The Breaking Game (revised)
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell use to be Wolfus Lyca O'Donnelly,but that was another life time ago.Wolf O'Donnell Wolf lost his eye,lost his faith and lost his sanity.Sentenced to a life time in prison and let out with a clean slate,he knows someone's playing with his life.Wolf sets out to find out who did this and take his revenge ,but can he really hurt someone he use to love?
1. Prolouge

**The Breaking Game**

Summary:Wolf O'Donnell use to be Wolfus Lyca O'Donnelly,but that was another life time ago . Wolf lost his eye,lost his faith and lost his sanity . He struggles to get it back but visions from his past keep haunting him,particularly the ones that made him the way he is now .

After the Aparoid invasion, Wolf thought that protecting the Lylat system would help him clear his name,but his world came crashing down on him . Serving out a life time of prison in solitary confinement,Wolf contemplates his life . After being released,he wants to find out who did this and take his final revenge on Fox McCloud ,but how far will he go ? Can he really break the man he use to love ? Or will it instead break him again?

Author's Notes:This fic is reposted and corrected .Okay,so this came up when my sister and I wondered,what the hell happened to Wolf's eye . We also contemplated the real story behind James McCloud and what about Wolf's past turned him into a nutcase (he's entirely too hung up on Fox . . . Leon is known to be twisted and he associates with him so . . . ) . This also explains Wolf joining Andross,but it's a theory .

Warning:This gets extremely sick and twisted in the later chapters . Contains implied molestation,implied sex, (sorry guys,I don't do yiff) extreme violence and death ,dark views . You have been warned

Italics=Flashback

/ . . . Italics=dream

**Prolouge**

* * *

_So this is the Wolfen ,huh? Don't you think it's a bit egotistical to name it that?",Fox asked as he walked by the battle ship,trailing his hand against the cool metal ._

_"It's named after my dad . His name was Wolfen O'Donnelly and he was the egotistical one to name it after himself . But that's what all great men do,what's your excuse ,McCloud?",Wolf asked . He was sitting,legs crossed on top of his Landmaster as Fox continued looking at his ship ._

_"My dad did the same thing . But he said the Great Hare,and the Great Swine didn't sound too good,so it had to be the Great Fox . As for Arwing,I think it's some military shit,been awhile since I swung with that crowd",Fox said,stopping ._

_"You seem awfully interested in my ship . Sure you're not tryna rip off my design?",Wolf said . Fox shook his head,chuckling ._

_"C'mon! Why would I do that? ",Fox said,_

_"If you did,you wouldn't be the first",Wolf said ,looking at his claws idly,his tail swishing ._

_"What happened to the last guy?",Fox asked ._

_"What do you think happened?",Wolf said ._

_"Did you hide the body?",Fox asked as if it was the most normal thing ._

_"Nah,I just took his eye out and told him if he ever looks at my ship again,I'll take the other",Wolf said ._

_"Really? I like your style",Fox said,turning to face Wolf ._

_"Hm,didn't know you were a sadist ,McCloud",Wolf said ._

_"I'm a mercenary for a living,how's that for sadist . One of my favorite past times is a good knife fight . Oh and for now,you can call me Fox",Fox said,his hand brushed against his pocket ._

_"That a challenge,Fox?",Wolf asked ._

_"If you want it to be . But first,I wanna go for a ride in this thing here . Then we can have real argument over which one's really better",he said ._

_"There's only room for one you know",Wolf said ._

_"Really? I think we could manage",Fox said ._

_"You just wanna sit on my lap",Wolf said a devious grin on his face . He hopped off of his Landmaster and landed kneeling . Rising up,he approached his ship ._

_"Maybe I do,unless it's a problem",Fox said,a smirk on his lips ._

_Minutes later,Fox and Wolf were seated snugly in the Wolfen,Wolf at the bottom,Fox sitting on his lap,his back pressed against his chest . Wolf rested his chin in the crook of Fox's neck,his legs spread so as to give them more room . Wolf shifted until they were in a comfortable position and Fox secured his tail around the back of Wolf's waist,pulling him close ._

_"A bit close ",Wolf said,reaching for the controls . He hoped Fox couldn't feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage because he did ._

_"I like being close to you",Fox said ._

_Fox McCloud was known for flirting with any and everyone,more so with people he was attracted to . The way Fox and Falco went back and forth,it made him wonder if they had a history together . For the longest ,he thought they were together with all the innuendo and dirty jokes thrown at each other . Hell ,he even caught the occasional pinch and a slap on the ass . So it was either Fox McCloud was a serious player or the world greatest actor . /]_

_Wolf wasn't about to get played ._

_"Wouldn't Tweety Bird be jealous if he knew about this?",Wolf said . Fox snorted ._

_"Please,like he'd care . But I can rub it in to fuck with his head if you want",Fox said ._

_"You shouldn't say fuck when you're in position . Might give a wolf ideas",Wolf said ._

_"That's what I'm aiming for",Fox said . He slid his hand to Wolf's wrist and down to his hand ._

_"What do you feel for me?",Wolf asked suddenly,catching Fox off gaurd ._

_"Am I allowed to say I'm in love with you",he asked softly,his eyes on the floor . Wolf didn't answer . Instead,he just started the up the Wolfen and Fox moved his hand . Suddenly,going for a ride with his arch rival in his starship didn't seem like such a good idea ._

_"Preparing to launch in fifteen hundred seconds",Wolf said to the Wolfen . A holographic screen appeared in front of them and Wolf prepared to take off ._

_"You can feel whatever you want ,Fox",Wolf said . Fox relaxed a bit and craned his necks so that he was nearly face to face with wolf ._

_"What do you feel for me?",Fox asked ._

_"Can I say that I feel the same?",Wolf asked . Fox leaned back and their nuzzles brushed together ._

_"Only if you mean it",Fox said ._

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell awoke to the sound of a guard slamming his baton against the heavy metal door of his cell . He was lying on the cold prison floor,one of his hands tucked in his pants and the other lying against his face . Irritably ,Wolf opened his hurting eyes rubbing away sleep though he could only see out of one,the other being a glass eye that was badly scarred . He swiped his overgrown hair ,attempting to move his stiff body . Drool had run from his mouth during his sleep and stained his furred arm as he lie on the floor . He never did remember leaving his bed but it didn't matter because he was use to the pain in his joints of sleeping on concrete for so long .

The prison guard that Wolf couldn't see slid open the slit in the wall and threw a plastic tray in the cell . Wolf sat up,glaring at the tray ,before shoving it aside and lying back down . He scratched his not so clean fur a bit but remembered he had no claws . Growling again,he began biting at his arm to satisfy his itch before lying back down . It was only when his stomach actually growled did he even think about the tray . As degrading as it was,Wolf forced himself to eat from the tray .

It was hours later when Wolf finally woke up again to the sound of pounding on his door . There was a plastic tray of highly processed food lying in front of him . He slammed it into a wall .

"It's your lucky day fucker . Get up,you're getting out of here!",the same guard said .

As Wolf was escorted away in chains past the other prisoners,he spotted a guard that he specifically remembered scratching across the face and wondered how he still managed to get free ,despite the incident .


	2. Cracks and imperfections

**Chapter 1:Cracks and Imperfections**

* * *

**Wolf**

It's been just over a week since I've been released from prison,at least that's what I was told . I don't really keep track of things like time anymore,it's not important . Time is only important for people who have things to do and I have nothing .

I'm sitting in a room with my parole officer ,some cat guy with annoying orange fur and green eyes . He adjusted his glasses looking at something on the computer . I know him too well .

"So Wolfus Lyca O'Donnelly is your real name . Don't really sound all that menacing",he said . I crossed my arms and glared at him .

"You know,it's ironic that you're in here again . I can say now that it's officially been ten years since you've been in the system . You're 28 years old",he said .

"So what's the deal,Mr . Burges?",I asked . He sighed and shook his head .

"Nothing . All of your charges were dropped",he said as if he himself didn't believe it . I sure as hell didn't .

"What?",I said confused .

"Besides those misdemeaners and that recent assault case you won ,nothing in the system ",he said . I looked at him skeptically .

"There's nothing for Wolfus L . O'Donnelly,but just those few charges for Wolf O'Donnell . As long as you report to me every thirty days and don't commit any crimes,you;re alright . You're free to go",he said,almost sounding too cheerful .

"Mr Burges?",I said,hesitant .

"Yes?",he answered,not looking up .

"Thank you",I said .

He nodded ,smiling at me the same sad smile he's been giving me for years .

I contacted an old friend of mine to get a place to stay in Corneria City

And it was a shit hole . Dead of autumn and raining out here,this damn place leaks,the floor creaks and the water's sometimes cold . But there was food in the fridge ,I had my own shower and I could do what the hell I want ,when I want . It feels like luxury compared to where I was for the past year . The first thing I did was crawl into the bed and lie there . The springy soft bed was ecstacy . Hell,it was so good I was wagging my tail . I fell asleep instantly and there were no dreams that haunted me at all .

When I awoke,it was still light outside,but that's because it was 7:05 am the next day . I still didn't want to move from the bed so I stayed another hour before getting up .

I went to the bathroom and saw that there was only cheap soap,no coonditioner or flea shampoo and nocombs,brushes or dryers . When I looked in the mirror,for the first time in a year,I was ashamed of my appearance,I looked like a filthy stray . At least my hair had grown long enough to fall over my eye,or at least the eye that use to be there . I don't wanna think about it so I left the bathroom .

I didn't have much money with me so I knew I'd have to steal . I gauged the size of my pockets and counted my credits and headed out . As much as I wanted to pull on my hood to hide how filthy I looked, but I knew I couldn'r because then I would look like a crook . There was a store around the corner that I managed to get my stuff from . Brought a cheap dryer and stole everything else .

When I got back from the store I found a package at my door . It said 'from Catz and Liz with luv' . Panther and Leon are savy enough to know I can't get caught seeing them so they create aliases . They should've been more creative . I hope they at least changed their appearance .

When I opened the package ,I could actually feel happy for once . They sent my blaster ,a shit load of credits,gloves (the kind you use when you're up to no good) and my favorite knife ,along with several pairs of glasses . There was a note that I know was from Leon .

'The glasses make you look harmless and take from the eyes . Also,try brushing your fur back over your cheeks to hide the scars . Stay sharp,keep your head down',it said .

Even he know's somethin's going down and he's nowhere around me . Last I knew ,he was swinging by Zoness . That was over a year ago .

After cleaning up,I realized a few things,one I needed to find out who's toying around with my life . I mean really,all the shit I did doesn't just dissapear over night (not over night,but still) . Somehow,I had a sneaking suspicion he had something to do with it .

Fox McCloud .

His name leaves a bad taste in my mouth and makes my heart hurt . To this day,I can't figure out where I went wrong . What did I do? There was a time when we were so happy,so perfect . Perfect because we were imperfect .

See,poster boy Fox McCloud wasn't who everyone thought he was . I've seen him slip up many time . A benevolent liar with malevolent honesty,two sides of the same coin . I've watched his moods change before my eyes

* * *

_"C'mon cat-boy,think you can catch me?",Fox said to his opponent . They were both ready to fight it out . It was in a bar on Corneria,dim lit ,the smell of cigarettes in the air,mixed with alcohol ,perfume and cologne . Fox ,Falco and Slippy had gone out to a bar and had a few drinks . While Falco just mellowed out and threw more profanity in his speech ,Fox was having fun,the same kind of fun Slippy wanted to avoid ._

_Fox being cocky damn near to the point of arrogance got into it with another patron who lost a game of billiards to him and agreed to fight him only he raised the stakes; they were weilding knives . After a scuffle in doors that ended in a draw ,they took it outside . It was in the alleyway when it happened,Falco cheering him on,Slippy feeling nervous and Wolf O'Donnell was blended in with the crowd . He locked eyes with Fox for a brief moment before Fox went back to the fight ._

_"You little shit! I'll gut you!",the tiger said charging at Fox . Fox dipped away from him with ease . The tiger missed every single hit as Fox was too fast . Fox let out a sadistic laugh and then swung back,cutting the tiger a total of six times,five on his arms and one on his chest . The cat howled in pain and Fox kicked him down ._

_"You've got claws don't you? Why don't you use em'!",Fox called . The tiger took his word and drew his claws . He manage to scratch Fox's shoulder and Wolf stiffened as if ready to strike on call ._

_"Don't let that pussy cat get you ,Fox !",Falco called . Fox nodded and licked the blood off of his knife ._

_"Alright pretty kitty,you want a dog fight? I'll give you one!",Fox said . The next few minutes was a fury of claws and knives and kicks and punches ,the two stumbling around and slamming each other down between the crowd ._

_It was then that Wolf saw it ._

_It was that predatory glint Fox got when he was on his Arwing shooting Starwolf and all his opponents down . Fox drew his claws,growled,and threw himself against the tiger . Despite being bigger ,the tiger was no match for Fox McCloud . He moved fast,kicking his weapon away,dancing around in circles taking stabs and cuts and scratches at the Tiger . The Tiger was now on the ground in pain . Fox was declared the winner,money was exchanged from those foolish enough to vote against Fox ._

_Wolf wasn't one of them ._

_Wiping his bloody blade on his pants,Fox helped the Tiger up ._

_"You'll be alright,I didn't hit anything vital",he said softly enough that only a few heard . Wolf was close enough to see the glint of sympathy in Fox's eyes . The Tiger was shocked and nodded in thanks ._

_Wolf was awed by this ._

_After the ambulance arrived and when asked,nobody saw a thing,Wolf was walking down the street ,cigarette in his mouth ._

_[/That's when he was slammed against the wall of a building . He whipped out his blaster and came face to face with Fox who was laughing and stumbling back,completely unphased . He lowered Wolf's weapon and leaned in close ._

_"Fuckin' scared me Pup,don't do that again",Wolf said and Fox ignored him_

_"So,did you like the show?",he asked ,a mischievous glint in his eye ._

_"You always this aggressive ,McCloud?",Wolf asked . Fox just pinned himself against Wolf,backing him into a wall ._

_"Not McCloud . Just Fox . You always fall this hard or am I just that good?",he asked ._

_"You'll be the end of me",Wolf said . Fox began to nuzzle the fur in Wolf's chest ._

_"We could end each other . Now that would be ironic,but strangely romantic",Fox said . Wolf had no idea what to make of the comment ._

_"Wolf?",Fox said,looking into his eyes,or at least the good one,the eyepatch was over the other ._

_"Yeah?",he sad softly ._

_"Stop taking contracts from Andross",he said . Wolf frowned ._

_"I wish I could",he said . Fox's eyes went hard ._

_"I'm serious . I know some people who can hook you up . Sling some money your way that'll be easier on your soul,easier on us . We can keep in touch ,even work side by side",Fox said,rubbing Wolf's arm ._

_"Fox I-"_

_"I don't want us to be the death of each other,Wolf . One of us might survive it",he said ._

* * *

Everything after that was a bit fuzzy,maybe from drinking . I do remember him asking me to lick his wounds to make them feel better and bandaging him up . Suddenly,I feel alone,not solitary ,but lonely . Even now,I'm practically waiting for him to walk through the door ,but I don't think he ever will . It makes me feel pathetic .

It was the beep from my communicator that broke me from my thoughts . I looked at the name on it and for a moment I was paralyzed .

It was Fox McCloud .

* * *

Okay,so that's the next chapter . Show some love,read and review!


	3. Break me harder

**Chapter 2: Break me harder**

**Wolf**

I couldn't decide if I wanted to answer or not,what to say to him . This is something that doesn't happen to me often .

Especially since the last time I saw him,he was shooting me out of the sky and I was falling to my death in a burning parachute that if not for Leon cutting it and strapping us both to his own parachute I would've died . It was a deja-vu and a nightmare at the same time;I was waiting for him to shoot my parachute down .

Like James did .

Leon was there for me both times and saved me both times ,at least the best he could . The first time he kicked me so that I fell in shallow water instead of hit the ground . He couldn't grab me because my parachute had burned completely and I was falling too fast . I still broke my leg but it was better than breaking everything else .

Even if Leon had questionable levels of sanity at times ,he was really a good person . I knew him before the breaking game that's being played with our lives began so I know who he use to be and who he really is .

I decided to let it beep and wait for the message .

"Hey Wolf,long time no see . I'm waiting for you outside . Don't try to act like you're not home,I saw ya' coming back from the store . Come holler at me ,man",the machine said .

Damn . Looks like I don't have a choice . . . . well I do but it just wouldn't be the smart one . Sighing,I dragged myself up from the couch ,grabbed my gloves,my knife and my blaster just in case things got ugly .

Outside it was drizzling again so Fox was standing under the sign in front of the take-out restaurant across the street .

He looked me right in the eye and I looked back . The only thing I saw was tiredness .

I waited for the traffic ,then walked across the street to meet him .

"How'd you get my number ,Pup?",I asked .

"Catz gave it to me",he said not even turning to face me . I leaned my back up against the glass window of the restaurant ,keeping my distance and not even bothering to look over at him . I did ,however,stand so that I could see him in the corner of my good eye,gauge his reactions . He took a drag off of his cigarette,blew the smoke upward and twitched his ears . We were having a waiting contest now to see who would speak first .

I lost .

"Any idea what he's doing now?",I asked .

"Rooming with some lion chick named Viada . Owns a club down the Miverian strip on Papetoon,it's in New Vesper",he said . I nodded . Least I know where I could find him . But for now,I'm grounded,I can't leave this planet .

"So what brings you here?",I asked . He ignored me and took another drag from his cigarette .

"Heard you got busted then got out",he said .

"From where?",I asked .

"I got sources",he answered . Should've known that'd be his answer .

"How's life treatin' ya? ",Fox asked,his eyes now on the ground . I could really tell him everything that was wrong with me and how I'm really fucking disillusioned now,and that everything good that I had was gone ,but what would that really accomplish?

I noticed he never closed the distance between us . If anything,I think he moved further away .

"I'll survive . Been through worse before",I said . A damn lie of course . The last time I winded up in some bullshit like this,Leon was at my side,I actually knew what was going on in the world at the time and I had two eyes and no body aches,just hunger pains every once in a while . I also didn't have to watch my back as hard .

Most of this is his fault too .

"Fine . Look,if you need anything,you know where to find me . Same place we use to hang",he said . He threw the cigarette on the ground and was gone . I waited until he had rounded the corner to even move .

On a good note,we didn't try to kill each other . But there was that wall between us that came up every time Andross ever came up ,anything related to the Lylat wars or even if I asked about James .

James .

I'm starting to see that fucker showing up to haunt me in the form of his son . I bet he showed up just to ease his own conscience after what he did to me . I'm also sure he knows who got me busted in the first place and probably who's pulling the strings but that really wasn't the right time to ask .

I didn't expect an apology . . . but he hardly acknowledged me .

Even when we were gunning for each other in our fighter ships,he acknowledged me . This time,he didn't even look at me .

I fell worse than I did when I got out of prison .

Feeling the hunger pains creeping up on me,I decided to go inside the restaurant .

-

I actually waited until I got back upstairs to my place before eating because there were some young punks hanging out at the place and I didn't like the way they were staring at me . I'm not in the mood to fight and I sure as hell didn't wanna be back in prison . I had to round the block a few times and dip through some allies to ditch them so they wouldn't find out where I live . Thank whoever the hell's up there that there are three entrances to this place .

When I got to my room,there was again,another box . I opened my door and slid it in with my foot, before putting the food down and locking the door with the manual and automatic locks,keying in the password .

I tore the box open and inside of it was a laptop .

'From Fox McCloud:Keep in touch'

And now I'm officially confused .

_Two ships were gunning for each other,dipping by and swooping at each other,laser cannons locking on and firing . Amidst a battlefield,the two were specifically out for each other's heads,taking any and everyone out in their way . _

_/Being the best two pilots on either side,it only made sense . _

_The red and gray black Wolfen ,versus the blue and steel Arwing,not the new flashy ones,but the original Arwing ship which was sturdier than all these other new fighter ships was taking the hits from the Wolfen like it was nothing . It was only when a shot pierced the wing and it began to smoke,making the ship jilted as it flew . _

_The Arwing was spinning out of control now,but the pilot used it to his advantage; he propelled the spinning ship right toward the Wolfen . There was not time to react when a storm of lasers and a smoking ship slammed into to the Wolfen,shattering the glass atop of it ,the wings scraping the Wolfen and barely missing it's pilot . _

_'WARNING,COCKPIT HAS BEEN BREECHED . WARNING ,EJECT NOW',the machine was saying,the red alarm going off in the Wolfen's cockpit . But the pilot fought on . _

_Hands shaking,heart pounding,Wolf O'Donnell forced himself to recover,spinning the ship and dipping it downward to avoid another barrage . It was when he came up that he was cornered by another Arwing that was soaring right down toward him,raining fire on him . He made a sharp U-turn only to be met by the original ship that attacked him . He tried firing bout he couldn't . There was only a loud beeping sound and on the screen reading 'GUNS DISABLED'; the second Arwing had shot out his canons and he didn't even know it . _

_He was done for . _

_Trying to make an escape ,the Wolfen clipped the other wing of the first Arwing,making the ship spin and almost hit a building . The Arwing fired at the Wolfen once more and the controls began to spark . Wolf pulled his hands back as his hands smoke filled his longs . At the last moment he saw a glance of the pilot on his monitor who shot him down . _

_James McCoud . _

_The ship was tearing itself apart and glass and metal was everywhere . Wolf was coughing as smoke filled his lungs and stung his eyes . He was fumbling blindly for the controls when the ship was shot at again . When Wolf reached up for his oxygen mask,glass rained down on him and a piece stuck in his eye . He howled,dropping the mask and just hit the eject button . He was launched out of his ship as it went down ,crashing and burning into a bridge . The other ships sailing by and shooting at one another and put him on edge . He prayed that he wouldn't get hit but he had no such luck . Lasers cut against his parachute and it started burning fast . _

_"Wolf!Wolf,come in it's Leon!I saw your ship go down,are you still alive?!",Leon's voice was distorted through his microphone . _

_"I-I'm alive,but not for long! Tell my mom I said . . . Ahhhhh!"_

_"Shit!What's going on!Oh fuck!"-_

_Wolf tried to open his other eye but he was in agony and could see nothing,he shut it again . In his one good eye,he saw Leon's ship explode before he saw the smoking Arwing that had been gunning for him approaching . Lasers ripped the top of his parachute and it began to tear . _

_Soon,he was plummeting toward the ground,the fire racing down toward him . He had two choices now: burn to death,or death by falling . _

_Wolf panicked as fire licked his fingers ,singed the fur on his paws . For the first time for a long time,he actually cried as he fumbled for the release on the parachute . Falling was a less pain,at least he hoped it was . _

_It was then when the parachute snapped and Wolf began to fall to his death . . . . . _

_-_

Wolf woke up hyperventilating,his eye wide as he shot up from his bed . It took him a moment to realize he was only in his apartment ,there was no smoke,no fire,no lasers or burning parachute and screams of horror from people dying around him . That didn't stop the rapid beating of his heart . When his eye shifted and he realized only one of them worked ,he felt a lump in his throat . After holding as long as he could,he let a few tears fall free as he curled into a ball on his bed . It was only when his communicator started beeping did he calm down . He contemplated answering but just lye still . Eventually ,he pulled himself up to answer it . It was a text .

'Eh,Wolfenstein,it's Scalez . I'll be in town this week,so we'll meet up . Also ,Catz said hi . I'll see you soon'

Seeing the name on the text ,Scalez (who was Leon) comforted Wolf,making his fear start to melt away . He dropped on the bed on his back .

-  
_Just as Wolf was about to fall,he heard a familiar voice_

_"Come on,we'll be alright ,Wolfus . I got you . We're gonna make 'll survive this",Leon's familiar voice said . It fuzzy but Wolf still heard it . As the world was dying around them ,Wolf calmed . Somehow,he knew they would make it out alive . _

Alright,so what do you think? remember ,constructive criticism is highly appreciated . Thank you .


	4. Pieces

Author's note:Important for this chapter,Okami means Wolf

chapter has been corrected .

**Chapter 3: Pieces**

* * *

Fox

"You went to see him ?",Falco asked,not even bothering to look up from his laptop . I locked our apartment door and keyed in the combination .

"Yeah",I said .

"And?",he said . He was practically glaring .

"I said that he could call me if he needed anything",I said . Falco abruptly shut the screen to his laptop and was walking up to me . He stared at me hard ,I stared at him back . Just then ,he leaned down and sniffed at me and I pushed him back .

"I'm not fucking him Falco",I said coldly . He didn't say anything because he knows I'm telling the truth . Instead he just grabbed his jacket and left out . Typical Falco behavior . There was a time when I thought the aloof thing was cool,and I admired it . Now I realize half the time,Falco's the greatest guy you'll ever meet and the other half,he's really just a dick . And he escapes before you even get a chance to call him on his bullshit .

Like now .

I don't have time for his games,I got some stuff to look into . For one,who snitched Wolf out in the first place? Second,who snitched on me ? I didn't tell Anyone but I was gone for the past year in a half for two reasons . One,I was in the last Super Smash Brothers Tournament,Falco can vouch for that . Two,I was sitting in Jail on Titania until Leon Powalski started a riot . He crashed the system,erasing our records from the system .

We only got away with thirteen other people,and none of them made it . The last guy tried to screw us over and I shot him in the face . A face that I don't remember what it looked like,what species he was or even if he existed . It's just that I remembered shooting someone and running through the desert with Leon and hijacking a landmaster .

We hitchhiked our way off the planet and Ironically after ending up at Omega space port * ,which was basically the slums in space,we ran into Falco

Turns out Leon's not a bad guy,besides being a sick fuck . He has morals at least,that I learned from being locked up with the guy .

The last thing I need to know is who let Wolf out of prison . Not that I want him back in but it doesn't sit right with me . I think he's already having a hard time .

I shouldn't care ,but I do .

I picked up my laptop and started searching for any info on Wolf O'Donnell . Not much except for old articles on bounties that have been removed articles on his crime sprees,and other remnants from the past,nothing that can help now . I have to dig deeper . I put aside my main laptop and go to our bedroom . Under the bed,under the floor boards is where I keep the other laptop,the one that's patched and rooted to the point where the thing is probably a national security risk and possibly ,a planetary one too .

I know how to contact all of Wolf's old buddies and I'm pretty sure one of them knows where to find people who hate him . Borrowing Falco's handle,I found one of the mirror sites and logged into an open chat room .

* * *

**Welcome to Sargasso lounge**

_**JayBlue Logging in**_

JayBlu:Yo,who's in ?

Defmeister:Hey Birdi ,how's life been doin' ya?

JoFixit:What's good ya'll

AssnNation:Not much,just kickin' it

JayBlu:Same here . Ya'll heard Okami just got let off the hook . He lurkin' round Corneria,saw him recently

* * *

I'm with all these people to some degree .

AssnNation was a group of all female international assassins . Thing was,all of them looked so generic that you couldn't point them out in the crowd . Asamiya,their leader a cat that I can't pinpoint becasue everytime I turn around ,she looks different .

The RepoMan,a monkey who rents out ships and reposesses them; especially if they were never his in the first place .

JoFixit, reptile you could call to 'fix' things if you leave too much evidence or if the press starts snooping too hard . I haven't had to use him in a while because Peppy showed us how to not be 'sloppy with our work' .

And the bird ,Defmeister .

The name speaks for itself .

* * *

JoFixit:Yeah? Tell him I said wassup

RepoMan:First off,how'd he get busted anyway? Didn't he get cleared after that Aparoid shit?

AssnNation:You didn't hear? He got into a gun fight with that cat Kovak at Miranda's . Kovak's in a wheel chair waiting to get implants . Turns out his girl Trixy was an undercover cop . Personally,I think it was a set up .

RepoMan:And how do you know this?

AssnNation:I use to swing at this club called Valentine's back in the day and Kovak was always doin' grimy shit to people . He got into it with some wolf kid who was a stripper and he took care of Kovak . Probably got somethin' against wolves now

I found out a lot about myself and the world at Valentine's

I found out I was damn good at billiards and one hell of a card player . I had a talent for knife fighting,got in one with a jackal named Jacko (I know,corny,right?) and won really because I was so scared and I moved way to fast . Him and his entourage chased me Falco down . I also found out Falco was a drug dealer at the time(though messed with mild stuff,wouldn't sell anything that messed people up for life or that you could OD on) and carried a handgun,a switch blade and a blaster always . He was the one shot said jackal dead like it was nothing .

I found out that when you died in the streets,nobody missed you unless you owed money or if they wanted revenge for the sake of street cred . Or unless you were essential to whatever criminal empire they were building .

Jacko was neither so nobody cared,hell his body was looted on the spot . I remember because it was the first time I watched somebody die .

I also found out that sometimes,I liked certain guys the way I liked girls at Valentines .

There was this one time,the guy was a wolf . Violet eyes peeking from behind long white bangs,mesmerizing everyone . When the wolf first stalked over to me,it startled me,I was an innocent pup and didn't know what to do,he made me nervous like the girls did and that never happened before . He stepped on the table,shirtless with perfect muscles, too tight ripped black jeans and combat boots,a collar on his neck . There was a chain attached from his collar to his belt that he let me hold as he crawled up on the table and grabbed some credits from my hand with his mouth .

He strangled Kovak near the bar with that same chain

Kovak .

Oh,I remember him well . A blue eyed cheetah with a fuse shorter than even Falco on a bad day . See,this guy Kovak use to work at Valentine's back in the day . I remember because it was the only bisexual strip club in Corneria City .

I was an army brat and my dad would dissapear for days on missions . When he wasn't home,my Aunt Millia would watch me and I would sneak out with Falco and he'd show me the world . WHich is why I ended up in the incident with the Jackal .

We were . . . close at the time .

Anyway,Falco worked as an enforcer for Kovak which I found out is what started the feud between him and Leon in the first place . Kovak got into it with that wolf who worked there (sometimes a stripper and sometimes a bouncer,hell,I even saw him serving drinks!),he wasn't much older than me,but I remember because he was one of seven wolves I've seen in Corneria city before the wars .

See,Kovak was a loan shark in training because he was some grizzly named Rufus's protege . Appearantly the wolf had problems with him paying a lone and pleaded for an extension . After Kovak got after him for it and they were fighting . He strangled Kovak who then pulled a blaster on him . They were outside and we all heard the shots . Kovak was on the ground and no one ever saw the wolf ever again .

Of course when the police showed,nobody saw a thing ,as usual . I was shocked at how easily everyone could ignore it .

After a few nights at Valentine's ,it occurred to me that people really just don't give a fuck .

JoFixit: Yeah,Kovak's always had it out for Okami since he kicked him out of Sargasso . Word on the street is he was runnin' with his sister and that's what really sent him gunnin' for him .

JayBlu:Oh,I right,Valentines alright . Made a lot of money there

Defmeister:Yeah,Koval and like half of the cut throats in the city hung there on the weekends . said they came for the babes,but that place had dudes too . Corneria City has one huge fuckin' closet .

RepoMan:So true . I admit,I use to swing by there and check out this hot ass wolf dude . he had it .

AssnNation:U mean Lycus? yeah,he was a sexy motherfucker . tight ass pants,white hair and that damn eyeliner made him look manacing . Not many wolves on Corneria back then,they showed after the Lylat wars . he earned his shit when he fucked Kovak up but then he skipped town . nobody knows what became of him . . . . i feel like an old bitch for rememberin' this

JoFixit: lol

RepoMan: :D

JayBlu:you know where I can find Okami's sister?

Defmeister:Yeah,she works at a clinic in Seaport city,Avalis on Corneria . If you need anything,I'll help you out on the principal that I can't fuckin stand Kovak .

JoFixit:Yeah,fuck Kovak

JayBlu:Okami's kinda a dick his self

AssnNation:I'm not commenting . I value my life

JoFixit:Man! Only you can run some shit like that and get away with it

Defmeister:I met worse people

RepoMan:U just scared da big bad wolf gonna come get u now that he's a free man

Defmeister:Nah,I'm on good terms with Wolfenstein . I'm good

JayBlu:Thanx . I'll try to hang around here more . ain't really doin' shit since the wars are over . no work for a merc

AssnNation:bye sweety

JoFixit:peace out man

ReoMan:c ya

Defmeister:bye bye Birdi

I logged out and keyed the information I learned on my communicator in a way that I could understand . These people aren't stupid; any and all evidence that this conversation ever took place will be gone by the end of the day .

I closed the window and pulled up a search engine and started looking for clinics in Seaport,Avaline . Searching through the employee database I didn't find anyone named O'Donnell ,but I did find an O'Donelly ,Lycus O'Donnelly who was clearly a male .

Which could mean one of two things,either I've been played or everything I thought I knew about Wolf O'Donnell was a lie .

What the hell was going on here?

Falco had finally arrived at his destination, run down ,four story apartment at the south end of Corneria City across from a take out restaurant and a Deli . He looked at the address on the communicator one more time before he crossed . As he crossed the street,he watched his surroundings carefully . There was a small group of suspicious looking characters,three of them . There was a calico cat with green eyes,a black bull dog with blue eyes and a panther with orange eyes ,lurking nearby . Sighing,Falco headed down a nearby alley,waiting for them to follow him .

They did .

He walked until he was halfway down and they blocked the entrance . He paused,hands still in his pockets and they surrounded him .

"You already know what it is man . Give that shit up", the panther said . Falco just chuckled as he felt the cold metal of a hand gun pressed against his back .

"What,you think this is a fuckin' joke?",the bulldog said . Falco reached into his pocket and took out a handful of credits slowly . He then threw them to the front end of the alley where they went for the . But the moment they turned there backs,Falco shot all three of them with his blaster ,the calico took one to the shoulder,the bulldog hit in the back of his thigh and the panther hit in his calf .

"You useless punks can't even do a damn stick up right,Take your asses back to school,you won't even survive the end of the year",Falco said . He spat at the calico who had tears in his eyes,whimpering like the other too . Falco left the alley and headed to the apartment .

Falco stopped at a room on the third floor with outdated locks . He shook his head and knocked on the door then waited . The only sound he heard was the holo projector with the news on and a dryer in the background .

No answer .

He knocked harder this time,practically slamming the door . The sound of creaking wood came and the door opened ,revealing a very annoyed Wolf O'Donnell,his fur half dry and unruly . He was shocked for a moment before he recovered,glaring .

"What the fuck do you want,Lombardi?",he said ,glaring .

"That anyway to talk to an old friend . . . Lycus?",Falco said .

* * *

I'm addicted to this story ,honestly . I really want to finish it and it seems the only way I can is to keep pumping out chapters . So,what do you think?

Read and review please!


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 4:Confrontation**

**Wolf**

* * *

"Whatever,get in here",I said .He came into my apartment ,inspecting the place ,in which I had to hide my shame .I could care less before,but having someone else see it actually made me feel low .

"At least let me dry my fur first .Give me a few minutes .Help yourself to the fridge,but just don't touch the beer or you'll be losing some feathers",I said .Knowing Falco,he'll probably take a beer just to be a smartass .

Of all people to show up at my door,Falco Lombardi? In all this time,we never ,ever sat down and had a chat one on one,not since ,well forever .Far as I know,Fox doesn't know that the two of us have had a . . .'history together',or to be blunt ,we use to run with the same gang,the Shades .Named after the fact that no one could ever catch us doing anything ever .

Lombardi had moved up from drug dealing to smuggling,which was my trade .The only thing I could do well was fly ,I passed flight school with flying colors .Went through a lot of shit to pay for it, loan sharks and stuff I don't wanna think about,but I did it and I did damn good .The smuggling thing really helped out,but it was suppose to be temporary .I had a dream to be the best damn pilot the Lylat system ever saw .

Just like the man who trained me,James McCloud .

Who also ruined my life .

After the war,it's not like the world knew I flew with Andross,that was classified .But I still couldn't get a job anyway .Why?

Who the fuck would hire a pilot with one eye? And the shame of going to the damn county office and knowing all I would ever be was a useless cripple when I was a damn ace pilot .  
So I took online college courses and earned degree that's completely useless to me .Even with the cybernetic eye implant,people didn't trust it like a set of regular eyes,even if I could see better than everyone else in the room .They just couldn't see past it .I went back to smuggling and I felt like I was worth something .That's when I met the bird .

I went in the bathroom and dried as much of my fur as I could with a towel,brushing my forearms,neck,hair and face so I wouldn't look too unkempt .

"Eh,you got your old hair style back now?Don't you think it's a bit,you know,juvenile?",Falco asked .

"I don't exactly want it to be obvious that I,you know,got one fuckin' eye .The eye patch is to obvious if I'm tryna lye low",I said .

"Hey,I'm sorry,no need to get aggressive .It's just a joke",he said .

"Wasn't a joke when I had to retrain myself to do everything half blind",I said killing the mood,not that I care .

"Right . . .",he said,sipping off the beer I specifically told him not to touch .I glared at him as he kicked his feet up on my coffee table .

"Don't bitch at the table,you and I both know it's a piece of shit",he muttered and slid the other beer over to me .I shrugged and kicked my feet up on the table too,ignoring the creaking sound it made .It really is a piece of shit .

"Whatever,just means I'll buy a new one",I said .

"Or steal one",he answered .

"Nah, but I'll pick one up if I happen to see it",I said .After all that shit with the Aparoids almost killing us all,can I really take from people who have nothing to spare?After so much damage is done,how can I go back and make it worse? I can still see the parts of Corneria City that are ruined .Besides,having a clean slate means a chance to start over .Starwolf weren't the only ones to get our bounties cleared there were others,but some of them slid right back into the criminal underworld because that's what they've always been doing or because not so crooked civilians won't except them .Me personally, I would like to live clean or at least try .I really don't wanna go back to jail .

"Fine",he said,and he turned back to the holo screen ,which I had forgotten was on .It was just the same old depressing reports of deaths and relief efforts and missing people reports .

"Fox told you where I was staying?",I asked .

"Al's sister works at the county office",he said .Al was some gator we use to know way back  
when and he specialized in finding any and everybody .According to him,there's always a trail .For some reason his sister was a cute bunny .Found out that if you pair up with something that didn't look like you,the kids come out as one or the other and colors will be off .

I have a feeling that I'll be seeing Al again soon .

"So who'd you fuck,Al or his sister?",I asked,jokingly .

"Both",he said .I just stared at him and he laughed .

"Just fuckin' with you,I'm on good terms with Al after that incident",he said .

"Mmhm",I said,sipping my beer .

I knew not to bring up 'the incident' .The incident was what turned the bird and I against each other in the first place .I never really forgave him for it .

"You know . . . .Fox didn't just stop callin' you for no reason",he said,his eyes on his beer .

"He got into some shit on Titania .Ask Leon about it",he said .I paused .

For a moment I almost tricked myself into thinking he cared .But what happened earlier told me everything I needed to know .

"And I should care,why? ",I said .Falcon shook his head, a smirk on his face .

"Yeah, you're still the same Wolf we all know and love ",he said .

"Fuck you too ",I said .

"A lot went down while you were gone .Sargasso just fell to shit, Starfox is over and Krystal and Fox broke it off .Not to mention Valentine's is closed for good .Miss Valentine passed ",he said .I nodded .

"Where did they bury her?", I asked .

"Took her back to Zoness where she belongs ",he said .

"Hm, always thought she was Cornerian ",I said .

"You not worried about Foxy? ", he asked .

"Fuck him, ain't no better than his damn dad ",I said .I meant it too .

"Listen, James was -

"A piece of shit like this coffee table ",I said .I could tell that Falco was trying not to laugh .

"James was overrated .Awesome pilot but a shitty dad .Ask Fox, he'll tell you .Loved his son but loved the sky more ",Falco said .

"That explains a lot .McCloud has daddy issues ",I said .It did explain a lot .The way he clung to Peppy proves it .

"Don't it?",Falco said ,chuckling,I did the same .When we finally settled ,there was a silence .

"Everyone's worried about you ,Wolf .Leon says you don't return his calls",Falco said .

"What ,are you his bitch now?",I asked .

"No . . .I'm just concerned because somebody needs to keep an eye on you",he said .

"So that's it,spy on me",I said .

"No,I'm not after you,it's just that I know you well enough to know how you think .You're worried about how you ended up in prison and instead of leading a normal life,you'll try to get revenge .It's your style",Falco said .Finally,he's getting to the point .

"Yeah,so what if I am?",I said .

"Fox didn't do it,if that's what you're thinking",he said,not looking at me .In an instant ,I felt a surge of anger run through me,anger I didn't even know was there .I got up and slammed the glass bottle against the wall .

"If he wasn't tryna play fuckin' superman,I would've never been in jail! He shot me out of the damn sky and that's how I how I got caught!",I growled .Falco pretended not to be phased,but I know he was shaken because when he is,he doesn't move and inch .

"Alright,but don't say I didn't warn you .If you come after Fox,you're a dead man",he said .

And just like a friendly chat turned into a dangerous situation .

"I guess I better the carrots then,Pheasant stew sounds good",he said .

"And that silver fur'll make a nice coat",he said .

"Get outta my house",I said,calmly .He got up from his seat slowly,slower than he needed too .

"Thanks for the beer",he said,finishing the bottle .

"Didn't I just tell you to leave?",I warned .

"Fine,fine,I'm out .But you owe me for takin' care of those street punks tryna rob you near the restaurant .They were a bunch of pussies ",Falco said .For a moment,I don't know how to react .Finally,I shut the door in his face and locked it .Thanking him didn't seem appropriate .

It was then that my communicator started beeping and I answered it .

It was Fox .

I growled and damn near threw my communicator,but I stopped myself .

"Wolf,I need you to meet me at Jack's Corner .I need to talk to you about something really,really important .I don't give a shit how mad you are,just do it .Now",he said .

Next chapter done! Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!


	6. Shadow

**Chapter 5: Shadow**

-

**Wolf**

I had never been to Jack's corner before so I looked up the location on my communicator .It's one of those working class bars,a place where people didn't have to feel scared when they came in,and not a place to go to look for some excitement .I did arm myself but I decided maybe I shouldn't bring a blaster or a gun; I am still on parole .I made sure I hid them well before I left out though,years of being paranoid made me have that much sense .

As I strolled down he streets ,hands in my pockets and wearing a simple pair of jeans,some boots a t-shirt and a jacket,I blended in perfectly,no one stared .Also means they didn't notice the eye which was refreshing .They always notice the eye .

The sign to the place was glowing neon blue and tacky,the building itself I can tell was repaired from being devastated by the war,built over ruin .The inside though was not what I'm use too .Some crappy mainstream back ground music from a generation before me,no cigarette smoke (there was a no smoking sign when I came in) .I didn't smell any drugs,the alcohol was nothing but standard beers and liquors,nothing fun or exotic,no dance floor or lights and the bartender was an old butch of a deer,not one of those sexy chicks or dudes you see at night cubs .

I may have appeared to blend in with the drabness but it did not fit me .I also felt like an imposter dressed like this .I'm use to walking around looking like a damn commando and according to Leon,a 'stripper' though I say he's talkin' outta his ass .

I glanced around and saw Fox in the corner .I recognize him anywhere from posture to the way he holds his beer bottle,the look in his eyes when he's not playing games for once .

I don't like how serious he looks .

Our eyes met and he waved me over .I sat down in front of him and He smiled .

"Eh ,long time no see Mike,how ya' been?",he said in a voice that obviously wasn't his .

"Been cool,Joey,you?",I followed his actions,playing pretend .We shook hands and sat down with our beers .I saw Fox's eyes shift to the left and I followed them .

There was someone lurking nearby .

Great,I just got outta prison and now people are working to get me back in

"So I heard Amy's pregnant .Again",he said .I shook my head ,sipping my beer .

"Is it the same guy for once?",I asked .He laughed .

"This is Amy .I'll bet you money it's not",he said .

We bullshitted around for a while ,watching our little guest before leaving out of the place talking and laughing .

But after we got outside ,we immediately parted ways .As I left ,he sent me a map,showing his movements .

-Meet me here',it said under it .

I made my way to the location .The further I walked ,the better the city started looking and I feel annoyed because damnit,he even lived in a better place than I did .I mean,I just got outta prison,but really ? Not like StarFox is actually doing anything now,are they?

Whatever .It's none of my business .

Except that our follower was following him and not me .Remembering my days as a crook ,I started tailing the dog as he was following Fox .

I was starting to get board when I saw Fox cut through a parking lot,his follower close in pursuit and I ducked behind a car .I couldn't see Fox anywhere .But if I know anything,hiding was one of his best skills .Being a fox makes him cunning,lethal,in a way a lot of us aren't .

That's when Fox sprang up behind the guy and pistol whipped him in the side of the head and he went down .Fix immediately gripped him up and slammed him against a van,gripping his collar .

"Alright you son of a bitch,you been tailin' me for weeks .who sent you!",he demanded .

No answer .

Fox just chuckled and I think it scared the guy .Fox then punched him in the face,bloodied his nose from it .

"I'm not tellin' you shit ,pussy!",he said .Fox punched him in the face again immediately and when that got him nothing,he punched him in the gut .

"You think you're fuckin' tough,huh? You think you really doin' somethin' ,don'tcha?",he said,now kicking him to the ground .

"You're just somebody's lackey,somebody's bitch .Nobody's gonna give a damn about you if I kill you,you're replaceable .Bunch of little shits like you out here,don't got nothin' to ya' name,tryna fight your way up .Most of em' die you know .You wanna die?",he said,grabbing the now badly beaten pup by his collar .

"Y-you're Fox McCloud . . .how can you be do this?",he was crying now .

"I'm a fuckin' mercenary .I kill and beat the shit out of people for a living,just like you run around being the errand boy doing dirty work and and clock in at some shitty job at a fast food restaurant .Yeah,that's right kid,I been watchin' you too",Fox said .

I almost felt bad for the kid .Almost .

"I-if I tell you,he'll kill me!",he said .

"And I won't? Don't know what you know,who you know,what you saw .Might be better for me to kill you",Fox said .The kid just whimpered .His communicator dropped from his coat .

"Fine,don't tell me .But just know that he next time I see you,you're dead,got it?",Fox said,slamming him into a vehicle .The kid tried to go for his communicator,but Fox pulled a gun on him and he ran like hell .

If I were him ,I would get the hell out of town while I still can .That's what I did the last time I got in some deep shit with somebody who I knew could have me killed,I was a pup back then .

"Did you enjoy the show?",Fox asked .I stepped out from my hiding place in time to see Fox lighting up a cigarette .

"What the hell was that about? The great Fox McCloud beating up kids in the street?",I said sarcastically .Fox just flicked the ashes from his cigarette .

He still won't look me in the eyes .

"Punk had it comin' .Once you get in with a gang,you signed over your child hood",he said .I know exactly what he means .

"You really mean it ,don't you?",I said .

"Yeah,what's it too you?",he asked,his face in a scowl .I wonder if I helped make him cold or was he always like this .Back when we were us,he used to be a pure sadist and masochist,only he kept it in the shadows unlike Leon .Leon had no care what people thought of him,he stopped giving a fuck not long after we met .

I think it was back when he murdered his first lover .Or maybe the second one,I don't quite recall .

I can see that that name McCloud is a curse, a burden .A burden because of what people wanted James to be and he knew he could never be that .Drunken nights of him saying weird shit to me and tryna get me caught up in threesomes with whatever slut he had with him told me that much .Fox has pain as his vice and chain-smoking nights with tensions high and someone ready to get hurt was what he was into .Whether it was actual masochism or death-seeking,I can't tell .Personally,I say it's both .

He still won't look me in the eyes .

"You're cold as ice,McCloud .If your eyes were blue,it'd match your personality better",I said .

"Ice melts eventually .I say liquid nitrogen is closer",he said , tossing me the communicator .

That wasn't a joke ,at least not to me . I can't ever get use to seeing him like this .

"So ,what did you want to tell me?",I asked .

"Kovak",he said .

"What about him?",I asked .

"You got in a shoot out with him,but we know he's too much of a dumb fuck to be pulling the strings . I suggest looking in that communicator,I already got all the info from it . We can look through it for some answers ",Fox said .He took another slow drag from his cigarette ,blowing the smoke away .

"You know what?Why the fuck do you care?",I finally asked,looking at him .

And still,he won't look at me .

"I . .I owe you",he said .

"If it wasn't for you ,I'd be dead",he said .

"If it wasn't for you,I probably wouldn't have been in jail",I said .

"You know why I did it ,Wolf .If that's your real fuckin' name",he said .

"Not having this conversation with you",I said,ready to leave .

"Damnit ,Wolf! I loved you! I wouldn't do something that fucked up for no reason!",he pleaded,yes,literally pleaded .He's looking in my direction .

He finally looked me in the eyes .

I saw that he was being honest for once instead of dipping and dodging and implications .

"What does it mean now?",I said .The next instant I'm pressed against the van and he's close,close,too close,his paws against me chest,our muzzles almost touch .

And I smell a familiar smell on him,Falco .

That combined with the intense feeling of falling hits me full force,the fire,the pain .

And I threw him off of me,disgusted at myself for being so weak .

He looked at me and for the first time since I saw him after coming out of prison,he looks vulnerable,like the sweet little pup I remember him being whenever he was unsure of something and didn't know how to fake otherwise .But that smell .

"We're rivals,McCloud,that's all .We're destined to kill each other",I said,turning away .I felt him latch onto my arm .

"Only if we die together",he said in that haunting voice I'd heard before that I never knew if it was a he was being dramatic or dead serious .And when he says it sounds so inviting,and it makes my heart beat .And when I looked back,he had that same faceless expression and wild look in his eyes he gets when he knows he's doing something dangerous ,like that time that he snuck into Sargasso after our last break up ,just to see me .

"Get off of me",I growled and pulled away .

"You said it yourself,if you ever die,you want it to be in the sky .I feel the same way",he said .

"I said we're done here",I said,leaving .

"I'm sorry!",he pleaded .For a moment,I stopped .

That's all I wanted to hear . . .that's all I wanted .

"I'm sorry for what happened .I-I thought you were going bad again after everything we've been through ,after all we worked for,I thought you threw it away to be a common crook again and I was angry .I was angry that you went from being just Wolf to 'Lord O'Donnell' again .And I wasn't going to let that happen .I always knew there was something else in you . . .A-and I found it .I didn't want to lose it .To lose the real you",he said as I was walking off .I wanted to go back to him so bad,so so bad .

But I couldn't not now .As much as I wanted him,there was a chance,that I may have to kill him .And to have to kill my lover,I think,would be my undoing .

There's no wonder that Leon's unhinged .

-So,what do you think ? I admit,I did a kinda dark take on Fox McCloud,more so than I've seen with other people . But I'm having so much fun !


	7. Digging Deeper

**Chapter 6: Digging Deeper**

* * *

**Fox**

The first thing I did when I got to the apartment was pack my bags .Even if they didn't know where I lived, they knew the area . Luckily, I had the sense to keep a few apartments on hold that nobody knew about .And yes, I used an alias .Or three .

Didn't get discounts and perks that Starfox would get but it got the job done .I finished packing all I could fit into a gym bag including Falco's computer . His loss .

I was in the bathroom putting in eye contacts,which ironically,were blue .

'Your eyes should be blue,they would match you better,cold as ice', is what he said .Wolf said .Of all people to call me cold,have I really changed that much?

Maybe .

I can't tell if it's a byproduct of the world we live in or just because everyone important to me bailed on me .

Mom was first ,but that wasn't her fault .Dad was next,that was his choice .Falco does it from time to time .Krystal ran off with Panther because I wasn't what she thought I was .I think we were just attracted to each other and that's it,nothing in common .Least the sex was good .Slippy is always there but in the background,but that's because I keep him there,to protect him .

Peppy was always more of a father than my dad ever would be,though I dare not say it,ever .Those words will never leave my lips,or touch a sheet of paper or a set of keys .And because of this,I don't want him to worry so I keep up appearances .The ice melts around him .

Then there's Wolf . Here,and gone,everywhere an nowhere .He's in my dreams,his scent is in my Arwing,my flight jacket,my scarf that I refuse to wear now because it doesn't seem right to .

He was the only one who ever really got me,the real me .Because a stranger,there were things you could show them that you can't show to people you are familiar with ,there's less to judge .

I tried to fight it and fight it,but damnit,I'm still in love with him .Wolf O'Donnell or whoever the hell he really is,I just know I love him .And trying to make my heart stone and push him away only proved it even more .

Now outside and heading for the bus,I feel that I owe Wolf my everything and I am determined to find out who's fucking around with him,with us and put an end to it .If it were up to me,I'd hurt everyone who hurt him .Even me .

"Last stop,Serazine Terminal",the speakers announced .I realize now that I was the only person on the bus .Adjusting my cap so as to obscure my face,I left the bus and started walking to my apartment,shuffling through piles of drying,dying leaves .

The place still looks like I remember it from the one time I stayed there .It's tolerable and to be honest,much better than that outdated,rusting starship that I left with Slippy .My dad would be ashamed if he saw it now .

I sat my bag on the couch and took out my laptop .I'm determined to at least get something done tonight and here's what I found .

-Vina 'Trixy' Valdez

-Richard Kovak

-Rufus Rowland

Apparently,Rufus took a bullet to the head and was long dead and it's a cold case,not that anyone would care .Kovak , in Melbourne Hospital right here in Corneria City waiting for surgery .Trixy was suspended from the police force three years ago .

Before Wolf got into it with Kovak at the club .This is running deeper than I thought it would and I have a feeling that I had only just scratched the surface of it .

I was getting sleepy so I went to my room and dropped on the bed,face first .I stayed like that for only a moment before I fell asleep .

_Fox was wandering through the rain,his black hoody pulled up but doing no good as he was completely soaked,his bangs falling in his eyes .The sky was so dim that it was hard to tell what time a day it was .He was on the side of the highway,cars rushing by and splashing him with more water .Despite him wandering all alone,no one bothered to stop,no one bothered to care ._

_Fox doesn't know how long it had been,all he knew was that his mind had shut down and he was laughing and giggling at some inside joke that no one got ._

_After a while ,he found a bridge .His gaze stared out into the water as he wondered about his chances of death by drowning,will it be painful,will they ever find him? He wanted to be found . . ._

_"Hey ,you? You alright?",a muffled voice called .Fox slowly turned around .The person in question was on a black motorcycle,wearing a navy blue helmet .He parked his motorcycle and approach,Fox turning his head away before seeing who was under it ._

_"Here",he said,taking off his coat and putting it around Fox .Fox turned around to see none other than Wolf O'Donnell ._

_"I saw you on the road a while . . .where were you going?",he asked .Fox swallowed ._

_"I'm going to oblivion ",he said .He let out a chuckle .Wolf just took his hand ._

_"You're cold .C'mon,I'm getting you to a hospital",Wolf murmured ._

_"I'm fine .I'm always fine,always fine",he said,laughing louder ._

_"You need help kid .I'm going to help you",Wolf said ._

_"Why?",Fox said,but Wolf didn't answer,he just walked under a nearby tree,eyes on Fox as he dialed somebody on his cell phone ._

_"Yeah,Leon ,I need a ride . . . .how long? Okay,I'm on the highway near the Corneria Main bridge . . .thanks",he said ._

_Leon arrived in a van .When Fox saw the chameleon,he could swear he felt a connection,another broken soul ._

_"Where are you from?",Wolf asked ._

_"Corneria City",he said ._

_During the ride,Wolf's motorcycle stayed within eye shot of the van ._

_"So,what happened to you?",Leon asked ._

_"Life happened",Fox said,dejected ._

_"Happened to me too",Leon said quietly ._

_Wolf and Leon dropped Fox off in his old neighborhood ._

_"This your parent's place?",Wolf asked ._

_"My mom's dead and my dad might as well be",Fox said .Wolf frowned so did Leon .Leon got out of his car and Wolf stood by his motorcycle ._

_"Listen kid,the world's a piece of shit but you can't condemn everyone",Wolf said ._

_It was then that the front door opened and Slippy and his parents were at the door .Slippy squeezed through the door and fell flat on his face before running up to Fox ._

_He squeezed Fox until Fox could barely breathe,before dragging him back to the house .When Fox looked back,Fox and Leon were already leaving .When despite any and everyone he knew swarming around him,he still couldn't take his mind off Wolf and Leon and what had just happened ._

_It was only when he felt someone with feathers clinging to him tightly and sobbing into his chest Fox realize what had understand the gravity of the situation .At only fifteen,how could he?_

_Falco who had never shed a tear was crying on him .Fox's mind was focused on seeing who cared and who was guilty ._

_'Don't condemn everyone',Wolf's words stuck with him ._

_He could never condemn Falco and definately not Slippy ._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my communicator going off and the taste of coffee still in my mouth .I sat up groggy,looking at my laptop .It's been a week since the incident in the parking lot and so far it's safe or it seems to be .I checked my communicator and saw it was Falco,so I ignored him finished off my cold coffee,licking what's left of it from my paws before I sat the mug down .

I'd been digging around and digging around and this is what I found:

-Vina 'Trixy' Valdez is a bounty hunter now and the feds keep her as their pet,like the military did with Starfox when we were active

-Trixy's partner some cougar named Malcom, is a dirty cop .Leon said he's been busted by the guy and so did a hell of a lot of people from Sargasso lounge and he'd set it up so that crooks can pay not to be arrested .There's an unoffical bounty on his head ,100,000 credits .I might take it for myself .

-Rufus was gunned down at his own place by someone calling themselves 'The Bloodletter' .Leaves letters in blood as warnings before their hits .Only hint is that whoever's guilty doesn't have fur

-There are two Lycus's and one's an alias .The stripper named 'Lycus Lupino' was declared dead years ago ,but there was no 's brother or sister or whatever Lycus went missing last week .Which is fucked up because I was going to go and see him today .

-While there is no Wolf O'Donnell,there's a Wolfus Lyca O'Donnelly who went to my high school for like a week before being expelled,ironically,the week I was out sick with pneumonia .He has an uncanny resemblance to that damn stripper guy and he disappeared almost a decade ago .

-There's also this guy,Wolfen O'Donnelly who looks just like Wolf .Old bastard,half dead and crippled in a nursing home .If I'm right,I suspect that to be Wolf's father .

-Kovak was associated with Pigma Dengar at some point,which puts him even higher on my shit list .

This is starting to get complicated and I'm getting a headache .Okay,so Wolf did some shit to people and I admit to blowing some people away . . .literally . . .but why not simply have us killed? Now that I have some sources,I have to figure out how to ask around while keeping low .Guess I better start making some calls .

* * *

Alright folks,that was the next chapter .There will be more this week :)


	8. Fall into Yesterday

Warnings:This chapters goes beyond homoerotic and contains implied gay sex and it's yiff .though i'm no yiffer,this is totally necessary for the plot .Not explicit but there .If you want,you can skip the flashback in italics .

**Chapter 7: Fall back to Yesterday**

* * *

_"Eh,Wolf",Fox said,his eyes still transfixed on the screen of his laptop .They both crashed at one of Fox's apartments ,one that only they knew of .Whatever it was Fox was watching,it was on silent and Wolf couldn't see pass Fox's big head and twitching ears .Fox leaned back ,loosening his belt and tossing it aside ._

_"What is it?",Wolf said,stopping his curl ups .Fox stared at Wolf for a moment with an unreadable expression,looking him from head to toe before going back to his screen ._

_"Do you like to get fucked?",he asked .Wolf paused ._

_"Only with the right guy",he said and continued with his curl ups .He huffed as he finished the last of his reps before dropping the heavy weights on the floor .He gulped down his water bottle before crushing it and tossing it in the trash can,toweling his fur when he was done ._

_"But you?Don't get any ideas ,pup",Wolf said ._

_"So I'm not good enough for you?",Fox said,his hand stopping half down his pants ._

_"Never said that",Wolf said ._

_"Well,you act like it .You always top,Wolf . I'm a guy and I kinda wanna do the same ",Fox said ._

_"I know",Wolf said ._

_"Then let me fuck you",Fox said ._

_"I'll think about ",Wolf said ._

_"Fine . Sparring match .I win,you have to take it like a man for a week",Fox said ._

_"And when you lose,which I know you will,you have to be my bitch for a week .By be my bitch,I mean do whatever I say .No questions asked and you'll be wearing a ribbon around that pretty little neck of yours",he said .Fox shrugged ._

_"Fine with me .Let's go",Fox said .When Fox got out of the seat,Wolf could clearly see that he was watching porn .There were two males,one larger,muscular than the other, cats .The puma was being topped by a lynx who was clearly smaller than him . Wolf chuckled ._

_"Don't waste my time,McCloud",Wolf said ._

_"It's Fox",Fox said ._

_The match consisted of the two of them smacking each others with their paws,no claws and attempting to pin the other down,which neither had yet to do ._

_"Why do you move so fucking fast?",Wolf grumbled,swinging at Fox and missing ._

_"Why do you hit so so fucking hard ",Fox said annoyed .Fox threw another fury of punches only to be blocked by Wolf,who in turn smacked Fox to the floor only for him to tumble away and jump back up_ .

_"Nothin' wrong with a little pain",Wolf said .Growling ,Fox tackled Wolf's midsection and he fell to the floor . Before he could get up , Fox sitting with his legs crossed on Wolf's chest .Wolf tried to push Fox away but Fox shifted and now straddled his waist ._

_"I win",Fox said ._

_"Dirty trick .Two outta three",Wolf said .Fox laughed and got off of Wolf .The next time,Wolf pinned Fox easilly .And round three was also over quickly,Wolf easily tossing Fox around ._

_"Too easy pup .Told you I'd . . .what the?-"_

_Fox latched his arms around Wolf's torso and used the force of his body to flip Wolf so that he was on top of him .Before Wolf could react,Fox had his hands strapped together with a belt ._

_"I win again,Wolfy",Fox said smugly into Wolf's ear ._

_"I don't believe this",Wolf grumbled ._

_"Yeah,so you're stronger,but you're way slower than me Wolf .In just a blink of an eye,I can be halfway across the room .All those muscles for nothin'",Fox said .Wolf glared at him .Fox laughed and rubbed the fur on his bare chest ._

_"Don't be like that! It's just a game!Besides .I just wanna show you a good time",Fox said .Wolf smiled back ._

_"Okay pup,but don't disappoint me,or we're never doing this again",Wolf said ._

_It was hours later and the sun was set that Fox finally got his wish .Wolf was sitting on the bed impatiently wearing nothing but his collar ,one of his legs drawn up and resting his chin on his knee ._

_"I'll change my mind if you don't hurry up",Wolf called .The dryer went off and Fox left the dresser ,tossing his shirt away ._

_"Just wanna look good for you",Fox said ._

_"You always look good to me,pup",Wolf said .Fox smiled and rubbed Wolf's ear ._

_"Thanks .You've got a soft side when you want to",Fox said ._

_"Whatever",Wolf answered,looking away .That's when Fox shoved Wolf on the bed and unbuckled his pants .Lying against Wolf's naked body,Fox began kissing and licking the fur on his face and neck,hands roaming over his chest,Wolf wrapping his arms around his waist .It was the sound of chains and a light tug at his collar that got Wolf's attention ._

_"What the hell is this?",he said flatly ._

_"Something to have fun with .Now be a good doggy and get on your knees ",Fox said . Wolf looked at him with a twisted up look that clearly said 'like hell I am!' . When Fox started petting him and gave him and gave him his puppy dog eyes ._

_"Please?",he asked innocently ._

_"I don't even know why I'm doing this". . . Wolf mumbled and got on all fours Fox crawled behind him and began caressing his hips, his thighs ,then back up to his waist ._

_"You ready?",Fox said ._

_"Let's get this over with",Wolf said .He denied it ,but the idea of Fox topping him that once seemed completely absurd was now arousing to him .Fox grinded up against his ass,stroking his tail,before he undid his pants ._

_"Glad you're so eager",Fox said,lustfully ._

_Fox took Wolf twice that night and though he tried to hide it,he was enjoying every second of it .It was the second time that Fox got a rise out of him,and he let Wolf know exactly how much he liked it .Fox was now panting between Wolf's legs,leaning against his chest,both of them completely spent ._

_"Told you,you'd love it .Your tail's wagging",he said,carressing one of his legs with one hand and holding the chain with the other .Wolf was still at loss of words,still coming down ,while Fox was just starting to somewhat recover .Fox unhooked the chain and let it clank to the floor ._

_"I admit,you did good",Wolf said ,pulling Fox face to face with one of his strong paws .He licked Fox's face,before lightly pushing Fox away .Fox shimmied out of his pants and tossed them somewhere .While Wolf lay on his side,Fox snuggled his naked body against Wolf,curling up in a ball and they fell asleep ._

_Wolf woke up a few hours later when he felt a chill against his back .He got up to close the window but caught a glimpse of Fox ,still sleeping,his paws curled against the bed ._

_'Now,that's how a Fox is suppose to look',Wolf thought .Unclothed and unarmed,Fox looked completely different .He actually looked cuddly and welcoming ,his fur appeared fluffier and though Fox hated it,he looked adorable .Unable to resist,Wolf started rubbing Fox's ears ._

_"You're so beautiful",Wolf said,still stroking Fox's luxurious fur ._

_"How did I end up with you when I look like this?",Wolf said,and slowly,the shadow of depression was lurking at the corners of his mind .Fox's eyes snapped open and Wolf was surprised he'd been caught .Fox smiled at him ._

_"You're beautiful too .The moonlight hitting your fur looks like,ethereal,like you're glowing",Fox said .He grabbed Wolf by his wrist,pulling him down onto the bed .Stroking the fur on his face,Fox reached over and grabbed for Wolf's eye-patch ._

_"Please,don't" .Wolf said,practically begging ._

_"I want to see all of you ,Wolf",Fox said ._

_"I don't wanna scare you"Wolf said,looking away ._

_"I'm a mercenary or did you forget .I'm pretty sure whatever's under there,won't scare me .Honest",Fox said ._

_"Okay",Wolf said hesitantly .Fox removed the eye-patch to see another eye,same shade of violet as the other .There was a small scar under the eye_

_"That's not so bad",Fox said .Wolf closed his eye and Fox could see a heavy scar run from the top near his brow,down to his cheek ._

_"The other eye's not real,I can't see out of it",Wolf said .Fox smiled sadly ._

_"You're still beautiful,Wolf",Fox said ._

_"You're just being nice",Wolf grumbled ._

_"I'm not .You look so damned good that with the scar,you still get a nine out of ten .The color of your fur is perfect,your eyes are shaped amazing ,and are the color of jewels .Your muzzle is the most beautiful shade of white,I adore your ears ,tha split in your tail fur is awesome and you've got the cutest nose .Stop being self concious",Fox said .Wolf was slightly shocked,he never knew Fox even looked at him that hard ._

_"Never knew you noticed .Most people don't",Wolf said ._

_"We're soldiers,Wolf .I expect to see some scarring somewhere .You already felt the ones on my back and arms",Fox said ._

_"You don't have one on your face",Wolf said .Fox stared at Wolf for a long time before closing his eyes .He took one of Wolf's paws and put it to his face,between his eyes .Wolf stared in shock as he felt a heavy scar down the center of Fox's face,from his hair,to his muzzle ._

_"There's a reason I never go to the beach,I never go to the pool,we never take a shower together .We're both disfigured",he said .Fox rose up from the bed and walked to the bathroom ,turning on he shower .Wolf followed him to the bathroom .Fox looked at him,soaking wet and beckoned him to come to him .And just like that,his beautiful fox became a living nightmare .Wolf could see the split down his face and it looked like something out of a horror movie .It was the most beautiful thing Wolf had ever seen .He went to Fox and embraced him ._

_After drying off,the two of them were back in bed,cuddled together like before,a perfect fit ._

_"I love you Wolf",Fox,finally said,_

_"I love you too",Wolf said,pulling closer and wrapping his arm protectively around Fox .Fox clung to him and buried his face in his chest and they fell asleep ._

* * *

**Wolf**

I woke up to the sound of my communicator sending beeping .Half sleep,I looked at it and in it was a picture of me and Fox crammed together in my Wolfen .We were both half in the seat on a slant,our legs outside of it,leaning together .Fox had his arm around me and I had my arms crossed,both of us smiling,not one of those big toothy ones,but a slight smirk .

I remember this picture .It was the picture on the front of the Cornerian News website that they used after the Aparoid invasion .It's the only picture Fox and I have together because before then,it wouldn't be best if we were seen together .

I shut the communicator and threw it across the bed .I laid back down in the bed,clutching at the sheets .

That dream . . .this picture .

Us .

If he's willing to maybe we can fix this .

But how can I forgive him after what he did?

In reality,I already forgive him,I already forgave him .I forgave him as I was crashing and burning and fearing for my life .It's just that I never forgave his father,and I don't think I ever will .I believe now that my own mind is becoming my enemy and my heart is breaking because of it and it's blurring my perception .

What I need to do is worry about what the hell is going on,but that damn Fox McCloud keeps sneaking up on me,he keeps pulling me back and I don't think I can fight it any longer .

I grab my communicator and I dial Fox's number .More than anything,I need to hear his voice .I need him .But when I dialed,they said the number was disconnected .

* * *

-Inspired by playing smash bros. brawl and realizing that Wolf is ridiculously slow compared to Fox, even though Wolf is stronger .Play with both characters enough to realize it and by the way,I play better with Wolf ,especially on Super Sudden Death.

Also,why not let Fox top ? It never happens...its also to try to create a balance in the relationship .I don't like the Uke/Seme set up so I just did my own thing . Based on their line of work and competitive streak,I don't see either filling a role,though Wolf will try like hell to be seme .


	9. Moving on

**Chapter 10 : Moving on**

-

**Wolf**

-

"I'm proud of you,Wolfus .It's been a month and not a single problem,you even found a job",Mr .Burges said .As far as a job,I'm now a security guard at the main Space Dynamics Co . building downtown .In reality,it's the only job anyone would hire me for,bounty cleared or not .I couldn't do shit with my degree and I hardly have a job history,not to mention jail time .This is one of the reasons why there are so many repeat offenders out there .Fuck up once and society turns on you as if they're better than you,like they don't have skeletons in their closet,like they're not a bunch of sinners,charrlatetans,perverts or some other kind of deviant .Like they don't have ugly minds too,it's just that none of them have the balls to do what you just did becaus they're satisfied living in their little boxes .

I found my box too,and honestly,it's quite comfortable .

The only thing I really miss are my Wolfen, and landmaster .Both were confiscated .If only I had listened when Leon told me to hide them .

"So I'm good to go?",I said .

"Yes you are Mr .O'Donnelly",he said,smiling,We shook hands and I left out of the office,and admittdly,I was happy,at least for the moment .

* * *

When I came in ,I got a tour of the whole place which was too damn big .I'm glad that there's a map on every floor and they gave a personal map for my own .All I have to do is sit there at the main lobby ,look scary and watch for anything suspicious .

And after a week,I found out nothing suspicious ever happens .

I came home still dressed in my security uniform and just crawled into my bed, exhausted not from being physically but mentally from tourists and interns asking me directions all the damn time .

I went to the fridge to grab a beer ,took off my communicator and propped my feet up oon the coffee table,my laptop was right beside me .As much as I been putting it off (like a month ) ,I think it's time I let the galaxy know I'm back .

* * *

_Now signing in as Okami_

* * *

Okami:I'm back bitches

AssnNation:Hey Wolfenstein

DieLuvli:Hey u

JoeFixit:How's life been treatin' ya?

Okami:Anything's better than fuckin prison .free at last

JoeFixit:I hear you .aint never goin back,knock some heads while u was in?

Okami:shook em' up so bad they threw me in solitary .thought i was in for life so i was like,fuck it

DieLuvli: u get fucked in the ass?

Okami:Not if I didn't want it

JoeFixit:Whoa,didn't know u got into all that?

AssnNation:You late! He had Sex-pup as his bitch before he got busted

DieLuvli: Sex-pup?

AssnNation: Kitsune no Hoshi

JoeFixit:oh shit,thought that was a rumor .I assumed KamilionMan was talkin' out his ass .I was dead wrong

now entering Dethmeister

Dethmeister:that means he up for grabs .i'm hittin' it

Okami:he still my bitch so back off

AssnNation:lol ,yup ,same Okami we know n luv .what'd you do behind bars?

Okami:the usual,shake downs,couple stabs here n there .gave a few guards the buisness .left my mark too,clawed the shit outta the gaurds when they took me in .took em' away though

AssnNation:aww,you poor thing!

DieLuvli: isn't that illegal?

Okami: yeah it is,might take that up in court at some point .

* * *

The sound of someone slamming on my door nearly shook me .And it sounded threatening .Going over my mind of everyone who knew where I was ,I grabbed a utility belt full of military grade knives (gift from Leon,where he got em' I don't wanna know) before I went to the door .

"Open up,I know you're home,I saw ya' in the hallway!",a familiar voice called .

Falco .

I put away most of the knives except two and answered the door .

"What the fuck,Lombardi!",I practically shouted .Had me fuckin' paranoid .

"Where's McCloud?",he demanded .

"The fuck if I know? Tried to call him and the phone's disconnected",I said .Falco shoved pass me and grabbed his arm .

"Whoa,whoa,you can't just come in my place like this!",I said .

"Bite me",he said,pulling away .

"I might take you up on that offer bird",I warned,slamming the door and super locking it .

"This ain't a game man .He took my laptop when he left",he said .

"Shit . . .shit . . .",I said,running a hand through my hair .

"What is it?",he said .For a moment ,I contemplated telling the bird anything at all because all I wanted was for him to get out .

"Some punk was following him a while back .We looked into it and the kid's connected to Kovak",I said .

"I knew it,I knew it .I shoulda killed that bastard when I had a chance . . .",he said under his breath .

"I know all his people and where he hangs out",he added .

"And you didn't say anything ,why?",I asked .

"I didn't know Kovak was involved in this shit!No wonder McCloud left",he said .

So Fox is out on his own .He's out there and he's sneaking around without any guidance,any help .

He's a walking target and he doesn't have any back up .

"Besides being a sneaky little shit,what's he been up to in the past year?",I asked .

"Kovak's been swingin' with bounty hunters again lately .That's where all the money at now a days with no wars ",Falco said .

When he said that I swear my heart fuckin' stopped .I was a bounty hunter and I know exactly how bad it can get .A lot of bounty hunters are really just thugs in space,literal space pirates .Others were prisoners allowed freedom if they could catch another crook,it helped cut down on government funding .And if they failed,their ships were shut down and they died in the vast nothingness that is space .Then,the ship would be scooped up by either other bounty hunters or the military .I know this because I was one and I saw some shit .I stowed away on one of these ships and only survived because I was in the halls and I ran for the kitchen and was locked in there .

Killing other bounty hunters and stealing their bounties is too common of a practice .Not to mention them looting ships and selling them .The highest bounties often turned them against each other and there'd be all out skirmishes,turf wars and people killing comrades for the cash .That's exactly why I got rid of Pigma .  
"So . . .how are your relations with the guy?",I asked,heading to the kitchen .

Now that Falco serves a purpous,I just might decide not to give him that long over due ass kicking I owe him .

"I hang at the same bar his crew does occasionally .Still on neutral terms",he said .I nodded .

"So ,in all this time you were fucking Fox,you didn't tell him this ,why?You actually let him wander around in the fuckin' dark on his own like that? ",I said .Falco looked right at me and laughed at some hidden joke that only he gets .

"Oh,I get it now .You still pinin' after my left overs .My dick was the first dick he ever sucked,the first person who ever fucked him besides the girls who caved out of pity and his last name",he said,his back to me .

The silence lingered between us for a while .He watched my every movement because he knows he fucked up .I looked him dead in the eye as I grabbed an almost empty pack of cigarettes from the counter and lit one up .

"So what did you do to fuck it up?",I asked .

"I loved him so much that I couldn't trust myself to be good to him .I was too afraid to tell him that too .Like now,I'm fuckin' up again .He couldn't even tell me about this shit",he said frustrated .Even if I could care less about the bird ,Fox was more important .

"I was just in the lounge now .I got some leads now and we need to go through this shit so we can make some moves .It's the same stuff I got from McCloud,so I know we'll see him eventually",I said .Falco's jaw clenched .

"Fine,let's do this .You got any beer?",he asked .I was already closing the fridge and heading over with bottles .

Hours later,we had successfully formulated a plan to go under cover and find out the truth,and find Fox .I let Falco crash at my place and surprisingly,I didn't feel angry just seeing him .We were both lying on the living room pitching stories on from back in our starfighter days,mostly dumb shit .

"No listen,listen!Here's the best part",Falco said,trying to hold back a laugh .

"What happened?",I said .

"When Kyrstal pulled woke up the next mornin' Slippy was in bed next to her in his draws .After we put him in the bed,Fox came vack and stripped him! .She screamed,ran out in the hall,tripped over Fox's boots and hit the wall,face first .She was out cold .But the way it looked from where I was,it was like she just ran out hit a wall and fell down .I was dyin' man,I was dyin!",he said,both of us laughing .

"You gotta show me that security tape",I said .

"Next time we hang out,I'll get em from Slippy",he said .

"Yeah,next time ",I said .After the jokes were over,we were both sleep in my room,him on the couch .It was early in the morning when he nudged me awake .

"Wolf,Wolf",he whispered .

I tried to ignore him but he tickled my noes with one of his feathers and I sneezed .

"It's like fuckin' two in the mornin',what?",I said ,turning on the light .

"I'm sorry",he said .

I didn't answer .

He was talking about that incident .

The incident that gave me a scar over my eye .See,we were both suppose to be waiting for someone to drop off some hot stuff so that we could drop it on Zoness,we were on Macbeth at the time .It turns out it was a set up and they started shooting at us .Falco ran liken a bitch and left me to get beat up and left for dead .

"It's fine",I said,my voice hard .It wasn't .

"No Wolf,listen,I felt so bad about it .But I had to run .I was shot in the stomach and I was sacred .I ain't never been shot before .The scar's still there too,I can't grow no feathers over it,look",he said .The mark wasn't a blaster but a bullet which usually meant it was some street shit .

Then it hit me .

I smelled his blood,a lot of it at the time .

"I thought you was dead but then you turned up in the hospital .I came to visit but by the time I got there you was gone .You can ask your sister",he said .

I at him and for a moment I saw that skinny kid with an attitude and pretty eyes that we use to give him hell for .And then I saw us both lying on top of whatever ship we happened to steal,heard us talking about what if we live into adult hood .

I won the bet I guess .

"I forgive you",I said .And I did .

Moments later I felt the bed move,heard him flopping down beside me .

"Remember when we were stuck in shitty motels and had to share the same bed?",he said .

"Yeah,I remember",I said,tossing him the sheet .We slept with our backs to each other,legs just brushing together .

There wasn't the smallest hint of hostility and I forgot why I hated him in the first place .Whenever he comes around,I always do .

* * *

The next morning,we arm wrestled to see who would make breakfast .He gave me hell but I won and he's in there cooking eggs,bacon and toast .

"You still like your toast but to death?",he called from the kitchen as I stumbled out of my room .I almost pulled my knife on him,but for some reason,I couldn't .

"Like it dark like my coffee!",I called .That was when my communicator beeped and I grabbed it from the dresser .

"Yeah,who is it?",I said,wiping drool from my mouth .I don't know why,but I always drool when I sleep .Falco said it was adorable like a puppy I told him to go to hell , I knew he was talkin' shit . . .

"It's me ",a whispered voice called,a voice I remember .

It was Fox McCloud .

* * *

There will be action in the next chapter


	10. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 11: Hide and Seek**

* * *

It was early morning and drizzling when Fox stood in the phone booth,cap pulled over his face,eyes shifting ,ears twitching and my nose working on overdrive as he tried to sense if anyone,anyone was watching .Any and everyone's suspicious .

So far no one seems to care and he was relieved .

"Fox?",Wolf's voice said .

"Is anyone else there? ",he asked .Falco came in and Wolf shushed him .Falco went to the kitchen and turned off the stove .He leaned against the doorway,waiting .

"It's like seven o' clock a .m,of course not",he said .

"Good .I need a favor,okay? Can you get in contact with Leon soon?",he asked .Wolf narrowed his eyes .

"What for?",he asked .Fox rolled his eyes annoyed .

"It's about what happened on Titania",he said .

"Right,I will .So where the hell are you,what's going on?",Wolf asked concerned .

"You know that guy who was following me?",Fox asked .

"You mean the one you mercilessly beat the shit out of?",Wolf said .

"Could've been worse you know .Someone was tracking his communicator",Fox said .

"Well shit,I'm glad I ditched it before I got home",Wolf said .Fox sighed in relief .

"Good .Tell Falco I'm sorry for ditching him and taking his shit,okay? I just don't want him in the crossfire of all this",Fox said .

"Alright,alright .But Fox, seriously ,where are you?",Wolf asked .

"You're still on parole,Wolf",he said .

"Not much longer .It's been almost two months,they only gave me three because they ain't got nothin' on me",Wolf said .

"Listen,when I need to see you,I'll let you know Wolf",he said .

"Wolf?",Fox said spoke softly,smile creeping across his face .

"Yeah?",he said .

"I love you",he said .Wolf held his communicator tight in his hand as if letting it go,he would lose his life .

"I love you too",he whispered .

Fox hung up the phone .

"Was it who I think it was?",Falco asked .

"Yeah",Wolf said .Falco just went back to the kitchen and grabbed their plates sitting them on the dining room table .

"What did he say?",Falco asked,not looking up from his plate .

"He said he's sorry"

They ate their food in silence .

* * *

As soon as Fox hung up the phone ,someone was tapping on the glass .

"Almost done,gimme a minute",he said .When he looked up though,he froze .Another vulpine was looking back at him .A vulpine with the same face,same eyes,same weight and even size .The only difference was that his fur was slightly darker and his eyes weren't emerald green but blue and cold as ice .

Fox McCloud slammed out of the booth and ran through the rainy Cornerian streets and never looked back .

As Fox took off running,he heard footsteps behind him getting closer and closer .Fox cut down an alleyway and quickly scaled the fence .He finally stopped ,looking around breathless .He pulled out a combat knife,his eyes scanning the area .

Nothing .

The moment he turned around though,he heard something scrape the ground .He cut around the corner,following the sound but no one was there .

Despite looking perfectly fine,Fox's heart was racing .

'Don't think,don't think .don't remember',Fox told himself .After several minutes,he managed to calm himself ,leaning his back against the door .He activated the automated locks and locked the manual ones .Looking around,he then proceeded to shut and lock every window,the curtains and shades .When he was finished with that ,he went to his closet door and took out all the weapons he had with him including three blasters,a tazer,a set of combat knives,two pistols,a plasma shotgun,a semi-automatic plasma rifle,several scopes and a pair of thermo goggles .He set all the stuff down on his coffee table including the ammunition for easy access .He took a deep breathe again to calm his nerves before flopping down on the couch .He reached for his communicator and dialed a number .

"Hello? It's me ,Fox . . . .yeah,I know I had a class today but I can't make it",he said .

"This is like the third time this month,Fox .If you're gonna be a flight instructor,you actually have to show up for work",Fara said annoyed .Fox sighed,closing his eyes .

"Look Fara,I've been going through some things lately . . .",he said .Fara frowned ,shifting in her seat .

"Are you in trouble?",she asked .Fox paused .

"I think my life be in danger,Fara",he said .Fara's ears pressed against her head .

"Did you call the police?",she said .Fox sighed .

"Trust me,the cops can't help me with this .Not to mention ,half the time I can do their job better",he said .

"The catching part,the investigating thing is up for questioning",she said .

"Hey,I'm good at what I do",Fox said,a smirk on his face .

"You're a danger junkie",she said .

"And you're not?",he said,raising an eyebrow .She chuckled .

"Fine,whatever .But of you need anything . . ."

"I know,I know .That's why I called . . .",Fox said .He sighed ,steeling himself for what was next .

"I'm turning in a resignation letter and I need it to go directly to General Gates unnoticed",he said .

"Really? Well,I guess it makes sense . . .",Fara said .

"Look . . .I'll be back when this is over but I can't risk making anyone a target,Fara",he said .

"How about paid leave?",she asked .

"No,no . . .I think I really have to go .Sorry",he said .

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?",she asked .

"Some other time .Good bye Fara",he said .He didn't hang up but let it linger .Fara felt a lump in her throat but tried to ignore it .

"Alright .Good luck",she choked out .

Neither wanted to hang up first but it was Fox .As soon as he hung up,Fara deleted Fox from her communicator and then turned to the computer on her desk .She set out sending messages to any and everyone she knew associated with him .

After hanging up,Fox tossed the communicator aside and took out his other one .Unlike the gray one,this one was black .He planned on tossing the gray one before the day was out .

"Yeah,Joe? It's Kitsune .I need some ships . . .a fighter jet, a mother ship too . . . .yeah,arm it to the T . . . .I'm good for it . . .let me see what you got . . . ."

* * *

**Wolf**

"So,you've got a new job and all .That's good",Leon said .We spoke in hushed tones .Leon sipped his tea and nodded .We were sitting at La Strella Vista, one of those outdoor restaurants,chic ,artsy places that costs more than it should but not particularly expensive .And somehow,the place was practically,empty .And the people here are all people I recognize from Sargasso acting as guards .

No doubt,this is Leon's doing .

As for Leon,he was now a darker shade of green ,his eyes red .Hell,suck a small change made him hard or me to even recognize .

"Yeah . . .work at Space Dynamics as a security guard",I said sighing .

"Someone as brilliant as you are ,a security guard? You should be heading the Aeronautics department after that last touch up you did on my lovely Rainbow Delta ",he said .

"Yeah,yeah but it's a bit high profile at the moment .Though Beltino Toad seems to recognize my genius and all I did was redrew one of the new ship models",I said .

"Good .Then after this fiasco,maybe you can get a legal job that actually pays",he said .

"I miss robbing banks though",I said and I wasn't lying .Seriously,easy money .Have a big gun and getaway plan and all I had to do was sit on it for a while,wash it through the casinos and I was good to go for a year or so as long as I didn't trash my ship .

A lot of the bullshit I did,I really had to do to for reputation's sake .If they thought I went soft,that was my ass .Even now,I still make it my business to avoid most of my old 'friends',if you even wanna call them that .

"So do I",Leon said .We paused for a moment and chuckled .

"And we say it like it's normal shit",I said .

"For us it was",he said ,a smirk on his face .We finished our drinks and just enjoyed each other's company .

"So what've you been up to lately?",I asked .

"Besides killing people for money,I'm an art teacher",he said .

"Why am I not surprised?",I said .

"I like the finer things and art is one of them" .he said .

"So are you a professor or babysitting?",I asked .

"If I had to watch kids ,I'd kill the little shits .I'm a professor of course .I have the credentials,so why not?",he said .

"Who do I ask for if I want to swing by?",I asked .

"Professor Adam Renault .I at least had to chose an alias with class,didn't I?",he said .I shrugged .

"You like it ,I love it .Do you",I said .

"As always",he said .I looked down at my plate and went for some fries,but for some reason,I lost my appetite .Actually,I know why,it's just I don't want to ruin this .It's not like I can just see Leon whenever .

"Is something wrong?",he asked .I debated with myself if I should tell him and I finally settled on doing it .

"This may sound weird and all and I know it's completely out of character,don't expect me to do it again -"

"Wolfus,you're rambling",he said .

"Well I-damn . Fine . . .here's the question",I said .His eyes weren't boring into me creepily like they often do .They took on the soft look that use to be permanent a life time ago .

"Have you ever been in love,like really been in love?",I asked .Leon narrowed his eyes .

"You mean the type of love where you take,take and take or give and give until you have nothing left to give?",he said softly .

"When you're willing to sacrifice",I said .

"Yes .Yes I have",he said .

"The first one was a beautiful girl,a lovely salamander,you remember,Anastasia,don't you?",he asked .

I met her when I found him at our place with her dead body on the kitchen floor .He was sipping wine and appeared to be watching her bleed out .But in reality ,he was watching to see if she would get back up .Hoping she would get up by the way he looked so anxious .It was like an hour of us staring at her and both of us were scared to touch her .I had to be the one to check her pulse .

He then asked 'What's the best way to kill all traces of blood?' .He asked me because between us,I was the first one to become a murderer .Unlike him,the first time wasn't an accident,it was a mercy killing .But by then ,I was already on my second kill .

"Yeah,I remember her",I said .He frowned,putting down his fork and knife before crossing his hands .

"I had for a long time wished I could take her place .Sometimes ,I still do . . .so much potential she had . . .too bad she was a cheating bitch . Why couldn't she just leave?Why did she . . .never mind it's about you .This is about you",he said,smiling .

Everyone who knows Leon ,knows a smile is not the face you want to see from him .

"You love him,don't you? Love him more than what's said to be healthy,more than what they say is safe? Love isn't safe,especially between two twisted lovers .Both of you have had hard lives and cling to each other for different reasons . I think . . .that you two need to communicate better is all .You send off mixed signals,I've seen it happen .Talk to him,tell him everything,tell him to tell you everything .Do it before it's too late",Leon said .

He's right,so right .

That's our problem,our inability to tell each other everything about everything because we want to be perfect for each other .

"I am glad however,that you realize that all fuck ups,just in a different way .You never came looking for a fairytale .If you can't accept one's faults,you cannot accept the person .It may not matter at first,but having been married before,I can tell you this",he said .

"Wait . . .you were married? When ? And why didn't you . . ."

"I'm a contract killer,Wolfus .When I'm not teaching art class ,I practicing the art of killing . I am too afraid to bring someone else into that life .Until I kill off my contractor,which I'm working on,I can't exactly live easy .So,I divorced her and hoped for the best",he said .

"I could help you out",I said .

"Perhaps .But you're still on parole,I don't want to risk it .You have your chance at normality for a bit,see how you like it,I think not having to look over your shoulder every other moment will do you some good",he said .

"Yeah,but I was in prison for something I didn't do and let out free .What if this so called peace is all a lie?",I said .

"It might be,I'm sure .But enjoy it while you can,because you can now decide what to do with your life,instead of life deciding what to do with you",Leon said .

"That's true ,except . . ."

"Fox .You need him with you",he said .

"He wants me back",I said .

"That's a start .Why don't you get him back?",he said .

"When he shot me out of the sky . . ."

"You saw James,didn't you? Whenever Fox does something fucked up,I see his father .I bet you do too,don't you?",he said .

Leon,ever the wiser,always seems to know everything .It occurred to me,that maybe,he should've led Starwolf .

Or not . . .He's currently cutting a heart in his french toast .

But,I should've listened to him in the past .I know now half his taunts and teases were actually warnings .

"James McCould was a piece of shit .Kinda like that beat up coffee table back at your place",he said .He smirked and I tried not to laugh .

"It's really that bad then?",he said .

"Yes,that table is atrocious",he said flatly .

"Okay,it's bad",i said,calming down .

"But,that was one side .He was a cool guy when sober and not being a perv .or having strange war flashbacks and crying for his wife,or doting on his son in front of you ,implying that you can never be like him"Leon said .

"Thanks for opening old wounds,Leon",I grumbled .

"I didn't .It was already obvious",he said .

"I just need to find out what the hell's going on",I said .

"Revenge,revenge,revenge,sweet fucking vengeance .They say it's best served cold but I say serve it on a plate and cut it up in little pieces .So much easier to enjoy that way",Leon said,

"Like what's happening to me now",I said .

"Whoever's doing this,has good taste" .Leon said .I glared at him and he chuckled and finished his latte .

"Okay,okay,that was out of line,I apologize",he said .Whether he means it or not ,I can't tell . .

"You better,I was thinking of ways of ending your life",I said,sipping off of my coffee which I always drink black with sugar .

Fox likes his the same way .

"That's nice,hope you came with something creative .I don't want to die dull unless it's in my sleep",he said .

He's dead serious about that though .

"I won't disappoint you",I said,and we both chuckled at that one .

"Okay,okay,enough games .I'm glad you're determined to fight for your new life .It's actually something to live for .I'm use to you finding things to die for",he said .

And that's exactly how Fox is,always finding something to die for .Worded perfectly .

In all the time that I've been living,all the things I've done,the horrors,it was becaus I was fighting to live .And here,I had fallen in love with a man fighting to die .I didn't become 'Lord O'Donnell' until I got my first bounty on my head .Instead of being hunted I became the hunter because that was the only way I would survive .I mean,most people

"So am I ",I said .

"So,what do you have?",he said .

"I admit ,I've been slacking",I said .

"Yeah,no more aliases and dodging bullets .How about we toast to that?",he said .

"Not yet . I still have to fish for kore clues .All I have is Kovak's half dead ass,Trixy isn't even a cop anymore and some contract killer called 'Bloodletter",I said .

"Put a bullet in Kovak's ass after a bit of interrogation I say .Trixy and Bloodletter? I can track them down,personally",he said .I sighed .

"Thanks Leon .you don't know how much this means to me",I said .

"Actually,I do,which is why I'm going to keep an eye out",he said .I couldn't help but let out a genuine smile for once .It's odd how a psychopath like him can still have a warm heart .

"Also,someone was tailing McCloud,some kid",I said .He smiled even more .

"Hm,that's amateurish .You've exposed a weakness .Not everyone is on the same page .What you need to do is to exploit this like hell",he said .Suddenly,his communicator was beeping and he answered it .Frowning,he pressed a switch on his wrist .

"Looks like I've got business to attend to .Now remember,every breath you take,every move you make . . .I'll be watching you",he said,pointing at his eye and winking .

"That's just scary",I said .

"I do scary",he said .Before he stood up,we shook hands and he paid the bill .I headed out first,leaving Leon behind .As I walked out with my suit case,I bumped into none other than Katt Monroe .She said nothing to me but handed me a card .

I waited until I was on the bus to open it .

* * *

Fox had spent most of the day locked in his apartment and practicing throwing his knives at a set of targets he had on the wall .So many of them hit dead center that the boards were destroyed at the center .Flipping a knife in his hand,Fox caught it easily by the handle and stabbed it into his coffee table frustrated .

He stared at the object of his frustration .

It was a picture of him and Wolf shoved together in a Wolfen ,both of them looking at the camera .The cramped size meant that Fox was sitting on Wolf's lap and Wolf had one arm around Fox's waist,the other grabbing the controls .Fox was touching Wolf's wrist with one hand ,the other on his arm,feeling his muscles .

Oddly enough,Fox wasn't wearing his red scarf .Fox smiled at the picture and finally made the call that he'd be meaning to for a long time .

"Hello? It's me ,lover ",Fox said ,unsure .He let it linger ,waiting for Wolf to respond .

"So you were serious about earlier",Wolf said .

"Why not? Listen, we're going out for dinner tonight,my treat",Fox said .Wolf chuckled .

"You know what? My hand was on my communicator when you called .I'll go out with you .So is this formal or what?",Wolf asked .

"Whatever you want babe .Just meet me at the bus stop",Fox said .

"Fine,it's a date then",Wolf said .It took everything in Fox not o jump for joy and do a victory dance; he'd wait for after the call .

"Good .See you soon,beautiful",Fox said .

"I should be saying that to you ",Wolf said,his starting to sway .

"Eh,we both look good Wolfy" Fox said .

"Nah,I think I look better",Wolf said .

"That's completely subjective you know .Now hurry up and throw on something nice . . . .no looking like a stripper this time",Fox said .

"You already know what I'm gonna do Fox",Wolf said .Fox shook his head .

"Suit yourself then .Bye ",Fox said .

"See ya ",Wolf was the first one to hang up .His tail was wagging so hard it was slapping against the couch .He thanked whatever god existed and went straight for his closet .

* * *

okay,i know its drawn out,but i'm building up for the good stuff soon


	11. Sorry

I am sorry ,there's an error in the chapter titles on the pages .I will get around to changing them when I get a chance . Also becaus i am now in college I can't update more than once,maybe twice a week ,just giving a heads up .


	12. Scarlet gift,Midnight kiss

The Scarlet gift , a Midnight kiss

* * *

Fox

On our first date ,Wolf showed up looking like sex just to fuck with me .When I told him I hadn't touched a male since before I went to prison, he decided to have fun and I nearly jumped on him too .But I forced myself to calm down because I wanted our reunion to be genuine .And it was .We talked for hours and hours as we strolled through the city .Somehow,we winded up walking a mile off from our original destination,but fuck it,we were enjoying ourselves .

I admit though, that I was forever trying to scrub the image of that toned body from my mind as we talked and it stayed with me even that night and now as I'm on my way to see him again .

I know Wolf and I both have some serious issues we need to work through .And maybe we shouldn't be together now .But in a way,we need it at least I know I do .I think it's the forbeoding feeling that we both seem to have ,uncertainty about tomorrow .

But still ,we're finally back together again .

Through out all this,we also both discussed our next move; Falco will go under cover and get in with Kovak's gang,possibly do a few jobs,earn their trust and find out who Kovak's working for .Meanwhile,Leon's gonna look into Bloodletter and find out what's going on on that end .  
Me? I gotta go to Titania and Miyu Lynx and my old friend Bill Gray agreed to help me out on with that .

Wolf asked me what was on Titania,but I couldn't bring myself to tell him .He knows about the prison thing,but he doesn't know about everything else .

And I don't think I can tell him .

As I go over the possibilities in my head,I'm more and more on edge and it scares me .This isn't like a normal mission when I'm suppose to swoop in,save the day and get paid .I don't know my enemy,I can't see the threat and I can't just charge at it and take it out .I can't just hop in my Arwing and be safe in my cockpit ,knowing that I'm likely to survive the situation while getting my high from looking death in the eyes and coming back whole again .

Which leads me to this conversation Wolf and I are having over dinner right now .

"You know how you use to call me an adrenaline junkie? I think you were right",I said to him .We were in the quiet secluded corner of a resturaunt,just a regular place,nothing that screams romance .

"It's like when I move ,I don't think . . .when I think,I . ."

"Please don't leave me leave me alone with my thoughts "

"Your mind goes into dark places",Wolf said and I know he knew all too well .I chuckled because it was so funny,but then it wasn't .

"Yeah .The walls fall down and I have to remember . . .its too vivd .Makes me wonder why I'm alive at all . . .you ever wondered why you're even alive?",I asked .

"I was dealt a bad hand in life ,Fox .So much shit was hurled at me that being alive is really like saying to the universe 'fuck you,I'm getting mine whether you like it or not .I'll die with a smile on my face,becaus in the end I still won",he said,his fork pushing through a salad .

"Hm,how you figure that?",I said,not looking at him .

"When I die,Wolf O'Donnell will be in the history books,on the history channel, from people's lips forever .I left a mark,Fox .I became relevant,unlike most people .I won't be one of the those faceless bodies discovered in thousands of years,abused for research",he said .

"You're really convinced of this ,aren't you?",I said .

"Yup .You remember that time I cut that heart into the Serazine station bust stop and Parker avenue street burns? How many times and places do you remember you doing it?",I said .

Then I realized it .

The reason no one had dirt on Wolf was because no one knew where to look .

"You really think I could be guilty as sin and hold it in?People who do that,they break .Most of them don't even realize it",he said .

That's what's happening to me .

"But,enough of this,your cynicism is out of character and it's ruining our date .Now back to what I was saying",he said .In the next instant,he was grabbing my hand and our fingers clasped together .

"I also won becaus I have you",he said .

And like that the pain starts to melt away .

"Okay,I-"

"I have a gift for you",he said .

"What is it?",I asked .

"Something nice .Now let's ditch this place,bill's lookin' kinda heavy .I'll meet you outside",he said and was gone .

We both actually manged to dip out of the place without paying,which reminded me of all the shit we got away with ,especially when we first started dating,like getting on public transit without paying,shoplifting vandalism here and there .I grew out of most of it though .

As soon as I got outside,I saw Wolf leaning against a brick wall ,cigarette between his lips that he tossed when I approached .He roughly wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me,cigarette smoke mixed with wine a familiar and addictive taste .Probably becaus I'm a damn lush and an ex-chain smoker .

"Damn baby,that was intense",I said,paws still against his strong chest .

"That's how I like it",he said and we rubbed our muzzles together .

"You fuckin' faggots!",somebody yelled in the distance .

I use to feel heartbroken about it .Wolf though,he never cared .

"My dick's bigger than yours ,you no pussy gettin' bitch!",he yelled .

"And you're a faggot for lookin'!",I shot back

"C'mon,I'm gonna teach em' a lesson",he said .I grabbed his arm sharply .

"Wolf . . .",I warned .He chuckled .

"I don't mean like that,like this ",he said .In the next minute,I was pushed against the wall,our bodies pressed together,his arm against the wall above my head,our muzzles nearly touching .

"Wolf . . ."

"C'mon,you know you like it,let's give em' a show .'ve both been going through a dry spell lately anyway",he said,his warm breath against me .At that point,I didn't even care anymore .

So here we are on a park bench with our shirts up and pants open .He was leaned against the arm akwardly with his legs open,I was leaning over him,one knee between his legs and my other foot on the ground .We were kissing and licking each other,hands down each other's pants,not giving a damn who's watching .If anything,the prying eyes were more erotic .

We came in each other's hands ,some bits landing else where .

"We're getting too old for this",Wolf's voice came out in breathes as he sank back futher into the bench . I chuckled into Wolf's chest,kissed him there one more time before sitting down beside him .

"Shit . . .here comes a police officer",I said ,cleaning up a bit with the napkins I stole from the resturaunt .

"We'll finish this later",he said .We quickly whiped our selves off and made a run (or really a half jog) for an incoming bus .We swiped our cards and dropped down together in the backseats,kicking our legs up and laughing .He leaned back in the seat and I snuggled up against his chest .We fell asleep like this as the bus road all the way to Serazine Terminal .

-

It was hours later,after passionate love making and sleeping it off when I felt it .A finger dragging down the fur between my eyes,from my skull,to my muzzle .

He remembered .

I showed him that scar once years ago and never brought it up again .Yet somehow,he knows exactly where it is ,like it's hjis onw .I took his wrist and guided his finger down the scar once more,before cuddling in his hand .

"You still remember",I said,my eyes still clothes .I reached up and felt for the scar dragging over his eye .I opened my eyes and we both smiled at each other .

"Damn ,you're gorgeous ",he said .

"You too,lover",I said .Wolf looked at me deep in thought before he got up from the bed .I sat up,curiosly as he dug into his coat that was hanging over the chair .I heard the sound of wrappers before he turned to me with a red scarf .Sitting up,I let him wrap it around my neck .

"It's been years since you've worn it,before even the Aparoids .It's a part of you",he said .

"You noticed things like that back then?",I asked .

"I may have one eye,but I'm not blind .You wore it always",he said .

"Wolf?",I said .He looked at me,pulling at one of my ears .I leaned forward and kissed his muzzle .I then took the scarf and wrapped it around the two of us,pulling us together .

"You're a part of me too",I said .

We huddled so close together that it was like we've both become one .I believe,that we truly have .

* * *

Aww . . .much luvs ya'll,more this weekend .


	13. Release

**Release  
**

**Falco**

* * *

It was easy for me to walk back into the old life,much too easy .I'm sitting in the VIP section of the Light House,a club where they had these tripped out light show,enhanced even more by all the people on with glow sticks,bracelets,tattoos and whatever else people managed to get phosphorous into,some even had glowing contacts .

And I'm sure a good number of them were strung out on something .I made good money at this place after Valentine's close down,which wasn't too long ago .Wasn't like I sold much,just when shit wasn't adding up when I was with Starfox .Too much of the money went into maintaining that outdated starship ,the Great Fox,and it cost a fortune to find new parts because most of that stuff was off the market .Fox held on to that ship like hell .I remember we had a meeting about selling it and getting a new one .Peppy was dissapointed,opting to just ground it and buy a new one .Fox on the other hand practically went ballistic and said if anyone didn't want to be on the ship,they could leave .

Ironically,Krystal left a month later and that had nothing to do with it .To this day,I don't know what happened or where she is,just that she calls or emails me every once in a while .

Like she did today .She wants to see me later this week .

"So,you're the infamous Falco Lombardi,the crook that never gets caught,the one that got away always .So,what's your secret?",the canine across from me asked .From under the dim lights and through the cigar smoke I can see that he's a lab,brown fur ,shades on ,a young and pretty as hell cat,white fur shinning and nothing but a too tight gold dress clung to her small,but curvey body .I took a sidelong glance at her and from how gorgeous she was ,there was no way in hell the dog would stand a chance unless she's poor and pretty,like most of the chicks who hang around guys like him,and he had to be making a hell of a lot of money and .He managed to ignore her,even as she wearing one hell of a poker face .

Which is how I know his nerves are completely fuckin' shot .

"If I told you,I'd have to kill you",I said lowly .I let it hang in the air like the thick smoke and the smell of liquor .

He chuckled and I did too .He soon was all out laughing .

"Sense of humor,I like that .So,let's discuss business",he said,leaning back .

"Tell the bitch to leave",I said .

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?",she demanded,on her hips .

"Get out Candi",he said .

"But -

"I said get out",he said dangerously .She glared at me and slunk away .

"Only reason I told her to beat it was because she's open ears",I said .

"Candi's a good girl though .Always been loyal .But,I respect your privacy",he said .

"You know,everyone who's ever said that about a girl ,got taken under by one .Just tryna help you out",I said .He looked like he was thinking for a moment .From that,I can tell that he let the girl in on all his secrets .

He sunk his own boat .

But as long as I'm not goin' down with em,I could care less .

"So you say you use to push weight,huh? Well,let's see what you do with this",he said .When he pulled out that suitcase and sat it between us,I knew I was in .

"It's up to you to cut it up and sell it,but you better make sure you bring me my money",he said .

* * *

It was when I was leaving out of the VIP room,when I ran into some shit .There were a group of thugs eyin' me,which wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't carrying my merchandise .I tried to keep my head low,blend in with the crowd,but there was this one fuckin' raccoon on steroids that kept his eyes non me .Eventually,he was tailin' me with one of his buddies ,a some bitch ass possum .

The moment I got outside,they started walking faster ,so did I .

"Eh' Lombardi,remember me?",he called .I stopped dead in my tracks .I heard the distinctive sound of a gun being drawn .I put my hand on my pistol and waited .

"Yeah,I remember you,Joey Malone .Long time no see",I said .I heard him snicker as he came closer .I just knew this was gonna come to a matter of who pulled the trigger first .But I wasn't scared .I wasn't scared because I knew how much of a pussy Joey Malone was .Even if he pulled his gun first,I'm damn sure he wouldn't be the first to shoot and if the Gods decide to fuck me and he is,he better make gotdamn sure that bullet is an instant kill .

See,Joey Malone was always a pussy .He was like that in elementary,middle school,far as I know,he didn't make it to high school .He was even a pussy back when him and his guys ambushed me and Wolf ,and he's still one now .

I can literally smell the fear on him .

It's amazing how many people think if they got a gun or a blaster ,they're invincible .The same goes for all those space thugs with their newly stolen ship that they can hardly even fly .What they all have in common is that ,even the ones that rise to the top,become fuckin' street idols,they all end up dead or in jail .If he gets lucky,he'll be relevant enough for somebody to take revenge because that's how these things go .

"You're still a smartass,huh?",hje said,getting closer .

"And you're still a dumbass",I said laughing .That's when he pressed the gun to my skull .

I'd be lying if I said I wan't scared .

"You think this is funny?",he said .

"Yeah,you think you so tough? Huh? Who's the bitch now ,muthafucker,who's the fuckin' bitch now!",he said,pushing the gun further into my skull,through the feathers,against my skin .He pulled the gun away and pistol whipped me so hard,I stumbled aside .I know my head's bleeding like hell .Through the pounding of my skull,I could see him,enjoying his little bit of power and in those moments it took for me to turn from the blow,I drew my gun and gunned down Joey and his friend .

His friend died with a look of shock .I'm glad I don't know his name and I won't look to hard so I don't remember what he looks like .I'm acting on impulse and my impulse tells me that Joey Malone has to die because I know who he knows and I know they'll be after me .I walked over to him and aim straight between the eyes .

"You came into this world,a pussy,a bitch a fuckin' coward .And this is how you leave it .You didn't prove anything Joey ,you didn't achieve anything,you wasted your life!",I said and kicked the shit out of him .He was bleeding out in his stomach from the gunshot,but I didn't care . His gun slid to far away for him to get to that I wasn't worried about him getting it .

I kicked him again,and again and again .I kicked him because I was angry at him for what he became and what I use to be .I was angry because besides being a damn coward,Joey use to be one of the good kids with a good family ,with a nice house and money .But he turned out like shit anyway .I kicked him because he wasted the shit that people like me wish we had so we didn't end up as criminals in the first place because other than the bored and rich,no one decides to be a crook without getting anything out of it .I kicked this stupid fuck because he thought it was cool and now he was gonna die for it .

I was breathless and he was begging for mercy when I stopped .

His begging didn't bring anyone over,if anything they ran from the gunshots already and were afraid of the gunman .

"Quit whinin' .nobody's gonna save you ,Joey",I said .When I made the killing shot I looked past him,not at him .I looked beyond into the streets .The shot rang my ears and made my heart jump because I had just wasted a life .

I think if Joey and I had been friends,I coulda made somethin' outta him .I always felt that way,which is why it hurt so much when he turned on me and Wolf .And when I killed him just now .

It hurts so much that I felt nothin' at all .

I heard sirens and all that was important was getting the hell outta dodge .My hoody pulled up and obscuring my face,I blended into the pedestrian crowd,crossing the street .It was starting to rain and I was relieved; I was the only one who knew I was crying .

As soon as I got home,I dropped my bag and went straight for the cabinets .I'm gonna drink the hardest liquor I got and wake up a new man tomorrow,forgetting this ever happened .

My communicator beeped and I checked to see who it was; it was Krystal .While I know whatever it was probably be important,right now I as finding oblivion .

* * *

Thank you so much for all your support ! I'll post more this week end .  
Okay people,keep those reviews rollin', tell me what you think ,okay ?


	14. Moving in the Dark

**Moving in the dark  
**

**Falco**

* * *

"So this is the place?",I said more than asked .I was standing outside beat up looking hangar with Wolf .Instead of his now normal look,the way Wolfus looked with two violet eyes and longish hair that was framing his face and the nape of his neck,he had it pulled back with his signature eye patch .He was wearing a gray overcoat,dressed in all black,cigarette hanign from his mouth and that hard look on his face that only somebody who lived a fucked up life could even make .

"Yeah,use to know some serious dealers ,dated one .She's died of overdose",he said .He took a puff from his cigarette .

"When I was younger,a kid,I was always told drug addicts were bad people and to avoid them .No,that wasn't true at all,its the fiends who are like that .Functioning drug addicts,not so much .They're the ones you see walking down the street like they're normal .,school teachers,corporate bosses,housewives, anyone could be a drug addict .But I'm sure you know,you use to sell",he said .

"Yeah .Part of the reason I left it alone .Made me feel like I was fuckin' up someone's life",I said .Is it possible to be a moral drug dealer? I know I tried like hell to be one .I remember meeting some people,tellin' them 'you gotta stop this',they walk away like they don't hear me .I eventually stopped looking into people's eyes stopped talking .They kept coming back and coming back,it was as if it was a necessity like food and water and from what I know,it probably is .

"I won't judge you though,do what you gotta do .Hell,I don't judge anyone who does it for survival or for the family .The ones I judge are the fuckers like that lab Jonas who build fantasy lands out of it,get addicted to the power and all .They forget that they can bleed like the rest of us,die like the rest of us .And they forget that they can lose everything like I did",he said .He finished his cigarette,tossed it down and pressed it into the concrete with his heavy boots .

"Yeah . . .I think all those times I got injured in star races with the Hotrodders is what kept me grounded",I said .Being the best of the best can sometimes give you a big head .You need something to take you down a notch .Getting your ass kicked actually works like therapy when it don't happen too often .Rips off those rose tinted shades you wear in the mirror and crushed them into the concrete .

"Wish it worked like that with everyone",he said,unlocking the door to the hangar .The place was old and abandoned,one of those low tech places wear only homeless people and people on the run tended to hang out at .Because of the arrogance of the new pristine society that wasn't here fifty years ago,places like this got completely ignored .The obsolete tech we're using is impossible to track becaus there ain't no backwards compatibility because of the drive of a few to achieve more and the many leching off of it .Makes things so much easier than I guess the last century .

When we got inside,he place was dark,only a few outdated lamps hung from the cieling .There were a few old jets that according to Wolf,worked just fine,and a bunch of crates of whatever all over the place .Waiting by the crates,Katt looking beautiful as ever with her blue eyes lined red and wearing all black,Fox was sitting with his legs folded on a crate with that too serious look he's been sportin' since I knew the guy and a brown female fox who if I didn't recognize the smell,I''d never know it to be Krystal .When I asked she said 'there aren't any blue foxes in the lylat system,I checked .It wouldn't do me any good to be the only one' .

Th truth was that she was tired of being a freak show and that's the begining and end of it .I mean,she's easy on the eyes,but the blue fur really was a no go,not that I'll ever tell her this .

"Alright,here's the deal .We work all day all night,sleep and stand gaurd in shifts .When we're done,we pass this on to Colleti's gang and put a bullet in Jona's ass .If any of you kids need to use the bathroom,there's one a few feet to my left",he said and I laughed .

"Nah,we're good .But I think you should check your diapers",Katt said,pointing at Wolf .Krystal snickered,Fox grinned and Wolf gave a smirk .

"Left those behind years ,doll face .Now lets' get to work",he said .

When he called her doll face,I couldn't help but clench my jaw .But what right do I have?She 's not mine and I don't wanna think of how she could've been .I want to ask Katt abot her life and what she's doing,but I can't because we got work to do .

* * *

As we cut up the product,measured and bagged ,no one said a word .We spoke with our eyes and gestures ,something I remember from our few and far in between recon missions .Ignoring Krystal's new dye job,and Katt's long hair ,it was like the old days,in good and bad ways .The bad being the times I almost whiped my face with my hands but rembered what I was working with .A damn shame how the smell of drugs is so familiar and nostalgic that it seems almost normal .

I was damn tired by the time we finished and we made it through without anyone snorting or stealing .Not that I don't trust my friends,it;s just the nightmare truth that 'anyone can be an addict and it'd take a while for you to realize it' hit me so hard that I had to kept watching for signs .Everytime I looked up,I caught a smirk,a smile,or a silly face .I don't think any of them realize how much it calmed my nerves .

It was later though ,that I stumbled across what I didn't want to see .When everyone had finished cleaning up,Wolf was lagging behind .I saw the way he eyed the small bit of powder that accumulated in a pile at his almost clean station .Just when I was gonna go after him,he scooped it into the packet and sealed it .

"Like I said,anyone can be an addict .I was strung out before so I know",he said .

And it explains so much more about him .Why some times when I saw him in bars or clubs when he didn't see me, I've seen him do crazy shit . He acted invicible because he felt invincible, he had a drive to not die .It wasn't fear,it was just plain fuckin' defiance .Every time I saw him get into some shit ,it was like he had a back up plan and trying to kill him always earned you this 'I fuckin' dare you' look that made you think that you were about to do the impossible .I mean ,come on .Who the fuck out maneuvers a whole waves of military fighter pilots .crashes a space colony full of galactic thugs, and forces them all to be their bitch on their own .I swear to god,he earned that tittle 'Lord O'Donnell' .

Honestly,he laughes at the whole thing .But it wasn't funny .

"I used before,only lasted a month before I OD'd .I knew it was wrong and I didn't mean to .It made my eye stop hurting after the surgery,made me forget what I was doing for a while and it made it easier to fight my way through all those got damn bounty hunters on my ass,keep me on the move .After I OD'd I woke up in the hospital and I realized I could've died,which was the exact opposite of what I was trying to do .After that,I stopped using .Killed my dealer,lit up his trap house and rolled",he said,his voice monotone as he sealed the last bag .

I continued to watch him .

"Don't have to worry 'bout me ,bird,I like to keep a clear head,so you won'ty be having this problem .Finish clearing this up,I'll be waiting in the car",he said .

After we finished playing with contraband,we split up .The shooting of Joey Malone made people paranoid,including Jonas .This meant he'd go into hiding but Krystal put a tracker on him .She works at one of the strip clubs he frequents with friends to show off .I tossed her some credits and she hooked it up .

The lights are dim in this too nice house that he didn't deserve .A place that people with nice jobs didn't even have .Anyone,even desk jockey with a dream house in the burbs would hop right on board if this is what they'd be getting .Shit,keeping up with the Jones's my ass,he ran them over with a mack truck .

"Thinkin' about why he has this place at all makes a person lose faith in everything",Fox said .

"You're late .Lost my faith along time ago ,but it's comin' around,thanks to you guys",Wolf said .When I heard the locks and the doors,we all got into position ,dressed in off black,masks on our faces,tinted goggles over our eyes and gloved hands to hide everything .

Jonas came in the place paranoid .Despite the two babes on him,he was looking around for someone,something .He sniffed the aire but it didn't any good .We were all wearing masking pheremone .

We let the bastard walk up the expensive wood stairs,pass carpeted floor into a lavish bedroom and fall onto an expensive bed .

"Should we let him have his last fuck?",I said,more as a joke .

"Be funny if he died with his dick in his hand you know .Let's get him now",Fox said .

"Yeah,you're right .But look at those white fuckin' tiles down stairs .That would make it nice and gory .So,what's the plan?",Wolf said .

"Let em' have it .Not like he'll be able to get it up,all those lines this guy does .Let him shame himself,then we take that bitch",I said .

I was right too .Sounded so pathetic that I was tempted to kick the door down and shoot Jonas just for being a disgrace to men everywhere .

Eventually,his paranoia drove him out again .He was down in the kitchen now,and we were creeping behind this guy like ninjas and laughing silently whenever he got spooked .Evey time he turned around,he barely missed one of us,and I'll admit,I got a serious fuckin' rush from it .

After a few minutes,our game died down .I finally stood behind him while he was at the firdge .As soon as he turned around,he took a laser blast between the eyes,fried his brain .Hos head was smokin' as he hit the floor .The glass bottle of expensive champagne I never heard of broke on the floor as well .

"Damnit!That was good champagne",Fox said .

"Sorry man,had to do it",I said .

"Who cares,we're cleanin' house when we're done .Get all the drinks you want",I said .

"And sell that shit .Some of this stuff is worth a hundred credits a shot",Wolf said .

We decided that the best thing to do with Jonas was to stuff his corpse in the fridge .Why? Becaus he was cold in life,let him be cold in death .

That and it would scare the cops shitless when they opened the door and fried dog fell on them .

There wasn't much mess to clean,blasters always burned through clean,leaving little evidence,except the intensity and distance of the lazer .But in the streets ,they were damn hard to get,so they were never used .So by using one,they'd assume it was a proffessional assassin,which neither of us was by trade .Mass killings were more our style .

And now some hundred credit a shot liquor sounded mighty good .

When Jonas's hoes came down half naked and powder under their snouts,we grabbed them and tied them to the kichen chairs,blindfolding them .Katt called up some of the old gang and we cleaned the place out,told them they could have whatever they could grab .

When that was done ,we called up JoFixit so he could get all those hover cars that he's been pining after in Jonas's garage .Hell,we even sold his wardrobe and his guns .Enough people got a piece of it all that there wouldn't be a problem with the feds,that much,I was sure of .

The next day ,we were all passed out at Wolf's place,having drank some of that too expensive liquor . It was early in the morning when three days later when a news report finally aired .When the reporter mentioned his dead body being refrigerated with a sign that said 'Puppy Chow' on him,we burst out laughing .

Slippy didn't get the joke .

* * *

Ah,that was a fun chapter .Let me know what you guys think of it all,okay?


	15. Blood and Echoes

**Blood and Echoes**

* * *

**Fox**

"You did good Lombardi,you did good .See,I'm a bounty hunter,so's my gang .We're not dealers as dealin' ,it brings cops .Not that what we do is illegal per se,it's just that the methods are questionable",I heard through my com link .

When we finished off Jonas we lie low for a week before Falco went ahead to the pick up spot to get his pay .We had Falco wired,in somewhere not so obvious .The necklace ,the wood bracelet, and hidden in his feathers .We even gave him shades with a hidden camera,courtesy of Slippy .They were in a parking lot in a nearby car .Wolf and I were camped out about a block down in a car we 'borrowed' and touched up enough not to recognize it .Lying down in the backseat,we were listening in to the conversation .

"Eh,it comes with the territory",Falco said .

"I also liked the way you threw the bastard in the fridge,funny as hell .You set an example like I told you ,you cold hearted son of bitch",a disguised voice said .

"Right,right .So,the bounty .Where's my cut?",Falco said .

"You don't bullshit around,huh? I like that .Here's your pay ,drop by when you're ready for the next assignment",he said .The other car drove off ,leaving Falco in the parking lot .

"Alright,let's go",Wolf said and he climbed into the front seat .We took off and blended into the traffic .

Throughout the ride to Wolf's place,we were silent .There was nothing to say .The moment we set foot in Wolf's shitty apartment I called Falco .Wolf meanwhile was setting up so that he could unscramble the voice and see if we recognized it .

"Where are you Falco?",I asked,worried .

"The bar,where else?",he said .I could already here a slight slur .

"Falco,I need you to come over to Wolf's for a bit so we can figure this out",I said .

"I can ,I can,just let me -",I cut him off with a heavy sigh .

"I'm coming to get you,Falco",I said .

"I'm fine ,I-"

"Don't care,I'm tracking your signal now",I said ,which wasn't a lie .I haven't exactly told anyone but ROB has the ability to sync with any device I ask him to and I pretty much synced him to everything .

Before he could speak,I hung up on Falco .When I was pulling on my jacket and on my way out,Wolf's ears perked up and he took off his headphones .

"Gotta get Falco,be right back ",I said on the way out the door .

When I found Falco on his third shot of liquor and he had his head in hands .

"C'mon,let's go",I said softly .He sat with his head lowere,eyes closed .I wrapped one of my arms around him and he paid for his drink and left,ignoring the eyes on us as we left the bar .

We got into the car in silence,Falco climbed into the backseat .He was drawn into himself as if trying to find warmth from some kind of cold that I didn't feel .

"You don't have to do this ,Falco",I finally said .I know his help would make it so much easier but no,not if this is what it does to him .

"I do,actually",he said .

"Falco-"

"I owe you ,Fox .You saved my life,you saved me from the streets",he said .

"And put you in some other kind of danger",I said glumly .

"When I was on the team,I trusted everyone in the room with my life .In a gang,you have to look over shoulders and politic,walk on eggshells and shit .People misinterperate shit and you can die for lookin for someone wrong .The fear was constant and anything could turn into a fight .What you did weighed on everyone else .But in the end,if you're not the boss,you're someone's bitch .It ain't like that wit' you guys .Ain't nobody somebody's bitch with Starfox",Falco said .

"Damn straight .So what about the Hotrodders?",I said .

I remember the last time I saw Falco was the week before I joined the flight academy .He said he was coming over for dinner,but never came .In fact,his mom said he up and dissapeared .

I thought I'd never see him again .

"The Hotrodders . . .street racers ,star racers,lot of gamblin' .I don't know how normal this is ,but I initially started the gang because we were havin' fun and winnin' money,kickin' everyone's asses in racing .Hell,that was my escape from drug dealin' and it was part time .We didn't really become a gang,everyone else made us into one .Other gangs started beefin' and we had no choice .Race or die",he said .

"Things got bad,everybody got scared .I'm the one who had the balls to pretend I wasn't .So They made me the leader",he said .

"Go on",I said .

I wanted Falco to pour his soul out to me,like he use to do years ago .

Like when we were lovers .

Falco's leaning over the seat now,inches away .His soft featheres brushed against me,his beautiful tired eyes intense .And suddenly,the idea of him being so close makes my heart flutter .I shook those thoughts away and continued driving .

Now I realized something I never wanted to know .It;s been in the back of my mind,pulling my heart strings and just bouncing around my skull .His warm breathe touches my neck as he leaned in far too close .

I never got over Falco .

I find myself now wondering what he feels for me .I know now that Falco will kill for me .But I feel the weight of it all bearing down on me two fold .If something happened to him I could never forgive myself,never .

By the time I got to Wolf's ,Falco had dozed off in the back of the seat .I tried to wake him but he wouldn't stir .I got out of the car and went to get him,but for a moment I admired his beauty from the back entrance of the hover car .The light was on and casting a light on his blue feathers making them shine,his eyes were shut and he had baby doll lashes and looked perpetual colored lids,he was prettier than a lot of females and had a body better than most males .For a while I stared at Falco in his slightly drunken state , a smile playing on my lips .Suddenly ,I got a text from Wolf,and it looked incoherent .

I dragged Falco's ass up the steps and dropped him on the couch where he sat back lazily,putting his feet up .

"Wolf? Wolf,where are you?",I called .I searched the entire place and found Wolf in his room,the laptop on nearby .Wolf was sitting against the corner of the wall ,one leg up,the other on the floor .And he was laughing .It wasn't a happy one,no it was a laugh of madness .

"Wolf? What's wrong?",I asked .He said nothing .He just sat there .

"Do you know what kind of person I am ,Fox? I'm no good for you,I'm not",he said .

"Wolf,what are you talking about?",I said .

"I don't deserve you,I don't deserve this . . .",he said,dropping his face into his paws .

"Wolf,please!I need you to tell me what's -"

"Everything!All of this! I don't trust any of it!",he said .I grabbed his arm and he pulled away from me like I was fire .He clutched himself tight and leaned against the wall .I stood up and followed him next to him,confused .

That's when I heard the screaming,the crying .It was coming from the laptop .Wolf got up and practically shoved me out of the way .I heard loud thuds,bumps,it sounded like someone was being beaten,tortured .

Wolf was trying to shut it down,click it off but it wouldn't stop .

In the video ,there was a beaten down fox,naked and strapped to a chair,The people ,their faces were masked and a single light hung in a dim room .Wolf's hands were shaking and he covered his eyes and I watched in horror at a video of that fox being mercilessly beaten beyond recognition .He looked up at the at the camera as if looking right at me .

It was my father .My father being tortured by the Venomian army,

The army that Wolf was part of .

I was assaulted by so many emotions at once,my mind,my body went on overload .I lunged at Wolf and tackled him to the ground .And I punched him,again and again and again until my knuckles turned bloody .

He didn't fight back .

I coudn't stop,I couldn't no matter what I couldn't stop/And he let me do it,he let me becaus he desrved it,he . . .

When I finally stopped ,it was because Falco had hauled me off of Wolf and was pinning me to the bed .

"H-he said they didn't torture him!",I sobbed .

"You said they didn't fucking torture him! You liar!",I screamed .I head another sickening crack and the chair was slammed to the floor and they were stomping on him .

"They beat him to death",I choked out .

"Why didn't you stop them?! Why?!",I demanded .Wolf struggled to get up .I managed to worm my way from Falco and with one of my combat knives,I went for Wolf .He just stood there,closed his eyes and waited for it .But it never came .Falco grabbed me in a choke hold and twisted my arm,making me drop the knife .He slammed me down on the bed again,putting all of his weight on me this time .I struggled against him and finally opted to drag the laptop by it's cord across the bed .From here,I could see it .

I could see it all .

The fact that I was in pain and could hardly breathe wasn't important .This was .

"Don't look at it ,Fox",Falco said,trying to turn me away,but no .I have to see,I have to see it .I fought Falco with all my strength and I caught a glimpse of them taking a hammer to his paw .It slammed down and he howled in agony .

"You still have nothing to say,James McCloud?",a disembodied voice said .

Andross .

"Fuck you!" ,he said .My dad said .He was loyal to the end .

"Are you sure about that?",Andross asked .The hammer slammed down again and he squirmed in his seat,gritting his teeth .

"Fine . . .I'll tell you what you need to know",he said .And I felt lower than ever .

He told .

"There's someone out there,Andross .Someone . . .who's gonna make you pay,fucking megalomaniac! You'll die a horrible death you disillusioned fuck! And you'll die knowing you never got any thing you wanted out of life! You never got Vixy! You never got to destroy Corneria! And you will NOT win! You fucking hear meeee!",James screamed .

The sinking feeling eased a bit and I couldn't help but feel proud .

Andross was so fucking pissed he punched the guard who was torturing my father and started beating him .And through out it all,my dad had that look of defiance,that look I've only seen a few time .

He was coughing blood when he said "Is that the best you got?" .

His voice sounded terrible,but he didn't care .He fought it to the end .

"Fine,let the beast sit and suffer .We'll be back to see what we can drag out of him next time .I want General Pepper to get a good look at this too .This is your fallen Hero you old dog! Now ,enjoy the show",Andross said over the intercom .The loud stomping of boots and the soldiers left .Andross himself appeared,still in his original body .He laughed and laughed .Walking over to my father,he kicked him across the head and he slammed to the floor with the chair .

And they left him there in the cold dark room .The video ended .

"So General Pepper knew all about it too,huh?",I said .My voice came out so cold,I didn't recognize it .It matched how I felt though and the heavy tug at my heart .Cautiously,Falco let up on me,allowing me to move .

"Told ya' not to trust the military ,McCloud",Falco said lowly .I looked at Wolf and all my hatred concentrated on him,and he felt it .He was too shamed to even look at me,his muzzle bloody and his back against the wall as he sat with his knees drawn up .

"Why didn't you tell me?",I said .

"I-I couldn't .The military found me after the war .Said they'd cut me some slack if I denied everything that happened there on Venom .They said if a word got out,I was a dead man",he said,his voice raspy .

And for some reason,I'm hardly even shocked by this .Looks like I'll be seeing Bill earlier than I expected .

"Just so you know . . .I was the one who sent the distress signal to General Pepper .I was the one that called for Starfox .There's an old transmission floating around somewhere with my voice on it .I'm the one who them to save his life . . .but they said no .They couldn't send troops,they wanted to look innocent .They let this shit fester . . .they let it get worse with all this political bullshit!",Wolf said,sounding angry now .

"How can I trust you,huh? How can I believe you after this you fucking traitor!",I yelled .

"I would never betray you or anyone ! You want the truth?! Then ask that old rabbit Peppy! There were four members of team Star Fox and I was number four! Go ask him about it!Go fucking ask him!",he shot back .

I didn't know this . . .I didn't know any of this . . .no one told me .

No one told me anything!

I've been walking around in the dark . . .all these years,all these years .

The very people I risked my life for,were lying to me .If they lied about this,then what else? What else do they . .?

"Now that we've got this all out of our system . . .who the fuck sent this shit in the first place?",Falco,the master of being level headed in fucked up situations asked .

"Traced it back to a public computer at a cyber cafe .I trace the email address to someone named Victor Reinard ,but I think it was an alias",Wolf said .

"Fine,we're gonna stake out the cafe,you handle that . . . .",I was hard for me to even say Wolf's name .

"Wolf,that's you .McCloud and I gotta do some interrogation",he said .

"How the fuck am I gonna explain a black eye at work tomorrow?",Wolf said annoyed .

"I'm sorry",I said,but I don't think I was .

"We're leaving now,c'mon",Falco said and practically dragged me away .

We were walking to the car in the dead of night .My eyes were on the ground,hands in my pocket .And for both of us ,it was impossible to look at one another .

"You lied",he said .I twitched my ears and look at him .

"What do you mean?",I asked .

"Said you let it go .You didn't ",he said .

"No,I never did .Had to say somethin' so the shrinks would leave me alone",I said .

He chuckled,so did I .

It wasn't funny .

* * *

-

So people,what do you thinks


	16. Prisoner

**Prisoner -**

* * *

_-_  
_Two heavily armed guards stood in front of a cell .In the cell was a single prisoner, a red fox covered in bandages ._

_It was James McCloud ._

_His eyes were on the floor, he was a broken man . He was dead still partly because it hurt yo move, partly from being deprived of food and water ._

_Two more soldiers, Wolf O'donnell and Leon Powalski were approaching .They weren't as heavily armed, but they were carrying concealed weapons ._

_"Eh, you guys are off, we're on ", Wolf said ._

_"We didn't get those orders ",one of the apes said ._

_"We did . . .or do you want to ho ask Andross yourselves? ", Leon said .The guards left their posts and handed the keys to them ._

_"Let you know when we're done ",Wolf said ._

_The cell opened and James McCloud didn't even bother looking up ._

_"James? ",Wolf said his name softly . James's ears perked up instantly . He slowly turned to Wolf and Leon .He gave a small smile, that never reached his eyes ._

_"Hey kid ",he said, his voice raspy, it hurt to talk .Wolf wrapped his arms around James so tight that he nearly strangled him .James grunted and Wolf pulled back ._

_"Sorry 'bout that",he said ._

_"It's okay,I'll live . . .but what happened to your eye?",he said .Wolf tensed , his ears matted against his head ._

_"Dog fight ",Wolf said ,but he was unable to meet _

_"You get him back?",James said ._

_"No",Wolf said ._

_"Sorry 'bout that",he said ._

_"I'll live . . .-_

_"But Wolf,you're-"_

_"I said I'm fine!",he growled .James cringed,his ears twitching .Wolf was seething mad ._

_"Okay kid,calm down .Just calm down"James said .He squeezed Wolf's hand .Wolf slipped his hand away and James frowned ._

_"I'm fine",he said harshly .A heavy silence hung in the air,neither of them looking at each other .Leon watched them intently ._

_"Did you send the signal and the pictures? ",James asked ._

_"Yeah, I sent it",Wolf said .He reached into his back and pulled out whatever food he had and water .He practically forced fed James the water,before taking out thefood .He had two large steaks, some potatoes and broccoli wrapped up in a napkin .James reached his muzzle in and gorged himself on the food, Wolf rubbing his back all the while .James finally finished it up and slowly leaned back .He closed his eyes, licking his lips ._

_"Never thought I was gonna even see a steak ever again ", he said and chuckled ._

_"More where that came from",Wolf said ._

_"Thanks, kid .But what about the reinforcements,when are they showin' up? ",James asked ._

_Wolf said nothing .  
_

_"They'll be here ",he said ._

_"When? " James asked ._

_"They said they have to review the photos and -"_

_"Do you know why they send mercenaries on these kinds missions, Wolf? ", James said .Wolf didn't answer ._

_"So when we get caught they can deny everything . I knew the day you started sneaking down here that they weren't gonna show", James said .Wolf slumped his shoulders ._

_"I can get you out, old man .I can save you ",Wolf said ._

_"Maybe . But Andross is determined to make an example of me .To all those other fighters I flew with and everyone who knew me, seeing me go down would be the perfect thing to break their spirits ",James said, melancholy ._

_"I won't let him kill you, I promise ",he said ._

_"Yeah, we'll see about that",James said bitterly ._

_"I'm serious",Wof said ._

_"I know you are .But sometimes there's things you can't do nothin' about .Can't save everyone_

_"Wolf,do something for me?",James said ._

_"Yeah?",he choked out ._

_"Live as long as you can,just because I if I die ,it doesn't mean you have to-",_

_"You'll get out of this ,I promise,I swear on my damn grave James ,I-_

_"I love you ,Wolf O'Donnell .I love you",James said ._

_"I-"_

_"Andross is coming!He's in the elevator four floors up!",Leon hissed ._

_"Shit! ",Wolf cursed .He gathered up all the evidence of them having been hear and prepared to leave when James grabbed his arm ._

_"Here",he shoved his dog tag at Wolf .Wolf squeezed it tightly in his hand .He looked back at James McCloud one last time before he was gone ._

_As they rounded the corner,the original guards returned to their original spots,but Wolf snatched one of them up and Leon jabbed a knife to the other's throat ._

_"If one of you so much as say a word,both of you are dead,got it?",Wolf said ._

_"Think of what happened to Jackie . . .you'll get it worse",Leon hissed .That was what made them pale ._

_"We have an understanding here/",Wolf said .They nodded to scared to even speak ._

_"Good .Just remember,we know where you lye your head",Leon said .They released the guards and they returned to their posts .Wolf and Leon made it to the fire escape just in time and quietly crept back to their sleeping quarters ._

_Wolf found he couldn't sleep .Leon,knowing Wolf wasn't sleeping,crawled over to his bed ._

_"Go to sleep ,Wolf",he said .With Leon's back to Wolf,and his tail secured around him,Wolf was was finally able to sleep ._

* * *

When Wolf woke up ,the first thing he did was curl up in a ball .He let a few silent,sob-less tears slip from his eyes before he got up .He didn't feel like moving,eating,nothing .He couldn't go back to sleep either so he sat there,staring at nothing .He dropped his face into his hands,trying to shake off old grief but it didn't seem to be working .Suddenly he got up and threw open his drawer,digging frantically through it,looking for something but he couldn't find it .Frustrated,he slammed the drawer and dropped to the floor .He dug in shoe boxes and even the closet and he still couldn't find it .Frustrated,he growled,holding back a lump in his throat .He became more desperate now,going through bathroom cabinets with shaking hands ,and to the living room .He nearly trashed the house before he finally found it .

It was sitting under the picture of him and Fox that Wolf had turned over the night before .A metal tag on a ball chain :

**McCloud**  
**James**  
**A**  
**Cornerian Air force**

* * *

Wolf sighed in relief .He clutched the cold metal in his hand ,his shoulders slumped over .Suddenly,his communicator was beeping .Annoyed he grabbed iT and answered .

"Yeah?",he said ,gruffly .

"Wolf? It's me . I'm sorry,I'm so sorry . . .I feel terrible about what I did .Please forgive me,I was wrong to attack you like that .I been doin' some thinkin' lately .I still care about you,it's just that I . . . ."

"You never got over what happened to James",Wolf said .

"Yeah",Fox said .Wolf didn't answer .

"Are you mad at me?",Fox said .

"I don 't know,how would you feel if the love of your life tried to kill you?",Wolf asked .

"I know,I know . . .I've got issues Wolf,I know I do .I'm not that squeaky clean ,Mr .Nice Guy hero they make me out to be",Fox said .

"Don't I know this",Wolf replied .

"Look ,I'll make it up to you .When your eye's looking better,we can go out,okay?",Fox said .

"I'm hanging up ",Wolf said .

Wolf dropped his communicator on the now messy bed .

Right now,all the had,lie in pieces and Wolf was unsure he wanted to put them back together .

However, he was sure of one thing ; if Fox ever put his hands on him again,he would give him that ass kicking he'd been owing him since forever .

Wolf stared at the metal tag once more before he slammed it against the wall .He dropped his face into his hands .

* * *

Couldn't think of how I would do a space pilot id tag so . . .


	17. The Stowaway

**The Stowaway**

* * *

_C'mon Peppy!We almost got em'!",James called as he shot down an iguana man who died before he even hit the ground .There were four more people firing at them form behind the crates of the hangar ._

_"How the fuck did they know we were here anyway?!",Pigma said ._

_"No idea .We need to get outta here,James!We're outnumbered!",Peppy said .He stopped firing his assault rifle to reload only to find he was out of ammo .He cursed and started firing back with his blaster .That's when a missile came flying in their direct .Pigma tackled James down and the missile flew just over his head and exploded outside somewhere ._

_"Thanks Pigma .They're not playin' games ,huh?",he said calmly ._

_"Hell no!We're gonna die here!",Pigma said .He fired his blaster taking out one of the bounty hunters hiding behind one of the starships .only to be shot in his arm,dropping his blaster ._

_"Shit!I'll hold them off! You guys make a run for it!",James said ._

_"I can take em',you go!",Pigma said ._

_"You're hurt too bad,Pigma ",James said ._

_Bullets and lasers were flying at them,ricocheting around .James ducked just in time to miss a head shot .He threw a smoke grenade at the enemy fighters ._

_"No James,I got this,I got better aim than you do",Peppy said ._

_"But I run fastest and I can back to you guys in a hurry .Take him back to the ship,that's an order",he called .The two hesitated before they left . .Pigma took down another bounty hunter before running off ,easily before they were gone .Peppy took several potshots at the enemy,giving Pigma time to run_

_The bounty hunters were drawing closer,James covered his face with his scarf and jumped over the crate,firing at the enemies,taking down the last two .He was about to radio in when a laser grazed his left arm .The sound of the shots reached him before he ever saw them,his worse fear had become reality; they sent reinforcements ._

_"Take off,now!",he said through his headset ._

_"What? You're still down there!",Peppy said back ._

_"Just do it!",he said ._

_With bloody hands Peppy started up his arwing,Pigma doing the same .He switched on his scanner,searching out James .He felt safer knowing that he was within their train of vision .That's when he caught site of the reinforcements ._

_"Shit!He gonna get his self killed out there!I'm goin' back Pigma",Peppy said ._

_"He gave us orders!",Pigma said ._

_"Fuck orders,he's my best friend and I can't live with the blood on my hands",Peppy said,pulling down his goggles .Pigma felt a little down at hearing that,but left it alone ._

_James finally decided to retreat but took a bullet to his leg and fell down face first,his blaster slid across the floor away from him .One of the bounty hunters was only feet away .She aimed her gun for his head but was gunned down before she could pull the trigger .The leopard's body crumpled down before him lifeless ._

_The enemies turned their fire away and James feared the worse ._

_'I told them to leave!',_

_That's when the silhouette of a male canine came into view ._

_"Wait ! That's Wo-",the cat never finished his sentence,his body was sent flying through the air .He landed bloody next to James,large claw marks across his throat ._

_'Shit! What kinda animal leaves scratches like that?!',James thought .Suddenly the adrenaline fear turned to paralyzing fear .His hands were shaking as he aimed his weapon .The smoke was clearing now and from a distance,James could see a wolf with a mask covering his muzzle running like hell and taking pot shots at the pirates and ducking behind crates .James saw him get shot twice and didn't even flinch .Just as the wolf emerged from his hiding spot,one of them got too close and met his claws .His body flew into a nearby wall and he slid to the floor ._

_"Shit! This guy eats fucking bullets,we can't catch him!",one of them called .He shot at the wolf but the wolf threw a knife that hit him in the arm,making him drop his gun .The wolf dove behind some boxes as several shots fired at him .A grenade flew behind the boxes and he threw it right back .The explosion made sent some of the bounty hunters flying,James himself slid behind a crate ._

_"Shoot him in the fucking head!",somebody else called .They started shooting at him but the wolf dipped behind an abandoned plane and made his way crouching in James's direction .James fired at the wolf,but missed .He shot again but the wolf took the hit and fell down,only to force himself back up of the ground ._

_As he drew closer,James saw him pressing something on his wrist .It was the beeping sound that James's attention .ear struck him like knife and James started looking around frantically ._

_"ROB64,check this place for explosives",he said ._

_"There is one three feet to your left",he said ._

_James scrambled to his feet,adrenaline that he didn't even know taking over anything .He got as far away as he could from the bomb .He forced himself to run for the exit,despite being in agony ._

_The bombs started going off one by one,destroying the back of the hangar,then moving forward .Flames,a loud booming sound and screams ._

_They started moving forward and James dove to the ground ducking the blast ._

_"James!",he heard Peppy and Pigma scream through their com-llinks,running back to the hangar ._

_"Damnit,you'll break my ear drums!I'm nowhere near there guys,didn't even touch me,be right there .Just look out,I'm a few feet away",he said ._

_The other two looked to see James was in fact less than five feet from his arwing .Despite that,they prepared for the worst and headed in his direction ._

_'He killed himself,fucker must've been on a suicide mission!',James thought as he watched the hangar burn ._

_That is until the wolf emerged from the flames ,limping and reloading his gun .Coughing,he dropped to the ground,lying there breathless .After a few seconds,he forced himself off the ground ._

_"Hey you!Stop right there!",James said,aiming at the wolf .He looked up like a deer in head lights ._

_He was looking James McCloud,the James McCloud and leader of Star Fox ._

_The wolf took one look at who was aiming at him and ran like hell .James chased the wolf but couldn't move very fast thanks to his leg .He started taking firing at the wolf who went down .He scrambled into a nearby box ._

_He was hiding ._

_"Come out ,I just wanna know who you are!",he called ._

_No answer ._

_Cautiously,James limped over to the box to get a closer look,promising himself to shoot whatever monster was in there in the head .What he saw wasn't a monster but a young wolf cub,no older than maybe sixteen or seventeen years old .The poor thing was shaking so much,James wasn't even phased by the blaster aimed at his face .He was breathing hard,and badly injured ,bleeding out in from multiple wounds ,only two James could account for .He had a huge scar over one of his eyes partially obscured by white bangs ._

_"So you're the one who blew our cover",James said his gun to the wolf's face ._

_"I'll shoot! Get back!",he growled ._

_"No you won't",James said .The wolf said nothing ._

_"James!James,what the hell happened?!",Peppy called ._

_"Gotdamnit,Peppy,not now!",James said,still eying the wolf in the box ._

_"Put it down ,son .You not built like that .Just give me the gun",James said sounding almost exasperated ._

_"You sure you wanna make that mistake?You saw what I did back there",the wolf said .Him and James were having a staring contest .James had a completely impassive look on his face,complete with those black aviator shades he always wears .His eyeless stare broke the wolf's resolve .Instead of aiming for James,he put the gun to his own head ._

_When Peppy and Pigma heard the gunshot,a new adrenaline they never knew they had made the, dash for James who was nowhere in sight .Peppy though,heard exactly where it came from and led the way ._

_By the time they got to James,he was heading back with an unconscious wolf in his arms ._

_"Call an ambulance ,now!",James said,shoving the wolf into Peppy's arms ._

_"Is he one of the bounty hunters?He's just a kid",Peppy said ._

_"No,a mechanic,got caught in the crossfire",James said .Peppy was suspicious,kid seemed to be in awfully good shape to just be a mechanic ._

_"I'm on it",Pigma said ._

_They were all treated at the hospital,Pigma and Peppy didn't have much other than a gun shot each and a few grazes ._

_"We didn't get scraped up too bad ,eh Pigma?",Peppy said ,slapping him on the shoulder,making him howl .He laughed and Pigma glared at him ._

_"You asshole,take this!",he shot back .He punched Peppy in he side where he had been grazed .He yelped and fell back and hit a wall .Pigma laughed gleefully and Peppy frowned but soon joined in ._

_"James is the one who's half dead,let's go see em' ",Peppy said ._

_"Sure,than we can call him an idiot for tryna play hero",Pigma said ._

_When they found James,he was laid up in a hospital bed ,his shades gone,revealing his blue-green eyes .The way his eyes looked dazed ,they knew he was doped up on pain meds ._

_"You still alive ,buddy?",Pigma said,him and Peppy peaked in the room .James just threw up his hand with a goofy smile on his face ._

_"Been worse",James said ._

_When they came over to the bed,James's bed,he pulled them into a hug ._

_"Ugh! Okay,whatever they gave you,they gave you too much!",Peppy said ._

_They stayed over night at the hospital .They were preparing to leave a week later when James came to Peppy and Pigma in the hospital lobby ._

_"I'm gonna stay here a bit,make sure he's okay",James said ._

_"He'll be fine,we don't even know the kid",Peppy said,crossing his arms .James suddenly grabbed Peppy by his wrist and dragged him down the hall,dodging robots and staff members,Pigma close behind ._

_"Look at em' Peppy .We can't leave him here",James said ._

_"Well he can't stay with us,at least not until you-",James threw open door .Peppy and Pigma looked at the poor creature lying in the bed ._

_"We could take him to the next spaceport at least",Pigma said ._

_"I guess . . .if he's well enough to transport",Peppy said ._

_Unfortunately,he wasn't .While on the Great Fox,they were all quiet ._

_The only sound on was General Pepper giving them a speech on their mission ._

_"It was bad intel,General .We did manage to take out most of the crew and tracked the last two .They're around Fortuna right about now and we can finish off the leader",he said ._

_"Are you sure you want this?",General Pepper said ._

_"Yeah,we have to finish the job"James said ._

_"Be careful,please .General Pepper out",and the blue tinted hologram went off ._

_"'ROB64,set the coordinates to Fortuna",he said and was gone .Peppy got up ,but Pgima grabbed his arm ._

_"Give him time,trust me on this one",Pigma said ._

_"I guess you're right",Peppy said ._

_That night,James couldn't sleep,it was impossible .Seeing that pup about the same age as his son curled up desperately and ready to take his own life before anyone else struck something in him ._

_'I don't want Fox to be like me",he said .He didn't want Fox to see the pain and suffering that he'd seen,become almost immune to death,lose the value of life .He didn't want Fox to make hard decisions like the ones he did,be as scared as he was .James thought maybe he should retire soon,but it was only a thought .Because in the end,James knew he was going to come back,he always did .He knew he would die only with a bullet in his head .The fear ,the adrenaline,it made him feel alive ,he had good friends with him and the money was good .Being a military man for so many years,regular life was awkward for him,not to mention people keep questioning him ,making him question himself ._

_Yawning,James trudged his way down to the kitchen in search of alcohol .Suddenly,he heard the sound of something drop,a box .He grabbed a blaster that he had hidden in one of the many parts of the ship .It was hidden in the false bottom of a lamp that never got used ._

_Swiftly,he ,made his way down the rest of the hall and came to the kitchen .He threw on the light and whoever it was gone now ._

_"ROB64,scan for intruders",he said ._

_"Initiating security scan ",he said ._

_"Surveillance shows no intruders",ROB64 said .James frowned ._

_"Do it again",James said .He was met with the same results .James didn't by it though .He shut his eyes and began sniffing the air,hoping to catch a foreign scent .He didn't ._

_James pressed on though,He made his way down the halls of the Great Fox and saw nothing out of the ordinary until he came to the cargo hold ._

_Somebody left the door open .He radioed in to the others ._

_"I didn't leave it open and Peppy said he didn't either",Pigma said ._

_"We comin' down James,stay put",Peppy said ._

_"Alright you,come out and I won't hurt you",James said ._

_Peppy and Pigma joined him now,their weapons drawn .James was about to speak again but Peppy stopped him .He gestured for them to wait and crouched down .His ears twitched and he crept silently inside ._

_Suddenly,Peppy sprang up and kicked over a box and the wolf they took to the hospital fell out along with a bunch of styrofoam .He aimed his gun but Peppy kicked it right out of his hands .Before the wolf could get away,Peppy tackled him down and held his arms ._

_"Kid,what is with you and boxes?",James said before knocking him out ._

_"Mechanic my ass!Let's tie him up before he really gives us problems",Pigma suggested ._

_"Good idea .Then we can find out if he's working for someone",James said .Peppy hauled him off the floor and carried his unconscious body upstairs while Pigma grabbed some chains from one of the boxes ._

_"How the hell did he get on board undetected?",Peppy said ._

_"I've got no fuckin' clue,kid's a gotdamn ninja or somethin'",James said ._

_"Oh,I've seen space ninjas,you don't wanna tangle with those guys .He's not from any clan I know of anyway",Pigma said ._

_"Wait,I thought that was a legend",James said ._

_"Off topic James .But seriously,who is this guy?",Peppy said ._

_"He said his name was Lycus .Only Lycus I ever knew was this hot stripper back on Corneria .Man,he had it!",James said,his tail wagging ._

_"Oh no,we're not doing this again",Pigma said exasperated ._

_"Okay,okay,I'll keep a lid on it",James said ,chuckling ._

_"Now that we've got that out of the system,that could be a lead",Peppy said ._

_"I say we tell General Pepper",Pigma said ._

_"I agree",Peppy said ._

_"Maybe,but I've been thinking",James said ._

_"Oh no ,he used his brain,we're doomed Pigma",Peppy said .Pigma chuckled and James glared ._

_"Hey,what's that suppose to mean?",he shot back ._

_"Oh ,nothing .It's just we know that thinking isn't your strong point .That's his department",Pigma said,pointing at Peppy ._

_"Whatever .Anyway,as I was saying .That kid is the one who took down all those bounty hunters,not me .I saw him get shot four times and get the fuck back up,I swear! Not to mention HE blew up the hangar and walked the fuck out while the place on fire! ",James said ._

_"Wait,what the hell! See,and this is why everyone's scared of wolves!Shit like that!",Pigma said ._

_"That intimidation factor could work to our advantage",James said ._

_"True,but we don't even know this guy,James",Peppy said ._

_"But he kicks serous ass! And he's like the same age as Fox and Lucy",James said ._

_"And he can kick OUR asses if we don't be careful",Pigma pointed out ._

_"Maybe you guys,but not me",Peppy said ._

_"Is that a challenge,Mr .Hare?",James said ._

_"Drop it James .I really think this might be a bad idea",Pigma said ._

_"Exactly what I'm saying",Peppy said ._

_"I respect your opinion,but unfortunately,this is not a democracy as I am your boss .We'll let General Pepper know we have a new member of Star Fox!",James said ._

_"You just like him cuz he looks like some stripper you knew",Peppy said annoyed ._

_"Dude,he has this fucked up eye, not sexy at all",James said ._

_"Wait a minute,shouldn't we like check on him now?",Pigma said ._

_"Ah,it's chains,not like he can get out of there!",James said ._

_They came back to find the store room was now empty and the chains were on the floor ._

_"Are you fucking shitting me! Are you sure he's not a space ninja,Pigma?!",James said .Pigma shrugged ._

_"Eh,calm down old man,just had to take a piss",Lycus said,coming back into the store room .They all aimed their blasters at him ._

_"Really people? I'm in the dead of space,how the hell am I gonna escape?!",Lycus said ._

_"Get in the chair",James said seriously .Lycus sat down calmly ._

_"Alright punk,start talkin' .What the hell happened back there?",James said,his voice getting a low predatory pitch that almost made Lycus piss himself .He hid his face behind his bangs ._

_James re holstered his gun but cracked his knuckles as he approached .The other two still had their weapons and were on guard ._

_"My parents saw me with another guy and threw me out,so I've been hitch hiking my way through space .Along the way,I stayed with some mercenary gangs,space pirates,bounty hunters and shit .Taught me what they knew",Lycus said,his eyes shifting to follow James who was pacing around him like a predator waiting to strike ._

_"Names",James said from behind him,startling him ._

_"The Blue Suns*,Black Sky ,The Reds, M15",he said ._

_"Why so many,kid? What happened? Did you fuck up and manage to get out alive?",James said,suspiciously ._

_"The Reds and M15 got taken down and I escaped .I did freelance for Black Sky and I fucked up with the Blue Suns and when they left the Lylat system,they left me behind",he said,dejectedly ._

_"Somebody call the General ,figure out what to do with him .Meanwhile,I'm gonna question him more",James said ._

_"Sure you okay in here alone ,boss?",Pigma asked ._

_"I'm fine,you stay posted outside Pigma",James said ._

_"If I hear even a small problem in here,I'm putting a hole in your skull ",Pigma said sadistically jabbing Lycus with his weapon .Peppy gave James a look of warning, before the other two were gone ._

_"So,that's your track record huh?So tell me why they were really tryna gun you down .You wasted a mission and that cost me money .A LOT of fuckin' money and it made us look sloppy .You know how much that was?",James said .Lycus didn't answer ._

_"1,000,000 credits you little shit .One fucking, million! You got a million bucks?",James said jumping at him .Lycus winced but he didn't flinch .James smirked ._

_"So you really do got balls .That shit back there wasn't an accident then",he said ._

_Lycus said nothing ._

_"You know if you don't answer me,I'm gonna start kicking your ass",James warned ._

_"I don't know",Lycus said ._

_"Wrong answer",James said and promptly punched him in the muzzle so hard he bled ._

_"Fuck you! I don't know why!",Lycus said .James laughed ._

_"Oh man,you must be a fucking masochist!",Jame said .Suddenly,he came back around and kicked him so hard,he fell out of the chair and the chair went with him,Lycus tried to get up but James stepped on his back and slammed him on the floor ._

_"So . . .are you a masochist? Do you get off on this?You like when I hurt you?",James said,pressing down on him .Lycus coughed .James stooped down next to the wolf,watching him cough .He snatched him up by his bangs roughly, dragging him up to his knees,Lycus pried at James's fingers but failed ._

_"Cuz if you do get off on it,that'd be pretty hot",he said lowly into his ear .Lycus was breathing hard,his heart pounding in his chest as the possibilities of what this man could and would do to him ran through his mind .James held him like that but Lycus still refused to speak ._

_James threw him forward and he hit the floor ._

_"Alright, I'll cut to the chase",he said ._

_"I want you to join Star Fox .But,my crew don't trust you .Do I have a reason not to trust you?",James said ._

_"I worked for them . . .I fucked up . . .they tried to kill me but I wouldn't let em'",Lycus said .James nodded ._

_"I can see that,but did you have to kill everybody?",James said .Lycus had a smirk on his face ._

_"You know how these things go,McCloud .You kill one,they're all after you .Only way to stop it is to take em' all down,or at least all the ones who are a threat anyway",Lycus said ._

_"So you already know how it is .Looks like I don't gotta teach you much",James said ._

_There was a heavy knock on the door ._

_"Come in!",James called .Peppy looked at the scene before him and was satisfied ._

_"He checks out .Name's Lycus Kane , he's Cornerian born but lived on Papetoon .We might've seen him before but walked pass him .Was an ace pilot too, passed flight school with flying colors .Look kid,you're not old enough to be charged for anything .The general said if you do some jobs,you'll get your charges dropped .You in or what?",Peppy said ._

_"We were just discussing that",James said ._

_"Pepper wants him to do a few test missions,see where he'll fight in",Peppy said,eying the wolf struggling to stand ._

_"Eh,it's your lucky day! Was gonna put you in a body bag!",Pigma called ._

_"In that case,welcome to Star Fox!",James said .He kicked Lycus one more time .He screamed and fell back on the floor,the other three laughing ._

_"Ah,take it like a man! Get em' Peppy,we're gonna celebrate!",James said ._

* * *

_Later that night,the group was sharing drinks over at a nearby bar ,Lycus sitting with them with his head on the bar ._

_"Hey Eddie ,give the kid a drink,he earned it",James said ._

_"He don't even look old enough to be in here",the gray dog said ._

_"Nobody's gonna snitch,he's one of us",James said .Eddie looked the kid up and down for a moment ._

_"Seriously ? Looks like he should be in school somewhere but whatever ,he looks like he needs somethin' strong ",Eddie said ._

_"You know I just got a call from the general Pep and he congratulated us .We got our money,full pay too",James said ._

_"How's that?",Peppy said low .James pointed in Lycus's direction ._

_"The ship got blown to bits and I suspect our pet wolf is guilty . Kid knows his stuff for real .From what he told me,he use to swing with the Blue Suns ",James said .Peppy's eyes widened ._

_"Shit,no wonder he gave us hell . So ,what's Pepper gonna do with the brat?",he asked ._

_"Said we could have it if we want .I think we should keep him ,but only on the bases that he'd out gun anybody else .I mean seriously ,the Great Fox is one of the most state of the art ships ever made .How the fuck did he sneak on board ? Nobody else'd stand a chance with the kid ",James said .He took a gulp of his beer and looked back at Pigma who was talking to a pretty female pig with blonde locks and a huge bust ,then at Lycus who was sitting by himself sipping a shot glass ._

_"You sure it's not because you're attracted to him ?",Peppy said .James looked at him annoyed ._

_"He's in fuckin' high school",James said ._

_"Never stopped you before ",Peppy shot back ._

_"Okay ,that was once and I didn't know she was that young .She said she was eighteen ",James said ._

_"Whatever . Just don't get caught up James ,I'm serious .Might be more than you bargained for ",Peppy said .Just then, his communicator beeped ._

_"Be right back James .Make sure the puppy don't drink his self to death ",he said ._

_"Okay ,okay ,baby sitting duty's on me ",he said ._

_Peppy went outside to take the call and James turned to see Lycus was gone ._

_'Shit! How the hell does he do that?! ', James thought ._

_That's when James heard some cheering at the far end of the bar .He looked over and stared in shock ._

_Lycus was dancing over one of the women's laps .The cheetah was gleeful as he let his jacket slide off revealing a muscle shirt that clung to a perfectly toned body with strong shoulders,a slim waist and hips .Most of the females (and a few males) were gathered around to watch the show ._

_Apparently, the cut on his muzzle that James gave him earlier that day didn't phase him as he was the perfect picture of confidence ._

_Lycus began gyrating his hips in front of her ,lifting his shirt to reveal his stomach and letting the shirt fall again .He dipped lower now,lifting the shirt higher each time .He finally stopped teasing and pulled the shirt off,tossing it somewhere in the bar and a white poodle jumped up and grabbed it .She squeed and dragged her friends over to get a closer look ._

_With nothing with armwarmers and form-fitting jeans and combat boots,James found it hard to keep his eyes off of Lycus . He took the chain from his pants and brought it up to his collar .The cheetah grabbed him by the chain and he fell forward ,catching himself on the back wall behind her .His chest was in her face,she rubbed her muzzle against him and kissed him between his chest .And James envied her so badly .He watched Lycus's every movement intently behind mirror,shades,his face in his glass _

_Lycus pulled back and went for his belt .That's when James got up and came over ._

_"Alright ,alright ,party's over .Let's go ,kid ",James said and grabbed Lycus,which earned him booing from the people enjoying the show .He escorted Lycus out of the bar,grabbing his hoody on the way out ._

_"What's the matter, you jealous old man?",Lycus said .He was inches away from James,shirtless and slightly sweaty from the alcohol .James threw his coat at him and turned away ._

_"Don't make a habit out of that ",he said ._

_"Why not ? I got paid for it ",he said ,slipping his hoody back on .He zipped it up ,but left it open just enough to expose a little bit of his chest and the chained collar he had on ._

_"I was looking for you guys ,Pigma's got a girl tonight so it's just us .Ready to blow this joint?",Peppy said ,putting out a cigarette as he stepped out of the bar ._

_"Yeah ,I had enough for the night ,we're comin'",James said .Peppy looked at James cautiously .He glared back through his shades and Lycus looked between them ,trying to decipher the meaning behind them . Peppy went over to Lycus and grabbed his shoulder ._

_"Listen ,we were kinda rough on you back there ,we know .But that was protocol ,you're one of us now ",he said and made a show of putting his arm around Lycus's shoulder ._

_"I'm use to gang initiations ,I know how this shit goes ",Lycus said and it was true .To be honest , Lycus thought they went easy on him .The three of them walked off into the cool autumn night . Peppy and Lycus in front ,James trailing behind ._

* * *

I think that was like the longest chapter I've ever written . I would have made it into two but I need to move forward with the plot . . . by the way the action scene I was listening to 'Bullets' by Archive .Heard it on the trailer for 'Cyberpunk 2077 ' . I'll be goin' to Fox next to chapter . Oh and blue suns=mass effect . I dropped a few mass effect references in there ,even mentioned Omega a while back . I might work on a crossover .Also ,be on the look out for The Breaking Game prequal , Cracked .You can find out then exactly what made Pigma really turn among other things . R n R people .


	18. Lifting Spirits

**Lifting Spirits  
**

* * *

**Fox**

"You can come out now ,Fox .I know you're in here",Peppy said,sounding older than I've ever heard before .He locked his door and armed the security,before turning the lights on .

"That obvious it was me?",I said from my hiding spot .

See,now that Peppy's a General and all (General Hare,which NOBODY calls him,ever) he's hard to get a hold of .I figure I'd just break into his place .Every single one of us has done it to each other especially him .When you're in my line of work,you develope instincts that civilians don't have,can sense things that most people can't . . .

"I know your footsteps .And you have a tendency of hiding in obvious places,Fox .Thought I taught you better than that,my boy",he said,like it was normal .

I threw open the coat closet and stepped out,lifting my ski mask .

"Sorry,got a little sloppy since it wasn't a hostile situation",I said .

"Now,if you'd hidden behind the couch,I wouldn't have got you so easily",he said with a chuckle .I smiled,a bit embarrassed at being caught so easily .He sat down in his couch yawning .

"I'd ask you if you want something to eat ,but I'm not one to bullshit .I will,however ,give you some tea .I can tell something's eatin' ya, so spit it out",Peppy said,heading to the kitchen .I followed him into the kitchen,taking off my gloves and rolling up my sleeves .

"No,no,sit down,I need the exercise",he said .

"Okay .So . . .um . . .something . . . .odd happened recently",I said,sitting down in the old ,brown couch in the same spot that I've been sitting in fo years .Strangely enough,I heard my dad sat in the same spot,to the far left leaning his arm on the rest .Like I'm doing now .

"You mean besides Slippy tellin' me you've been dissapearing on him and the fact we haven't had our lunch this month or last .Falco wasn't here this month so I know he's involved",Peppy said .The tea kettle was ready now and he was pouring the tea into porcelean mugs .We each had a mug that we kept at his place .They use to be on the ship but since it's gone . . .

"I'm sorry about that . . .I've been goin' through some stuff,you know?",I said .

"I can see that .The way your tail's curled at the tip tells me you're tense",he said .I looked down and he was right,it was curling .See,it's shit like that why he was always the man behind the man on the Star Fox team .

Like with my father .

"You know how creepy that is when you do that to people?",I said .

"Yup,scared people shitless back at the academy .Pulled it on a General before",he said,a smirk on his now bearded face .

"And what happened?",I said as he handed me a mug .The white one with the Starfox insignia on it and 'Jr .' next to it .My dad had the same mug,minus the Jr . part,but it was never found .

"Made me drop and do one hundred .And when I did ,he was heated,even though I was about to pass out .General Pepper was the one who saved my ass because he conveniently had a message that he had to deliver by mouth .Which got him in trouble because it was a lie .He took the punishment like a man",he said .

"And that was?',I asked .

"Bread and water for two days and made him run around the barracks until he collapsed .We made a contest out of it to see who could run for the longest .I definitely owed him for that one .Made it up by covering his ass when he was fraternizing with a female officer in one of the starships",he said .

"How often did this happen?",I asked .

"Often enough for me to learn how to be a good liar .Now,before we get off topic,spill the beans",he said,coming back in with his mug .It was Bright red with the silhouette of a sexy female bunny on it ,with a book in her hand .He said he always wanted a woman with measurements like that and to his luck,his wife turned out that way .

"Was there ever a fourth member of Star Fox?",I asked .

Peppy seemed unphased ,sipping his tea calmly .

"Where'd you here that one?",he asked .

"From the fourth member himself",I said .He sighed and sat back,closing his eyes a moment,thinking .

"And that would be?",he asked .

"Wolf O'donnell",I said more coldly than I meant to .

"If he gave you permission,then I'm allowed to speak .I bet this has given you reason to question a lot of things,hasn't it?",he said, sitting the mug down on the coffee table .

"Yeah,it kinda has",I said .

"The way you said his name tells me there was an altercation .I heard from Kat Monroe that you two were getting close .What happened?",he asked .

And now faced with it,I could never tell Peppy about what happened,not now .It seemed wrong to ruin something sacred like this .In all the technology in the Lylat system,no one has found out what to do about aging and Peppy Hare is an old man .Cool as hell,but it's the truth .Sometimes I get scared that he'll die on me one day and I never wanted to be around when it happens .

"I found out about him being in the same place the held my dad before they executed him",I said .

Wasn't technically a lie . . .

"Believe it or not,I'll tell you this; if Wolf could've prevented it,he would've .By the time I made it back to you guys,it was already too late . . .",he said and his faced aged like a whole decade in that whole sentence .I said nothing .The coffee table was starting to become interesting all of the sudden .

Peppy got up from the table and gestured me to follow him .I left the tea and followed him to his room .Again,it looked the same as it always did,only lived in now .

"Have you ever heard the story of the Silver tail Executioner who took down the Aero Assassins?",he said .

"No",I said .

"Ah,right,you were still an army brat then .Well,while you were drinking milk and playing pranks,he was blowing down hangars and shooting down fighter jets",he called .

He slid the closet door open and dug around awhile until he came back with a cardboard box .He blew dust off of the box .

"Well,now you're going to hear the legend of Lycus Kane,honorary member of Star Fox",he said .He was staring down at a picture,wiping dust away .He handed it to me .The only time I heard of Lycus Kane was when I glanced at the Cornerian academy flight scores .

Lycus Kane had the only perfect score ever achieved in the past thirty years .

"I promised him I'd get rid of most of his stuff but I never did .I couldn't or really James couldn't",he said .

So my dad and Wolf were close,just like I always thought .At least close enough to call his mercenary team Star Wolf .At least there was respect there somewhere .

In the picture,my dad,Peppy,Pigma and Lycus Kane were posed on top of a tactical tank .My dad had his head turned to the side,striking a dramatic pose,Peppy was giving my dad bunny ears (Irony at it's finest) ,Pigma had what shockingly looked like a genuine smile on his face .

And Lycus .

Beautiful young wolf with violet eyes,white bangs and a chained collar,a red scarf open over his shoulders .My dad' was so close to him ,that they were touching .I noticed my dad wasn't wearing a scarf .

He was wearing my dad's scarf .

It was the stripper from Valentine's ! Wolf O'donnell is the same Lycus from all those years ago,and Wolf O'donnell is the legendary ace pilot Lycus Kane .

"Are you serious?! Wolf O'Donnell is that Lycus Kane?",I said .

"Yes,yes that's him",he said softly .Peppy sat a metal triangle with the Star Fox symbol down on the bed beside me .

A Star Fox badge,an official one .

I turned it over and the name read 'Wolfus Lyca O'Donnelly' on it .

"He really was . . .what happened?! What happened,how did he go from this to Lord O'Donnell,and what was up with this damn alias 'Lycus Kane'?",I said .

"He had a sister named Lyca Wolfina O'Donnelly .He said that she always preferred to be called Lycus,it suited her better",Peppy said .

So his 'brother' was really a sister .

"He said his folks gave him the boot when he got caught with another guy .But one night he was drinking .And he told me . . .his father .As you know,Wolf O'Donnell has an eye for the ladies and the gentlemen and . . .it's not my place to say",Peppy said .

"Let me guess,his dad tried to beat it out of him?",I said .

"You'll have to go ask yourself .But back to this",he said,taking the picture .

"I had never met somebody so determined to live .Or really,so determined not to get killed .You two got that in common,stubborn to the point of ridiculousness .That part,you got from your mother .James was easier to reason with .Most of the time that is",he said .He adjusted his glasses and reached in the box for more items .There was a set of old blasters in there,like the model my dad used .One of them,the barrel said 'Let Live' in silver letters .The other said 'Let Die',in the same color and font . There was also a black mask,clearly made for someone with a muzzle in there and a set of cracked ,blue tinted aviator shades .

They looked exactly like dad's black ones .

And all I felt was jealousy .While he was gone,he made Wolf his son .While I was back home wondering why he didn't wanna be around me, he was with him .Those 'nice going,son's and 'I proud of you's ' all went to Wolf .

"Peppy?What kinda relationship did my dad have with Wolf?",I asked .

"What do you mean by that?",he asked,trying to busy himself with tidying the room .Avoiding me .

"What I said",I answered bluntly .Peppy paused for a moment before going to his dresser .

"A team mate .Nothing more,nothing less",he said .

"That's a lie! He treated him like his son,didn't he?",I said,more harshly than I meant,startling Peppy .

"No,he didn't never once .Just a rookie and -"

"Then why is he wearing my dad's scarf? Why is he so close to him in that picture?Why do they have matching shades and stuff,huh?",I said coldly .

"He pitied the kid!When we found him,he was starved and on the run from a gang !You're acting like a child,Fox',he said .

"Well I'm sorry that my parents died and everyone important to me bailed on me",I said .

"You isolated yourself ,Fox! You always have!",he said .

No .

It's not true .

They all abandoned me,all of them,all of them .They-

"Fox,listen to me .You need to understand that he never recovered from losing your mother .You have the same color eyes she does and to James,it reminded him of his mistake .He couldn't face you all those times you asked what happened to your mother because he blamed himself .  
James had a thing with fixing his problems by running from them .You yourself,Fox .He always loved you",Peppy said .

"I use to see his spirit whenever I was in trouble .I stopped seeing him",I said .As much as I tried to hold it in,I was on the verge of tears .

"That's because you stopped looking for him ,Fox .Besides,your a grown man .I believe that you're confident enough to handle things",Peppy said .

"But I'm not ,Peppy .I'm not",I said,my voice cracked .I felt Peppy's hand on my shoulder,rubbing my back .

"You are Fox .You just have to let go .Move forward,it's what James would've wanted",he said .I found myself once again,leaning on Peppy's shoulder .

The dad that's always been there when he wasn't .

We stayed like that for a moment,until I was able to stop the tears .Eyes still on the floor,I smiled .

_ " I am always there with you . Never give up . . . My son . . ."_

"Thanks Peppy,I needed that",I answered .

And there was a weight on my shoulders that had been there for so long that has been lifted .

"If you still wanna know what happened to the team . . .here's the truth .We found out that Lycus Kane really was just a damn good alias .Wolf had a bounty on him for stealing military weapons and an aircraft to get off of Corneria .He got into a jam with a loan shark and was scared for his life .He was living with Leon and they split up to avoid capture .General Pepper was going to bypass all of his charges and he did . That is until we heard the knew",he said solemnly .

And I was feeling down again .

"A military officer ,a sergeant recognized Lycus Kane to be Wolf O'Donnell .He used scare tactics on Wolf and solicited him from sex .Wolf gave in ,but James found out and put an end to it .

Said sergeant was gravely injured but refused to testify against James .Even though James confessed,they wouldn't take him in .He even incriminated himself with all the evidence,but they put it on Wolf . Later that year,the officer died from his injuries and Wolf had a ridiculously large bounty on him . Pepper tried to pulls some strings,but they burned the sergeant's body at burial and autopsy reports and medical records mysteriously vanished . Wolf was a wanted man and he undertook one last mission for the team",Peppy said .I nodded ,waiting for his answer .

"He had no money and no where to turn .So he turned to Andross or more like Andross found him .He typed a letter ,telling that if he found anything that could be exploited,he would report directly to the Cornerian Army .And he did .There are transmissions floating around with his voice,detailing ins and outs of Andross's bases,fortresses and weaknesses .He never betrayed Star Fox . He was loyal to us from beginning to end",Peppy said .

Those were the words I came for .

* * *

I was back at home now and feeling more upbeat than I have in a long time .Hell,I practically held my head up and my tail was (embarrassingly)swishing about .In my hands,I had the last picture of my dad to survive from the crash,a picture that Peppy himself personally saved .It was the only picture in existence with both of my parents in it with me .

After one last glance at it,I was literally grinning .I took out Wolf's badge and placed it in there against the picture .I put it gently in the black and red velvet box where it was kept, along with my dad's id tag and my mom's wedding ring, (dad's was never found)locked it and slid it under my bed .

When I slept that night,I'll have to say ,it was one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time .

* * *

Aw,Foxy's happy again . . .for now .We'll see how long that lasts .


	19. Let Live,Let Die

**Let Live,Let Die **

* * *

**Wolf**

It's been a week since that whole fiasco at my place .A week since Fox called me back,begging for forgiveness which naturally,I turned him down .

In hindsight,that was one of the worse ideas I've ever had .

Fox showed up at work today .

And he showed up with a rose .Which I crushed in my bare hands .

"I'm taking you to lunch,Wolf",he said .

"No",I answered .

"We all know you can hardly afford to feed yourslef so you might as well",he said .He's at my main post near the elevator,bugging ,me and no one's doing anything about it .

"I will call a security drone on you if you do not get out of my face",I said through gritted teeth .We had a glaring contest and lucky for me,he lost .

"Fine,whatever .Just don't go crying to me when you get hungry",he said and was gone .

So I thought .

After standing around looking scary and watching for crooks,I needed to use the bathroom .I asked the other guy ,a panda named Chen ,to watch my post for a bit .

I had been holding it in for too damn long and it felt good coming out .Since nobody was around,I wasn't ashamed of wagging my tail .Just when I washed my hands ans was about to leave,somebody caught my arm .I turn around and saw exactly who I didn't wanna see .

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?",I said,shoving his hand away .

"I had a job interview a week ago,here and I'm about to start my first shift .Since you're workin' double shift,you gotta give me the tour",he said .I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself .

"What part of I don't wanna deal with you do you not comprehend?",he said .

"Listen babe,I didn't mean to mark you up,I just-",I smacked his hand away from my face .

"Are you fucking serious? You put your gotdamned hands on me and expect me to forgive you for it?",I said,gripping him up by his collar .

He didn't even flinch .

"Listen,if it makes you feel better,you can deck me write across the face ,Wolf .I just-"

I took him up on his offer .I punched him so hard ,his body twisted and he fell on the floor,making him slide .

"What the fuck ,Wolf?!",he practically yelled through a bleeding muzzle .He got up and put up his fists

"Two more and we're even",I said .

"I apologized!",he said .

"For now,then you'll do it again,and again .I'm not fuckin' stupid,punk .Put your fuckin'hands on me again and I will fucking kill you!",I growled,eying him down

"Never pegged you the type to stay in an abusive relationship",Fox said,finally dropped

"Neither did I .Been through that shit before and I'm not doin' it again",I said .

"Let me guess,you killed the guy?",Fox sadi flatly .

"What do you think?",I said bitterly .

"I think you need someone to love you ,Wolf",he said .

"Too bad I don't have that",I said .

"But you can have it",he said .

Can I?

Can I ,Wolfus Lycus O'Donnelly really give in to him .

The last time a man tried to save me,he made my life worse .

The last time a woman did ,she died .

That man looked an awful lot like the one looking at me now .

The woman, I can never forget her face .

"Look,Wolf,I talked to Peppy .He told me everything",he said .

Everything .

If he knows . . .

" .I know that you weren't just a cut throat, Wolf . You were a martyr .I know about you calling the Cornerian fleet to all of Androsses main bases .I know you wanted to help my dad . . .",he said,sadness took over his features now,and it looked solemn,true .

"I know what that man did to you and how my dad tired to save you . . .how you had to pay the price",he said .

Old wounds,old wounds,that were healing ,why now?

"I was wrong for the way I reacted,okay . . .it's just .It's my fault .I couldn't let go,you know? Not like he just fell over and died,he was murdered .And the idea that I was sleeping with my father's killer crossed my mind and . . .I overreacted ,I mean,you'd never do that .I know now cuz I saw how close you and dad were .

I hated him back then",Fox finally admitted,his eyes on the floor .

He admits it now .So after going psycho on Andross,this is what it comes down to .Was it all just a little boy's tantrum?Was this him taking all his old pain out on Andross .

"I hated how everybody loved him,I hated how I was always, 'Fox McCloud' and never just Fox .I hated how I would always be in his shadow,hated even more that I looked like him .And I took ito out on whoever,whenever .

But whenever he came back,I turned right back into a kid and clung to him like a teddy bear .I followed him everywhere,I spent every second I could with him .Hell,I slept in my parent's bed sometimes and pretended that they were there to love me . . .I sound pathetic ,don't I? The great Fox McCloud with fuckin' daddy issues",he said bitterly .

"I hated my dad because I loved him and I didn't think he loved me back .All those pictures had it look like we were the perfect image of father and son,but it was bullshit .You know it's true,Lycus Kane",he said .He must've seen a picture,if he can see Lycus in me .

"So you really do know all about it then",I said .Fox nodded .

"Yeah,the legendary Lycus Kane .You know it was always in tabloids and on the internet so nobody paid it any mind .Peppy kept your badge too,if you want it back",he said,reaching in his pocket .

"No,you keep it",I said .

"It's yours ,Wolfus .You're not an outlaw any more .You earned it",he said .He actually stood there with it in my face so I had to take it .

That's when my communication channel opened,it was Chen .I took the badge and shoved it in my pocket before I answered .

'Hey Wolfus,whatchu' doin,takin' a shit?'

"I'll be back in a minute .Had burrito's from Juanita's man,you know how it is",I answered .

'You almost done?',he asked .

"Did you really ask me about my progress at takin' a shit?",I answered .

'Okay,okay .Make sure you put a condemned sign up',

"Go to hell ,Chen",I said .

'See you there',he answered and closed the channel .

By the time I looked back at Fox, he had lit up another cigarette .

"You gonna be fine here by yourself?",I said ,sounding more worried than I wanted to .

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine,leave me alone with my thoughts",he said .I turned to leave the stall but paused .I came back and kissed Fox on his ear .And as I tried to break free,he rose up and shoved me against the wall,deepening the kiss and I was kissing him back .When he slid his tounge in my mouth,pressed his body into mine,and it was passion ,tobacco and desperation all rolled together in one .

God,this is what a week away can do to me?

'Not now,not now',I thought .I forced myself away from Fox .I didn't want to and he knew it .

"Don't get into too much trouble",I said .He smirked at me,and blew the cigarette smoke on my neck .And I felt it down my spine,in my chest and between my legs .

"I won't ",he said and took another drag on his cigarette .I left out of the bathroom and for the rest of the shift,that kiss was going through my mind .

"You wanna know why Krystal left me?",Fox said as we were doing rounds on the second floor .Us and a few security drones were all that were here now doing the graveyard shift .Again,Fox was smoking .While I knew Fox smoked,he only smoked this much when he was really ,really up the wall .He had mostly stopped drinking,so I guess he had to do something .

Falco is the alcoholic in the group .

I kinda just used aggression to take care of most of my problems .The times I was up shit creek,I really couldn't afford to be drunk,or high,and smoking left DNA on cigarettes butts .So a nice bar fight got the job done when I was really out of it,but that was only if I planned on skipping town .I wouldn't call myself a trouble maker,because I only did that shit when people provoked me .

It's just that lookin' at me the wrong way was usually all you had to do to get on my bad side .

What the fuck are you starin' at was step one and step two was punching your fuckin' lights out for talkin' shit,which happened enough .Step three,get out my agression and step four,run like a bitch when the cops showed after I stomped somebody into the pavement .Now there were smart people who never made it pass step two and didn't have to get a fist in the face .As I became more infamous,I had more step twos than anything .

My problem was that people stared at me a lot because I was walkin' around with a million dollar bounty on my head .So I punched a lot of people's lights out to deter them from tryna catch my ass .If there was a group givin' me the eye,I took care of that problem by leadin' somewhere quiet and started firin' on them .That's how I came to appreciate automatic weapons .

Now,in hindsight,I could've just used a punchin' bag,like I do now .But when you're young (hey,I am still young ,just not a kid) you're impulsive sometimes , thats what happened .

"You two made a cute couple .I always thought you'd be havin' little purple Fox's runnin' around",I said .He laughed .

"Oh man,you're right! We might've had purple kids,that'd be funny",he said .And the image of a purple Krystal with red hair popped in my head .I felt like a perv for it though because by then,I'd be an old man .I tried to proposition her before,but she always turned me down .Eventually,she had one of her lonely days and she wasn't with Fox anymore,so I moved in for the kill .I mean,I don't blame her,I'm a good lookin' guy and nice when I wanna be and was down for no strings attached .Fox though,clearly hasn't been with as many beautiful women as I have or else it wouldn't be such a big deal for him (though I suspect they were just attracted to criminals anyway .Reason why none of it worked out) .

"You woulda started your own species,man .We don't got blue foxes in Lylat,we sure as hell don't have purple ones",I said .

"Yeah",he said,lookin' away .He looked like he was thinkin' .

"So ,everything was fine and all,we was happy and all,except for a few things .One,the age difference .I wanted to settle down and she was like in full scale fun mode .Then there's the whole wanting to travel the galaxy,which I couldn't always afford to do .She was buyin' a lot of stuff too,Any and everything that came from her galaxy or planet,mind you ,this is expensive shit,she had to have .I mean,I bore with it because,shit,her planet was gone',he said,takin' another drag .

"But then,it got outta hand .When we argued,she took off in her arwing and got ghost! So I couldn't find her for like a week and I had no idea where she went or what she did .She usually came back with more stuff .And since that Sauria thing,I had no money .Eventually,she found out how things worked in Lylat and it she started lookin' down on me .I had no formal education besides flight academy,I didn't own a house,didn't own a car, nothin'",he said,and his ears started too droop a bit .

"She said to me 'you're nothin' but a fuckin' bum She told me that she thought I acted too arrogant for my low standing",he said .He stopped at one of the giant glass windows and leaned against it,lookin' out of it .

"And?",I said,still keeping my distance .

" I smacked the bitch like she owed me money . But she was right .I'm just a bum .Don't got no skills,I'm just fuckin' cannon fodder .My dad was the same way,we were just glorified soldiers,nothin' more or less .Peppy was a war strategist,that's a skill .Slippy is a technician,that's a skill .Hell,even Falco's a motivational speaker,tellin' kids to not join gangs .

Leon's a frickin' college professor and has an art gallery ,Panther was a computer engineer before he joined up with you guys and has his own business now,and you've got a degree in aeronautics and engineering ",he said .

"I was on top of the world,and now,I'm just a flight instructor,and I get shit for pay .Only a few people know my name and face,a war hero ain't a celebrity .You see that world out there,Wolf?",he said .I was at the window now,looking down on Corneria City .Beautiful lights,monitors mounted on buildings,hovering billboards and hologram ads ,hover cars caught in traffic jams .

"We risked our lives for these people,and look where it got us? Jail time,and weird stalker fucking around with our personal lives and having to sleep with one eye open .But that's not why Krystal left",he said .He let the cigarette burn for a bit,didn't puff this time .

"Why?",I said .

"I hit her .She held a mirror up to me,told me I was useless and I couldn't see it .I was delusional, I guess my dad was too .She realized in our society,a soldier's only worth something in the Cornerian Army and a mercenary,ain't shit,unlike where she came from where they were treated like kings .I got mad and shoved her,she shoved me back,I smacked her,she fell on the floor .She threw a pot at me,hit me on one of my old bullet wounds that still hurts in the winter .I got angry and punched her .I didn't top until she cried ",he said.I glanced to the side,leaning into the glass beside him .He looked more frustrated than anything .

The main difference between Fox and James was that James didn't walk into this,tryna play good guy .I wonder if Fox ever thought about what James was doing before the Lylat Wars? Sure as hell wasn't savin' people's lives .Most of the time,we was playin' bodyguard for whoever had the money to pay us .Hell,we took down rival gangs for other gangs,because they had the money to pay us,when the military didn't .We even did vigilante work for loved to the rush of it but hated the strictness of the military . And he loved money too .Money could make dreams come true,dreams like owning a ship like 'The Great Fox' (pompous jerk named it after himself) . And for his love of money,it was always dissiparing .

In hindsight,I think other than James splurge spending ,Pigma was stealing the money .

"She tried to call the police,I stopped her .I tried to apoligize and she looked at me like I was a monster .Wouldn't touch me,wouldn't come near me,she was afraid of me .And she ran ,barefoot and half naked through the street to get away .You know what I learned that day?",he said .

I didn't know if he wanted me to answer or not .I just know now,he was actually looking at me .

"You found out you two weren't compatable?",I said .

"Yeah,that too .I could never be the man she wanted .She was an exotic beauty with expensive tastes and I had her livin' like trash .On Cerinia,Krystal was a concubine .She didn't tell me,I looked it up .She's damn beautiful,but all Cerinian women looked like that and ,exotic beauties with nice bodies and the main form of industry was their psychic abilities selling those beautiful women on stage or,renting them as superwives because those psychic abilities had a price tag on them .The only catch was that they could be taken away and nobody wanted to lose them .So many businesses fell, because they lost their Cerinian advisors .

But the main thing was,that all I knew was pain and violence .All I knew how to do was kick people's asses and tell everyone else how to do it .Even you designed your own landmaster,altered your cybernetic eye to give it autotargetting and other weird shit, and you redesigned Sargasso .Me? I just hit stuff,beat stuff,and do fuckin' espionage on people",he said .

"So now you know",I said .

"I was so caught up in the 'good guy bad guy' mind set from the war,that I forgot that in the world,everything is shades of gray .I talked to Peppy the other day and he helped me let go of the past,helped me move on .I want a future and I don't have one .I want a future with you",he said .

I knew it was coming,I knew it .

His hand brushed against mine and I moved it .

"Let me ask you something,McCloud .Do you really love me,or am I the only person who would bother putting up with you?",I asked .

"I love you",he said,but he didn't look at me when he said it .

"Come on ,let's finish our rounds",I said .

I walked away,refusing to look back

Fox and I chatted about old times and things,anything to distract from the big question that hung between us .His fun ,charismatic self was starting to pull me in again,get to me in the ways it always did .That cokiness and bravado and magnetic personality that attracted me in the first place was back .And I could see that there was really a weight lifted from him,and that he wasn't unhinged anymore like I had known him to be .

He also looks damn sexy in that security uniform,huggin' him in all the right place,and the black just brings out his tail and eyes .

"No,no,I Falco was just mad beacus I kicked his ass in the tourniment .Speakin' of which,they sent you an invitation to the next tourney,right?",he said .

"Yeah,might get in there and kick some ass,what would I be looking forward to?",I said .

"Well besides me putting my foot so far up your ass that you;d be chewin' my boots? ",he said .

"Don't get cocky,Fox .We know what happens with me versus you",I said .Suddenly Fox stopped,andhe was smiling at me .

"What?",I said .

"You called me Fox",he said .

"Yeah,so?",I asked .He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and shockingly,I didn't mind .

"Nevermind . . .anyway,the worst ones have to be Samus,Bowser,Mario,Link,and Marth .Especially Marth,this guy .This dude's swordsmanship is so good,he deflects any and everything right back at you,including your attacks .Good luck tryna take him out .He won the melee tournament",Fox said .

"How the hell does he do that with a sword?",I said,not quite believing him .

"I don't fuckin' know man,but he will give you hell .I'll show you some picks of the contestants at some point,okay?",he said .

As it got later,I admit that I was falling asleep .Fox took over and let me dose in the bathroom sometimes .

After we left work ,we almost parted ways, but for a moment we hesitated .We were standing a few feet away from one another and it felt like I couldn't walk away from him .The bus coming is what saved us from the awkwardness .

"My bus is here,I'll talk to you some other time",I said .He nodded and gave me a genuine smile and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back,but I didn't let him see it .I watched him watching me as the bus drove away,putting a distance between us .

It was early in the morning when I got back to my apartment and threw myself in bed,still wearing my uniform .Slowly,I drifted off into sleep,closing my eyes .It was in the state between waking and sleeping that I was awoken by the sound of my communicator .I really,really wanted to just slam it into something but I answered it .

"Hey ,beautiful,long time no see,huh?",the voice said .I didn't answere,I couldn't I just listened .

"Oh,come on,don't be like that?"

I said nothing still .

"Wolf,I know you're there .It's me,James"

James McCloud is dead .I know he's dead because I saw him die .

I know he's dead because I burried him .

I know he's dead because . . . .

Suddenly ,I couldn't take it anymore .My palms were sweaty,my hands were shaking,and my heart was beating faster ,I was short of breath .My head was hurting now too and I tried to silence the communicator but it wouldn't shut off .

I was having a panic attack .

The last one had one was when James died,and he died right in front of me .

Suddenly,I saw flashes of him with a bullet in his head,head the gunshot .He fell backward and hit the cold ground of the dimmed room . . . .for a moment,everything was a blur and I woke up,cradled in Leon's arms as Venomian soldiers rushed in . . . .

Let Live . . .Let Die

"I love you, Wolf .I love you so much",he said it soft,almost a whisper .

"But you have to do it . . .",he said .

"Do it for me,do it for everyone in the Lylat system"

"Leave me alone . . . .just leave me alone . . .",I was begging .I finally managed to get the battery out and the voice stopped .I threw the device and the parts and it slammed somewhere on the floor sliding out into the living room .Once that was done was able to calm down .I stopped hyperventilating and my pulse slowed .I pulled myself up against the wall,my knees drawn to my chest and I stayed like that for I don't know how long before I fell asleep .

* * *

Ah! another long chapter! I had to tie up the loose ends . And no,I am not a Krystal hater .I don't however , like how nintendo/rare handled her character ,having her exist to confirm Fox's heterosexuality (I'll ignore all the shipping in the games,and count it as bad translations ).


	20. Dead Cats

**Dead Cats**

* * *

**Fox**

"Yeah,me Katt and Mouser* been watchin' the place and we think it's that poodle bitch you saw last week .I sent Mouser in to check it out a few times and he said she's always uploadin' shit,like always .Gotta be her ",Falco said over his communicator .

"Good,you follow her?",I asked .

"Yeah I'm on it",he said .

As it turns out our cat works at the hospital

I'm walking down the halls of Melburn hospital, on my way to see a certain cat,the one that was tailing Wolf a while back .Wolf's outside ,on standby and Kat's around the corner on the lookout for anything suspicious .

It's a damn shame how bad security is in hospitals .Leon had once told me that some of his hits were hospital staff and he would simply walk in and take them out within an hour .This is why I never like staying there .

As of now,I'm not Fox McCloud but Micheal Collins,a newly hired employee .My eyes are gray and obscured with augmented reality glasses ready whenever I need them .Thanks to Slippy,who never asks any questions .

Right now I'm pushing around a food cart and serving patients,snapping photos of the layout with a hidden camera in my glasses .

Just as I brushed past an employee,who dropped a note in the cart .

"Hey miss",I turned around and she was dissapearing into the crowd .I shoved it under a tray ,deciding to drop it by the front desk later .

I finally reach the last room;Kovak's room .I walked inside and shut the door behind me,locking it .

Kovak looked up at me from the bed and I have to say ,he just looked pathetic,even if he was recovering from his surgery .From what I hear,he's about ready to go,just in physical therapy .

I started serving him his food and and sat his drink down .He kept looking at me as he went for the food .I almost feel bad for killing him .

Almost .

I put a blaster to his skull and he paused .

"You think I never had a gun to my head before?",he said .

"Difference is if you don't give me what I want,you die",I said .

"So you're willing to kill me around all these people with heart problems/",he asked .

"Not my problem",I said .

"Alright .I'm a dying man anyway .Who sent you?",he asked .

"I sent my fuckin' self .So . . .tell me about Victor Reinard .Where can I find him?",I asked .He just chuckled .

"You're on a suicide mission then .That's nice .I like to see my enemies die",he said .I was sick of his shit,so I cracked the but of my gun against his skull .He fell to the side,nearly dropping his food,but I caught it with one hand ,my blaster still aimed at him .The letter fell onto the bed an he eyed it .

"Is that yours?",he asked .

"I found it ",he said .

"Did you read it?",he asked,sounding to smug for my liking .

"That's none of your buisness",I said .

"Well,I guess I'll tell you,seeing as you're a dead man and so am I .Cybernetics can't save a dying man .just sustain him",he said .

"Vey funny .Now talk",I demanded .With blood running down his face,and that smirk on his face,he looked like someone who would shoot up a club for fun .

"Mr .Reinard is a twisted man,with a lot of money .So much money,in fact,I think he could've brought the Great Fox if he wanted to",he said .

'Shit,now that's money . .',I thought .

"Now where this money comes from,no one knows,no one knows .He just always have enough to pay off whoever wants some",he said .He sipped what was left of his tea that didn't spill .

"Thing is,no one's heard of this guy,ever .Name only sprung up recently",he said .

"And?",I said .

"Well,he really,really doesn't like when people take things that are his",he said .He eyed the letter again .

"You mind if I read that letter?",he said reaching for it .

"No!",I shoved him back on the bed .

"A man oughta know if someone wants to kill him",he said .

"What?",I said .

That's when Kovak let out a sadistic laughe,too high pitched to be anything but the laugh of a madman .He reached behind his pillow and threw a detonator in front of me .

"Go watch the fireworks,that nice car of yours'll look beautiful on fire ",he said .

I took out a knife and I murdered Kovak in cold blood .I slashed his throat and left him to bleed over the table .I grabbed the detonator and I finally read the letter .

It was a letter written in fresh blood .It said 'Boom',first and under it,'CRACK' .

I didn't care if I had blood on my hands,I ran through the already panicking hospital .I shoved people out of my way and went for the fire escape .I practically lept the flights to get down stairs .

When I slammed through the exit to the parking lot,

Wolf was gone and the car door was open .

Suddenly,Wolf crawled from under the car and threw something in the air and it exploded .We took ducked behind some other cars to avoid the blast .As soon as it exploded,I heard several people screaming in the distance .

"What the hell are ya' doin' on the ground McCloud,we gotta get outta here!",Wolf said,snatching me up from the ground .

"How did you do that?",I demanded .

"I'm a ninja,I do shit like that",he said as we raced down the side walk .

"What?!",I said .

"Nevermind .Katt said she saw a sniper on the roofs,we need to get away from here,too much open space",he said .

"Where ?!",I asked .

"Across the street .Split up and we'll catch-oh shit!",he shoved me down as I heard the familiar sound of a sniper rifle .It grazed my cheek before Wolf and I tumbled to the ground .He snatched me up again and started shoving me .

"You run faster than me! Go,go!",he yelled .We took cover behind cars as the sniper aimed,trying to make our way across the street,but we had to hide .

"Fuck this!",I said .I pulled out my blaster and started firing at the roof,igniorig the fact that there were people across the street .The roof sniper stopped and turned in my direction .I ran in zig zags,slamming pass people who were fleeing away from the burning car .A woman beside me got shot in the head and the force made her fly back and hit a nearby car .

"Mommy!",a little racoon boy dropped next to the woman .I couldn't help it,I went back and grabbed him .Running with the child in my arms,I kept my head low and handed the child over to a police officer that had just arrived .Just then sniper turned to leave,but someone shot them right in the head and the sniper fell off of the roof and hit a nearby car .Her body was splayed out on the car and a mask was on the bottom half of her face,but I could tell she was a lizard .

I looked up and caught a glimpse of Leon Powalski before he camouflaged and was gone .I looked around for Wolf and Kat,but I didn't see them .It was then that Kat turned the corner in the car ,a cat clinging to the roof of it .She stopped and she flew and hit another car,seemingly dying on impact .

It was Trixy Valdez .

"Get in!",she yelled .I jumped in the passenger seat, shutting the door behind me .

"Where's Wolf?",I said .

"Back here",he called,sitting up in the back seat .

"What the fuck was all that about?!",Kat demanded .

"That bitch on the roof was Bloodletter .Powalski had been tracking her .Also,Lomabrdi said he knows where to find Victor Reinard",he said,checking the ammo of a machine gun .

"But Trixy works with the feds,why did she do it?",I asked .

"No idea",Wolf said,

"Me either,but I do know we need to get the hell outta here .Make sure we're not bein tailed ,Wolf",she said .

"Actually,we are",he said .

"Holy fuck! We don't even know who this guy is ! What is this shit!",I practically yelled .

"Hang on,I'm gonna try to lose em'",Kat said .She swereved the car and started cutting in front of other .She ran a red light and cut a corner,trapping the gray car chasing us at an intersection .

After several minutes of paranoia,everyone started to calm down .

"Looks like we're home free .Who's place should we head to?",she asked .We were driving across Corneria City Bridge and were way far off from that psycho .Suddenly ,the sound of a swerving car made everyone look around .A car pulled up beside us and slammed into us,making the car tilt ,in the air,nearly touching the ground .

"What the hell was that?!",she demanded .Looking out,we saw the same car from earlier,only a different color .

"How did it change colors so fast?",I said .

"New flash paint technology,popular among street racers .Alright you guys,he's playin dirty,then he's gonna get it! Hang on!",Kat swerved the car and slammed it right into the one on our asses .It turned and swerved into another car that dipped out just in time .Kat stepped on the gas and we were way beyond speed limit at this point .

"Is he really gone this time?!",I said,annoyed,but my heart still beating outta control .

"Nope,here it goes again",Wolf said .

"Oh,come on!",I said .I snatched a blaster off of Wolf's lap .

"If that fucker pulls up again,he's eatin' this!",I said .

And it did .

As soon as the car got close,I started shooting the hover engines,One of them smoke and the car pulled away .

"Got it! That oughta take care of-"

We were hit again,but not as hard because Kat pulled away in time for it to just clip us .The next thing I know,the window rolled down and a canine with goggles on was shooting at us with a blaster .

"Alright,this is bullshit! I'm goin in",Wolf said .He pulled up his face mask and grabbed a set of UZI's from under the seat .Reaching out of the window,he open fired on the car beside us .

"Gotdamnit Wolf!Are you tryna bring the cops on us?!",I said .

"Bring em' on ! Haven't had a high speed chase in a while!",Kat said .The car pulled away and spun to the side of the bridge,crashing into it .

"Aw,I wanted to play some more",Kat said,feigning innocence .In reality she was laughing with glee and so was Wolf .He howled and sat back .

"Man,that felt good,almost missed goin' on crime sprees for no fuckin' reason!",Wolf said .I'd be lyin' if I didn't say my tail was wagging from the excitement .

That's when I we heard the sirens and I saw two cruisers on our asses in the rare view mirror .

"Alright,Kat ,lose these guys",I said .

"Hey,no backseat driving,I got this!",she said .As the cars pulled closer,one of em pulled up close .Me and Kat pulled up our masks,and she slammed the cruiser,sending it spinning off balance .Through out the whole time,I'm surprised Kat didn't hit a single civilian vehicle .

Falco was right,she is that good/

"Eat it,bitch!",she yelled .

"I'm so tempted to use these",Wolf said .

"I'll let you know if you can pull em' out,hun",she said,winking at him .

"This is the Cornerian Police! Stop where you are and put your hands up!",someone said through a megaphone .

"Stop this,pussy!",Kat said and slammed the cruiser beside us .Its swerved and we drove off as fast as we could .Just as we left the bridge,a aset of cruisers,blocked us .

"Shit! Reverse!",she said .She pulled up the back view on the monitor .

She suddenly stopped and I almost hit the wind shield .The hover car drove backward over the bridge,cutting through the other cars like it was nothing .As they drove back ,we went the same way in reverse and for a moment,I remembered how Falco always did this as a teenager .

We made it to the other end but there was another cruiser going down the intersection .Suddenly,another car slammed it ans it skid right into a pole .The driver rolled down his window and gave us a double thumbs up .

It was Panther Coruso .

Shockingly ,Wolf gave him a thumbs up back before Panther drove off .

It was just what we needed,because now that Kat backed us into an alley,the cruisers went after him instead and we got outta there ,undetected .

"I need to drop this thing off at a garage .Just know that we're gonna owe Falco a bill for this",she said .

* * *

"You totaled my car! What the hell?!",Falco yelled when we told him the news .Wolf just went to the kitchen to grab something to drink,which for once wasn't alcohol .

"We'll pay for it man,relax",Wolf said .He handed Falco a soda,but it didn't do much to cheer him up .

"Ugh! I just got it fixed too! Damnit,why did she have to have fun in my car?",he said,dropping on the floor,putting his bare feet up on his coffee table which looked way better than Wolve's .

"It would've been worse,it almost got blown up .Your welcome",Wolf said .

"Seriously?! What the fuck happened?",he said .

"Watch the news",Wolf and I said in unison .

Falco shook his head and turned on the holo-vision and we were looking at footage of the chase from earlier .Suddenly,Wolf's communicator went off .

"Yeah,Panther?Where are you?",Wolf said .

I heard a tapping noise,and the three of us looked back .

Panther was at the window,only his eyes and gray shirt clearly visible because he was blending in with the night sky .

Did I mention that this was the sixth floor and that there was no viable way he could've gotten up here .Wolf opened the window and Panther slunk in,Leon behind him .

"Oh sure ,throw a party at my house and while your at it,you can just break in it! I'm changing the security code ,right now",Falco said .

"Hm,and you think Panther won't hack it again,huh?",he said,stretching in a way ,only a cat could .

"Thanks for saving our asses back there,guys",Wolf said .

"Yeah,we probably would've been dead",Fox said .

"No,I would've survived it,you and Kat wouldn't be so lucky",Wolf said .

"Ah ,so it was the lovely Kat Monroe .I knew I recognized the lovely shade of pink fur and gorgeous eyes anywhere",Panther said and he went for Falco's fridge .

"Trust me,you're not her type",Falco said annoyed .

"Oh no,the ladies,love Panther .And so do some of the gentlemen",he said .In seconds,he was upon Wolf ,backing him into a wall,his paws on either side of him .He leered at Wolf who glared back .

"And Panther better back the fuck off,or he's gonna get the other side of his face scarred",Wolf warned .Panther and Leon laughed,but it wasn't very funny to me .Panther then dropped on the couch like he owned the place,drinking his newly acquired soda .

"Okay,so here's the run down .Trixy Valdez is dead,Kat took the bitch for a ride,and it was delightful .Instant death,flew right off the car .You have a good choice in women,Mr .Lombardi",Leon said .

"I admit,I assassinated Kovak,okay?But he had it comin' ",I said .

"And of course I took out Bloodletter,bitch was cutting into my profits .Oh,did you make any kills?",Leon asked Wolf .I probably should be disturbed by now .I'm kinda worried that I'm not .

"Nope,I was good .I was serious when I said I was turning over a new leaf",he said .

"Ah,I feel the same .Besides, fixing robots is so much easier than killing people,not to mention I to make house calls",Panther said .

"Do you ever stop?",Wolf said .

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Maybe if you give me a dance,I'll be good for the night",Panther said .Falco chuckled and I admit,I was getting jealous .

"Not in this life time",Wolf said .

"Aw,you're shy",Panther teased,

"Go to hell",Wolf said and went back to his drink .

"Why,I'm already hot",he said .

"Panther",Wolf warned .

"Right . . .anyway,I found Victor .He needs me to meet him in person this time .We can use it as an ambush and put an end to this shit once and for all",Falco said .

"Yeah,true",I said .I'm wondering if I should tell him about the Titania thing . . .

"Hey listen,I've gotta use the bathroom,I'll be back",I said .

As soon as I got to the bathroom,I shut the door and locked it .I threw water on my face and went over today's events to see if I missed anything .

Three people died .Trixy,Bloodletter and Kovak .We've got whoever it is cornered .

"I bet you think you earned a victory,Fox",a familiar voice said .

It was my voice .

I spun around to see him standing in the shower,his foot against the wall .

It was my shadow .

He looked at me,fur only a tint darker and eyes the wrong color,blue to my green .

"You're suppose to be dead",I said .

"Maybe I am .Maybe you're just imagining things",he said .

I paused .

What if he was right? What if I am-

"I'm not crazy",I said,

"You said it,not me",he answered .With sweaty palms,I reached for my blaster .

"You're not real",I said .

"What if I was?",he said .

"You're not fucking real!",I was practically shouting .But that other Fox,the other the wrong Fox was standing here and mocking me in my face .

Real or not,I wanted it to stop,it had to stop .

Just as I aimed for him .the lights blinked and he was gone .

I checked the bathroom from top to bottom and made sure the door was locked .It was,and the window too .

My mind was playing tricks on me and I fell for it .I fell for it so ,so badly .

What's happening to me?

I should be better now,I-I talked to Peppy, I've made peace with myself and everything and,and . . .

"Yo,McCloud! Don't fuck up the toilet again!",Falco yelled .

"Here I come!",I called .

I looked just to be sure,just to be sure I'm not crazy .

The bathroom was empty .

* * *

And here,we though Foxy was better . The next chapter will be a recap of the main points,so stay tuned .I find I work better if I just pump out chapter continuously .This ensures I finish .See,I'm a ridiculously fast typer ,so I can get away with doing that . Don't worry,I will get back to Descend . Good Nite :)


	21. Bleeding Out

**Bleeding Out**

_Wolf ran as fast as he could through the dark alleyway . He was being chased by Kovak's thugs again . One was the bulldog the other a gray hound . Somewhere in his mind,he wondered how someone could do this to a sixteen year old ,but he didn't have time to dwell . _

_He was running out of breath and out of options . Being new to Vetrino City,he had no idea how to navigate the alleys and streets and ultimately he was cornered . _

_"That's right punk,no where to run . You already know what it is ",one of them said,sliding on a set of brass knuckle . Wolf showed no fear,he stared them down . Suddenly,a hooded figure ,from the look of his tail ,a reptile,rushed one of the dogs,stabbing him in the abdomen repeatedly . The gray dog went for his gun,but never got a chance to use it . The reptile pushed his arm and stabbed him up just as bad as the other . Both of them were down and he went to finish the job . _

_Wolf was too scared to run,while he was swinging his blade,only a foot away . He waited until the man was stabbing the second dog to make a run for it,but was grabbed by his shoulder and thrown on the ground . He went for the knife that he had hidden and attempted to stab the reptile,only for him to grab his wrist and wrestle him into the brick wall . _

_"Damnit Wolfus,it's me! ", said,yanking down his mask . _

_It was Leon . _

_"Son of a bitch,Powalski!* You scared the shit out of me!",Wolf said . He pulled away from Leon and looked at the scene before him . _

_"Don't look at it,you idiot!We have to get out of here!",Leon said,grabbing Wolf and dragging him down the alleyways he knew all too well . _

_Back at Leon's place,Wolf's nerves were completely shot . How could that psycho murderer back there be Leon?_

_Granted,Leon did kill his girlfriend,but that was an accident . . . wasn't it?He loved Anastasia . . . _

_Or was there something he missed?_

_"What the fuck was that back there?",Wolf said breathless once Leon locked the doors . _

_"I was saving your life",he simply said as if it were nothing . _

_"You brutally murdered those guys",he hissed . _

_"I thought they were going to kill you!So I stepped in,is that so wrong?!",Leon said,cleaning the knife at the kitchen sink and slammed it down startling Wolf . _

_"I-I'm leaving,I'm out of here",Wolf said . But before he could go Leon was grabbing his shoulder . Wolf spun around and shoved him,a look of horror in his eyes . _

_"Stay away from me!",Wolf said . _

_It was then that Leon realized that Wolf was afraid,no terrified of him . The poor kid was backed against the wall,his ears down,looking feral . Leon stepped back . _

_"I-I just wanted to help . I'm not a murderer",he said . _

_"I'm not afraid that you're a murderer . It's just that you enjoyed it",he said quietly . Wolf used this moment to take his leave,leaving Leon to bury his face in his hands ,retreating to his room ._

_It had been months since Wolf moved back in with Leon . He had no where else to go,no one to turn too,and Leon was willing to protect him and didn't mock him or solicit him for sex because of his profession . Wolf and Leon dragged through an alleyway,their hands in their pockets . Wolf's body was pained and he was hiding a bruised eye behind his long white bangs . _

_"This is the place",Wolf said . Leon's hands grazed his concealed knife . _

_"One of Kovak's?",Leon asked . Wolf sighed . _

_"Yeah",Wolf said,dejectedly . _

_"How long has this fucker been bothering you,kid?",Leon asked . _

_"Don't call me that",Wolf said annoyed . _

_"I have how many years on you again?I call you whatever I please",Leon said . Wolf was only sixteen at then . _

_"Whatever . A month,but I'm okay,I fight him back,so . . . "_

_"Can't even send you to a corner store safely,Wolf . This needs to end",Leon said . _

_"I can take care of myself . Its not like I can't fight and I never . . "_

_"That was self defense . And I'm sure you ran and cried somewhere . This is way different,its better for you . Remember,don't hesitate,don't stop ,don't think . Just do it and get out of there",Leon said . He paused for a minute,Wolf did the same,listening out for a moment . _

_"Alright,let's do it",Leon said . Wolf nodded . They lingered behind a car,awaiting a pit bull to leave and go to his car . He looked around cautiously for a moment and Leon and Wolf pressed themselves against the wall,careful not to make a sound . _

_As soon as his back was to them,Wolf and Leon rushed the pitbull,slamming him against the car as they stabbed him repeatedly anywhere they could get to . There was no way for him to defend himself as they came with stab after stab after stab and painted the white car behind him red . _

_Leon only had a few seconds to admire their work before they ran off into the night . Now that the job was done,Wolf felt a weight lift from his shoulders . Running through the alleyways to avoid being seen gave him a familiar rush that reminded him of pulling a prank and getting away with it . As soon as they were home,Leon dragged Wolf straight to the bathroom and cleaned up . _

_"Put your clothes in the bag",he said and shut the bathroom door behind him . After stripping down,Wolf looked at his reflection in the mirror and was happy that he would never be bruised and beaten like he was again . _

_No matter what he did,his pulse wouldn't slow,his hands wouldn't stop trembling . He thought it was excitement or possibly tiredness from running ,but he became unsure . He was begging to believe that maybe,what he did that night was started to bother him . Leon had continued to act normal as if nothing happened and this bothered Wolf . Even if Leon took him in,Wolf was now unsure about the man . He wondered if maybe,he was staying with a psychopath . _

_Wolf said nothing and sat as far away from Leon as possible . _

_Wolf kept seeing the blood on his hands,hours after the incident . He was sick to his stomach,and he was feeling light headed . Leon's apparent calmness made it even worse . Suddenly,Wolf rose from the seat and fled to the bedroom,where he lay down,his hands still shaking_

_"You're safe now",Leon's voice said,Wolf snapped up to see him in the doorway . Leon sat on the bed an Wolf moved away . At this point,Wolf was sure he was on the brink of losing it . What bothered Wolf was that the actual stabbing felt good,felt like a kinda therapy that actually worked . Why was he feeling bad now?_

_"My hands are shaking and they won't stop . . . they won't",he mumbled . Leon finally sat down next to Wolf and hugged him close . After staying like that several minutes,the shaking stopped,his pulse slowed . They fell asleep inches away from each other and there were no nightmares . _

* * *

**Wolf**

"I'm going to Titania with Bill and Miyu . It was General Pepper's last mission request",Fox said . He was sitting with his legs folded on the couch,playing with his blaster . And he was avoiding eye contact again .

He's hiding something .

"So that's why you're in such a hurry . You don't think you're comin' back",I said .

"It's not that,it's just . . . . this guy we're dealin' with is dangerous",he said .

"And Andross wasn't?",I answered .

"No,no,Andross was dangerous,arrogant and stupid . This guy seems smarter",he said .

"You're right . Because that mess we got into two days ago didn't match his MO at all . Leon said that there were opposing views and that clearly ,this whole string of psycho paths aren't after the same goal",I said .

"Yeah,I started thinking of that too",he said .

"So why don't you put off Titania then?We got problems here",I said .

"No,it's cool,I need the money",he said .

A lie of course .

"I could loan you money if you need it",I said .

"Then you'd be broke",he said .

'But you'd still be here',is what I wanted to say,but I caught myself .

"Wolf,I know I did some shit,but I wanna put this behind us . I want you back in my life",he said,looking right at me .

'I want you too',but again,I stopped myself .

"Why?",I said . I say this because now that I look at myself,the secrets I hold ,what I've done in the past,I can't help but wonder why he'd even want me?

I felt the same way when James wanted me . But there was something different about James,he was 'dirty' . Fox is too,but not to that extent . Or maybe he is ,I just don't know it .

"I can't explain it really,but when you're with me,I feel like I'm walking on air . . . does that make any sense?",he said .

"Hm",was all I said .

"Wolf",he was started to get frustrated .

"Let me tell you somethin' pup . I don't know how many relationships you've been in,but I learned a long time ago that something that's a small problem early on,becomes worse later",I said . I could feel his glare on me now .

"So The puppies are getting cuddly with each other? ",Panther said,leaning over the couch . Fox smiled nervously and just gave him my 'What the fuck?' look that I'm sure he's use to . He made a show of leaping over the couch and lounging back taking up all the space between me and Fox . He slammed his feet down on the coffee table and Falco yelled at him .

"The hell?! Why is everybody abusing my house?",he shouted .

"You still pay rent,man",Fox said . He growled and Fox tried not to laugh .

"Pay attention,Mr,Lombardi . You'll lose again ",Leon said . I looked over and noticed that Katt and Falco were playing cards with Leon . Katt had a smug look on her face that told me who the real winner was . I turned back to Panther who was sitting way to damn close .

"What the hell do you want this time?",I said,clearly annoyed .

"To let you canines know that I am throwing a party here and there's nothing you can do about it . Stay if you like",he said before he looked right at me,pointing .

"You can be the entertainment . I need a good laughe",he said . I punched him in the side and he seethed ,but hid it in a grin .

"I told you,I'm not dancing",I growled .

"Suit yourself . That means I'll just be the center of attention",he said .

"What's the occasion anyway? I need to get wasted",Fix said .

"So ,surviving three assassination attempts in one day and cruising through the street like an action movie isn't reason to celebrate?",he said .

"Sure,whatever,just get off of me",I said .

"Then it's settled!",he said ,standing .

"I have an announcement!",Panther said loudly .

No one looked at him . He looked around waiting for a response but we pretty much ignored him . He sighed and dropped his dramatic posture,his tail slumping .

"Party at Mr . Lombardi's place tonight,who's in?",he said like a normal person for once .

"I am!",Katt called .

"No you are not! We are not having a party! You trashed my car,now the house too?!",he said .

"I'll get you a cleaning droid",Panther offered .

"Just don't steal it",Falco warned .

"No promises",Panther said .

"So,we gonna do somethin' small or invite half of the west side of Corneria City?",Fox asked .

"You're gonna do it whether I give you permission or not,aren't you?",Falco said .

"Yes,your words mean nothing",Leon said and Falco glared at him .

"Well,too bad Falco . Besides,great distraction . If we raise enough hell,no one's gonna be too worried about what happened the other day",Fox said,his tail wagging .

"Excellent! I shall begin preparations",Panther said and he was gone . Unfortunately,that just left me with Fox,who was looking at me again with those hopeful eyes . I sighed and got up from the sofa and he did too . But before he could follow,Leon stood up from his seat . He cut his eyes at him,effectively stopping him from moving . Fox stayed still and just glared at Leon .

I'm in the kitchen now,looking for some alcohol,but all I see is cheap beer so far . It was when I was digging through the cabinets and became frustrated that Leon spoke .

"Come on,I'll take you out for a drink",he said . I released a cabinet,leaving it open . I followed him without a word,ignoring Fox's eyes one my back .

I stepped out into the cold ,winter air . The snow hadn't started to fall yet,but the chill was deep enough for me to know it would soon . Even with his trench coat,Leon shivered a bit . He's cold blooded so I already knew what would happen if he came out and so did he,yet he still decided to do it .

"Leon",I called him and he looked up . I undid my long coat and invited him under . He smiled,it was a small one,but it was there . I waited for him to catch up and took off my coat,slinging over both of us,ignoring the looks and stares of people in the street .

We'd done this so many times that it felt like a natural thing for us . Cruising through different planets with different seasons mean that winter often came at strange times . The first time we were caught in the cold,Leon gave me his coat and curled into a ball in the corner .

He was willing to do so that I wouldn't freeze to death .

When he wouldn't wake up,I remembered something about body heat and I lay with him beneath the coats and we pulled through the night tucked so close together,we may as well be one person .

"You and Fox . What happened?",he asked . I knew it would come sooner or later,but why sooner?

If I tell him the truth ,I'm more than positive he will assassinate Fox without hesitation .

"Argument",I said .

"Did he put his hands on you?",he asked .

How did he know?

"No",I said and I'm not sure he believed me .

"Just give me the sign . Give me the signal and I can make him leave you alone . For good",he said . There are times when I really want this ,but I know I'd regret it .

"Not now,Leon . We need him",he said .

"Yes,I suppose you do need him don't you?",he said and if I didn't know any better ,I would swear there was envy somewhere in his voice . Before I could answer,he cut to the left and dragged me into the nearby bar . I never really noticed it because the lights aren't gaudy and it kinda looks like shit . But that was just the outside . The inside was a different story . The place was pretty classy,modern and retro looking at the same time .

When we came in together,our cool breath visible in the air just before the door shut,only few eyes were on us . When Leon looked back,they turned away . Most people had enough sense to know with a reptile friend ,something like that is necessary .

There was an after chill on us ,so we stayed close until we reached the warmer area where the booths were and sat across from each others . A waitress walked over to us,a cute puppy with golden fur and green eyes,her ears bouncing with her short,frilly skirt .

"Strongest thing you got ,bring the whole bottle",he said .

Leon simply sat with his eyes closed,elbows on the table and fingers knitted together . After what seemed like an eternity,Leon finally let his hands fall to the table and leaned back leisurely .

"You haven't been sleeping lately,Wolf . I worry about your well being ",he said .

"James",I said . His slit like eyes widened a bit,but not much .

"Nightmares again?",he asked .

"No,he called me",I said .

"He's dead",he said .

"I know",I answered .

"A recording ",he said . I nodded . It had to be a recording,but from where?

"What did it say?",he asked .

I said nothing because I knew if I tried to speak ,the words wouldn't come out .

"It was from the day he died",I finally answered . As soon as the expensive bottle of vodka touched the table,I filled our shot glasses and immediately downed mine . I went for another right after, too use to the burning sensation it made on the way down .

"Really? Than I suppose you needed this more than I thought",he said .

Fourth shot down,undiluted and I was feeling warm and my fuzzy inside . I was definitely buzzed enough to feel it and I sat back in my seat .

"You never told me how he died",he said .

"Bullet to is' head . You saw the body",I mumbled .

"Wolfus, I want to tell you something ",he said . I looked at him and for the first time in a long time ,I saw him nervous,unsure . The last time he looked like this was when he was unsure who to execute,a Cornerian Defense officer or a detective, with his blaster ready to burn out .

But then ,that warm smile that ethereal serenity I've only seen him use with Anastasia .

Could he be . . . ?

Suddenly,Leon sat up eyes attentive . He looked around the bar,and I sat up ,following his eyes . They landed on a bird lurking at the bar . He was looking directly at us,red rimmed eyes,and he looked suspiciously similar to Falco,even gave off the same aura .

But his feathers were black ,his eyes were green .

He looked directly at me and paid his tab before getting up from the bar .

"Let's go",Leon urged .

He left some credits on the table and dragged me up from my seat . The moment we stepped outside,I draped my coat over Leon's shoulders .

"Thanks",he said ,his eyes were somewhere else . Even I felt like I was being watched .

"Listen,I'll catch up with you soon",he said . At this point ,I didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone . I was physically pulled between staying to see what was up and leaving . I looked back at him one more time,before heading back to Falco's place

* * *

Leon Powalski waited until Wolf was out of site before he crossed the street ,entering a nearby alleyway . The moment he stepped into the alleyway,he drew his knife . Though there appeared to be no one there,he brought his knife into the darkness ,only for a hand to stop it . The black bird from the bar sprang from the dark and caught his wrist just as the blade touched him . Despite the pain in his wrist,Leon pressed on,but couldn't get to him . Before he could do any thing,the bird was pulling his own knife and he stabbed at Leon . Leon dodged it but it cut his shoulder .

Leon and the bird were both trying to get at each other and the bird was surprised Leon didn't let up . It was only the fact he had feathers that was saving him now . The bird managed to cut up Leon's arms pretty badly but he was determined . He managed to stab the bird's thigh and slammed him into the wall only for the bird to wrestle him down to the ground and stab at his torso . The only thing that saved Leon was him curling his tale .

Wolf was walking toward Falco's somewhat tipsy but stopped dead in his tracks . Normally ,the faintest trace of blood,he ignored it because again,this wasn't the best neighborhood,though it wasn't as bad as his .

It was just that it was Leon's blood and heavy enough to suggest he was injured . Wolf instantly ran back to the area near the bar . He sniffed around to find where it was coming from and ran down an alley . He found Leon,lying against a wall,blood on the ground and walls . By the time he arrived, the bird was fleeing and Wolf just saw his black feathers . He went for his communicator but was stopped by Leon .

"I wanted to protect you",Leon whispered .

"How bad is it?",he said .

"Just a few cuts . Take me home",he said .

Wolf himself checked for stabs and deep cuts and was grateful there were none,besides the shallow stab in his tale,and the cuts on his arms . He lifted Leon up and under the cover of darkness made his way back to Falco's .

* * *

*That line was from a funny starfox parody toon I youtube it and get your laugh for those who haven't already seen it .


	22. Heal me

**Heal Me**

* * *

As soon as Wolf burst through the door with Leon n his arms,everyone jumped out of their seats .He sat the reptile on the couch .He didn't even have to say anything before everyone else was coming at him with rags and bandages and checking him for more injuries .

"Shit! He's bleedin' all over the place,why didn't you get him to a hospital?!",Falco said .

"Not as bad as it looks .He had on both our coats",Wolf said .

Leon remained calm through out the whole situation .But Wolf noted that he had his eyes trained on Fox ,unblinking ,unmoving .

After he was finally patched up,Leon sat up .

"Can somebody bring me some tea with lemon? I've got a bit of a chill .Mr .Lombardi?",he said .

"This is my house and you're givin' me orders?Just don't die on me while I'm gone",he said .Kat followed him .

"Who did this?",Fox demanded .

"There was a bird, a black one .And he looked exactly like Mr .Lombardi",Wolf said .Suddenly,Fox's pulse picked up and he was nervous .He said nothing else about the matter .

As soon as Falco went to the kitchen,Leon dove at Fox ,grabbing at his throat,Fox tried to hold him off but the lizard was determined to get his hands on the Fox .Fox threw him down,and Wolf made a grab for him ,but he slipped away .

"Tell them! Tell them what you did! Tell them that this is all your fault!",Leon screamed .He pulled his bloody knife on Fox,but Fox pulled his own .

"I knew you couldn't be trusted you freak!",Fox said .

"What the hell are you doing Powalski ?!",Wolf said grabbing the lizard .He stopped,his hand shaking and Fox looked at him cautiously .Kat and Falco rushed in and Panther came running from the bathroom in just a towel,fur still damp .

"I saw him! I saw the bird! Tell them now or I will!",Leon shouted .

"He's insane! Don't listen to him!",Fox said .Leon elbowed Wolf and swiped at Fox,only for Panther to grab Fox around his waist and drag him away fighting .Wolf grabbed Leon and pinned him be his wrists .

"What the hell happened here?!",Kat demanded .

"Tell them what happened on Titania",Leon warned .

"I-I don't know what he's talking about,I swear!",Fox said .

"Tell them what you did!",he hissed .

"What's this about Titania?",Wolf asked .

"That is a good question",Panther said .

"So you're siding with him now,huh? I should've known",Fox said ,chuckling .

"What are you laughing at?",Wolf said ,suspiciously .

"If you were gonna fuck somebody else ,you couldn't raise your standards and instead of lowering them?",Fox said .

"Leon and I aren't doing that",Wolf said flatly .Suddenly Leon released his knife from his hand and it dropped onto the rug ,still bloody .

"I just wanted to protect you",Leon said softly,but he had a dark look in his eyes .Wolf paused,his grip loosening on the reptile .

"Just go lie down Leon,okay",Wolf said softly .Leon nodded and Wolf released him .He quickly made his toward the bedroom .

"I'll be keeping an eye on him",he said .Wolf nodded and Panther followed Leon back to Falco's room .

"What the hell happened on Titania,Fox?" Wolf demanded .Fox sat still,eyes all on him .

"Nothing happened ",Fox said .

"Nothing?! That is bullshit! Leon almost died over nothing? What the fuck did you do?!",Wolf roared .

"Easy now,Wolf .We don't need another fight breaking out .Leon's a little scratched up,that's all",Falco warned .

"My best friend ,the only person who was there for me whenever I needed him could've lost his life!You're telling me to calm down!",he said .

"Wolf,please",Kat pleaded .Angrily,Wolf sat down on the couch as far away from Fox as he could .

"On Titania,I found an abandoned lab made by Andross So I destroyed the lab .I guess I didn't finish the job",he said .

"Oh this is just great .Now not only are we dealing with Vic Reinard,but now an evil super clone",Falco said exasperated .

"Looks like it",Fox said .

"The scientists,what happened to them?They were arrested,right?If they were then we could go talk to them",Kat asked .Fox didn't answer .

"Fox,if they got away with anything important,that could mean-"

"Place was abandoned,no one was there",Fox said .

"The bird's still here so clearly,you missed something "Wolf said .

"Yeah,I blew it,okay? Wolf did you and Slippy ever get that voice unscrambled?",Fox asked .

"I did what I could and sent it off,but I'm still waiting to here back",Wolf said .

"Fine ,in the mean time,Kat,we need to get that USB the next time something gets uploaded .Falco,you go through with your appointment,and I have to get to Titania .This way,we can see if this is all Vic's doing or if we're dealing with two seperate entities .In the mean time,I'll be right back,I have to make a few calls .Somebody's gotta clean up that mess Leon left behind",Fox said .

"Down the alleway right across from Friella's Bar",Wolf said .

"Alright",Fox said and was gone before anyone could do anything .

"Yup,he's back to his old self,a real task master",Falco said walking away from his couch .He grabbed his laptop from under it .He and Kat went to the kitchen ,leaving Wolf alone .Sighing,he sat back on the couch and closed his eyes,still feeling the after affect of the alcohol he drank earlier .He fell into a state of half sleep and half waking,something that from years of being on the run,he was use too .

After at least a half an hour,Wplf decided to check on everyone else .He could see Kat and Falco at the laptop in the kitchen from where he sat .More like Kat's ears and Falco's feathers and the light on their faces .He couldn't,though, decide to check up on Leon or Fox .Finally,he decided to choose Fox,figuring Leon would need it more and he'd have to be there longer .

When Wolf came outside,Fox was hanging up his phone and pacing the hallway,smoking a cigarette,which wasn't surprising .The sound of footsteps made his ears twitch and he looked up to see Wolf approaching him .He continued to drag on his cigarette and leaned up against the wall .

"Listen Wolf,I'm sorry about what happened earlier,acusing you of runnin' round on me an' all",Fox said .

"We're not together,Fox",Wolf said .Fox paused .

"What?",he said .

"What I said,we're not"-

"Damnit Wolf! I said I was sorry,I try to make it up to you and turn me down .What the fuck?!",Fox practically shouted,his voice bouncing of the walls of the echoed hallway .Wolf's ears slumped a bit .

"I need time . . ."

"We do not have time! I'm leaving a week from now Wolf and the reality is that I might not come back",Fox said approaching Wolf ,who turned his head away .

"Look at me Wolf",Fox said .

Wolf continued to look away .Fox took another drag on his cigarette .Fox huffed and grabbed Wolf but his muzzle and made him face him .Wolf felt the warmth of the cigarette's butt on his fur before he move Fox's hand away .

"You don't have to put your hands on me",Wolf said,shoving Fox away .

"Than stop acting like this! What's the problem? ",Fox said .Wolf glared at this .

"What's the problem? The problem is that I'm finding out a lot of things about you that I didn't know,and I don't think I like",Wolf said .

"Really? Coming from an ex-convict,ex-smuggler,stripper ,and god knows what else?",Fox said .

"So you're just like everyone else .You just judge me! If I was so bad,why were we together in the first place,huh? ",Wolf said and went back inside .

Fox just gave Wolf a a hard stare before,Wolf looked back .Just as Wolf turned to leave Fox grabbed his arm .

" We were young and dumb and being impulsive .It's not that I don't like you,it's never been that,I don't think any less of you .I never have",Fox said .

"When you saw the video,you almost killed me ,Fox .When that happened . . .I was convinvced that we could never,ever be the same again .It did something to us",Wolf said .

"Wolf,please",Fox pleaded,drawing closer .

"You were ready to take my life with no hesitation",Wolf said .

"I had alot of things going on in my mind,alot of personal issues .But I'm better now,so we can work this out .I love you Wolf,I always will",Fox said,burrying his face into his back .

Just then ,the front door opened and Kat was leaving out,latched on to Falco's wing .Fox and Wolf pulled away just in time for them not to see it .Wolf didn't see it but Fox frowned at it before smiling .

"Oh ,hey",she said nervously .

"Hey Kat",Fox said .Falco released her and she looked somewhat confused before Falco stepped away .

"Well,I'll get back at you later Kat",Falco said .She nodded and headed down the steps .

"So,you two love birds done arguing like a married couple?",Falco said .

"We're fine,be right back in a minute Falco",Fox said .Falco gave Fox a warning glance before going back inside,leaving the door cracked .Fox reached his arm out and closed the door .

"So where do we stand?",Fox said lowly .He tossed out his cigarette and was fishing around the his jacket to get another .He was hoping with his heart and would that Wolf would take him back .Wolf sighed,his eyes on the ground .

"Whoever sent that video wants us to fall apart Wolf,think about it",he said .

"Fox McCloud,when you came into this,you knew what kinda person I was .I want your word,that no matter what happens,no matter what you see on these videos and shit that you won't turn on me ever again .Do I have your word?",Wolf said .Fox paused,an unlit cigarette wedged between his fingers .

"Fine .Just no more secrets .Please",Fox said .

"Okay,and no more going ballistic on me,Pup",Wolf said .

"Deal .So we're good,right?",Fox said .He was gently trying to work the unlit cigarette back into it's carton without destroying it,his eyes down .Suddenly ,Wolf sauntered over to the vulpine and gently pushed him against the wall,looming over him with one of his arms over Fox's head .When Fox looked up,Wolf kissed him full on the mouth .Fox responded back,wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close .

It was Fox who broke the kiss to breathe .Wolf's muzzle was barely an inch away and Fox looked away bashfully,his tail swishing .Wolf stepped back ,his tail wagging too .

"What do you think?",Wolf said .

Fox grinned at him,now shoving the cigarettes back into his coat .

"I think now that we've got that madness out of our fur,that we should go ahead with that party Panther was talking about so we can get piss drunk and end up in bed together",Fox said .

"Sounds like a plan .But first I-"

"It's okay,go check on Leon .I need to go meet up with Jo's* people",Fox said .Wolf

"Alright .But be careful Fox .I'm serious",Wolf said .Fox simply opened his coat,showing that he was armed with a gun,a blaster and several knives .

"Think I can handle myself ,big guy .Talk to you tomorrow",he said .

As he watched Fox make his way down the steps,Fox cast one more glance at him and their eyes met for a second .They shared a knowing look before he was gone .Wolf felt like weight was lifted from his shoulders,as if a storm was lingering about him and now it had pass .

* * *

_Fox walked through the now ruined lab .Test tubes were shattered on the ground,machines destroyed and all matter of monstrosities slain and hanging from the large glass tubes they in habited,blood spilling with other chemicals on the floor .The scientists were all hiding under desks,tables,wherever they could ._

_"Everyone,front and center,now!",Fox demanded ._

_The people in white lab coats scrambled to the center of the room where Fox McCloud stood holding an assault rifle .All ,that is except one .A tabby cat tried to make for the exit,but Fox took out his blaster and shot twice,killing him before he reached the exit ._

_"Anyone else wanna try escaping?",he said ._

_"W-we didn't do anything wrong!It's for the benifit of others!Look!",a female husky said .With shaking hands,she handed Fox a data pad .He looked at the information on it,skimmed it before coming with his answer ._

_"I'm reporting this to General Pepper right now .They'll decide what happens to you then",Fox said ._

_"B-but we didn't do anything wrong!",one of them said ._

_"The use of bio-weapons is forbidden in the Lylat system .Those things in the tanks looked an awful lot like bio-weapons",Fox said ._

_"I don't care! We'll save our research,no matter what! I knew that if I got caught,the only way to keep the information would be to store it on myown DNA .Have us arrested all you want,but we still win in the end! So go ahead and te-"_

_Fox shot him in the head point blank and he dropped dead .The other scientists panmicked ._

_"Listen to me!",Fox snapped and everyone shut up ._

_"I will run through a scan for foreign life forms of any kind,even cells and if there's change on the molecular level .If anyone turns up positive,you will be executed",Fox said lowly ._

_"Y-you can't do that!",the husky said .Another scientis got up and ran and Fox gunned her down ._

_"If anyone attempts to leav this facility,you will be executed,whether you're mutated or not",he said ._

_"This isn't legal,it can't be!",a young rabbit called ._

_"Nor are these experiments .And I follow my own rules ",Fox said ._

_"We're all witnesses here! You'll never get away with it!",the turtle woman said ._

_"You know what? You're right .But I can easily fix that",Fox said .His pulse sped up as his finger brushed the trigger of his assault rifle .Bracing himself, Fox aimed his gun ._

* * *

Uh oh...

Fox literally jumped out of his sleep,his hand clutching his chest .He had had a nightmare,no a memory that blazed through his mind clear as day .He checked around to make sure he was in his room,that there was no gun in his hands and no people in white ,begging for mercy .

See,he couldn't blame it on the job now because he himself made the decision .It was between him and those vivd faces that now existed only in his mind after being wiped out .

It was just him and he was alone with his thoughts .

Slowly,Fox clutched the sheet for his life as he lye gently on his back .But he knew that he would bever get a full night's rest .If he did,he wouldn't be able to function with so much blood on his hands . .

* * *

Will have more soon .


	23. The Loveless

**The Loveless**

* * *

**Leon**

As sipped my tea silently as Panther watched me .At some point I could tell he wanted to speak,but he never could say anything to me when I got like this .Even though Panther Caruso is an utter pain in the ass at times,I have to say I count him as a true friend .He means well,really he does .

It's just he doesn't know me very well .

He doesn't know my emotional fits tend to vanish as soon as the appear .

Wolf does .

He doesn't know the reason why I stay so close to him,so close to Wolf .I follow him like a thief in the night,I lingered in the shadows .I was his guardian angel,his sword and his shield when I need to be, He almost always knows when I'm around,always .He never says a word though,never .I wouldn't call it stalking because he doesn't mind .Except when he does,then I leave .

Really,he's the ultimate testament to all of the good in me .I could've left that starving pup out there in the rain,but I didn't,I couldn't .My conscience got the better of me .He lets me know that I'm not evil, closer to neutral .I'm as normal as anyone else .It

I never sat there as a child and was like 'when I grow up I want to be a murderer' . . . .

It's just that like lying,killing gets easier with time .And there are so many people with murder in their hearts,my deeds are merely an extension of someone else's dark soul .Nothing more and nothing less .I get paid to do the wicked deeds of those too cowardly to do it themselves,be it fear of the law or of a higher power . I fear no such thing ,as I know this blood on my hands serves a higher purpous .

I just learned not to look my victims in the eyes,ever .Lest it lead to unpleasant thoughts .

Someone knocked on the door,I already know who,I know his knock anywhere .

"Come in",I said and Wolfus strode into the room,slowly shutting the door and leaning against it .He and Panther exchanged a look and the cat already knew what to do .

"You'll be alright?",he said,uncertain,which was rare in Mr .Caruso .

"Yes,I'm fine now .Thank you",I said .Panther smiled and nodded .Somehow,he feeds off knowing that he has been of use to us .I think those times Wolf threatened him has gotten to him or maybe it's something deeper .

As soon as Panther left the room,I sat my tea aside and Wolf flopped down on the bed like he always did years ago,turning over on his stomach .I heard him kicking his sneakers off somewhere,and I feel that he's lighter than he use to be .I hope he's eating right .

.I looked back at him and he looked back ,giving me that shy smile that only I've ever seen and I can't help but smile back before glancing away .

"I'm sorry about earlier .I wasn't fast enough to-"

"I'm fine Wolfus,really .You did enough .He's much worse off than I am,trust me",I said,but he still looked sad .He clasped his hands together as if praying,to whom I don't know,we never talk about religion because quite frankly,church and I aren't compatible .I know in my soul I'm not wicked,and that's what matters .

He shifted his eyes away and I waited for him to glance at me,catch him in my sights .I did and he didn't care .

"Oh yeah? Well,look at your tail",he said,examining the bandage .

"Please,you know I've had worse .Stop being such a puppy",I said .I finished me tea up before turning back to him .

"Well shit,that's what I get for giving a damn",he said annoyed .

Still inarticulate as always .

Another difference,he's practical (usually) and I'm a bit more,how do I say,je ne sais quoi ,yes that works .Realistically,that's why he's been allowed to lead StarWolf instead of myself . . .or at least appear to be leading .I like to think we've both been running the show really,because in reality if I say no to something,he usually catches on .Its just that I let him do what he wants most of the time and support him ,that is unless he's doing something incredibly stupid,which luckily is rare .

"Oh stop it you .So tell me what happened with you and the silly fox?",I said non-nonchalantly .

"I finally caved,but it doesn't feel right .He says he knows everything but I know he doesn't know about me and James and I know he'll flip out over it .I guess I can try to get what I ca out of it,but I don't think I can use him like that .I wanna tell him but is this realy the time?",he said .

"You'll have to tell him something,cushion the blow",I said and his ears drooped .

"Yeah . . .I feel like I shouldn't even try anymore at this point .It's gonna blow up in my face",Wolf said,moping .

"Let it play out Wolf .If it fails,it's not the end of the world .We've all got skeletons in our closets and I'm quite sure if everyone knew everything about each other,I don't think anyone would ever fall in love .Part of it is learning each other .If your love is strong enough,it'll work out",I said .

My fear is that it isn't .

.I never did tell any of my lady friends that I occasionally do hits here and there and honestly,I never will .I understand Wolf's secrets I mean what is he going to say 'Hey baby! Guess what? I use to be a stripper and a hustler and you know what? I banged your dad too ,now how about that movie?

No .

As far as I'm concerned,I think it best if the details stay in the dark .But this enemy of ours,seems to have access to such secrets . . . .and this narrows the list down significantly .Whoever did this,is obviously affiliated with the military,someone who was there on Venom .How else could they have access to James's dying words and know to use it against his ex-lover .

Better yet . . .who besides myself and the original Star Fox members knew about Wolf and James being lovers in the first place? And what would be a possible motive?

We eliminated Kovak,because he's dead,his excuse was getting at Wolf for ruining his reputation .Bloodletter is a killer for higher,so it was money for her .Trixy Valdez was with the Cornerian government,so the feds are in this . . . .

Suddenly,there was a knock on the door and Falco opened it, leaning in the doorway . I was still lounging and my tail was wrapped around Wolf's waist,old habit from when he was being a restless pup years ago and I wanted to restrain him,or on winter nights when we huddled together .

"You too,Leon,what the hell? Do you guys have be havin' threesomes an' shit?!"if you're gonna stay the night,you are NOT fuckin' in my bed,got it?!",Falco called .

"You have no tact,bird! Besides,if it were up to me,we'd make sweet love in a place,not so tacky,say a villa",I said .

"Don't listen to him! We're not doing that!",Wolf said,blushing very visibly and now trying to escape me .It's futile though,he already knows thats where most of my strength is and even Panther can't wrestle his way out of it .

"Riiight,and I must be a parrot",he said .I finally released him and he slid all the way to the other side of the bed .

"You do kinda look like a parrot ",Wolf said .

He does really .

"And you kinda look like a stripper",he said .

"Why does that keep coming up?",he said annoyed .

"Because you're a rather delicious specimen,Mr .O'Donnell",Panther quite literally purred out,leaning on the other side of the door .

"Don't come near me!",Wolf warned pointing at him .

"No promises",anther said .

"Alright,you can sleep on the couch Wolf,just no touching yourself .I'm gonna spend the night at Kat's .And if my house looks like a war zone when I get back .You're all gonna die",Falco said before leaving out .

"Surely there's room for three?We've slept in worse conditions",Panther said .Wolf threw a pillow at his face,only for the silly cat to catch it at the last possible moment .He moved the pillow ,showing an obvious smirk .

"Ah,I see I came on too strongly .I'll just be on my way then .Sweet dreams,my silver lupine",he said,turning out the light .

"Hey!Turn the light back on!",Wolf said,but Panther ignored him and shut the door .Wolf got up to get the light and I was fighting a laugh .It was when the door cracked open that I lost it .

The door slowly eased open and a red rose and some loose petals flew in,landing right by Wolf's foot .

I could've sworn Wolf popped a vein before he growled ,snatched the rose up and threw it back out,slamming the door shut .He leaned against the door glaring back at me .

I hadn't laughed so hard in ages .

Later ,Wolf had fallen asleep on his back on the other side of the bed and held my tail hostage .I don't mind .As I watched him sleep,I was tempted to stroke that lovely silver fur,but I stop myself . I had kept boundaries between us ,I had to considering the work he did .In a world where all people saw in him an object of desire ,I deny myself these feelings ,I will not betray his trust that way,no matter how much I may envy them for getting a taste of what I can never have .

And when people like Andross saw him as a tool to achieve their own goals ,he needed someone to be there .He needed somebody to be the one to be pure for him , be good to him ,to care selflessly . Someone to stop him from losing himself .Such few people in this plane are like that and he inspired me to become that person who cares,unselfishly .In all the ugliness I saw out there ,that teenage wold standing there in the rain ,soaked to the bone and no one cared to help,broke me .

You turned an uncaring man into a martyr,Wolf .

I have given him the clothes from my back , when he needed it .Those times when we were in Sargasso about to starve ,I had convinced everyone that feeding him first was more important ,for if not for him ,they'd be lost .Even went as far as starving myself,I'm not skinny by genes,I'm too wide across the chest . I'm just use to giving what little I have to others,particularly him .I gave him the tools he needed , the strength to become the leader I couldn't because of how disgusted I am with the general populace . I helped the lost child that was Wolfus Lyca O'Donnelly ,I helped create the man that was Wolf O'Donnell ,and the times he lost everything were the times I failed to catch his fall . I especially regret that I couldn't save him from James ; he took what was left of his innocence ,I know he did .

But every time Wolf smiles at me,I feel like a weight is lifted from my soul because I know that the world hasn't completely broken him and that I hadn't corrupted him .So as I lay in this bed beside him ,this cold distance between us ,I know in my heart that I did the right thing ,becoming his shadow .And I made sure that for all these years that he was oblivious . . . last night I almost slipped up,I almost ruined this sacred thing that we have .And as punishment,these wounds .They hurt ,but they feel good because they disciplined me,put me back where I should be .

I've been told that I'm a sadist by many ,but I think I'm a masochist .I keep hurting myself ,over and over again .And I like it better this way .

* * *

See? Told you I had more .I'll have another chapter of this and Lovers at Arms before the weekend's out .


	24. Reunion

**Author's Note: **So ,I said I switched up the chapters to add this .I recommend reading it because it introduce's Bill .He will be very ,very important later .

* * *

**Reunion**

**Fox**

We actually went through with it,the party .We needed it really,all of us .I don't know if anyone else noticed it but I have this odd feeling,like it's a calm before the storm .

The calm being that almost got killed and had the police on our asses .I'm scared of what the storm might be .

I had begun to wonder if I should've told General Pepper,or even Peppy .Just call somebody to let them know what was happening to me,to us .But then there was that thing . . .that thing that happened on Titania .I can't bring myself to even think of it,it just haunts me in flashes and visions, that's how far I've buried it .I tell myself over and over it was the right thing to do and now I'm not so sure .And then if there was a cover up on the government's part,I don't think I could live with myself .It's bad enough that there's been calls to ban mercenaries,I'd be making things worse for everyone .War heroes tried for war crimes not only hurts the guilty people,but the ones around them and the whole system .I was suppose to be that one that was better than that ,the one who . . .

"Fox! Katt said Bill an' Miyu are on their way!",Falco said and I',m glad to have something else on my mind .I couldn't help but smile .Old friends,from a time when everything was so simple . . .

"Who's gettin' the cake?",I said .

"Slippy said Amanda baked one herself .It's chocolate",he said,his communicator against his ear while he's dumping nachos into a bowl .The music's already blasting in the background somewhere,switching between songs,I looked over and saw Panther and Leon arguing at the stereo .I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd be partying with Starwolf,all of Starwolf .Shit,I'm waiting for Dash Bowman to walk through the door,now that'd be something .

There was a loud knock on the door,a knock I recognize as Katt because of her habit of making beats on the door .I let her in and she hugged me,and when she smiled it was genuine .With that tight black mini dress,and her long white hair curled, those beautiful eyes matching her shoes,I can understand why Falco's so crazy over her .

"See somethin' you like,Foxy-loxy?",she said .Apparantly,I was caught .Before I could answer,Falco was behind me and sweeping her off her feet,carrying her bridal style .She screamed and giggled,before clinging to him .

I always wanted to make a girl this happy,wanted to be sweeping her off her feet without a care in the world and know she'd be happy with whatever I did .I mean,it's not that I couldn't get girls . . .it's just I can't keep im 'for shit .

I shut the door and walked off ,only for myself to be swept off the floor,being held bridal style .I looked to see a very enthusiastic Wolf with his signature smirk on his face,before he kissed me on my muzzle .Everyone else was laughing and I was embarrassed .

"Wolf! You're embarrassing me",I said annoyed,even though I wasn't .

"You know you love it",he said,before he literally threw me on the couch .Just as I sat up,he leaned over the back of the couch and muzzled my face and I chuckled .

"Stop it",I laughed .

"It's hard when you're so cute,pup",he said .I pushed his face away gently but he came back and nipped my ear .

"Aww,look at the puppies",Falco said,Katt laughed .

"Hey,I bite you know",Wolf warned .

"Ooh,I'm scared",Katt teased .

"You should be",he said .

"Whatever .What I wanna see,is you doin' your stripper thing ",Katt said .Wolf face palmed,and I smirked at him .

"You know what,I forgot all about that .Yeah,why don't you give us a show tonight,Lycus",I said .Wolf groaned .

"Oh come on! I did it for the money,damnit! That's not exactly something I like bringing up ",he said,getting up and headed to the dining room,probably to raid the snacks .

"Well,what's your price?",Panther said into Wolf's ear and I swear I didn't see this guy creep up on him .Wolf literally jumped ,bumping into the dining room table .

"Panther Caruso,you will stop this,now",Wolf said through gritted teeth .Panther just grinned and yanked Wolf's tail,making him yelp,which was funny because it's Wolf .He glared murderously at Panther and he threw his hands up defensively,backing off .

"Hey,I say go for it! I wanna laugh at your humiliation",Falco said .

"Why does everybody want me to do this?",he said annoyed .Falco was going through his communicator and pulled up a picture .

"Why do you still have that?!",Wolf demanded .

"Actually,I just searched 'male stripper,wolf,lycus' and it came up",he said .Katt got on her toes,trying to peek .

"I don't really get into male strippers,but you were actually a hotty!Oh ,I remember Lycus .Tall,handsome,no too muscular either with gorgeous eyes .I liked how you actually talked to people and didn't anything weird like parading around in thongs and groping people .I think you were the only male stripper most of the girls actually liked",she said

From what I remember, the male strippers at Valentine's weren't out in the open like the female ones,you had to actually ask for them .They'd wait at the end of the bar,the part were the lights were a bit dimmer than they were everywhere else .Miss Valentine would give you a black and red card to give to the dancer .

It was a bisexual strip club,but it was like a secret that everybody knew and nobody admitted .Most people would come there for the girls and Miss Valentine's aptitude for making up drinks and the fact that she knew everything about everything .People also pretended that the male dancers were for female club goers only but each and every single one of us who frequented the place knew this was a lie .Of course Miss Valentine took advantage of this and charged more .And according to Wolf, because people liked to keep their secrets,lonely women and closeted men always tipped pretty well .

I always thought it was a joke ,until I met Lycus . . .Wolf .Falco handed me a card and told me to look for the dancer .And there he was ,dressed in all black .violet eyes sitting at the end of the bar .Usually,he would babysit a drink that he was probably watered down,eyes searching the crowd .When you catch a glimpse of him, and he'd be looking at you ,questioning you and testing you .You'd have about a minute to keep his attention and if you succeed,then maybe,just maybe he came over to greet you in that seductive voice .If he liked you,he'd order you a drink and ask you about yourself,which I think was him tryna check your pockets .Eventually,he'd ask you if you wanted a dance .All this'll happen in the time span of about five to ten minutes .And because of all the male dancers,everybody wanted Lycus,missing that window of opportunity would mean missing your chance for the night .

Thing was,Lycus didn't make you feel like you were with a stripper,and the rooms they worked made it seem personal . . .now that I think about it,it was like renting the perfect boyfriend and thinking of it that way just feels kinda creepy .

"Don't care what you say .Not doin' it",Wolf said . . . .when did he get back on the couch?

"Yes,leave the puppy alone,he's lost his skill,he doesn't do that anymore",Leon said .

"What are you tryna imply ,Powalski?",he said ,gulping down his beer .

"That since you haven't done it in several years,that you're rusty .Nothing wrong with that,happens to the best of us",Leon said .

"Fine,I accept your challenge .However,I get paid for my services ,so unless I see some credits,nobody's gettin; a show",he said .In the next few minutes everyone started going through their pockets to make sure they brought money,which made Wolf stare in shock .

I wonder if it was wrong how much my tail was wagging at this point .

In the next hour,people started pouring in ,the party was in full swing and there was actual food .Most of the folks here were military of some kind,people Bill and Miyu (our resident space cop .I congratulated her on making the cut) knew .

And some of Falco and I's other questionable friends showed .

I spent the night dancing with almost every hot girl I ran into ,that's what happen's when you're Star Fox .Wolf didn't seem to care,which bothered me a bit .He was spending more time with Miyu than I liked .After a while,Miyu got up and threw a knife at a target on the wall .It hit the target but missed the center .Slippy keyed something in a communicator and at this point a crowd had started forming around them .From the looks of it,they set up a game and were playing for credits .

"Shit I got one eye and I can do better than that",Wolf said .He had a smirk on his face as he pulled his feet off the coffee table and stood .He went up to Bill and snatched his knife from his holster .

"What the hell?!",Bill said,nearly spilling his drink .Wolf flipped the knife four times catching it perfectly by the handle each time before he threw it at the target .It was scary close to the center .

"Damni,if you weren't half blind ,we'd be fucked",Falco said .Suddenly a knife whizzed by his head and took off a feather on his cheek pinning it perfectly to the wall .

"The fuck you do that for?!",Falco said,he was terrified and didn't even bother hiding it .I laughed and Falco drew the same knife .He threw it right at Wolf and he dipped it and it hit the wall behind him .

"Hey,I was fuckin' with you,no need to get emotional",Wolf said .Falco and Miyu laughed and I just went over to the wall,and grabbed the knife .

"You already know it's my specialty guys,you can drop your credits all your credits right here",I said .I held my hand out and some kinves were passed up to me .I stepped back,holding the knife,my eyes on the target .Again,this was one of my favorite games at Valentine's and I definitely racked up enough money from winning bets .

I finally threw all four of the knives in rapid succession and they hit dead center,one at the top,another at the bottom and the other two on the sides .I smiled and bowed dramatically awaiting my applause which came in shortly after .

"Fox,that's just scary .Speaking of which,do you actually use that in combat?",he said .

"Rarely .Throwing a knife at a moving target while ducking blaster shots and bullets is nothing like hitting targets .But I manage well enough,nobody ever thinks you're gonna throw a knife at them .More than anything,it's a good distraction,actually hitting and especially killing somebody tends to be more of a lucky shot than anything",I said .Truth is,I only killed one person like that and he was like two feet away . . .

"Yeah,I had to ask about that cuz' I sure as hell didn't never get anybody with that one he said laughing .

"Tried it once and I just missed so fuckin' bad .I shot him with my blaster as soon as he dipped out of the way",he said .

"Hey,but it got the job done",I said ,patting him on the shoulder and we were laughing together .Laughing because when you're drinking,shit's funnier than it's suppose to be .And laughing,or at least me,because I am at peace and around a friend, only a true friend .We're not tainted by love or lust or anything,just us being true friends .I'd like to think of myself as an old man ,me and Bill ,sitting there and reminiscing on us now,telling war stories to grand kids and telling them what not to do .

Then suddenly,I pulled Bill into a hug and he was a bit confused and so was I but I stayed .

"Been too long since we talked is all . . .shit's just getting hectic",I said .And he looks at me ,placed a firm hand on my shoulder .

"Listen man,we've been buddies since we were puppies and rolling around in the play pin together .If you need to talk about anything,and don't give a shit what it is,just give me a call,hm?",he said .I looked into his eyes and I know he means it .I have that urge to break down and tell Bill everything about everything but then I wonder what he'd think of me .

"Thanks man,I needed that",I finally replied,and I squeezed his hand .He smiled and nodded,I did the same .But then the song changed and he handed me his drink .

"Oh! My favorite song! Let me see if I'm too tipsy to dance,catch you later ,Fox",he said .I let him go and let him dissapear into the crowd of moving bodies laughing dancing and doing whatever else into oblivion .

See,I did the same thing to Bill that I did to Slippy,keep them away,keep em' safe .They were the ones who was here from the start,the ones who saw me before I got so jaded and scary .Bill though,more than Slippy .When we parted ways,wh always video chatted at least a few times a month,that is until the Titania incident .Thing is,Bill could always tell when something's wrong,something's off,can see right through me .I have to keep on my toes or else I'd slip .For the longest time,I had been afraid to look him in the eye because I was afraid that he'd see the person I'd become and hated it .But no,today,I found out that if I need a a rafter in the endless ocean,that it's Bill .Bill Grey,and no one else .

Maybe I knew this all along and this is why I kept my distance .I didn't want him to see me so low,than he'd feel low ad blame himself and I'd hate myself and we'd just be misery and it's company .

I was starting to get a stressed induced headache so I got up and started dancing up on some random chick,grinding on her ass and I fell into line like everyone else . I felt strong arms wrap around me,and I know by the smell and feel and the everything that it's Wolf and it feel's surreal .Surreal because of all the pain we caused each other and surreal because I believe that for now I've been forgiven .

Really I was fine for a long time,fine as long as I was catching up with everybody,making a fool of my self with my sad attempt at dancing .Then again,I find a lot of people can't dance…so why can wolf dance,better yet,why the hell can all of Star Wolf dance better than we can?! Even now they're pop lockin' to some earth song from a CD I got from Princess Peach . If I didn't know any better,I'd swear these guys practiced this!

They dancing in the middle of the dining room having pushed the table against the wall somewhere .Perfectly in sync and in line ,Leon being the shortest in the front,the two slightly behind .I didn't know Leon could do a split,I saw Panther do a back flip (I'd seen Wolf do this so many times before) .They finished the routine and a bunch of people pulled their communicators and filmed pieces of it .

"Hey Fox!",I heard a familiar voice .Slippy was stumbling through the crowd with his cup .He helped himself to some chips when he got over before shaking hands .

"I was lookin' for ya' all night! ",he said .I smiled or at least forced myself too .I'm glad to see Slippy,but I'm paranoid to have him around me now .I mean he has a wife and kids now and . . .

"Tell me you saw what the hell just happened",he said .

"Yeah,I saw it,I mean I expect Panther to do that but Leon?",I said .Wolf came over to the snack table which was near the wall Slippy and I was leaning against .

"I made a fool of myself again?",Wolf said,half joking .

"Are you kidding? That was actually cool .That's gonna stay with everyone forever",he said .

"Cool?That was awesome,I mean,Wow!How come I didn't know you could dance like that?",I said .

"Because I do it in the bathroom when no one's around .Shit ,I was fuckin' Lord O'Donnell,that shit would be so out of character",he said .

"Yo,I'm tellin' you,that's gonna go viral .How much did you drink to come with that one?",Falco said .

"Panther,just Panther",he said grinning .Panther threw up a thumbs up sign with a cup in his hand and Wolf returned it .Panther made his way over and Wolf grabbed him in a headlock playfully .

"This guy here was a background dancer .And I've got humiliating pictures of him back when everybody wore those ugly mecha looking space boots .He had em' too",Wolf said .Panther pulled out of it and punched Wolf in the chest .

"You were the one who looked like a cheap supervillain from a dated holovison show",he said .And I noticed for the first time that despite the fact Panther annoys the hell out of him that him and Wolf are in fact friends .That Star Wolf wasn't all work and no play .They were a lot like Star Fox;they worked well together because they were friends .They got the job done because they were friends,they survived because they were friends and trusted each other .

Believe me when I tell you,if you allow somebody to catch you in a moment of fuckery and you're not worried about them using it against you,that's like your best buddy right there .

"Hey,I was still a pup back then,I had to do somethin' man .The hair cut brought out my eyes and face fur and I looked like a scruffed up puppy .The eyepatch was already creepy and I looked like a army dictator with that damn flight uniform .Thought the trench coat was awesome because it's a trench coat,it was kid shit",he said .

"I'll say .I always thought you were walking around packin' heat like twenty four seven",Slippy said,who had just showed up .

"I was",Wolf answered .

"Oh yeah,hey you guys remember this one? ",Falco said .

"I can't let you do ,that Star Fox",Falco said in a mock accent and we just burst out laughing .

"Shut up! He use to sound like a girl",he said pointing at Slippy .

"Hey,that's not funny,I had a legitimate medical condition!My vocal cords weren't working properly!You don't wanna know how much it cost to fix that!How would you fell if I started rippin' on that?",he said pointing at Wolf's studded eye patch .

"Hey,my bad man,didn't know",Wolf said defensively .

"Hmm…I never thought you would be from Eurovia* .Leon yes,the damn flag's stamped on his gloves not to mention that Neapolandic* coat of arms on one of his knives .He still speaks it occasionally too,usually when he drunk or going through one of his rages ",Panther said .

"You never bothered switching back though,it's not like you were in the Lylat system for the pats couple years",I said

"Won't it be a pity for me to be caught in the act because every single person I met could identify me by my voice alone? That'd be ridiculous wouldn't it?",he said his voice accented .

"You sound sexier than usual like that",Panther said .

"Don't start your shit Caruso,you were on my good side",Wolf said in his default Vesperian voice ,jabbing the cat with one of his claws .I admit myself,the growth spurt ,the new voice and the new make over,I didn't recognize him .That pretentious brat with the missing eye and dingy coat was a pain in the ass,not that I'd ever tell him that .

* * *

Wolf and Falco started a drinking contest and random people including Bill .Something told me that I shouldn't be drunk so I watched instead .Bill dropped out pretty quick,something about coming to work drunk and I was taking him back to his car .

"Didn't mean to get so drunk . . .mm sorry bout that dude ",he said .

"It's okay,I gotcha .I'm gonna drive you home,okay?",I said .

" 'Kay",he said .As we walked down the hallway .We came to the steps and I glanced at him,and at the stairs .

"I'm not dat drunk . . .letz go ",he said .I wrapped my arms around his waist and he clung to me as I we walked ,tripped and damn near fell down the steps .Just when we got to the lobby ,I saw someone I didn't expect to see coming in .

Krystal .

Krystal gave me so many mixed feelings .Some of my best and worst moments were with her .I was glad and sad to see her leave my life and now she's back and beautiful as ever with that shimmering pink dress . . . .pink always looked good on her .

"Holy shit? Is dat . . .is dat a blue fox? That is so fuckin' weird,but totally hot . .Eh Foxy baby!",Bill called and barked at her .Krystal jumped,looking around .

"Hey ,Krystal!",I said right after .I smiled at her but when she looked at me I stopped smiling .She looked like a dear in head lights and I she clearly didn't want to be alone with me .

I deserved it .

"Oh, 'ello .Um . . .where's Falco's?",she asked .

"Oh,so you know da infmous Mr .Lmbardi? He tap dat ass?",Bill said and giggled .

"Don't mind Bill,he's drunk",I said .

"Not too drunk not to know a babe when I see er ",he said .

"You want me to take you up there ?",I asked .

"No",she said too fast and she was already backing away .

"I'ts okay,Bill you don't mind do you?",I said .

"Nope, I say help her out . . .like ,its only right .Mm good",he said .

"I'm fine Fox",she said sternly .I was about to protest but she was walking away .

"Well shit . . .wad happened wit that . . .you two were like stuck un each other ",he said .

"Yeah . . .I know .Let's go",I said .We didn't say anything on the way to the car .

As I started the car,Bill leaned over on my shoulder and giggled .

"You're so soft . . .don't mind bein' ma' pillow do ya'?",he said .

"Go 'head ,man",I said .

After a while I was sure Bill was dozing off and I poked him to make sure he was okay .When he stirred a bit I felt calm .I wonder if I spoke to him now,what would he do? I won't see Bill again for another week when we go to Titania and he could easily be called to another assignment .After all this time,there are still a few Venomian sympathizers out there and the Husky Unit usually has to deal with it .

"Hey Bill?",I said .For a while he was quiet before he finally answered .

"Yeah?",he said .

"I have to say something really important",I said .

"Okay . . .wat's up?",he said .I was trying to find the words,find a way to tell him what he was walking into,tell him everything .I needed this,I needed so badly .

Suddenly my communicator beeped and I answered it .It was Slippy .

"Where are you man?",he said and I can hear drunkeness creeping into his voice .

"Takin' Bill back to his place,why? What's up?",I asked .

"Nothin' ,everybody was just wonderin' bout you",he said and that made me feel so guilty .

"Alright .I'm comin' back",I said .

"Kay . . .see you soon",he said .

"You too",I said and he hung up .I looked at Bill who was getting more comfortable on my shoulder .

"So . . .what'd you wanna say?",he said .I paused .

"You're a good friend Bill",I said .

"You too",he said .

* * *

I took Bill back to his apartment and we dragged up the steps .All the money Bill makes,I asked him why not buy a house and he wants to buy it outright and he doesn't want Fay to have to pay for anything .She's pregnant so she couldn't come but she called anyway .

I knocked on the door and she answered it .The pregnancy ,made her face swell and she looks more adorable than she normally does .I guess she's maybe three months or so .I can see the engagement ring glimmering on her finger and I think for a moment how I wanted this to be me and Krystal .

"How bad is he?",she teased .

"I'm alive ,baby",Bill said .She shook her head .

"Sorry about that Fay",I said,smiling embarrassed .

"It's okay,I expect that from his favorite drinking buddy",she said,a smirk on her face .

"Hey,we do more than drink together",I said .

"I know,I know,a joke! Bring him in here already",she said .

I took Bill to the couch ,took off his coat and shoes and made sure he had a bucket to save the carpet .I hugged Fay and she saw me off and I headed back .On my way out the front entrance,I lit up my last cigarette . As I looked at the night sky ,for the first time in a long time I felt small,so so small .

My communicator beeped and I answered it .

Katt:'Hey Foxy-loxy! Ur boy toy's doin' his stripper thing again .chased all the guys (except Panther) outside ,it was hillarious,lol! get back here,he said he wanna give you a 'private dance' .cya soon .meow!

I couldn't help but grin and texted her back .

Fox:I took Bill's car,I gotta get the bus,be rite there

To my luck,the bus pulled up as soon as I put my communicator away .I boarded the almost empty bus and looked at all the silly pictures that the others sent while I was out .

(

* * *

*Europe, Poland ,names came from somewhere


	25. Unforgiven

**Unforgiven**

-

**Krystal**

* * *

I'm in my favorite diner ,eating my favorite meal ,with my favorite blend of coffee .I'm wearing my favorite pink sweater,and sitting across from one of my favorite people,Falco Lombardi .And for once,my fur is back it's natural blue color .I always do this when we go out ,because otherwise,I'd be walking in someone else's skin and it feels good to be me again .

And yet despite this,I don't feel good at all .

"Please Krystal,we need you",he said and it's almost impossible for me to say no to those beautiful eyes,that gentle voice,those soft feathered fingers that just brushed against the side of my hand .I had to look into my mug to get away from his intense gaze .I focus more on the french vanilla ,and french toast with raisins blowing into my nose than the cologne mixed with his scent that's pulling at me .

"I-I don't know",I said and I can only utter those words on the strength of not looking at Falco .

When I first set foot on the Great Fox,I admit to being guilty of looking at him .His bright blue feathers ,red around those amazing eyes and caught my attention and for moment ,I nearly forgot about Fox .I think some part of me felt obligated to push myself on him because he saved my life and took me in and . . .well,like me,he's a fox .

A beautiful Fox .So why did everything go wrong? Why did our world crash and burn?What happened to that smart(sorta),confident,compassionate man who I traveled the galaxy with?The one who always knew what to do,how to get things done,the perfect leader .

But I guess everyone cracks under pressure eventually .The man I left behind was a broken man with almost nothing to his name .

I felt Falco's hand grab mine and my heart flutters in my chest,like all those other times we'd bump each other or he stood too close,or sat next to me ,our legs just brushed together .

I have to wonder if he's doing this on purpose .

"Think about it Krystal .I understand you're upset about what happened . . .and I'm grateful you helped us out in the Colletti situation .But this is affecting everyone of us,every single one of us .And even if not us,you .Whoever did this is ,is trying to destroy Fox and Wolf,but I suspect Fox is the main target",he said .And with that ,I felt a surge of anger that I didn't even know I had .

"You already know how I feel about Fox! I don't even know,why you . ."- and before I could leave,Falco firmly gripped my wrist .

"Krystal,they want to hurt any and everyone he's ever loved and that means you .Even if things didn't go okay,he still cares .He doesn't want to see you hurt and neither do we",he said .

Damn him! Fox is even ruining me when he's not here!

Such a beautiful thing turned ugly too fast,way too fast .Falco was my only support and comfort back then and now .He always has been and now Fox worms his way over and taints him too .I drown out his voice and it's so hard .

I don't remember leaving ,I don't know if I paid for my food,or if I'm allowed back in .I just know I'm outside now standing in the streets and the distance between us is like a wall .

"Krystal!",he said and I nearly flinched .As I stared at him dead in the eye and he looked back,I had to force myself to move and even then,I took only a single step back .

"BEEP!",I heard a car too close for comfort and I jumped back on the pavement,catching the edge of my heels on the curb before stumbling back .A truck goes by and I could no longer see Falco .I turned around before it left .

Now I'm quickly making my way through the cold,crowded streets of Corneria City .I get on the first bus,I see,swiping my pass,not knowing or caring about my destination .Somehow, getting away from the bird means getting away from Fox .

-

* * *

I didn't do much today besides shopping for groceries and reading some books on nothing in particular .I wondered if maybe I should renovate my room though,because every time I look there,I see all those Cerenian wares from another time ago .Immediately I left out to get a box from the hall closet and not caring anymore ,I threw everything into the box,that is except my staff and that's because it won't fit .

I once thought having all this stiff would bring me closer to my old life (a questionable one),my old home,my old world .I once thought . . .no,I was foolish .

I feel so empty now that I see it,just so empty and it's not suppose to be this way .I want to shake my staff and yell at it because it was suppose to make me happy but it hasn't done this at all .I threw the staff in the closet and went back to my book .

I sighed and tossed my book aside at the sound of my communicator .I could already sense it was Falco and I didn't bother answering again .I instead threw it under my pillow to muffle the sound and went back to my reading .

After a while,I noticed the sun setting and I went through my drawer for a bookmark,which was oddly,impossible to find .

Actually no . . .my place is completely cluttered so that's believable .It was when I was going though the drawer that I saw it, a picture of myself and Fox .The smile was genuine in this one,so real .But now,such a thing just seems more surreal than anything .I for once,allowed myself to think of that time .

* * *

_It was ice cold and raining outside when Fox came into his apartment .He was dead soaked but he was happy .He was happy because when Krystal saw what he had,she would be happy ._

_Fox toed off his boots as soon as he got to his room and left them by the door .He locked the door,keyed in the code and went,still soaked to his room where Krystal lie in the bed with a tablet in her hands .Stripping down naked,Fox toweled dry,Krystal's eyes on him the whole time .He then crawled into bed with the towel and it practically skid off ,hiding nothing .Krystal pinched his ass playfully and he tensed up before poking her back .He slid the thin box beneath the bed ._

_"Guess what I got?",he said ._

_"Do you really want me to do that,I can find out",she said ._

_"Never mind ,don't do that .Here",he said and gave Krystal the box .She was already smiling before she tore it open,already knowing what i was .It was an amulet that resembled her Cerinian staff .Words couldn't express how she felt at that moment,mystified by the item ._

_Fox took the necklace off and broke it in two,making Krystal gasp ._

_"One for me and one for you",he said .Krystal was practically in tears of joy,knowing what the necklace meant ._

_"A soul binding amulet . . .Fox,I-"_

_"I love you,Krystal .I love you mare than anything",he said ._

_After that,Krystal and Fox made passionate love through the night .His hands roamed over her soft,yet toned body and she latched onto his still drying fur as he sunk inside of her .She gasped in pleasure and he tightened his grip on her before he began to thrust in her ._

_Later that night as they lie in bed,Fox slept but Krystal was awake,nod wide awake,but enough to see somthing magical .The two amulets brushed together as he lay on his side and she he faced him .When they touched a small white light appeared and for those few seconds,she could see through his eyes,fell his emotions and be in his mind ._

_And that's why Fox stopped wearing the necklace ._

_"What do you mean we have no money left?! Can't you get a job somewhere?!",Krystal said ._

_"I'm Fox McCloud,I can't just go anywhere work some shift somewhere? I'd look like a bum! Besides,I'm a mercenary,that's what I do!",he said,frustrated ._

_"There is no war,there is no one to kill,no one to fight,Fox .Become a bounty hunter or something!",she said ._

_"I'm not a murderer!That's what they do,they kill people!",he said ._

_"I was a warrior on my home world and a woman of high standing .I'm proud of the blood on my hands ,blood earned from protecting Cerinia!You'll be protecting the Lylat system!",she said ._

_"I'd be a killer be no better than the people I kill",he said ._

_"And you think you are now?! I bet they're doing better than we are!There is no food,the water's cold and-"_

_"That's because I went and got you all this shit! You think this was cheap?! Finding stuff from a planet that got fuckin' decimated?! No,it wasn't! I did it all for you,all of this!",Fox shouted .Krystal jumped,startled ._

_"Then if you couldn't afford it,why get it?",she said sharply .Fox frowned visibly,his face a cross between anger sorrow and so many other emotions ._

_"I wanted you to be happy",he said quietly ._

_"Well . . .you failed",Krystal said with a cracked voice .She turned to go back to the room but Fox grabbed her ._

_"Krystal,I'm sorry . . .Krystal,I-",she pulled away from him and slapped him ._

_"Don't touch me! How could you have us on a sinking ship and say nothing?!",she said .She went to the room and Fox followed ._

_"I wanted to take care of you,I still do,honest .I can do better,I really can",he said,but Krystal left the house before he could stop her .He ran outside,to catch her but it was too late,she was on the bus with her bag ._

_It was a month later when Krystal came back and during that month,Fox turned back to chain smoking and baby sitting bottles of liquor ,watching his world fall to pieces ._

_Krystal came back in,a clove cigarette in her mouth,more make up than she;s ever worn before and hair extentions .Fox sat up confused,pulling out his blaster ._

_":It's me",she said coldly .Fox jumped up from the couch tail wagging to greet her,but she shoved right past him ._

_"Krystal! I thought you'd never be back?Where were you?",he asked .She frowned in disgust at the smell of alchohol and smoke on him .Krystal started packing her bags ._

_"Where are you going?",he said ._

_No answer ._

_"Where are you going?",he repeated more firmly ._

_"I need somewhere to sleep tonight",she said and she stayed with him .Fox's illusion only lasted a day though,because the next night she was going ._

_"Where the hell are you goin'?",Fox said,looming over the doorway ._

_"Away",she said .She tried to leave,but he wouldn't let her ._

_"No,no,no,you're staying",he said,deluding himself once more ._

_"No I'm not! I'm leaving! I have a life unlike you!",she said ._

_"I have a life ,I-"_

_"No you don't! Most people in the streets don't even know who you are! The ones who do think about some guy from a shitting military recruit commercial and they think that's fake! This world only cares about dead heroes and you're still alive,so you're a nobocy!",Krystal said_

_Fox stared at her shocked ._

_"I don't have to put up with this",Fox growled .He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and drank a huge gulp,calming himself ._

_"That's right,run back to your bottle,you sorry ass",she mumbled as she left ._

_"Hold on,hold on!First of all,you don't know how I felt when you left!",he said ._

_"You don't know how I felt when I stayed! You trapped me here! I never knew anything about anything and I had to learn myself! I was stuck depending on you,not anymore!",she said ._

_"And where are you gonna go,huh? Who's gonna take care of you and-"_

_"I can take care of my damned self! I'm leaving for good!",she said .Suddenly,Fox wrenched her over by her arm,twisting it ._

_"No,you're gonna stay here! ",he said .Krystal fought at Fox but he was too strong .Before she could do anything,he threw her in the closet and locked it .She slammed on the door repeatedly,but he didn't budge ._

_"It's for your own good!",he called ._

_Eventually she stopped,dropped to the floor and cried ._

* * *

Krystal threw the picture back in her drawer and slammed it shut .With teary eyes,she went to the kitchen and dug and dug through the cabinets until she found a pack of clove cigarettes .She lit one up on the stove,grabbed a bottle of cheap wine and sat down at the kitchen table,kicking her feet up on the beat up wooden table .Not even bothering with the glass,she took a heavy swig from the bottle and waited for the warmth to sink in .

* * *

I always planned on making Krystal a major player in this,I just couldn't figure where to add her .Well,now she's here to stay .Constructive criticism is welcome .


	26. Relapse

**Relapse**

It was getting late now and Krystal had long since abandoned her wine and was dragging absently through the house . No matter what she couldn't seem to .shake her thoughts from earlier . They were determined to eat her up bedraggle her down and tear her apart .And being a Cerinian meant that even visions of the past were much more vivid .

_"Get off of me! ", Krystal screamed . She was tussling with Fox again, something that had become normal, a nightmare for Krystal .She slapped his muzzle and in rage he smacked her so hard that she fell on the couch and almost rolled off and hit the floor ._

_"I just wanna protect you,baby .I just wanna protect you"he said and his voice sounded scary desperate as he pinned her by her wrists .Krystal thought of all the times he said he wanted to protect her and wound up hurting her ._

_"Then why do you keep hurting me?",she said ._

_She looked at Fox like a wounded animal and he realized what he had done .Fox pulled away from her,slowly backing away .He wandered over to the kitchen ,leaning in the doorway,his back to her .He was too shamed to even face Krystal and too angry at himself for what he did .Krystal sat and stared at him for several minutes before she heard his sobbing in the distance .Krystal walked over to Fox and wrapped her arms around his waist,leaning into his back .She said nothing,she didn't know what she could say .So this man had struck her,but hadn't she brought it on herself? He told her not to work at Valentine's anymore ,but she did it anyway_

_Fox turned around and pulled Krystal into a tight hug as if letting go of her would fall to pieces ._

_"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry",his voice was cracked and Krystal felt his tears in her fur .They stayed like that a long time and Krystal was no longer afraid ._

Krystal though was so lost in her visions that she didn;t notice the lock her door breaking .But she felt another presence nearby .

Immediately Krystal went for her staff,her eyes scanning the room .Slowly,her eyes scanned the darkened room and she slwoly rose from her seats .Her ears twitched as she tried to pinpoint the location of the intruder .

The moment she stepped out of the room,a masked canine attacked her .He came at her a baseball bat .He struck her shoulder and she fell on ground .He came at her again ,but she struck him with her staff,knocking him to the side .Krystal then got up and started hitting him with a melee of hits ,swinging her staff and he could do nothing to stop her .When he dropped to the ground unconscious,she approached him with caution .Charging up the staff ,she aimed for his head .relaxed a bit,attempting to sense his life force .

Just when she dropped her guard,he kicked her with both feet and she flew into the wall .He grabbed Krystal's staff ,trying to yank it away,but she wouldn't give in .Frustrated,he started kicking Krystal,kicking her in the face,the chest ,her body and yanked her staff,throwing it across the room .He then grabbed her by her neck and threw her into the next room .She tried to get up but he kicked her .

"Baby,why you runnin' from me?",he said,leaning down beside her .He brushed her hair away from her face .

"Who are you?!",she demanded .

"I just wanna protect you",he said softly as he kneel down beside her .Krystal froze .She scrambled to get away and he forced her into a closet,shutting her in there and locking it .

"It's for your own good!",he said and slammed a chair up against the door .Sitting down in the chair,he took out his communicator .He waited for the other end to answer .

* * *

Back at Wolf's place ,Fox answered his communicator .He was sent there to get Wolf's laptop along with some clothes .

"Who is this?",he demanded .

"It's your shadow",he said .

Suddenl,Fox's heart was pounding,he was seething mad .

"I said go away,gotdamnit! You're not real!",Fox said .

"Am I? Krystal seems to think I am,right baby?",he said .

"You're not real . . .leave me alone",he said .

He heard the sound of slamming in the background .

"Hey baby,how's it goin?'",he said .

"Let me out of here!",she yelled .

"I killed you . . .you're suppose to be dead",Fox said more to himself than anything .

"The dead don't speak do they . . . .oh yeah,they do! While I'm at it,James has a message for you",he said .

_"I'm sorry . . .I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you like I wanted to,Fox .I love you so much,and Vixy and you too ,Wolf .Yeah,I know your real name ,Lycus Kane,I knew for a long time .If we ever meet again ,we'll get married .We'll get married and you and Fox can be good friends . . .yeah,you'll get along just fine and-_

Fox held the communicator away from his ear ,letting the recording play out,Krystal slamming in the background .

"Let her go",he finally said,his voice tone less .

"Come and get her",he said .

With that ,Fox hung up his communicator ,Wolf's bag and laptop and was gone .

* * *

It has been an hour since she's been in the closet and her captor restrained her to keep the noise down,but not before making her answer to questioning neighbors with a gun to the back of her skull .

There was nothing to do now but think,but she didn't want to be left with her thoughts .

_"I'm not putting up with this anymore! Don't ever put your hands on me again!",Krystal said she was trying to get to the door but Fox wouldn't let her .She shoved at him and he wouldn't move .Fed up,he grabbed her and threw her to the floor_

_"Gotdamnit Krystal! Why can't you ever listen? I told you to stop working at Valentine's!",Fox said ._

_"Why are you doing this?Why do you keep me imprisoned like this?!",she cried ._

_"Because your definition of seeing the world is hanging in a club fool of fuckin' psychopaths!",he said ._

_"I'm bartender and it puts food on the table and pays the bills which you haven't been able to! We're behind on everything!",she said ._

_"How did you . . .I told you not to read my mind! I told you about that shit Krystal!",he said ._

_"You lied about almost everything,Fox .I thought you were somebody else .On Cerenia,we-_

_"This isn't Cerenia!Your fuckin' planet's gone! This is here,this is now!I'm all you've got left",he said ._

_Krystal said nothing,just looked at him with huge eyes that made him feel guilty ._

_"Then . . .I'd rather have nothing",she said ._

_The moment Fox took a step forward,she grabbed a frying pan from the counter and threw it at him .He tried to block it but it struck him in his arm .He cried in agony ,squeezing his arm .He had been shot there and the bullet never came out and it still hurt so bad that he was paralyzed with pain ._

_Krystal used that chance to get away .Just as she ran,he grabbed her tail and she fell face first ,hitting the cold floor .He dragged her back to the kitchen doorway . She kicked him with her heels stabbing him .They were all out fighting now,punching,kicking and clawing at each other .He was trying to grab her more than anything but was quickly frustrated .Finally she kicked him and scratched his face with her heel .Enraged,he punched her in the stomach before she pulled away from him coughing .  
_

_"I-I'm sorry Krystal ,I didn't mean to hurt you . . . please . . . "  
_

_Now Krystal was running,running away .She had to get away from that man,that monster .Fox was catching up to her fast .Krystal finally took off her heels and threw them at him before running down the steps ._

_Running half naked and barefoot through the streets,Krystal cried ._  
_She ran until her lungs burned ,her feet froze,her body felt numb .The only thing that stopped her was her slamming into someone in front of her ._

_She looked up and saw Falco .He looked at her confused and she just buried herself into his chest .He never asked her about it and she never told ._

* * *

Uh oh . . .so how do you think Fox'll react to this one? Let me know what you think about it .


	27. The Breaking Game

**The Breaking Game**

* * *

**Leon**

It was late at night and Wolf was following me like a puppy again,begging me not to go out,at least not alone .He tried to throw Panther on me,but Falco volunteered instead .

"She'll listen to me,she always does",he said,and this might be true .From what I heard,Falco was her only link to Star Fox after the Aparoids .Peppy's a general,Slippy's a father with a hell of a lot of kids,so he's been M .I .A and Fox?

I heard about their history together .

So myself and the Infamous Mr .Lombardi are on our way over to see Krystal because what I have in mind only she can help us .

She can delve into people's minds and souls and make them a shell of themselves .She'll strip you naked and put you on display and there's nothing you can do about it .

Except that you can put your mind somewhere else .See,I need Falco with me to see her because Krystal fears me .She knows her abilities don't work on me because I don't allow them .She can read brain waves,meaning she can have and idea what's going on in your head,but nothing specific .I find that when you think scary thoughts or about bright lights (I choose rainbows because the light spectrum hurts her eyes ) ,she backs off immediately .I do this all the time and that is one of the reasons she doesn't like me .

And you can tell when she's doing it,she has this slightly wince look in her eyes like she needs to concentrate and your ears will be ringing .

When Falco and I got to the area near her apartment,Falco called her communicator .After five tries,we got no answer .But what we did notice was a police cruiser on its way in the direction of her place .I checked to make sure my blaster was loaded we rushed to her aid .

The police arrived before we did and I had to duck out of site .Even if Star Wolf was granted amnesty,we were still disliked by law enforcement because they could never catch us and it's like that for a reason .

I had to stand in an alleyway and wait for like an hour,Falco texting me all the time .He told me the police completely searched her apartment but she was no where to be found .Just as I was ready to leave,Fox himself showed up,looking distraught .

"Where is she ?",he demanded breathless .

"The cops are looking for her",I said .

He ran over to see what was up and came back with the bad news .

-

"We could've protected her if she said yes you know .What did you do to make her so reluctant?",I said to Fox .

"The hell should I know!",he shot back .

"What's going on here?",Panther said,coming from the kitchen .

And now it begins .

One of us has to tell him and I refuse .

"Krystal's missing",Falco said .

There was stillness in the air as we waited for Panther's reaction .He looked like someone had just given him a punch to the jaw,ran off and got away with it .

"What do you mean,I don't understand",he said,his mind fighting the facts .

I guess he really does care about the vixen .

"The police searched her place from top to bottom,and they're still looking for clues",Falco said .Panther left without a word,not giving anyone a chance to speak to him .

All eyes were on Fox again .

This seems to happen a lot lately .

The expression on his face is priceless and for a moment,I enjoyed him squirming under her gaze .

"Fox, I need to ask you something",Falco said lowly .

"What?",he said,finding the carpet rather interesting .

"I ran into Krystal years ago,one night in the street .She was naked,no shoes and beat up .What happened?",he said in the coldest voice I've ever heard him use in a long time,perhaps since our days of fighting one another .

"We had a fight",he said .

"Over what? What the hell was so bad that you had to kick her ass?That you had to beat her down! I mean,I knew you had issues and for fuck's sake,I tried to let it alone .But damnit Fox! She's one of us,one of our own? What happened back there?",he demanded .Before he could answer,Wolf came in,still in his work uniform .

"Okay,I saw cops on the way here,you guys have anything to do with this?",he asked,heading right through us but Fox stopped him .

"We have to talk Wolf",he said .

"Oh come on,what the fuck is it now?!",he said .

Somehow now seemed to be the appropriate time for Fox's Communicator to go off and he went to the kitchen and everyone else quieted .

* * *

"McCloud ,a pleasant surprise",the voice said sarcastically .

"What the fuck did you do with her!",Fox demanded .He heard laughing coming from the line .

"Put her in the one place she hates the most . . .you would know all about that,wouldn't you?",the other voice said .Fox tore the communicator away from his ear and mumbled something before speaking again .

"Why are you doing this,why are you playing games with us?! What are you accomplishing?",Fox said .He's losing control again .

"What am I accomplishing? Simple,I'm playing the breaking game,in which ,I destroy you and your world from the inside out",the voice said .

"Not if I get to you first .Your lackies are dead ,all three of the .Kovak,Trixy and Bloodletter .That's the best you can do? Is that all you got? It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to take us down .You think you're so tough,but you're just a coward .You have nobody else to hide behind,you have nothing .I will find you and I will kill you ,you hear me? You're finished! ",Fox said .He wrote quickly on the counter and tapped it,pointing at the letters .Leon looked down and saw that it said 'Trace the call',and he grabbed Falco's laptop .

"See that? This is what I want to get rid of",he said .

"Yeah?Well good luck that",Fox said .The voice on the other end sighed .

"Do you know why Andross failed at controlling the Lylat system?Do you know why the Cornerian soldiers who got decimated before they finally pulled through and defeated him? Because Andross didn't break them sufficiently a little bit,when James died,but Peppy lived and Pigma turned traitor .Killing them all would've been so much more effective,but alas,it didn't work that way .Same went for the Aparoids . . .sure,they destroyed the will to fight in I guess about a fourth of the population ,the weak ones,offering assimilation .But no,no,you don't do that .You have to take everything,leave them broken,desolate and begging for it to stop",the voice said,and Fox was now seething .

"You see,the only way to beat someone,really,beat a soldier especially,is to break their spirit .And that's what I'm doing .You took everything away from me,so I'm taking it all from you! I'm going to break your mind,your spirit,your fucking soul! And when I'm done,I'm going to finish you off personally,breaking your body in the worse way possible,mangle your corpse and when they can't find you anymore and declare you dead,I'll piss on your fucking grave!",he yelled,making Fox shrink back .

"For you to be so damn cocky,why don't we know who you are? Why won't you show your face,huh?And what's with the fake voice?",Fox said .

"You know who the fuck I am,and you know what you did .But showing my face to you and letting you hear my voice ? It's one of the final breaks .Oh yes,I'm saving it for the grand finale",he said .

Leon said something in Wolf's ear and he scribbled on the counter and motioned for Fox to come over .

'We found him',the message said and Fox smirked .

"In the end,this is your fault,yours alone .You killed my family,burned my home,left me to die .I could do that but you have no family,you have no home and no one gives a fuck about you outside your little buddy circle and even that's starting to crumble .You are losing,Fox McCloud,better yet,you already lost .Right now,I'm contemplating how to fuck you around until you finally want put that gun to your head,like you've done so many times before .And when that happens,I will be there to finish the job myself",he said .

At this,Fox ventured out of the kitchen to the bathroom where he looked the door and sat down at the edge of the tub .

"And this is exactly why you have to die,why your family had to die ,why any and everyone associated with you,have to die .You're a fucking defect and it shows .You and all the others,fucking defects .No matter what you do,what you say,you will never,ever win .Why? Because everything you are wouldn't be if it weren't for Andross .I killed your maker,I killed your fucking God,you understand me? And you're next .You better sleep with the gotdamn lights on because I won't let up on this,ever .See,I know you're afraid of me,that's why you're keeping your distance .You were afraid of me when you watched me kill your world .You're afraid now,I bet you're heart's racing as you here my voice",Fox said lowly .

The voice on the other side paused .

"So you're showing your dark side now,I like it .I like that you're showing your true colors .That's the part of you in me, the part of you that you hide in the shadows .I know you're alone,you'd never let anyone hear you talk like this",he said .And those words struck a nerve .

"And yet here you are trying to get me all by myself ",Fox said .

"No,when I'm done you'll be shell of yourself .I see what you're trying to do McCloud,but it didn't work .I'm not afraid of you or anyone else .You're the one who's scared of your own reflection,the blood on your hands,can you live with yourself? What if it gets out what you did on Titania?What will you do then?",he said .

Fox was careful to avaoid the mirror,careful not to catch a glimpse of the part of himself that he didn't want to see .His pulse was racing, and he didn't know if it was anger or something far more sinister .

"I should've finished what I started there .Now when I hang up,I'm coming to get you,I'm done with your breaking game,as you like to call it .No one's gonna miss you,like they didn't miss your family .You,are an imposter and a fallacy .When you meet your end,there is no heaven and hell for you,because you never existed .You only have an executioner to wait for and I'm no my way .Make sure you lock all the windows and doors",Fox said .

He hung up his communicator and sat it far away at the edge of the tub .Sighing,he tried to calm himself,letting his face drop in his hands .There was a knock on the door and he answered it .It was Wolf .

"You were in there for a while so I-"

Fox didn't let him finished,he pulled him close and kissed him on passionately .Wolf looked confused before he gave in .He pulled back,his muzzle against Wolf's neck .

"So this is the last person my father fell in love with,the one to see him to his grave",he said his voice toneless .Wolf went rigid .

"I wanted to tell you . . I did .",he said .Fox tightened his grip on Wolf's uniform shirt,his eyes avoiding Wolf's broken gaze .

"You're a sick man,Wolfus ",he said before releasing him .He began to leave and Wolf stepped aside .

"But I think I might be just as bad as you are",he mumbled .

Wolf swallowed,his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the wall .

"So it wasn't enough in life,was it .You fuck me over from beyond the grave",Wolf said to himself .He dug in his pocket and pulled out the old id tag in his pocket,a silver ring dangling beside the metal plate .He stared at it a while before he climbed up on the toilet,opened the window and tossed it in the alley below .He watched it fall ,heard the clank as it hit a trash can and it fell behind the dumpster .He was mildly disappointing that it missed,but he wouldn't dare touch it again .

In all his years,it was as if a set of shackles had been released from his wrists and he had new found freedom .

When he came from the bathroom,everyone else was loading up their weapons and heading out .Fox was the first to leave and Wolf the last and neither of them were bothered by this in the least .

* * *

There will soon be action,don't worry .I will be updating again tonight!


	28. Falling to pieces

**Authur's note: **

Okay,so I took longer to update,my bad .I had school stuff to worry about .What I will do is see if I can get another chapter in today,if not,there will be two to three more this week .Story's almost over ,so enjoy .

**Warning: **There's some heavy violence here so if you don't like,you can skip it .

* * *

**Falling to Pieces**

* * *

"You did this to yourself you know,going after Powalski on your own, Twenty-six .They call him the Kaleidoscope Killer for a reason",the fox said ,sitting down the wooden chair in a makeshift infirmary .In the bed , black bird with green eyes and red around them was lying in the bed covered in bandages .The golden-orange fox with blue eyes slid his seat closer .

"I have a name you know",he said to the fox .

"No you don't ,none of us do .They didn't give us names coming out of the tank",the fox said bitterly .

"What about J? They at least gave him an initial", Twenty-six said .

"They did .He's the perfect clone . . . .,he can even mind-link perfectly instead of getting flashes like we do .We're all defects",the fox said,eyes on the floor .

"You've been talking to the Originals again,haven't you?",Twenty-six said,shifting in the bed .

"Zero was taunting Fox McCloud .I think they'll finally be coming for us .Where do we stand?",he answered,running his hand through his ears .Absently he rubbed the white band on his forehead that went back to his crew cut hair .

"Zero would kick your ass if he heard you say that,Zero-three",Twenty-six said .

"He's been slaying our kind from the moment he found out about us,no exceptions .He killed fifty-two last week",Twenty-six said .He scratched at fur on his arm and it came off in a chunk in his claw .He brushed it off quickly,hoping that Twenty-six didn't see it .

"Fifty-two was stupid .He earned it",Twenty-six said .

The fox stayed quiet looking away for a bit before he turned back to the bird who had been watching intently .

"You ever thought about leaving? Going somewhere on our own,being ourselves,just-",suddenly the bird lunged from his bed and covered the fox's mouth

"He can peer into your mind you dip-shit! Don't ever say that,not now not ever",the bird warned .Zero-three shoved the bird away from him .

"It's not bringing them back,Twenty-six .Nothing will",he said .

"I know",Twenty-six said,his eyes on the cieling .Zero-three got up from the chair and left the old infirmary .He stopped at the door and turned to Twenty-six .

"Zero said not to kill anyone",Zero-three said .

"You know,he talks all this shit about our right to live and about us being individuals .Yet,he wants us to play his games,go by his rules .I'm my own person,I do what I please .Tell Zero I said that",Twenty-six said .He got up from his bed and reached a knife from his pillow .

"I can't let you leave here then",Zero-three said .

"You're willing to die for this?",Twenty-six said .

"How can I die if I'm not alive?",he answered .Twenty-six sighed .

"Go on,little fox .I don't wanna hurt you",he said .

"I don't want to hurt you either",Zero-three answered .Zero -six approached the other clone ,stopping in front of him .He stared the fox down,who looked back with a look of pain and sorrow .Suddenly,Twenty-six pulled him into a hug,and Twenty three hugged him back .Then he felt it,a stab through his gut,hurt more than anything he ever felt .Zero-three stumbled back into the hall clutching his gut in agony ,howling in pain .He coughed and fell against the wall sliding to the floor .

"Now you don't have to hurt anymore",Twenty-six said .

"W-Why?",he said .The fox struggled to get up from the floor but was slipping on his own blood .

"You're unhappy with this life",Twenty-six said .

"I l-like my life . . .please,please don't do it!",he was pleaded urgently .

"You think I didn't see it? Your fur's been falling out for over a year,you bleed from your eyes .I've seen you throw up every single day fo a month .You're body's failing you",he said .

Zero-three was dead still looking fearful at the bird .The moment Twenty-six moved,Zero- three scrambled to his feet attempting to get away but the bird yanked him by his tail and he hit one of the walls before falling to the floor .He screamed before the bird held his muzzle shut .They were tussling on the ground,Zero-three scratching and kicking at the bird,his throat hurting from muffled screams .

"I know it hurts . . . .I don't want you to suffer anymore",he said .

Twenty-six's hands were shaking when he made the killing blow .He slit the fox's throat and he bled out all over the floor .

Twenty-six stood up and stepped far away from the body ,backing into the wall .His hands were shaking and shaking and he couldn't stop it .He dropped the knife on the floor and drew away from it .

"You always hated bein' like this,now you're free",Twenty-six murmured .

"I have no reason to hold back now",he said to himself .Just then,he heard the sound of footsteps at the stairs .He grabbed his knife and made a run for it .He kept running and running and running until he burst out of the fire escape of the abandoned hospital .He was breathless,his lungs burning,his heart pounding .And still,his hands were shaking .Clutching himself he stumbled down the low-lit alleyway under the night sky .

'Forgive me . . .'

* * *

**Fox**

* * *

Before we all headed out to go find Krystal,I had felt something was off,so I dropped by to see Bill and Fay .Bill was on his way out to go to work ,so I only managed to get an embarrassed smile and him thanking me for taking his drunk ass home the other night .

'One last chance . . .maybe he can help you out . . .',I thought .As we walked to the elevator .Neither of us said anything but we both wanted to speak .

"Fox?You okay dude? You've been been like ,quiet this whole time",he said,frowning as we came to the flight of stairs .

"I'm fine ,I . . ."

"Fox,you can't pull that on me I am so not buying it .Not movin' till I get answers",he said .And because it's Bill,I know he's serious .And it would be now that his communicate beeped and he walked away,answering .

"Hey umm,Fox? I got an emergency call .Take care dude",Bill said and pet my head .I threw a punch and miss .

I saw him off and he climbed into his arwing and was gone .I was left standing in the roof alone and I went downstairs .

"So you actually have a heart",a voice I didn't want to hear was saying to me .

It was my own voice .

I was leaning against the wall outside of the apartment building,my foot against it .

"I don't have time for your shit .If you don't beat it,I'll fuckin' kill you",I said . He,the Imposter,just laughed and I felt cold steel against my skull .I'm not scared though because I know he won't kill me .

"Big words for someone at the other end of a barrel .I saw that couple up there too .Bill and Fay,you or we could've been like that for Krystal",he said

"Your point is?",I said .I blew smoke into the air and flicked ash from it .

"They're a beautiful couple .Too bad that they have to suffer",he said .There was a rage bubbling up inside me and I couldn't control it .I pulled off the wall ,cigarette still in my mouth .I suddenly punched him hard in the muzzle and he stumbled back .He cracked me in the head with the gun and felt my skull shake .He hit me so hard my body turned and aimed the gun at my skull .

"You know what? I like Bill,I like him a lot",he said

"You sick motherfucker ,if you touch him-"

"You can't stop me,you can never stop me",he said .

The alley was dark,there was almost no one here .I glared at him with all the anger I ever had in my being and before I could stop myself,I slammed him against the wall .I broke his wrist and he cried out in agony .I took my knife and I stabbed him and stabbed him until he was on the ground bleeding out .I stabbed him one last time and he stopped moving .I checked his corpse to make sure he was dead for good .

But there was a problem .

The eyes were the wrong color,they were gray .

As I stood up against the wall,blood all over my hands and body,I felt a since of absolution, and the rage was easing away .I took out my communicator and dialed a number .

"Hey ,Falco? Come and get me",I said .

And as I waited,I stared and stared at the body,waiting for him to taunt me again .And when he didn't stir ,I didn't trust it for a moment .

Eventually,I walked off to go meet the others some blocks down .Now that they know where Bill's place is,I have to make sure I help him and Fay move out tomorrow .I've already hurt enough people with this,Krystal,Wolf ,Falco ,Leon and now with Krystal gone,Panther . I was at least able to keep Slippy and Amanda out of this and Lucy hasn't a clue,neither does Peppy .At least,I can sleep knowing that much .

* * *

**Wolf**

* * *

"Hey Kat,you think you can get here ? . . .Yeah,it's Krystal . . .we're getting her back,you in? Good,thank you . . .and make sure you're fully loaded ,and wear something bulletproof",he said .

Falco was the one driving the car ,Fox was in the passenger seat,calling any and everybody he could,Bowser,Mouser,Fara,Bill ,Miyu and even Slippy .We'd call up Fay but she's stuck carrying Bill's pups . Leon was beside me checking all of our blasters and guns making sure everything was loaded up .

We winded up tracking the call to an abandoned apartment complex on the other side of town .By some sick twist of fate,today is the day Falco is going to meet Vic Reinard in person .The plan is to drop Falco off at Vic's night club the 'Lylat Lounge' . If this thing with Krystal and that meeting are connected (it is,trust me we know this by now) ,that means either of these or both are a trap .Thing is,we don't know what Vic knows about us,how much he knows .As far as we know,Falco's infiltration was successful and with StarFox publicly disbanded after the Aparoid thing,and the sell to the Colletti's ,Falco's an established crook again .

That and the rumor that he killed Joey Malone .

Falco never got over that .

I never saw him do it,nobody saw him do it and there was no evidence or if there was law enforcement didn't give a fuck,and just let it be,makes their job easier .

"Yeah, hey babe,remember me? . . .I know,it's been a while . . .okay,fine ,I'll talk to you more,I just been through a lot lately",he said this like there was absolutely no problem,like I wasn't sitting right behind him and Falco and Leon noticed this because they were looking at me now .I just turned away while Fox chatted away with whoever this 'Samus' guy was .

"Was that who I think it was?",Falco said shocked .

"Hey,she's near the Lylat System,she said she'll meet us on Titania .Her and Commander Shepard . . .",Fox said .

"Which one?",Falco asked .

"Which ever one shows up" .Fox answered .

"Who the hell are you talking about?",I asked .Fox didn't answer but Leon did .

"Humans,met them at Omega Spaceport",Leon said .

"I didn't think them and the other Council races were allowed back in the Lylat system after the Blue Suns incident",I said .

"They aren't ",he answered and I had nothing to say to that .

We had been riding an hour and nobody said anything about anything at all .Hell,we weren't even looking at each other,barring the accusatory looks that Falco threw in Fox's direction every once in a blue moon .Leon had finished going though inventory now and he shifted a bit .He was now trying to stretch his tail out in the seat,but I was in the way .I sat up and his tail snaked behind my lower back and uncurled on the chair .When it curled up and sat on my lap,I saw Fox's jaw clench .

For someone who hates me,he's clearly jealous .

As Leon shifted in his seat,he scooted closer,trying to soak up my heat,nothing more and nothing less .I don't mind it a bit,it's something I'm use too .Thing is,I had known for a long time that Leon had loved me,loved me more than anything and more than himself,which scares me .I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much that you'd take their pain and not want anything back for it .Be willing to be their everything .Love like that scares me .

Leon is the only truly good person I've known in my life .The things he's done for me,I could never live up to it,I could never hope to be the man he is .Okay,so he's killed people for cash,he saved as many people as he's killed,changed just as many lives .

And the fact that he was a priest at some point has nothing to do with it .He assassinated the entire sect and wrote their crimes,their blasphemies in blood on the white walls of the cathedral .Needless to say,he hasn't been back on Macbeth since then .

Maybe I've been pining after the wrong person for the wrong reasons .Truth is,as much as I denied it to Fox's face,I had always seen James in him,always .And even if I forgive Fox for all his bullshit,I can never forgive James .I thought it was because he made me into a cripple (actually ,that's part of it) but I think it was really for making me a widower before I even knew what it was like to be with someone like that .I didn't envision a nightmare like everybody else's marriage,like my parents' marriage,though that was a case of bad luck .

My dad never asked to loose his job and my mom never asked for schizophrenia

I sat closer to Leon and put my arm over the back of the seat .Fox sighed and dug out a pack of cigarettes .

"You are not smoking in my car",Leon said sternly .Fox shoved the cigarette back in the pack .

"Alright people,here's the plan .We know Vic's setting us up and one of these is a trap,I believe that to be the Krystal situation .There may or may not be police there,so we have to use stealth .

Since you have to meet Vic tonight,Falco,you go on over to the Lylat Lounge . . . and Leon? How are you cuts ?",Fox said soundin' like he got some kinda authority over us .He's probably use to talking to his team like that .

"You go with Lombardi,Wolf and I will go to Krystal",Leon said .

"That's a negative,I have to get her -"

"Krystal fuckin' hates you,Fox",Falco finally spoke .We all stayed silent again,like we were all waiting to see what was next in a suspense movie .

"I know",Fox said,looking out of the window .

"That's why I have to be the one to save her",he said .

"I'm going to call Panther now .I suggest you inform Officer Miyu Lynx of what's going on .If I get shot at by police,I will return fire",Leon said ,taking out his communicator .

By the time we got situated,it was confirmed that Katt and Panther would meet Falco .We didn't tell Panther we knew where Krystal was .We don't know what the hell's going on here so we figure it best not to even bother with telling .Being discrete ain't exactly Panther's thing,never was,never will be so he sure as hell won't be going on a stealth mission .It's not that he can't he just doesn't like to .

"Officer Lynx,we're outside the suspected location of the victim .Permission to move in",he said through his com link .

"Permission granted,just be discrete or else the police and the Cornerian defense Force'll be on your asses",she said .

"Gotcha,we're goin' in",Fox said .

We were outside an abandoned apartment in the abandoned part of town ,the ruins of Corneria City .This is the part that couldn't be saved from the Aparoids,where people died in the streets,or cyberized or whatever the fuck Aparaoids did to people . .From what I hear there are still corpses around .Through the abandoned buildings,cracked streets and stripped down cars I hadn't seen one yet .

No,stand corrected ,I just kicked a skull .I resolve to keep my eye forward instead of down .

I checked my blaster just before we entered .As we stepped through the burnt out doorway to the disaster of a lobby,Leon's shades began to match the color around us before he was practically invisible (he tells me that all chameleons do not do this .It's just a rare mix with genetic relatives from Papetoon as opposed to Venom where he and his family was born .Those damn Papetoon chameleons actually do turn invisible!) .

As soon as we come in the place,I felt this weird static charge,like when someone turns on one of those ancient television,but it's constant .The blinking fluorescent lights added to it .

Fox and I spread out across the room and Leon had dissapeared somewhere that I don't know,but I know he's okay .It's Leon .

Everything was going smoothly so far .I did however ,realize this was Fox and Krystal's old place together .And I can tell by the way Fox is looking that it's fucking with his head,just like they want it to .

The place was quiet though,eerily quiet .I looked around again and again and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary,well as ordinary as a desolate ,burnt out apartment lobby can be .But I smelled something .

I smelt blood .

I grabbed Fox's shoulder and he spun around startled .When he saw it was just me,he calmed .

"I smell blood",I said .He sniffed the air a bit and frowned .

"It's Falco's blood . . .how . .?"

That's when I felt the pain,heard the blast .I was shot with a blaster in the back of my shoulder .I stumbled forward and Fox started aiming his gun around .I was glad my vest was blaster proof .More shots fired at us and we made the worst mistake ever of being out in a clearing .I made a run for a desk behind the lobby .As soon as I did this though,somebody started firing an assault riffle at us!

I took a shot to the leg but it didn't stop me or Fox .We both took cover and waited for an enemy I could hardly see .

We waited a bit,neither firing back .I could see shifting in the darkness .Fox was right beside me inches away .I saw him reach into his vest and pull a grenade .He held it a moment ,timing it before he threw it to the center of the room .We heard several screams,maybe and a body flew right by us and hit the wall .

It was a bird that resembled Falco,only his feathers were violet and his eyes were ice blue .I realize now that I need to talk to Fox,because he never did give details about the clone situation .

At this point the stealth mission was completely blown so I set my augmented reality shades to auto-lock and synched it with my twin blasters .

" Listen,you know where Krystal is .I'll cover you,you get up those stairs",I said .He hesitated for a moment .

"You sure you'll be alright?",he said .I nodded .

"Go ,I'll take care of this",I said .He struggled to pull himself up .I can see now that he's been grazed badly in his arm .I reached into my pocket for two spheres,smoke grenades .I threw one of them over the lobby counter .Fox jumps over the desk and I come after him .We started running through the lobby ,firing at the enemy .Fox sprayed into the smoke around us forcing the birds to go for cover,while I covered the back,and gunned down anyone who got too close .

I felt my ear get nicked ,my leg got grazed and I even took a shot to my arm .As always,most of my shots were on my blind side .Suddenly I saw eyes peering right through the smoke in front of us .I aimed over Fox's head and shot whoever it was right in the face .Fox jumped over the fallen body but I couldn't with my leg injury and stumbled .Fox shifted his rifle to one hand and use the other to pull me up before I fell to the ground .The pain of the bullets striking my vest and all the shot I took was almost unbearable ,but I forced myself to go on,I'd had much worse before .

We finally reached the stairs but we stopped dead in our tracks .

That bird the same one with black feathers and green eyes was aiming at us wit a shot gun .

"Shit!",Fox said and he looked back in the smoke and then the bird on the steps .Both Fox and I aimed at the bird .Just as it was about to fire,I see blood spill violently from his throat,but his finger still pulled the trigger .I tackled Fox out of the way and we both hit the ground ,just missing the shot .When his body fell down,I saw Leon's form appear just long enough to take the gun before kicking the body down the steps . When he landed beside me,I realized his eyes were the wrong shade of green .

Fox sprayed into the smoke one more time before we limped up the stairs .

"Looks like that's the end of the stealth mission",Fox said breathless .We had our arms wrapped around each other, making our way up the stairs .Fox aimed his rifle ,searching the darkness for darkness .I heard the sound of foot steps quickly walking around the hall .From what I heard,it sounded like three,two nearby and one far off,probably on the next floor .As quietly as we could,we made our way to the elevator .Fox pressed the button impatiently but there was no light,or sound .

"Gotdamnit! We'll have to take the stairs",he said softly .

"Don't worry,I've got your back .I went to do a little espionage and it looks like we have four people between here and floor three .One of them is Krystal,there is a clone of you,McCloud and one of Mr .Lombardi" .he said .

"The last?",Fox asked .

"Familiar but I don't recognize .A Cormerian,some kind of dog ,but I don't know what",he said .

"They can already smell our blood so we have no choice but to run in and open fire on any and everyone .Stay low Leon and cover our asses",I said .

"Okay,I'll stay close",Leon said before he was gone again .Fox readied his gun and I checked my blasters .The one in my left hand was over heated because of me over-compensating shots for my lack of peripheral vision .I re-holstered it and took out a combat knife instead .

"Overheated?",he said .

"Yeah",I answered,looking down the hall .

"I'll cover you ,Wolf ,stay behind me",he said .

The footsteps were getting closer and we dragged ourselves down the hall,aiming ahead .

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you,Twenty-six! Zero's gonna murder you for this!",the violet cat screeched .Besides purple fur and sea-foam eyes,she had an uncanny resemblance to Katt Monroe .

"Shut it ,Thirty-two! I'm sick of taking orders from him,all of us are .So yeah,my Others stormed in here and killed McCloud and his bitch squad!",he said .

"He said he can stop us from degenerating and-"

"Fuck that! I don't believe it,I don't believe it! I saw it happen to the others too many times!I'm sick of this shit!",he yelled frustrated .

"We have orders",Thirty-two said .

"Fuck orders,I'm killing that bitch",he said,blowing off Thirty-two .He took out his blaster and started shooting at the closet where Krystal was kept .

"Stop it! ",Thirty-two screamed .She tried to grab his gun but he shoved her on the ground .It was too late,there was red blood seeping beneath the door .

"Oh my god!What did you do?!",Thirty-two screamed .

"I took care of our problem",he said .

"No,no,no,no,no',she started sobbing .

"We were suppose to keep her alive!",she said .

"Fuck that bitch! Zero's either lying or holdin' out on us and I'm sick of this shit",Twenty-six said .Thirty-two though ,had her back to him .Hugging herself ,she paced to the other side of the room .

"Kitty?",he said,coming over to her .She looked up at him .

"It's happening",she said .She ran her fingers through her white hair and locks of it came out in her hands .Twenty-six looked at her with a look of horror .

"No . . .",he said in disbelief .Thirty-two held the hair out for him to see then shoved it against him .The hair fell to the floor and some of his feathers came with it .

"He said he would fix me,if I did that one last thing",she said quietly .

"What was that?",he said .

"Kill you",she said .

* * *

Fox and Wolf were rushing down the halls now .They heard gunshots and blaster shots nearby and they were afraid that they were too late .

"Oh my god . . . I smell her blood",Fox choked out .

More shots were fired,as if there was a shootout going on .Fox checked the door knob of his and Krystal's old apartment,but it was locked .He noticed the hinges were rusty .

"Can you help me knock it down or are you . . .",before he could finish ,Wolf was kicking the door until it fell right off the hinges .The gunfire turned on them and they got out of the way,hiding on either side of the door .

The shooter got behind the couch .Wolf prepared to take fire again but Fox stopped him .

"You smell familiar! Identify yourself and we won't kill you!",Fox said .

"F-Fox! That you?!",a familiar voice called .

Fox rushed in past the dead bodies of the cat and bird that were intertwined .

Bill Grey rose from behind the couch and limped his way over to the other two .His dark green flight suit and his fur was singed and his yellow scarf was tied around his though in attempt to stop the knife wound that was bleeding through .

"Shit! Bill,how did this happen?!",Fox said,rushing over to him .Wolf sat on the floor against the wall ,looking at his injuries .

"That emergency call this morning? Shit was fake ,man .They shot me right out of the sky! My arwing's totaled but I got away .Krystal sent me a message cuz I was like,close enough to get it so I came here .Got my ass kicked and had to run like a bitch to get away from all those Falco's in the lobby",Bill said .Fox hugged him but he howled and pushed him off .

"Shit! I just got fucked up,don't do that!",said .

"Sorry,where's Krystal?",Fox said .Bill didn't speak at first .

Bill couldn't speak .He looked at Wolf and then at the floor .When he didn't answer ,Fox feared the worst .

"Let's just go ,Fox .Let's -"

"Where is she?!",Fox demanded .Bill still said nothing .He shoved pass Bill and started looking around the apartment .Some of his and Krystal's things were still there,including the picture of them together on th wall,hugging .They were dressed classy,him in a suit,her in a cocktail dress and they were staring into each other's eyes .

It would be picture perfect if not for the cracks in the glass .

Fox finally came to the hallway and saw the closet half open .He opened the door to see Leon with Krystal's head on his lap and she lie completely still .Fox took a step forward and felt something wet . . .he looked up into the darkroom and realized Leon was covered in Krystal's blood .

* * *

R&R


	29. Crash and burn

**Crash and Burn**

* * *

Fox practically threw open the closet and snatched Krystal's corpse from Leon's grasp,blood smearing on him .Leon stepped out of the closet and leaned against the wall,watching .When Wolf heard Fox sobbing he struggled to stand,only to fall against the wall .Bill half limped across the room and helped him up .The sounds of their feet dragging along with Fox crying over a bloody body reminded Leon of something from a horror movie .

"I'm sorry . . . .I so sorry . . .I didn't mean anything,I didn't mean any of it . . .I"-Fox was choking on his words as he buried his face into her shoulder .

Bill himself couldn't look at it anymore and retreated to the window,looking at the ruins .At least that pain was easing away .Even if he didn't know Krystal well,seeing Fox falling to pieces like this was more than he could take .The last time Fox was this bad off was when his father died .

Wolf didn't now what to say or how to feel .As he watched Fox grieve over the woman he once loved,Wolf started thinking so many things?

How much did he love her?Did he ever get over her?Did he love her more than he ever loved him .

'Yes',he thought .

Wolf couldn't help but feel jealous .He dragged himself to the bathroom and shut the door .

"Calling Retriever Unit,send in an aircraft with medics ,enough to cover four ",he said

"Copy that,Major",the voice replied back .He changed the channel on the communicator .

"Calling Blood hound unit .Send in the investigation team",Bill said .

Wolf locked the bathroom ,his back against the door .He went over to the mirror to get a better look at his wounds .He unstrapped his bullet proof vest and hung it over the shower bar .Carefully,he maneuvered his arm from his shirt .There was blood starting to dry on his fur,which was good .Drying meant no more bleeding ,at least while the bullet was still in . He was lucky enough not to have to get any stuck in him but occasionally old wounds bothered him .

Opting not to bother with it,Wolf put his arm back in his shirt and grabbed his bullet proof vest .Just as he grasped it,he jumped feeling the pain in his arm .The vest hit the floor,making that old cabinet crack open .The sound of something clattering in the sink made Wolf look up .

In the sink was a silver lighter withe the 'Star Fox' symbol on it .Wolf stared at the lighter a long time,afraid to touch it .Finally,he forced himself to grab the lighter .

On the lighter,the letter 'J' was engraved in it messily by hand .Wolf dropped the lighter and looked about the room,making sure he was the only one there .

He was alone .

A blue bird with red around his ice blue eyes walked through the ruins of the apartment building .As he walked,he saw his fallen comrades strewn about the lobby,blood from their corpses and feathers strewn about,a few still coming down .There were bullet holes and blaster marks everywhere,grenade scorches and all .Having felt his own fear and panic rising,he kept his eyes forward and didn't look at the bodies .

He had seen enough and knew what he had to do .Going back to his car,he went to the trunk and grabbed two gallons of gasoline before heading back inside .

Leon was the first to notice Wolf looking distraught .

"Wolf,what's going on?",he asked .Wolf just walked pass him,made his way to the door .Fox didn't even notice this,sitting up with Krystal's body against him,her head on his shoulder .

_. . ."Krystal,sister Krystal,wake up . . ."_

_Krystal looked around and saw nothing but darkness about her ._

_. . ."Who are you?" . . ._

_. . . "I am Liara T'soni,your Finder" . . ._

_. . ."A finder? What is that?" . . . ._

_. . ."The one chosen to re-connect your bloodline to Thessia" . . ._

_. . ."What is Thessia?Where is that?" . . . ._

_. . ."A place where there are more of your kind,Krystal" . . ._

_. . ."More Cerinians? How?!" . . ._

_. . ."The difference between Cerininas and Cornerians,it is us . . .wake up sister and I will show you what you've been searching for " . . ._

Suddenly,Krystal felt a surge of heat run through her body and she felt numb,weightless .She started to stir a bit and the wounds on her body began to heal .Fox looked at her confused,not sure what was going on .Then her eyes snapped open,glowing bright blue .Fox felt a wave of energy hit him full force and he slammed hard against the closet wall .

Leon saw th blue light,Bill heard the sound and hey both ran to the closet .Krystal was standing now,her breathing labored,her body still trembling .Fox grabbed his throbbing head,made worse by the blue light assaulting his eyes .He looked up to see Krystal stumble out of the closet and Bill caught her .

"My God,she's alive . . .but,like,what's with the eyes?",Bill said .

"Biotics",Leon and Fox said at the same time .

"Fox . . .?",she said weakly .

"God Krystal,I'm sorry,I'm so sorry .I'm sorry for ever hurting you,I'm sorry for holding you hostage,I'm sorry for everything,everything,I swear",Fox said,hovering over Krystal .

"I . . .I forgive you ",she said and she reached up and her hand brushed against the tips of his muzzle before her arm was limp again .

"Don't do this . . .please",Fox begged her .

"I'm fine,Fox,I'm fine",she said .

Wolf could still smell the scent on the lighter,and it was close .He knew it was crazy,foolish,desperate,but he had to follow it .He dragged himself up to the third floor of the apartment where he heard a set of footsteps nearby .However when he was halfway there ,he stopped .

He smelled gasoline .

That with the sound of yet another set of footsteps heading downstairs made him panic .He made his way back downstairs ,pulling his communicator .

Leon's communicator rumbled and he answered it .

"Wolfus what the hell are you doing?!",he hissed .

"There's someone else here . . . .I smell . . .oh,shit!",Wolf said as he slipped on something but cought himself on the wall .

"Wolf? What are you doing?",Leon said .

"I just slipped on fucking gasoline! Someone's tryna burn the whole fuckin' place down,it's everywhere",he said,almost to the room .

"Hey . . .does anybody else smell gas?",Bill said .

"Gotdamnit . . .hold on Wolf"',Leon said,and held the communicator away .

"Wolf said there's gasoline everywhere,we need to leave,now!",Leon said .

"Shit! They're gonna burn us alive!",Bill said .He quickly helped Fox and Krystal off the dusty floor .

"Krystal can you-"

"Yes,I can move walk,in fact probably run too .Let's just worry about getting out!",she said,practically shoving Fox through the apartment room .

"Wolf? Are you still here?!",Leon said .

"I'm fine,I'm heading downstairs,just worry about getting out",he said .

"Alright",Leon said reluctantly .He put his communicator away .

By the time they got to the door ,there was smoke coming from it .Bill stepped forward first,putting his hand to the doorknob .

"This door's hot! I think it's pretty bad out there,but not bad enough to kill us yet",he said .

"C'mon,Krystal get down",Fox said and dragged her to the floor .Fox covered his face with his scarf and pulled open the door .Lucky for them,there were no flames on the other side,but at the ends of the hall and spreading on the walls .

"There's still time!Let's move it!",Bill said .

They ran out in the hall and the flames grew .Both sides looked like death traps and they had no idea where to go .

_"This way ,Fox . . ."_

Fox felt himself being drawn down the hall .He looked to the left and he could see that the smoke wasn't as thick .

"Follow me"Fox said and ran down the hall .The flames were framing the doorway,but as soon as Krystal neared,they pushed away .

"I can block the fire",she said,shocked .

"Awesome,now lets go!",Bill said,grabbing Krystal's shoulders .

"Stay behind me",she said and put her hands up so that the blue energy would form around the four of them .

"Now where?",Leon asked .

_"Trust your instincts . . ."_

"This way,come on!",Fox said .He held Krystal's wrist and led through the fire .

* * *

Wolf was down in the burning lobby when he saw the bird with the gasoline tanks .He tossed them on the floor along with several more and Wolf put his blaster to the back of his head .

"Everyone I know and love is dead and gone .I came to die with them .Let me burn",he said quietly .

"I'm not that cruel",Wolf said .He shot him in the head at point blank range and he died before he hit the ground .Wolf checked his body quickly and grabbed his communicator .Groaning,he forced himself to sand again,nearly losing his footing before he caught himself .

He glanced around,but the smoke was getting too heavy and burning his eye,effectively rendering him blind,burning his lungs,making him breathless and stinging his nose .It was so strong he could taste it and started coughing violently .He held his breath the best he could and made his way to the front entrance .

But just as he reached for the door,the burning sign above it collapsed right in front of it .Wolf stumbled back and fell on the ground .Growling,he looked around and saw the fire escape on the other side of the room pass burning debris from the collapsing ceiling .

'I've been through worse than this . . .',he said ,trying to calm himself .He really didn't want to but he had no choice but to try to run through it .

Fox,Bill,Leon and Krystal burst through the fire escape,breathless .As soon as they got outside,she released the biotic hold on them and they made their way across the street .

"Hey Wolf ,we . . .wait,Wolf's not here",Fox said,looking around .

"It's Wolf O'Donnell dude,he's fine",Bill said .

"I guess,but shouldn't we call him and make sure?",Krystal said .She jumped when a jolt of blue ran up her wrist .

"Yeah,hey Leon . . .damnit! He's gone!",Fox said .

"He's camouflaged,but I can sense him .Fox ,you have to let me go back",she pleaded .Fox hesitated,but sighed .

"Fine,but I'm coming",Fox said but Bill grabbed him .

"You have to stay,somebody needs to verify what's happened and the CDF is right there",he said,pointing to some helicopters in the distance .Fox looked back and still tried to leave but Bill slapped a set of plasma cuffs on him .

"What the hell,Bill?!",Fox demanded .Bill sighed and yanked him up .

"Long story short,you're in big trouble ,Fox .I think it'd be best if you wait for General Peppy to get here and clear this up",Bill said .

Wolf didn't remember how long he'd been lying on the ground,slipping in and out of consciousness .He almost made it to the exit ,when one of the metal covers from a florescent light fell and hit him directly on the head .After that,he stumbled forward and fell into a nearby crate .He was bleeding from his head and suffocating all at once and there was nothing he could do about it .

He could honestly say now ,that this had never happened to him before .Maybe it was because the building was already condemned,so it would burn so faster . The place still had a lot of wood made into it and Wolf was use to running from space stations,and steel hangars and jumping from planes with a parachutes .Then there was the fact that he use to have a contingency plan all of the time,but this was the one time he didn't .

At this point,Wolf was pretty sure that he was going to die,he accepted it .He did,however,realize that he didn't want to burn to death .clutching the silver lighter in his hand,he sat up against the crate .He looked at the lighter with blurred vision before he lie down and closed his eye for good .

'Not like I have anything to live for now anyway',he said to himself .

"Lycus,Lycus,get up!",a familiar voice said .Wolf figured he was hallucination and ignored it,curling into a ball .He took his blaster and put it under his chin,angling it just right .He's killed this way before and knows how to hot the right spot .Suddenly,the blaster was yanked roughly from his grasp and he slowly opened his eye and couldn't believe what he was seeing .Wolf was looking at an aging fox with black aviator shades,dressed in a dark green flight suit .

"Kid,what is with you and boxes?",he said .Before he could even protest,Wolf was hauled up from the crate and a red scarf was tied over his face .The older fox grabbed Wolf by his wrists and pulled him to his feet .

"You're stronger than that,Wolfus .I need you to get through this . . . .do it for me",the fox said .Wolf nodded and held onto the fox .

"Okay . . ." .Wolf said ,his voice raspy .He allowed himself to be led toward the fire escape .Just as he was nearing it,the door flew open and Krystal was there,blue energy around her .Leon appeared beside her and grabbed Wolf as he stumbled over to them .He quickly pocketed the lighter,but Krystal saw it anyway .She chose to ignore it,however,choosing to focus on the task at hand .

"You okay?",she asked .

"I will be",he said .As he was led away,he threw one last glance into the fire and he saw the silhouette of the fox seemingly dissapear into the flames .

When hey got outside ,they were greeted by two helicopters and two tactical vehicles parked outside along with fire trucks .

Krystal was the first to emerge,followed by Wolf leaning on Leon's shoulder .

They stepped into the street and Krystal released the biotic field before dropping to her knees ,exhausted .Wolf himself literally passed out,while Fox was being carried away to be air lifted to the hospital .

"Falco's in trouble,help him . . .Lylat Lounge ",he said .

"You heard em' .Retriever Unit,send back up to Lylat Lounge .I want you to bring Falco Lombardi into custody,now move!",Bill said,before coughing .

"Major ,you alright?",a female wolf with violet eyes,a crew cut,and tactical armor asked grabbing hold of Bill .

"I'm fine .Just don't let my wife see you do that Lieutenant O'Donnelly",he said .

"Yes sir",she answered .She turned back to Krystal and the others, and ran over to Wolf who was being helped into a stretcher .

"Wolfus,Wolfus?! You alright?",she said .She grabbed his paw as the medics rushed over to him .

"Lycus . . .?",he said in a cracked voice,his eye barely focused .

"Yeah,its me baby brother",she said,running her hand through his hair .She climbed into the helicopter ,determined to stay with him as long as she could .

* * *

Okay,here it is! I'll try to post more when as fast as I can .


	30. The Madman with the Gun

**The Madman with the Gun**

* * *

**Falco**

I had been to the Lylat Lounge enough to know how to look,how to walk,how to talk and how to act there .And I had enough sense to wear tinted shades to conceal my eyes too .

All these people here close enough to wealthy to pretend to be .The perfume and cologne is expensive,the cigarette smoke are brands that cost too much .The drink glasses are too expensive to break,the drinks themselves,I refuse to buy . and people are wearing designer clothes with real watches and jewelry .

These are the people that they sell us the dream of being like,or at least the attainable one .There's always the places where the stars hang,but I hate those places .Too high profile,too pretentious,but instead of pretending like these people are,their actually fuckin' serious .They take their fantasies more seriously than everyone else and have the tools to try to make them come true .

And it drives them to some kinda madness that most of people can't understand .

Vic Reinard is a crazy motherfucker with money .Might be why we're goin' through all this shit to get to him anyway .

When I came in,I sat at the booth at the far end of the bar and wait under the blue lights

* * *

"Wait a minute,what happened?", Vic said into his communicator .

"They burned the place out, Twenty-six and the other Lombardi .F-Models,found some feathers .They didn't kill Bill ,McCloud and his gang are being hospitalized .Place is swarming with Corneria Defense Officers too,what now?",the brown cat said into her communicator .

It took everything in Vic not to slam the device against the wall and tear at his fur .Instead,he sighed and dug his claws into the sink .

"Did they at least get a confession out of him?",Vic said angrily .

"No",the cat answered .

Vic pulled the phone away and paced away from the sink ,pulling the communicator from his ear .He took a deep breathe,trying his best to calm down .

"Is there any good news? Any at all?",he said .

"Yeah .I know what hospital they're going too and the fire burnt down all the evidence against us",she said .

"Good .I have a change in plans .Stall Trixy Valdez,make it so that she won't be able to make it tonight",Vic said .

"And we do that how?",the cats said .

"Don't be a smartass .Just remember,do not kill her,do you understand me? Do NOT kill her",he said and hung up .

Vic looked at himself in the mirror,making sure he looked calm and composed,before he was gone .

* * *

**(Falco cont .)**

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting,Mr .Lombardi .Had to clean up a mess",he said and I swear he was talking in code .

"I hope you don't do this often ,might need to find another employer",I said .

"You're rather eager to leave",he said .

"Nah . . .it's a nice setup you got and all .Just go where tha' money goes .Hope it's here",I said .

"Would you like a drink?",he said .

"Nope,don't mix buisness with pleasure .You might forget where one ends and the other begins",I said .

"Hmm,sounds like you're speaking from experience",he said .

"Not really,just seen a lot of people go down that way",I said .

And somehow,I feel there's something familiar about this fox .

He's bullshiting me and draggin' his feet ,so he's either nervous,setting a trap or hiding something .

"Okay,let's cut the shit,we know what I'm here for",I said .

"Just what I wanted to hear .C'mon,we'll talk somewhere else .I was just giving you a chance to back out",he said .He got up in his white suit and walked off to the V .I .P rooms and I followed him .

"By the way,I'm glad you didn't",he added .

All this time I been here,never been to VIP,more because I didn't want too than anything .I see that there are no naked women slinking around,so I can give Vic credit for at least being smart

"Alright,Lombardi,here's the deal .I'm offering a job",he said .

"Really?",I said .

"Yeah .But first ,I need you to see something",he said as I sat down on the leather seats .High quality leather seats might I add .

Vic reached down toward the table between us and to my surprise,there were hidden switches on in it .The table in seconds had a screen sticking from it,reflecting a fuzzy screen .I pretended to turn my head as he set it up,but I saw the USB he stuck in the side and it looks just like the one the chick sending those fucked up videos and stuff had .I couldn't tell the color under the dim lights ,but it had the same shape to it,round with a star symbol on it .

"Do you remember years ago? That incident when there was a mercenary team going around destroying research labs on Titania?",he asked .

I really didn't like where this conversation was going ,but of course I hid that .

"Yeah,what about it?",I said .

"There was someone I knew who worked in those labs",Vic said .

"Heard those labs were abandoned",I answered .

"That's a lie .The killer hid the bodies in the deserts of Titania",he said .

"Let me guess,you want me to find and kill the killer,am I right?",I said .

"Yeah .There was talk of putting a bounty on him, I'm a nice guy .I'm giving you a tip .Anyway,here's the video",he said .

For some odd reason,I started feeling sick to my stomach .I wanted to leave,but I knew that I couldn't now,and so did my body because I was stuck .

The video played and I watched and waited .The screen skipped a few times,so it was obvious the video was damaged,but from what I could see,it was a lab and it was completely trashed .It was about a minute in when I heard the first shot .

_"The use of bioweapons is forbidden in the Lylat system .Those things in the tank look an awful lot like bioweapons"_

The voice was fuzzy too,but I could hear a trace of someone's voice in it .I had to listen harder .There were a bunch of people in lab coats gathered at the center of the room .

_"W-we didn't do anything wrong!It's for the benefit of others!Look!"_,a female husky said .There was a canine with an assault rifle in his hands and armed to the T .I also noticed the monsters in the tanks behind the people had blaster shots through them and there was blood and fluid everywhere .

_"I will run through a scan for foreign life forms of any kind,even cells and if there's change on the molecular level .If anyone turns up positive,you will be executed_", the canine said .

_"You can't do that!_",a voice said in the background .

_We're all witnesses here! You'll never get away with it!_",somebody else said .

_"You know what? You're right .But I can easily fix that_",the canine said .And this time his voice was clear .

I can't tell from looking at the person,the angle's up,left and zoomed out,but I know how he walks,how he talks,and how he holds his gun .

In the next few seconds,there was screaming and shots fired .The canine was shooting down the scientists .He mowed them down with an assault rifle,broke people's necks with his bare hands and stabbed people ,easily killing them .And the way he moved,the way he did it was quick,efficient,mechanical,like a killing machine .

When he finished up here,he moved on to other rooms and started killing staff members,hell,he even killed the janitor .When people tried to escape,several more mercenaries in black like him appeared and were murdering any and everyone,Through out this,the video jumped several times,probably different cameras because the killers were shooting them as they went .

When I saw him aim his gun at a pregnant cat in a hospital gown ,I had seen too much .I averted my eyes and when I looked up,she was against the wall,blood and blaster holes on it .And he made sure he shot her in the womb and somebody came after him and shot her in the head .

Later on,I saw him drag a body down the hall .He and the others were throwing the bodies in a truck a . There were too many of them to count,but it was well over thirty .Just before the video went off ,he raised a blaster and shot the camera out .

And I swear for a moment I was literally paralyzed .I snapped out of it quick enough though,and shifted in my seat .I was thankful that my eyes were hidden .

"Do you see why I'm gonna ask you to take the contract? You saw what they did,you saw what those monsters did? The Cornerian government can't identify them,but they can narrow down suspects .There's a list on the drive of ex-millitary officers ,officers on non-active duty ,mercenaries and bounty hunters who were not on Corneria during this time .Narrow it down further,you can find out who were the officers in Titanian Air space .The Cornerian Defense Force is concerned because of the fact that this isn't the only video floating around .If any of this gets out,it could cause some pretty bad shit in the political climate .You heard about that ban on mercenaries thing,why you had to turn to this kinda work in the first place",he said .

"Yeah,I know a little somethin' 'bout 'that",I said .

"So do you accept the contract?",he asked .I thought for a moment my beak was sealed shut,but I was finally able to speak .

"I accept",I said .

"Good .I'll send you the list by email,I assume you have false accounts?",he said .

"Don't we all?",I said .

"The price is one-hundred million credits and a clean slate for anyone who might be a criminal",Vic said .

And an offer like that is too damn good to refuse .

Vic gave me the USB and some contact numbers and I was on my way .But before I left,I stopped by the bathroom because even though I acted okay,I really,really wasn't .

So here I was ,locked in the stall,questioning any and everything I knew about the people around me .See,this has to be the best contract I ever took in my life .And if I let Katt in on it,we can both be off the hook and we could finally settle down and all .

But then there was that problem .

Truth is,I took one look at the video and I had a feeling,a gut feeling that I knew exactly who the killer was .But any and everything about him keeps contradicting itself,tellin' me it ain't possible,tellin' me that it can't be true .

Fox McCloud is not a murderer .

But then again,what do I know .

I didn't know about Wolf's muiltiple aliases running around the Lylat System despite encountering all of them at least twice,or that he and Leon Powalski were actually spies .Powalski in fact being the infamous 'Kaleidescope Killer' who did hits for the World CIA before he turned on his superiors for being corrupt .He got off with dishonerable discharge for a while,but then somebody decided he knew too much and they charged him for all of the jobs they made him do .

I also didn't know Panther Caruso was part of the Cornerian Black Ops before he had to defect after a failed mission to assassinate Andross (explains why nobody's heard of this guy,ever) .The very people I thought were enemies were allies,but were left holding the bag after the Cornerian Government fucked up .

So if my enemies were alies,what if my allies were enemies ?

I mean,I knew Fox since we were in high school and he was good . . .no,that's bullshit because he wouldn't have associated with trash like me if he was so clean .Sixteen years old,swingin' in strip clubs,hangin' with drug dealers and makin' bets with gangsters .

But that don't mean he's morally bankrupt .

But then,what happened with Krystal all those years ago?

And the fact that he was so in love with Wolf but was ready to kill him like it was nothing,despite Wolf not even fighting back?

Do I even know Fox anymore?

Then it hits me that maybe,maybe I wasn't the best friend to him .All this time,he was sitting in front of me and falling apart .What if he was downward spiraling into some fucked up abyss of his own making since the day I met him? And I just pushed him along . . .

I mean,I was the one who scooped him up from his friends Bill and Slippy .Slippy and I hated each other and that was because of the 'good guy,bad guy',thing we had goin on . Bill never trusted me for shit back then (he was right not too) .And that alone was the reason he didn't join Star Fox .

Hell,I think Bill was the missing link in our squad .Because the rest of us were no good at solving problems .

It was when the door swung open that I snapped outta my thoughts .It was Panther and Katt who were leaning up against the door .

"They sent the CDF! We have to get outta here,now!",Katt said .

"Falco Lombardi,we know you're in here!Come out with your hands up immediately!",a voice said through a megaphone .

"Shit! How did this happen?!",I demanded .

"Fuck should I know,it could be a sting operation",Katt said .

"Not now pretty kitty,we have to leave .Get to the window!",Panther said .

Katt and I made a run for the window .I shot the locks with my blaster,before Katt jumped up on the ledge and moved the glass .

By the time the Cornerian Defense Officers were crowding the bathroom,we were runnin' through the parking lot .

"Where'd you leave the car?",I said .

Suddenly ,a silver SUV pulled up to the curb .When the window rolled down,it was Vic Reinard .

"Friends of yours? Get in",he said .We really had no choice but to listen .

I probably blew my trust with Vic too .

"Listen Vic . . ."

"It's fine .Can't leave you out there,you'd be exactly all they need to put my ass away for a long time .Where too?",he asked .

"Drop us off at Andora Drive",Panther said .

"What's at Andora Drive?",I said and neither him nor Katt answered .

* * *

We winded up getting out of the situation unscathed .Panther got out and took a cab,Katt hid under the seat and I was in the trunk .The police stopped us ,Vic was able to weasel his way out of it and drive right by CDF vehicles like it was nothin' .

The drive wasn't long ,maybe twenty minutes if even that long,but I felt cramped as hell and needless to say I was pissed .As we waited for Panther ,Vic waited with us which surprised me .

"I'm here for my money",he said,sitting on the hood of the car .

Andora drive,seemed somewhat familiar to me,but I can't put my finger on it .I know that there was a point in my life when I had been here,but I can't remember when .

When Panther finally showed up,he was coming down the street,having got out of the cab early .

"Come on,she awaits",he said dramatically walked by us with a literal skip to his step .Katt thought it was funny,and I just face palmed .

We walked by those really nice houses,that I just know I remember .When Panther knocked on the door,a pretty gray fox answered ther door .

"Well ,well,it's been a while since you've been in town,lover boy .The streets told me you just dropped back in Corneria CIty very recently",she said and smiled .

"Pleasure to be back in your presence,Mistress Valentine",he said with a smirk that I think he thought was sexy .Vic shook his head and ,Katt was tryin' not to giggle and I was just too shocked .

Now I remember .

This is Miss Valentine's house .

-

"Mom's sleep now,she does that a lot these days",Rena said .

Rena Valentine,Miss Valentine's only kid .

When I use to swing in Valentine's ,Rena sometimes worked the register and sometimes was in the kitchen .I remember because she just made the world's most perfect cinnamon biscuits,she looked like a fun-sized Miss Valentine back then and she was the only person there who wasn't a perv,a hustle,or just a plain old sleaze,and the only ones like that were lost souls .

And she wasn't even that .Just a business woman .

"Hey,happens to everyone when you get that age",I said as we entered .

"So,Vic,what brings you here of all people?",she asked,leading us to the kitchen .She offered drinks but nobody accepted and we just went for ice tea instead .

"Protecting an investment",he said as we sat down on the leather chairs against fancy pillows in the living room .I took a glance at Rena's lovely legs when she crossed them in that short purple skirt and Katt pinched me .

Paranoid .

"I here you're on the lamb,Mr .Lombardi",she said .And I don't even question how she knows because that's the thing about the Valentines;they knew everything that happened in Corneria City .And because of that,the police department uses them and that gives them immunity to anything .

There's a rumor floating around that they're connected to the Shadow Broker .

Under the dim light,Rena's blue eyes flashed,black hair framing her face in a perfect bob when she looked directly into my eyes like she was staring into my soul,same look her mom always gives people .

"I don't know what they want me for",I said and I averted her gaze .

"It could be one of two things .Either because you killed Joey Malone or because of somethin that Foxy-Loxy did",she said .

Shit .

I forgot to check on Fox .

"Don't call him,he's in the hospital now and the CDF's got him ",she said .

"In fact,I'll switch out your communicators",she said and tossed a cardboard box toward us .

Rena's helping us out but everybody knows that when you take help from the Valentine's,you owe them and if you don't do what they ask,it's a problem .

"So,what do I owe you this time?",I said,having been in debt to Miss Valentine before .I had to steal a ridiculously expensive car off the lot and not get caught by the cops to pay it off .

"Get me an NT7-CDF plasma rifle with a scope or it's equal value in cash .That's all",she said .

And to get that,I'd have to steal it from military personnel .I sighed,wondering if I should even bother .But really,I can't get mad,because they can never get caught playing favorites .

"If you want,I can give you a list of names of people who may have one,if you like",she said too nicely .

* * *

Rena said that by tomorrow,she'd know if I was actually in trouble or just wanted for questioning .If it was just questioning,she could get me off the hook,if not,I'm fucked .So for tonight,we're all stayin' at her place .Vic himself dissapeared without a trace,but not before I discretely managed to get some pictures of him .

I could hardly sleep tonight,even with Katt snuggled up against me in the guest room .The image of those people getting killed still haunted me and the idea of Fox being behind it just didn't add up .

At this point,I'm trying to figure out ,if he did it ,why?

Or if he did it at all .

For all I know,it could've been one of his clones and all of this,this madness was a misunderstanding .Yeah,that had to be it .But now I have to clear Fox's name and prove to everyone else that he's innocent,which I have no idea how to . . .

Wait,there is one way to know .

Krystal .

Krystal can read minds which means she can delve into his head . . .and speaking of Krystal,I need to know what happened with that .I got up from the bed because I already know I won't be sleeping tonight .As I walked down the carpeted steps,I saw Miss Valentine herself chubby and still just as pretty,sitting at the dining room table with a book .

The first thing I did,was looked out the window and saw the helicopter lights swarming the city .I saw a light on this very street and I shut the curtains immediately,my heart ready to burst from my chest .

"Can't sleep Blue Jay?",she said .

"Yeah,worried about my friends is all",I said .

"I have a contact at the station .Text this number",she said .I paused for a moment before I walked over to Miss Valentine .

I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled .

"Thanks ,mom",I said .

I remember back when I was a brat,when my mom passed off,she said to me that I could call her mom .And ever since then,I did that because she was the closest thing I had to a real family for the longest .

"Your welcome sweety .Now don't take too long,you can only stay covered for no more then ten minutes at a time",she said .I nodded and she gave me her communicator .

The only thing that matters now is knowing they're safe,or at least alive .I'll worry about this job later .I just hope I'm right,hope I'm not bein' biased .

Because if I'm wrong about this and Fox is really guilty ,that means that one of my closest friends is nothin' but a madman with a gun

* * *

Awww ,that's sweet . . . .next chapter very soon


	31. The Guilty Ones

**Warning:**This chapter is rated for Wolf bein' a man-stripper on James .If you like,you can skip it

* * *

**The Guilty Ones**

* * *

_"So ,Lycus Kane,huh? That's a sexy name",James said,looking at Lycus who had his feet up on the kitchen table,wiping off one of his twin blasters ._

_"Yeah,I been told that before",he said,noting that James was eying him .A chair pulled up beside Lycus .He looked up tp see James sitting there with a can of beer,his back against the wall ._

_"It also sounds familiar to me",he said .Lycus glanced from under his bangs and went back to looking at his gun .James was inching closer and closer,but Lycus didn't seem to notice ._

_"Yeah,really?",he said sounding uninterested .James's arm was now resting near Lycus's leg ._

_"Really .In fact ,I know you use to work at this club called Valentine's ,am I right?",he said .Lycus didn't answer ._

_Suddenly,James ran his hand from Lycus's ankle to his thigh .Lycus and back down to rest on his knee .It took everything in Lycus to avoid the man's advances on him .Normally,there were jokes and innuendo that Lycus particpated in and occasional love taps when he wasn't looking,but James was never this bold before .Lycus was having fun teasing the older man but now it occurred to him that this wasn't a game ._

_James McCloud wanted him and he wanted him bad ._

_He should've known ,should've known from all the longing stares and sitting closer than he should .But James was hot and cold ,sometimes he wanted to be near Lycus,others he blatantly avoided him ._

_"I did a few jobs there",Lycus said ._

_"Knew it .You were one of the best you know,actually got girls and guys chasin' you .Not one of those creeps doin too much .Well,how about you give me a dance?",James said,hand still on Lycus's thigh .Weighed his options .Would it be wise to humor him? Give him what he wanted? Or was he pushing his limits?_

_Lycus finally tossed the rag at James and got up from the table ._

_"I'll think about it",he said,preparing to leave .He made a show of twirling his blaster before re holstering it and leaving .As soon as he left the kitchen,he bumped into Peppy who gave him an odd look before going to see James ._

_When Peppy was sure Lycus had gone,he spoke to James quietly ._

_"We're low on money",he said .James swallowed his beer and balanced the can on it's sides ._

_"That's not news,we're always broke",he said ._

_"True,but ever since he showed up,it's worse",Peppy said ._

_"Of course taking care of a fourth pilot's gonna cost .More ammunition,clothes,food "-_

_"What are you tryna imply,Peppy?",James said ._

_"What I'm saying is that we either have to make more money or cut back",Peppy said ._

_"And what do you suggest?",James asked ._

_What Peppy and James didn't realize was that Lycus was clinging to a pipe on the ceiling .He was already going to his room to pack his bags ,by the time they were done with the conversation .He was hoping that joining Star Fox would mean no more running and hiding,stealing to survive and hitch-hiking to survive . But it was a fantasy,all of it,he was going to be thrown to the streets again ._

_Unless . . ._

_When James came to look for Lycus,he noticed that he was nowhere in site ._

_"ROB64,find Lycus Kane",he said ._

_"He is in his room",the robot said ._

_James was in Lycus's room,but he clearly wasn't there ._

_He left hiis communicator ._

_'Shit! Where is he?",James thought to himself ._

_Suddenly,James began to worry that he may have chased the young wolf off for good with his sexual advances .Some of it was for play,James had to let off his attraction for him some how .But he never meant for this ._

_Just as James was about to leave,the sound of boots and a chain reached his ears .Lycus's door opened and he came in wearing a gray long coat,a few shades darker than him,black cargo pants ,fingerless gloves and combat boots .His coat was slightly open and James could see that he was shirtless ._

_"Here,this should pay my rent",he said coldly .He shoved a handful of credits at James,some of the translucent ,colored cards dropped to the floor ._

_"I told you not to do -",but Lycus walked away .He keyed in the code to lock his door and James was instantly on alert ._

_"Don't worry,I'm won't hurt you unless you want me to,James",he said .He strode over to James seductively,letting his coat drop on the way down ._

_"What are you doin?",he said suspiciously ._

_"Sit down",Lycus commanded and James found himself lisetening to him .He sat down on a chair near the dresser .Lycus had a smirk on his face as he put his foot up on the edge of the table,his crotch practically in James's face .He put one of his hands on the chair and leaned down in James face ._

_"Just enjoy yourself,hm?",he said ._

_James could now see through his white bangs that he was wearing a black,chained eyepatch that had a studed cross on it,hiding his scarred eye .James was unable to resist the wolf in front of him,and started caressing his leg .Slowly,he worked his way up Lycus's thigh and gripped it firmly ._

_Suddenly,James sighed and loosened his grip on Lycus's thigh ._

_"You don't have to do this,kid .Get dressed",he said,moving his hand but Lycus grabbed it,sliding it up to his bare stomach ._

_"But I want to,it's my birthday present .I'm legal now",he said,sensuously,He dropped his leg over the other side of the seat and pressed his hands into the wall behind James .He grabbed the back of James's head,brushed his stomach against his muzzle ._

_"Besides,I think you like it",he said ._

_"Lycus,I'm serious .Stop it .Now",James said and he firmly pushed him back ._

_"I'm just giving what you want old man,what's the problem?",he snapped ._

_"It's just that . . .I like you ,I want you but not like this",James said .He got up from the seat and left and Lycus tailed him ._

_"What are you talking about?You always come onto me,what am I suppose to think?!",he said .Lycus grabbed James's sleeve but he pulled away ._

_"I'm in love with you,Lycus!",James snapped,startling the wolf ._

_"Oh . . ."_

_"And I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to think you have to do anything you don't want too .I flirt with you shamelessly because actually being with you would be unprofessional,inappropriate and to be honest,it'll probably push my morality compass more south than it already is",he said .He turned back to the exit but Lycus blocked him ._

_"I'm not a child ,James",Lycus said .To his credit,James noticed Lycus's shoulders were wider,he was taller than James himself by at least two inches,and his voice was deep enough that he could easily be confused for being well over drinking age .In fact,as the two of them faced down,the wolf looked as imposing as James,if not more .After staring staring contest,shockingly,James relented ._

_"I guess you're not,are you?",he said .Lycus took James's hand and put it against his cheek,his eyes questioning .James tilted his muzzle up and kissed Lycus ,he kissed back ._

_Dragging the wolf back inside,James kicked the door shut .Kissing and licking at each other's muzzles,they made it back to Lycus's bed ._

_'I'm sorry Vixy,I'm so sorry',James said to himself as he unzipped his vest,straddling the wolf's hips .He hesitated for a moment but Lycus grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him close ._

_"Make love to me,James",he said ._

_"Don't you think we're movin' a bit fast?",James said ._

_"Who's to say we won't die tomorrow? We're mercenaries ",Lycus said ._

_"Who's to say we won't live tomorrow?",James said ._

_"Live and let die,James",Lycus answered before going in for another kiss ._

_'Live and let die . . .',he thought ._

_Soon they were getting lost in one another,clothes discarded somewhere they didn't know or care ._

_"You know,I never did this before,I should warn you",Lycus said ,between kisses ._

_"Never been with another man?",James said ._

_"No",he said,embarrassed ._

_"Well shit,I couldn't even tell the way you put the moves on people ",James said ._

_"I don't mean I'm clean, shit ,I like a blow job as much as the next guy,I just never went all the way except with maybe two girls I use to like .Everytime the opportunity presented itself,people were shoving money at me .And I wasn't about to start doin' the world's oldest profession",he said .Lycus's eyes were closed now,James slid off of him ,lying in bed beside him ._

_"I'm listening",James said ._

_"I almost did it,but I got scared .I got scared because at Valentine's ,everyone knew me,the way I walk,the way I talk,they knew my face .The moment I said yes once,I would've crossed that line and I'd never be able to go back,I'd be up for grabs I felt like a hooker every time I had to dance anyway .It's weird,but by being keepin' to myself ,it was like I was standing behind a wall and was safe from some kind of primal thing that was out to get me . . . .so now you know .You can call me a pussy now if you want",Lycus said ._

_James smiled and brushed a hand through his bangs ._

_"No,you're not a pussy,but I think you're in desperate need of some .I'll do whatever you ask . . .as long as it's not something creepy",James said ._

_"Depends on your definition of creepy .Seen some weird shit in my line of work",Lycus said .James chuckled and pulled him close kissing his neck gently ._

_"Tomorrow,we're goin out for bitches and you're not getting out of it no matter what",James said ._

* * *

_When James woke up the next morning,he was greeted with the site of Lycus sleeping soundlessly beside him .He was happy for once,not because he got laid,but because the object of his affections was lying beside him .He ran a hand throgh his soft,silver fur,his scarred muzzle .Smiling,James scooted closer to Lycus,and closed his eyes .Sure that Lycus was asleep,he began to sing softly to him ._

_It must be your skin I'm sinkin' in_  
_It must be for real, 'cause now I can feel_  
_And I didn't mind; it's not my kind_  
_It's not my time, to wonder why_

_Everything gone white, everything's gray_  
_Now you're here, and you're away_  
_I just want this; remember that_  
_I'll never forget, where you're at_

_Don't let . . ._

_Suddenly,there was a knock on his door ._

_"James! Open up!"_

_It was Peppy ._

_Lycus jumped up,startled from his sleep ._

_"Here,hurry up and get dress",James said,tossing his pants and underwear to him .Just as James answered the door,Peppy shoved him out of the way .He saw Lycus sitting on the bed,shirtless,his hair disheveled and it told him all he needed to know .Without a word,Peppy was gone ._

_"I'm sorry",the wolf said sheepishly,hunching his shoulders ._

_"It's alright,Lycus,this isn't your fault .I'll take care of this",James said and kissed him on the cheek ._

* * *

When Wolf opened his eye,the world around him was blurry and his body was numbed and pained at the same time .Breathing harshly ,he had oxygen strapped to his muzzle and the sound of the holographic heart monitor filled his ears .His body was covered in bandages and the smell of medicine was everywhere .Faintly,he could smell the scent of a fox .

Slowly,he turned his head to the left toward the door .There in the seat,inches away, a fuzzy image of red and white fox inches away .Wolf glared at him and turned his back to the fox before closing his eyes .Just when Wolf was about to go back to sleep he felt soft strokes through his fur .Yet he didn't respond .

"You've been out almost a week .Been comin' here everyday even though I'm suppose to be in bed .Just I keep gettin' scared,you know? I'm scared you might not wake up",the pitiful voice said .

Wolf felt the blood in his head rushing around and he had to lay on his back .It took effort but he was more comfortable now .

And the fox was still there .

"I know I messed up . . .I know I haven't been good to you .But I can change,I can change . . .just don't leave,don't leave",he said,his voice raspy .He huffed between his words,the oxygen still running through his nose .He was wearing only a hospital gown ,and covered in bandages while hooked up to an IV .

"I want you so bad . . .but I-I'm not in my right mind now .There are things eating me up inside and I don't know what to do,I-I just lose myself sometimes .It's not you,it's never been you,it's me . . .",he said .Wolf's eye just shifted in his direction .

"It's all my fault,all of it everything . . .I created this whirl pool that's sucking everyone in to drown with me . . .give me a chance to fix this . . .Wolfus,I love you .I love you more than anything .More than myself,more than life .It's just these old wounds,these old keep digging so deep . . .I'm messed up",Fox said,his voice cracked .

"An' I been like this a real long time,just didn't know it . . .didn't wanna know it",Fox said .

The beat up fox dropped down on his knees now,grabbing Wolf's hand desperately .He nuzzled his hand and kissed it .

"You don't have to love me back,baby,you don't have to .I just need you to know how much I love you ",he said .

Before he left,he slipped a ring onto Wolf's ring finger .

"It's for when this is all over,been savin' it for a long time,since before the aparoids even,but you just up an' dissapeared .If you don't love me any more,you can get rid of it or whatever .Just please . . .forgive me",Fox said . And before Fox could stop himself,he was sobbing into Wolf's hand .

And for the first time since Fox had visited him,Wolf touched him .He reached up and brushed Fox's muzzle and traced a finger upward,tracing Fox's hidden scar .

And for the first time in a long time,Fox was the happiest man in the world .

* * *

Luv is beautiful


	32. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

* * *

_"Drop your weapons now,or your ace pilot's gonna be terminated!",James said .His bloodshot eyes were wild as he held a blaster to Wolf's head ._

_"Shit!Do what he says,let him go!",Leon said ._

_"What ,so Dr .Andross can kill us? What's one pilot?",a Venomian soldier said,aiming his assault rifle,the other three following his command ._

_"He's the only one who can beat that brat Fox McCloud,we can't lose him!",Pigma said ._

_"But-"_

_"I'm fucking serious!",James said .He flicked the safety off of the blaster,holding it to Wolf who was now struggling to breath ._

_"Let him go! Just let him go,I don't wanna die!",Wolf panicked ._

_James made his way out of the cell with his hostage ._

_"Calling Dr .Andross,come in?",one of the soldiers said ._

_"And to what do I owe this call?",Andross said through the communicator ._

_"Prisoner number 47 has escaped",he said slowly .He waited for the inevitable fury that came next ._

_"He what?! How the hell did you let James McCloud get away?! He was heavily guarded!",Andross yelled ._

_"When we tried to give him water,he wouldn't drink it,so 'Donnell offered to give it to him .He took the kid at gunpoint and escaped to the basement .Your orders sir?",he asked ._

_"I want James McCloud brought back alive,so I can kill him my own",Andross said ._

_"What about O'Donnell ,sir?",the soldier said ._

_"If' he's icompetant enough to get caught,then he's no good .Kill him",Andross said ._

_It was those words that sent Leon running through the base,down the halls to where he knew where Wolf would go,Pigma not far behind ._

_-_

_James and Wolf were dead tired by the time they reached the sewers .It was freezing cold,and smelled dank ,but none of that mattered .Through the darkness,James led Wolf by scarf,stopping at a stell reinforced door .They could hear the sound sof the Venomian foot soldiers nearby,trampling through the waters ._

_James released Woldf,leaving him to stand against the wall,eyes and ears open ,while James kept the blaster on him for show .After spotting the security camera ,James fired several shots at it,putting it out .After that,James was digging through his clothes,in search of something ._

_"Shit! Wolf,do you have the keycard?!",James said,panicking ._

_"I gave it to you!",James said ._

_The footsteps got louder and louder and James could now see lights in the distance .Wolf was checking his clothes and even reached into the inches shallow water that ran by their feet ._

_"Stop it ,just let it go",James said ._

_"Why? You found it?",Wolf said hopeful .James shook his head ._

_"Then why are we stopping,we can still-"_

_"They're too close! We'll both be caught,you'll be murdered for treason and-"_

_"No! We can fight them off we-"_

_"Are severely outnumbered! There's no chance we can survive this .Here",James said ,taking off his dog-tag and handing it to Wolf ._

_"No,no,I won't take it . . .don't do this James",Wolf pleaded ._

_"There is no choice .I refuse to die by Andross's hands .That would destroy an and everyone! That will break the spirit of every soldier that ever lived in the Lylat system",James said .Wolf looked at him confused ._

_"I love you, Wolf .I love you so much",James said it soft,almost a whisper .James handed the gun over to Wolf .Wolf though,backed away from it like it was poison ._

_"James . . .what are you thinking?",Wolf said ._

_"You have to kill me",James said ._

_"No! I'm not doing it,we can still get through this James,I can -"_

_"You can't do anything!Don't you see,Wolfus? It's the end of the line for me and if I don't do this,you , and Pigma and Leon ,all of you are gonna die,you hear me? You want their blood on your hands?",James demanded .Wolf looked at James and for the first time he saw fear .Fear,uncertainty and so many other emotions .But that was only for seconds .Now,he held the most serious,determined look in his eyes,Wolf had ever seen ._

_"No,but damnit James! I'm not killing you! Do you know what you're asking me to do?",Wolf said ._

_"I'm asking you to save the galaxy ,possibly the universe .Wolfus,please",James pleaded,grabbing him by his shoulders .At this point,Wolf couldn't fight it anymore and shed silent tears .And with each moment,the familiar sound of Venomian soldiers in their boots marching grew louder ._

_"But you have to do it . . .",he said ,squeezing Wolf's shoulders ._

_"Do it for me,do it for everyone in the Lylat system",James said and pulled Wolf into a hug .He kissed him and slipped his ring and dog tag into the pocket of his trench coat .Wolf suddenly pulled back from James,and his hands were shaken ._

_"I'd die before I'd kill you James",he said .James sighed ._

_"Alright",he said .He looked back and saw approaching shadows on the wall .James pulled back and punched Wolf right in the muzzle,making him fall back .He put the gun up to his own head .Wolf though ,recovered just in time to grab the gun from James .The two wrestled with the weapon as the sounds of stomping drew so near,that they sounded feet away .The flashlights from the soldiers were just around the corner ._

_-_

_"James forgot the card like an idiot .You got it,Pigma?",Leon said as they ran with their flashlights out .They heard the sound of scuffling and became worried ._

_"Sure thing,got it right here",Pigma said,happily ._

_But just as they rounded the corner,the sound of a blaster going off reached their ears ._

_The gun finally went off and hit James ,point blank right between the eyes .Pigma and Leon could only watch in horror as James's body crumpled to the ground,Wolf holding the gun .Pigma was dead still,not caring that the keycard had just slipped from his hand and slid down the stream of water ,right into James's hand ._

_Wolf was frozen now,his hands shaking uncontrollably .He stumbled over to James and saw that smoking patch between his blank eyes .Suddenly he felt dizzy,sick,hyperventilating and crying uncontrollably .He dropped the blaster on the ground and finally fainted right then and there .Leon caught him before he could even hit the floor ._

_The other soldiers finally rounded the corner,guns drawn and aiming at Wolf and Leon ._

_"Sorry guys,but I had to take out McCloud .He threatened the lives of both of our soldiers and stole the master keycard from Powalski .Tell Dr .Andross I did what I had to do",Pigma said coldly,in a tone Leon had never heard before ._

_"Alright,getting him on the line now",a guard said ._

* * *

_"I should be angry ,but I feel relieved,Mr .Dengar .You really are ruthless .Exactly what I need in my army .I've been thinking . . .when we're done dealing with Star Fox,you'll be promoted to General of the Venomian army,and my right hand man .I should've known a kid couldn't stomach the job",Andross said as he sipped a glass of water behind his desk ._

_"What do you want done with the body,sir?",Pigma said ._

_"I could care less .Launch him into space or something,just get it out of here",he said ._

_"Yes sir",Pigma said,nodding his head .He turned to leave,but Andross stopped him ._

_"Oh and one more thing . . . .there is a heft sum of money waiting for you in your quarters .For your . . .loyalty",Andross said ._

_"Thank you ,Emporer",Pigma said and nodded ._

_But Pigma didn't return to his quarters,instead he went straight to the infirmary ._

_He walked carelessly pass the dying soldiers on stretchers,ignoring cries of pain and screams ._

_"They cut off our supplies from Macbeth .How the hell are we gonna take care of all of this?",a nurse said ._

_"Whatever .If they can't fight,kill em'",a high ranking official said .Pigma mentally cringed but didn't show it ._

_He went straight to the back of the place to the private rooms .He went down the near empty hall and shoved open the door at the very end,startling Leon .He was sitting in a chair,right beside Wolf O'Donnell,who lye still ,his eyes open .His mind was somewhere else,somewhere far away where it didn't hurt so much .He didn't even so much as stir ._

_Pigma glared at the wolf in the bed,who without his armor,his uniform,his trench coat looked much thinner,weaker and like for once,looked his age .Leon noted the dark look in Pigma's eyes and got on the defensive .Pigma calmly strode over the bed and looked at the Wolf who didn't eye him back ._

_"I know you're in there,kid",Pigma sneered ._

_No answer ._

_"Look at me",he demanded ._

_Again,no answer ._

_"I said look at me you filthy dog,look at me you fuckin' faggot! ",Pigma practically yelled,grabbing Wolf by the collar of his gown,startling him bag to reality .Leon grabbed Pigma's wrists ,wrestling with him as he went for Wolf's throat ._

_"You did this! You killed him! Never forget that! It was you,it was you you murderer! You took everything away! I know what you did ,you little shit .You seduced him,you made James weak! And you murdered him!",Pigma said .He was now in tears,his grip loosened on Wolf and Leon shoved him to the floor,staring worlessly at him ._

_"I loved him . . .I loved him and he . . ."_

_"You held the gun,you killed him .I knew you were trouble,I just knew it you . . .you traitorous son of a bitch!",Pigma yelled ._

_"You're the one who turned traitor,you're one to talk",Leon said ._

_"I had too! It was that or they killed all of us! I tried to protect the team,I tried to fix everything but you . . .you ruined it !",Pigma sobbed .He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Wolf .But before he could fire,Leon was upon him,tackling him down ._

_The two fought and Wolf curled up into a ball,hoping it would all just go away .Leon finally pulled a knife and was ready to murder Pigma when there was a knock on the door .Leon was distracted,and Pigma shoved him off,letting him hit a wall .Pgma yanked the door open and stormed down the hall,practically shoving the nurse out of the way ._

_Pigma rushed back to his room and locked it,his back against the wall .He was gasping for air and seething with anger .He looked at his room,looked out the window of the red hell that was Venom outside .There was nothing to like ,nothing to cherish nothing ._

_He calmed himself and walked over to his industrial grade desk .On it were two things .There was an envelope addressed to him and a picture in a glass frame .In the picture ,team Star Fox was sitting on a bench .James was in the middle,wearing his aviator shades as always,Peppy was there too,him and Pigma on either side of James who was hogging the bench .But then ,so was he .Wolf,or Lycus ,was sitting on the ground in front of James ,looking innocent which only served to make Pigma angrier ._

_Pigma slammed the picture into the wall and the glass shattered,the plastic of the cheap frame cracked .He stared angrily at the wreckage in the corner of the room for a while before burrying his face in his arms ._

_Traitor . . .backstabber . . .he saw what they called him in the papers,he looked online before .But James said it was for the best,only temporary ._

_'You'll come out of this the biggest hero of all ,Pigma,I believe in you . . .',is what he said ._

_"You lied . . .it all fell apart . . .",Pigma said quietly as he started to calm .By now,there was something in him that had set,something that was running so deep,so deep that there was nothing that could be done to stop it ._

_Pigma finally heaved his chubby frame from the seat and went to the picture .He picked it up,folded it up and stuffed it into his desk .He finally turend to his only comfort,the envelope ._

_'This had better be all worth it ',Pigma thought to himself ._

_The numbers on the check was beyond anything he had ever seen before .And for a moment,he was able to forget about everything ._

_After all,what was there to remember?_

_There was no team Star Fox,there were just imposters using the name .Child soldiers,a gangster and an old rabbit who's mind was stuck somewhere else .Andross was going to win anyway and at least Pigma knew he was on the right side of the war .He decided the best he could do was convert others to Andross's name,save as many lives as he could .Maybe there'd be less blood,less death,less pain and lost ._

* * *

Wolf awoke to the feeling of soft hands on his fur,one that had now become familiar .The doses of pain pills were knocked down over the two weeks he's been in the hospital and his perception was no longer blurred .He smiled,turning over to Fox,who he'd known was always sneaking in .

"I love you",he said,his eye still closed .

"I love you two,Wolfus",a voice said .

Wolf's eye snapped open instantly and instead of seeing Fox standing there and shuffling around like a broken puppet,he saw James kneeling before him .He took off his aviator shades,showing his blue green eyes,just a tint off from Fox's own .

His heart slammed in his chest as a ring and and id tag,the same one he'd thrown from the window were pushed into his hand .

Wolf jumped up ,startled,knocking the sheet to the floor and knocking the IV over .He scooted away from the apparition before him,only to fall over the other side of the bed,knocking off the heart monitor .

The machine flatlined and several nurses and doctors rushed in,fearing the worse .Wolfus was no where in sight,but the sheets were pulled over to the other side of the bed and the holographic heart monitor was off ,leaving a flatlined screen instead of the usual hologram graph projecting from the side of the bed .

The two nurses helped a shaken Wolf back up to his bed and proceeded to check his vitals,questioning him .All Wolf could do was watch James walk out of the room and vanish around the corner .

* * *

Okay,that was a pretty heavy chapter .Let me know what you think .I will be moving forward with the plot next chapter,just some stuff to go back on now .


	33. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

* * *

**Fox**

"Even the kidnapping? Do you think maybe someone might've been trying to get back at you?",detective Myers asked .

"Not that I can think of",I said,short and simple .

"It was a pleasure speaking with you,hero of Lylat .Hope things get better for you,hm?",the gray eyed Labrador said and shook my hand .

"So do I .Was I of any help?",I said .

"Yes,you did just fine .We'll let you know if we need anything more .The Corneria defense force will be asking you the next set of questions,don't know about though,it's out of my jurisdiction .Good luck",she said .

And as soon as I calmed down,I was on edge again .

That familiar sound of military issue combat boots was in my ears and I literally felt like I was gonna break down right now .

Yeah sure,I'm Fox McCloud,and I did more than I needed for the military,but even I'm not above the law .

The door opened and a lion in a gray trench coat and his dress uniform came in .He hard green eyes and had this slow,powerful stride .He pulled up a seat and sat back in the chair ,getting comfortable .

I could already tell he was gonna make this hard for me .Really,the military themselves had something against mercenaries .Something to do with our 'lack of loyalty',and because of this,they don't trust us for shit .Whenever they could incriminate us,they did .Other mercenary groups had been incriminate before and had to disband,but nobody ever pulled anything on Star Fox .I guess this was them getting at us for doing their job better and getting paid more for it .

"I'm Director James Brunswick and I'm officially in charge of an ongoing investigation that's been going on for the span of almost a decade in regard to uncovering and confiscating possible inventions and the like created by Dr .,Andross for the benefit of the Lylat System",he said .

Somehow,I don't feel nervous around him,no it's actually the opposite .I feel full on confrontational .I don't like his tone of voice,the look on his face or even his damn posture .I better watch my step because I bet he';s the type to turn any and everything you say against you .

Leon Powalski is known to do the same thing which is why for the longest time,I and even Falco couldn't stand that guy .

"You already know who I am .what do you need ,director?",I said,sounding exasperated on purpous .I want him to know just how much I don't like him,because then he'll do the same to me and hopefully,he'll slip up and get sloppy .

He gave me a smirk,before he got up from his seat .

"During one of our investigations,one of the biggest yet,we found an abandoned lab on Titania with medical resources that could revolutionize the system .The PharmaTech company was assigned to have its' scientists and doctors investigate",he said,now pacing back and forth,throwing looks in my direction every once in a while .

More like,lend more power for wannabes to play God .

"Yeah,saw it on the news like everyone else",I said .

"There was a problem though .You see,when we ran one of the routine checks on the base,we realized that none of the scientists stationed there had been reporting in for almost a week ,so we went to investigate and found the whole place was destroyed,burned out and the scientists were no where to be found and their research was destroyed as well .Also,the Ironside* Prison on Titania had been abandoned,and trashed,the database wiped clean .

This led to one of two conclusions,either Space Pirates pillaged and burned the place,or another rival medical organization hired someone,likely mercenaries like yourself, to clear the place out and steal the research",he said .

"Are you trying to imply something,Director?",I said,crossing my arms .

"Maybe,maybe not .Depends on how you answer .Now,lucky for you,we don't think that corporate wars were involved,so no hired hands .That leaves either space pirates or a personal agenda",he said .

And when he said that,my mind started running a mile a minute .So I missed these clones,did I miss anything else?The bodies,what did…?

"And that would be?",I said .

"No paper trail .Nobody had any form of any bit of the technology from the excavation,as far as we know .Though we're still checking the black market . .We had thought that maybe Dr, .Andross might've had a self-destruct beacon or something ,but that didn't explained why the bodies were moved .There was nothing powerful enough to fully incinerate the people present,which meant that someone moved the bodies .And we were right",he said ,stopping .

"We found the body of an ex-military officer in the deserts of Titania,a Dingo named Dean Schultz .We went from there .And suddenly we had some leads .For one,Mr .Schultz was part of a gang of space vigilantes,particularly working on fighting Venomian sympathizers .Also ,Mr .Schultz was on a list of people that the satellites always keeps tabs on,who were in Titanian Air Space during the time when we stopped receiving signals,McCloud",he said,stopping with his hands behind his back .

"Get to the point already",I said .

"The reason why I'm here is because your name is on that list as well .You were on Titania then .In fact,they said you had entered Titania several months before the incident,but there is no legal record of you leaving Titania .Yet,here you are ,in front of my face,what do you have to say about that ,McCloud?",he said .

Damnit .I forgot about the orbital satellites .I don't know how much they do know,or they don't know or…

Calm down Fox,stay calm . . .

"I admit,I responded to a distress signal sent to me from Titania",I said,and it was the truth .I had been going over this story,every detail,or at least I thought so,for months and years until I saw it in my mind as truth .It was true . . .I think . . .now I don't remember . . .

"And?",he asked,now seemingly looking down on me with hard eyes,I looked back up and tried my damndest not to glare .

"When I got there ,there was no one left .There was a burned out ship,the Hugo Gernsback III* .I assume that the people there were killed by the wildlife or something .After that,I went back my ship to report this to the Galaxy Police ",I said .

"That part checks out,but that doesn't explain when or how you left Titania ,unnoticed",he said .

"My ship was no good,it couldn't lift off because of damaged fuel cells .So I wandered around the desert a bit and found a domed city,stayed there .By the time I got back,my ship was nowhere to be found .I got off by stowing away on a cargo ship",I said,which I'm sure was true . . .I think

"You are aware that stowing away is illegal,right?",Brunswick said .

"Hostile planet,no ship,how the hell else was I getting out of there? The military hates picking up passengers and the Galaxy Police get shitty funding because it all goes to the military .There's no room for extra passengers and honestly,I like living",I said .

"So did those one-hundred and twelve scientists and staff members,they liked living too",he said firmly .

"I answered your questions,now get outta my room",I said,sliding back into the bed .When he walked away,I was relieved; until he shut the door and locked it .

"Now,listen here McCloud,I know all about you .I know why you were discharged from the military after only two years service,I know all about those problems you had",he said lowly .

I knew it .I knew he was after me .

"So you know . . .you know about all those trips to see shrinks,the suicide attempts,the assaults allegations . . .you know what kind of man I am . . .and yet you locked yourself in a room with me",I said .I chuckled and relaxed in my bed .

"Exactly .I know you're a mercenary because you couldn't cut it in the real military .Dishonorable Discharge,that's what the papers say .But they covered it up because who wants their little hero to really be a misfit?",he said .I looked at my claws ,disinterested .

"You know,I know all about you too,Director",I said casually .

"Nothing that everyone else doesn't know",he said,but I saw his eyes shift .

He has secrets,they always do .

"I know about your lover,Andrew Wilkes,who's your superior .I know you use to frequent strip clubs and gay bars and I know you're cheating on your wife",I said .Again,I saw it,split second .Eye shifting .Nervous .

"False Allegations and that has nothing to do with this conversation",Brunswick said .

I hear it in his voice . . .he's losing it .

He keeps his mouth shut because he wants to know what I know because I could ruin him .

"I also know that during the war,you were seduced by a spy and you may have divulged some information important to the government .You remember that cold,dark room,the one with the grated ceiling? You know,the one that always smelled like stale water ,the cold drops hitting your fur as the sound of Venomian Commando's doing their rounds made your heart beat fast . . . the one where you were held?",I said .

"I know nothing of the sort,I ask the questions,not you!",he said .

There's fear in his eyes,he remembers it,he remembers well . . . .

"That filthy brown dog with the beat up muzzle and then split down his face from having his face sewn back together ,you know the one that mauled the jailer to death? That was me . . . .don't believe me? I'll show you the mark",I said and before he could do any thing,I parted the white fur down my face and showed him the scar .And he couldn't hide it anymore .An impassive face with clenched jaws,widened eyes,holding too still to be calm .

"And I was connected to one of my wing-mates the entire time,how do you think we got out of there in the first place? It wasn't the military . . . .they said to kill anyone left on enemy lines on site . . .I got that on record too .And guess what? Your so called lover ,he gave the order -"

"Alright,I've had enough of this,you little shit! I know what you did on Titania! I know about the prison break,I know everything! And I've got a credible source to back it up! All I need is a confession and you'll be put away for a long time ,McCloud,a long time! To think that this is the spawn of James McCloud is-"

The knock on the door was what saved him from the rage pooling inside me .

"I'm conducting an investigation!",Brunswick said too harshly .

"And I'm your commanding officer!",the voice behind the door said .

It was Bill .

He let himself in,his nose sniffing the air,his eyes shifting around and as soon as his eyes turned in my direction,I had my signature smile on my face .

"Hey,Bill,good to see a friendly face around here",I said .

"Hey man,just checking in",he said,before turning to Brunswick .

"I don't recall telling anyone one to question him until he's in better shape .Seeing military personnel scares people shitless ,like,what's your deal?",Bill said .

I could tell by the begrudging look on his face,he was pissed at the fact that Bill,who was maybe two decades younger,was his commanding officer .Seen that look too many times .

Thing is,in the military,the smarter you are,the more valuable you are and a lot of people don't seem to get that .I don't care how many people you shot,how many times you got shot,how many buildings you blew down,or how many people you shot out of the sky,the military is like the real world .There's that talented ten percent that will pull above the rest of us, and that one percent that could have the world .And they always do unless they get unlucky .

Wolf is part of the ten percent,so is Bill and Slippy .

Leon is the one percent .

Two out of four were cases of seriously bad luck .

"He's well enough to speak,I -"

"I am your superior and I gave you an order .Get out of here",Bill said .

And every single word that Bill said could see Brunswick getting more irritable ,see it cracking him more .He finally caved .

"Yes .sir", he said,saluting Bill,before leaving .

'How does it feel knowing this guy's did more in one decade than you did in your whole life?',is what I wanted to say and what I would've said,but I don't think it's the time .

"Sorry bout' that ,dude .Some crazy shit's been goin down lately .People still worried about Krystal and the paper work involved .I'm sorry I couldn't drop by sooner",he said and his smile is genuine and not a sick grin like that guy who left .

"It's okay .Just let me use the bathroom real quick,okay?",I said .Bill nodded and sat down,but I could tell he was thinking something .

I came to the bathroom and just as I thought,Leon was waiting there,sitting in the shower seat with a note pad .

'I heard everything .What are we going to do?',he wrote .

'Same sollution to half of our problems',I wrote back .He nodded and handed me the note pad .I tore the sheet,scribbled .I forced myself to go before flushing the paper down and washing my hands .As I came out,I left the door open for Leon .

"Hey,sorry bout' that,just had to take a leak",I said .

"No problem ,bro,it's only natural",he said .

And I sat down across from my best friend and all of my troubles,for now,seemed to be gone .

Ten minutes later,a nurse came in,and I caught a glance of Leon slipping out .I had given him the pen that Mr .Brunswick left so that he could 'take care of our little problem' .

After an hour or so,Bill was ready to leave .

"Yeah,I'm kinda not on active duty ,even though I didn't get as beat up as you guys .I swear they're doing this on purpous though",he said .

"You know,the sad part is it might b true",I said and he chuckled .

"Yeah . . .hey Fox,I need to ask you somethin' ",he said,shitting he door and leaning his back against you .

"Did he ask you about Titania?",he said .

"Yeah . . .why?",I asked .

"Some shifty stuff happened there,and I'm worried is all .General Peppy said that when you get better,we can go check it out,off the books,okay? ",he said .

I nodded .

"Okay,thanks .I'm just as concerned as everyone else,especially since I was there during . . ."

"I know .And I know you're innocent,it's just procedure and all .Glad to hang out with you dude,we need to do that more",he said .

"Yeah,I just kinda drifted since the war",I said and he nodded .

"Just remember,if anyone gives you trouble,I run this,got me?",he said with a grin .

I smiled back and solute him .

"Yes sir!",I said back,before we both cracked up .

When Bill left,my heart felt heavy .It felt heavy because I had a chance,again,to clear things up with Bill and I completely blew it .I really,really,don't want to make an enemy out of him,but he's getting too close .

The knock at my door,startle me from my thoughts .I quickly threw on my 'happy face' before I yelled out "Come in!" .

The door slowly cracked open,and I nearly jumped from my ed .

"Wolf ! They said you couldn't walk yet",I said annoyed .

"Not happy to see me,huh? Guess I better go',he said,but I practically ran to the door .

"Come on,just take it easy,I got you",I said gently .He was using a crutch as a cane to hold himself up .I grabbed on to him and helped him to the bed .

"You did the same thing last week,Pup .Least I can return the favor",he said .I shook my head .

"We're both gonna be in trouble for this .The nurses are irritable",I said playfully poking his muzzle .

"Ah,whatever .That's their fuckin' job .I'm not getting paid to be half dead like this",he joked .

"You use too",I said .

"I was lucky back then .I learned the art of how to not get fucked up .I didn't have a contingency plan",he said,as I lye him down gently in the bed .

I took his right hand and noticed that he still had our ring .And just like that,all my pain,the uneasiness,started to fade .I put my hand over his,so that our rings touched .He looked at the rings,then looked at me and smiled,but I'm worried because it seemed to pass over his eyes .

"Wolfus?",I said his name softly .

"I'm fine,just thinking",he said,and I hope it's really true .

"About what?",I asked .

"They said they could give me another eye",he said .

"That's great,what's the problem?",I said .

"I'll be in here a while longer ",he said .I rolled my eyes .

And now I realize,he didn't have that luxury .

"So what! That's life changing,you dope! I say go for it",I said .

"Yeah,I guess I should",he said .

"No,you will,even if I have to make you",I said .

And I can say,this is the happiest I've seen him in a while .

"Okay,okay,fine . . .just now I have to relearn how to do stuff with both eyes",he said .

"Can't be that hard",I said .

"Yeah,actually .I had to change everything from the way I walk,where I position myself in rooms and shit,all that .It may not look like it,but the normal things you guys do,it actually takes effort from me .Hell,I'm still scared to cross the street sometimes,and I absolutely had to have auto-targeting to pilot anything .There was a reason I you've never seen me drive a car before",he said .

"Damn . . .I guess I never realized it,I'm sorry",I said .

"Don't be .Told you bout treating me like a cripple",he warned .

"Not a problem,Wolfy .I see you as yourself",I said,running my hands from his cheek to his hair .He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and I kissed him back .

* * *

Again,the nurses were pissed at us,because they had to bring both our food to my room, get Wolf back to his room and wake me up of the floor so that I could get back in bed .

"You two make the cutest couple",the nurse said,winking at me .I grinned back as she collected the empty plates and trays from our dinner .

The only thing that had me worried was that Falco was suppose to see me days ago,but never did .

So when he contacted me on my communicator,my tail was actually swishing ,even though I tried to stop it .

'We need to talk',the message said .

And I had no idea what to think of it .

* * *

Okay,dones! There will be moar .


	34. Too close

Author's note: in the last chapter,Ironside ,Titania was an elf joke...can anyone make the connection?

**Too Close**

* * *

**Falco**

* * *

I finally decided I would turn myself in,or more like walk out in the open and get caught on purpous .Miss Valentine told me that Bill gave the order for me to be taken into custody,so I felt safe knowing that .

Lucky for me,I was in jail for only two days and I was locked up alone .When Bill got back from the hospital ,he came by the police station ,which didn't surprise me one bit .

I can imagine all the paper work he has to do to cover our asses .

"C'mon,we're going for a ride",he said and somehow a car magically pulls up to he curb,with Miyu driving .

Miyu flashed a smile as a greeting and I waved back before we climbed in the back of the car .I wanted to say something,but I didn't lnow what and Bill seemed to be concentrating on something on his communicator .

"Sorry about the mix-up .I only wanted to know if you knew anything about the Krystal situation . . .they over did their job",Bill said .

He sounds sincere and I believe him because I know Bill occasionally has issues with senior officers taking orders from him,seen it happen before .

"Eh,it's all good .Not sweatin' it",I said .

Bill and I never talked much,despite both of us allegedly being Fox's best friend .In truth,I think he might actually be the one who knows more about him than I do .We always had a tug of war relationship with Fox .I told him to 'live a little' and Bill would say 'be careful' .

To me Fox was my drinking buddy,my boyfriend,my boss .Never once have we been on equal footing because back in our rowdy teens and early twenties,I was the ring leader .It was like I was corrupting the innocent or somethin', which was sick in it's own way .

When we went to war though,he took charge .And then I knew he wasn't so innocent at all .We've all got a different sin and his is fucking wrath .It scared the shit out of me,and I think it did something to us .

I think our relationship was probably like a school girl,school boy crush,nobody wants to be embarrassed,nobody wants the ugly parts .We saw each others as symbols and means for something,not for who we were .

His wrath and my pride was ultimately what did us in .Took me so long,but now I'm man enough to admit it .

"So . . .I went to see Fox .He's doing better now",he said .

"That's good,I wanted to see him myself .You know,make sure he's alright",I said .

And at that moment,we both came to an understanding by what we mean by 'alright' .We weren't talking about the physical,but the mental,emotional .Fox had always been like he's on the verge of cracking but denies it .I think being 'Star Fox' might not have been the best decision in his life .Both Bill and I know the stress of it does something to him .

"He seems to be . . .but let's cut the shit and be serious .Fox wanted to go to Titania for a while and wanted Miyu and I to go with him .He said it was a final mission from General Pepper,but I got my hands dirty and found out the mission was handed over to the investigation team,yet he's still adamant about going there",Bill said .

"I'm listenin'",I said .

"This whole thing with Krystal .It had black mail written all over it .Is Fox in some kinda trouble? And if he is,why not grab Wolf instead of Krystal?",Bill asked .

"Becaus it's not possible to kidnap Wolf O'Donnell .It's fuckin' Wolf O'Donnell",I said and we both chuckled at that one .

"Yeah,you're right . . .we had him in a maximum security prison on Zoness and he was gone before the month was out",Bill said .

"That's insane",I said .

"Totally,we had to leave him in space last time .Only way to hold him ,man",Bill said .

"There's a rumor going around that he's a space ninja",Miyu said .

"No!We are not doing this!",I said .I heard this story so many times . . .

"What?",Miyu said,giggling .

"There is no such thing as space ninjas",I said .At least,I never met one .

"Actually,we've run into a few .The clans tend to be stowaways . . .heard O'Donnell was heavy with the stowaway thing back in the day",Bill said with a smirk on his face .I just face palmed .

"Oh great,you too? Fox said the same thing!",I said .

"Hey,he fits the M .O pretty well .Disapearing without a trace,climbing stuff that you shouldn't be able to climb ,fitting in places he shouldn't be able to fit in ,he doesn't make a sound when he walks,"Bill said .

"Seriously? I always hear him,and you can hear better than me",I said .

"No,you hear him because he wants you too .Trust me,I had to do guard duty once .He would pace around and literally not make a sound .Shit was scary man .I was scared to turn my back on him",Bill said .

"You still scared of him now?",I asked .Bill sighed .

"It's weird . . .but I'd be more cautious around Fox than him",Bill said,looking out the window .

"Why's that?",Miyu said .

"Think about this .Wolf joined Andross to survive,Fox came after Andross to kill .Wolf is a survivor,Fox is a killer .Now,which one do you wanna tangle with? ",Bill said .

And I knew that he was right .

-

* * *

Bill and Miyu dropped me off at the hospital,but not before letting me know what was really going on .

"You remember that incident when that lab was burnt down and all of those scientists dissapeared on Titania?",he said .

I knew this was coming . . . .

"Yeah,what about it?",I asked .Bill clasped his hands together,closed his eyes,another sigh .

"There's evidence out there that could incriminate Fox .He was on Titania months before it happened and there's no evidence as to when he left ,so he doesn't have a solid alibi .I don't want him to get into trouble,he's like my best friend .I mean,we were in diapers together .I'm sorry that I couldn't help him sooner,I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for him . . .so Falco,please . . .I need you to watch him,report anything suspicious,okay?",Bill said .

"You want me to spy on him",I said .Bill sighed .

"I know how it sounds,but hear me out-"

"No,it's fine,I'm in .I don't want him to go down for this either",I said .

Bill gave me the same list that Vic gave me and some contact numbers before I got out of the car .

* * *

As Miyu and Bill drove off,Bill went back to his communicator .

"Hey Bill?",she asked .

"Yeah",he answered,not looking up .

"Do you think he did it?",she asked .

"I don't know ",Bill said,looking out of the window .

* * *

**Fox**

-

"Did you get my message ,McCloud?",he said .The Imposter .

I don't know how,but somehow,he got my hospital number,he knows where I am .

"You think that was a victory?I killed all your minions,and I 'shot the messenger' ",I said .

"You just keep digging yourself deeper,and deeper McCloud .The feds are onto you,everyone's on to you .Won't be long before it all comes crashing down .You can stop this you know . . .just take that gun,put it to that pretty head of yours .Send me a video with nice lighting and make sure you get all the gore",he said .

"Sorry to disappoint you,but the only gore you'll be your own when I get to you .Stop being a pussy and show your self ",I said .

"Silly fox,I already have .Just look outside,I'm even in uniform",he said .

"I'm not falling for your games .I know it's one of your clones,you're too scare to come to me",I said .

"No,not really .Wolf seems to think I'm the real thing,I'm watching him sleep right now . . .and he's beautiful .Kinda doped up on pain meds though ,he's drooling ",he said .

He could be lying,he could be telling the truth,but I don't want to risk it .

"Get your filthy paws off of him!",I said .

"Make me",the Imposter said and hung up .

I practically fell out of my bed,getting out ,I rushed down the hall,pushing people out of the way because I can't let anything happen to him,ever .Not after what happened before and definitely not after Krystal .

I pulled his door open,breathless and saw that that sick son of a bitch was right there in bed with him .I almost lunged at him ,but he aimed a blaster at me,the infra red light on my forehead .

"I see why you fell for him .He sleeps like a puppy",he said .

But something's not right . . .

He looks exactly like me .

Same hair,same eyes,same fur,same tail,not a detail off at all .

"Talk about man in the mirror! I really am the perfect copy",he said as if he's astounded by it .

"That's all you are,a copy",I said,clawing at the door .

"Maybe .But sometimes people edit copies and they come out better than the original",he said .And he leans over to kiss Wolf on his muzzle,making him sigh and grab him tighter .That was what made me snap and I went for him anyway .Just as I was inches away,he pressed the blaster to the center of my forehead .

"Ah ,ah,do you wanna die like your father did? A blaster shot right between his eyes,fried his brain",he said .

"You don't know shit about my father!",I said with clenched teeth

"Wolf knows .Go on,ask him how James died! He was right there,holding the gun,pulling the trigger!",he said .

"No! He loved my dad,he'd never-"

"That's what everyone says .It's what they;re saying after you killed my dad!",he said and he shoved me down,but I managed to get the gun from him .Just then,nurses and doctors came rushing in ,and I was pulled off the floor,still holding the gun .I looked around and saw that he was gone .

Somebody took the gun from me,it was Falco .He hid it before anyone could see it .

"It's okay,he just fell,I got him up",he said,holding onto me like I'm senile .

I know they didn't buy that,but they had nothin' on me .

"We're going to have to ask you to leave,Mr .McCloud",someone said .A short racoon woman with huge dark eyes .

"He's my fiance,please,just let me spend the night",I pleaded .I didn't wanna leave Wolf alone,not after this,not after what happened just now .After tryna physically move me out,they finally relented and brought a bed in for me to be with my lover .I can already see how happy he'll be that we'll be together now .I lay in the bed,facing him and I nearly forgot about Falco who was suspiciously quiet .

"Listen,I'll be back tomorrow",Falco said and he was gone before I could even say good bye .I really wonder what's eating Falco this time .He has always been having these mood swings but why now of old times .Just then,Wolf yawns and made that cute squeaking noise he always makes when he's tired or waking up(of course he hates when I tell him that) .His eye shifted in my direction .I smiled at him and he smiled back lazily before moving that small distance enough for our hands to reach .When he does,the tips of our fingers brush and we fall asleep this way .

-

* * *

"Did you plant the microphones and cameras?",Bill asked through Falco's communicator .He was standing outside in the parking lot,a cigarette from his mouth .

"Yeah,yeah,I planted the stuff", he said quietly as he retreated away from the hospital building .

"Good .I know how you're feelin' about this,trust me dude .But it's just to clear his name,Falco",Bill said .

"I know,I get it",Falco said,frowned up .He looked at the blaster in his hand,the one he took from Fox .What was he doing with it in the first place? What was he planning?Was he going to hurt Wolf again? Falco decided it was best not to tell Bill about that for now .

Falco had no idea,but with each passing moment,the more he thought about Fox ,the lower he felt .Low,because he betrayed Fox's trust,low because he was being used and low because there was the probability that he'd been riding shot gun with a psychopath for nearly a decade and did nothing to stop it .

* * *

Fox and Wolf were sleeping soundly,or at least Fox was .Wolf though,had stirred and was lying in the dimly lit room .It was the sound of foot steps,those footsteps that stirred him awake .Wolf felt a hand against his cheek and he spun around abruptly .

Leaning against the window,an aging fox with aviator shades .He slid them down to reveal blue green eyes and flashed a smile .

-

I will have another tommorrow


	35. Phantom Love Apparition

**Author's note:**so I admit ,it's taking longer than I thought .I just want to make the pacing perfect,not rushed,not too dragged out .i want all the pieces to come together .I will admit,there are some chapter that I feel are rushed more than I wanted and I will try to refrain from that .

**Warning**:Okay,I'm gonna tell ya' this chapter has lime,which means since it's starfox,it's yiffy,contains homoerotic content .You can skip those parts if you like .also,wolf is on narcotic pain pills,so shit might seem weird from his perspective .

* * *

**Phantom Love Apparition**

**Wolf**

* * *

This is the fourth time since I've been here since I've seen him .A phantom,love, apparition,or somethin' .

Yeah,that's what I'll call him .

So many times ,he's seen me,touched me ,but I never touched him because it seemed forbidden,like if I did,he'd fall away from me .

"Go back where you came",I said softly and turned away .Maybe if I go to sleep,he'll be gone like always .Just as I turned away,ready to sleep,I felt his breath close .

"C'mon,Wolf .You know I love you",he said .

"You're not real",I said .

"I am",he said .

"No! I . . .I just need sleep,it's the medicine,it's-"

"Why don't you want me here?",he said,looking hurt .

"You can't be here",I said .

"I am though,aren't I?",he said .

I tried to speak,but no words came .I closed my eyes,looked away,hoping he would disappear .

He didn' he was still looking at me expectantly .

Finally,I pulled myself from the bed,and left the room,a slight limp to my walk .The standing made the world spin,the walking made it worse,the medicine was till heavy in my system .

I don't know if it was real or a delusion of the mind,but James McCloud should NOT be here .He's dead,he's gone . . .he's dead,he's gone . .

He's dead and gone and I killed him .

"Wolfus,wait!",he called me .But I had to get away,from this imposter,this imaginary being that's taking the form of the man I use to love .

That I never stopped loving in the first place .

All at once,so many images flooded into my mind,from another life time ago .When I first opened my eyes in that hospital and saw blue-green eyes watching over me,our first mission together and I almost thought I'd lose him forever . . . .the wedding . . . .his death .

And his funeral .

After James died,I alone took his body back to his ship .And in that silver casket,I gave him back everything he gave me,the red scarf,his wedding ring,all the love and memories and I sent them off .I set it off on course to Papetoon,where he was born,where he belonged,cradle to grave .

I've gone to Papetoon after that,but I never found his ship,never found his body .Eventually ,I stopped looking and decided to live and let die .

So how can this be?

"Mr .O'Donelly?!",I heard somebody,a nurse calling me .But I won't stop because I'm afraid that that ghost will catch up to me,or maybe ,just maybe I'm finally losing my mind .

I was leaning against a wall surrounded by white and blotches of whatever else .The fluorescent lights are killing my head,but I can't stop now .I went to the elevator ,feet scampering behind me,I hope it's he nurses,I hope it's not .

I crawled up the stairs until I hit a steel door .Now I see night,I feel coolness on my feet,hitting my body,blowing at my gown and rushing through my hair and fur .

"Wolfus!",that voice again and it makes my heart race .

I spun around,nearly losing my balance .As I stand still,my vision refocuses and he's moving in .I don't like my reflection in his black shades,it's the look of someone guilty of everything .

"I said I was sorry! Why won't you leave me be?!",I demanded .

"I love you Wolfus",he said .He stepped closer,I stepped back .

And now I'm shivering,and it's not from the cold,my fur's already started growing in .

Then I remember . . .if it were really him,his fur would be white .

The main difference between Fox and James is hat James's mother was an arctic fox and he turns white in the winter for a week .Either that or if we go Fichina,he'd turn white within forty eight hours .White fur and blue green eyes and in light,he seems to glow . You can see it start the change start,early on . First in strands,then it starts to spread . For a week,he'll look ethereal ,like something out of this world ,and he would ,for a week,where only dark colors because he doesn't think anything else looks right ,nor would he wear his shades .James never liked the change,said it made him dirty .

I never knew what he meant by that,and I never got to ask .

I also never got a picture of it,not even once,which is why it's something I never think about . Just when it's winter and I see blankets of snow,I see him sometimes ,prowling in the snow .Fox doesn't make the change,not all the he still has the white markings that slot of foxes don't have,his tail gets half white though,like his is now * .

If it's not him,if this is even real,then who the fuck is this?

"You're not James .Get the hell away from me",I said .

"Wolfus,please,just . . ."

"Get back!",I practically roared .He jumped back,startled .

"You're out of your mind",he said .

"I am not .I killed you .I killed you with my own two hands ,I shot you right between the eyes",I said .I tried to hold back the tears,but I failed .A single one froze before it ran down my face .

"You are not James McCloud,you faker .Get away from me,or I will kill you",I said .

But he continued walking toward me,and I backed away until I was at the building's ledge .He reached up,caressed my cheek and for some reason I didn't stop him .

"If that's the way you feel . . .just one last kiss",he said .

And I didn't stop him .

I think I wanted to regain something lost,when I said that .

He kissed me gently,and I kissed him back .I kissed him harder,pulled him close,clung to him like he was a life line .And it felt so right . . .like this is where I should be .

When we broke the kiss,we were breathless,his arms around my back,as I looked up from the ledge I was sitting on .

"Goodbye,Wolfus .Live and ,let die ",he said,his hands on my shoulders now .We stared at each other for the longest,I saw the man I first fall in love with,and I have the feeling he was seeing the same thing .When he pulled away,I found that I couldn't wouldn't let go .He was the one who moved my hands from his coat .

And then he turned away .

And half of his tail was white as snow .

It was really him .

"Wait!",I called out .He stopped .

"I'm sorry I intruded on your life . . .I thought maybe we could have what we had . . .I guess I was wrong",he said .He started walking again,but I wouldn't let him leave me,not this time .

"James . . .I'm sorry,I thought that . . ."

"It's okay,it's my fault .I knew about you and my son,I knew for years and I'm wrong for this . . .it's just that I know my days are numbered,I wanted to know if you still loved me",he said .

"I'll always love you",I said .He turned back to me,and he took off his shades .

"But I want to know why . . .after all these years .Do you know how much I suffered,how much Peppy,your own son . . .Fox has gone mad ",I demanded .

"Come on . . .let's take a walk",he said .

"How? I'm sure somebody's looking for me",I said .That's when a bundle of clothes hit me in the chest .

"Get dressed",he said .

* * *

I found that James wore goofy glasses when he wasn't seeing me,that and plus the extra white on his fur was why nobody recognized him .He signed in to see a dying patient,an old white fox woman in room 202 . . two doors from mine .He gave me his shades and with my hair loose and in street clothes,we left through one of the other buildings .

A block down,he had a car parked and we got in .He took off his glasses and started driving .

"I was sleeping,for a long time I was sleeping .And then I woke up and I was lost,I didn't know,I forgot everything .Then,I found that ring,just a month ago,and then I knew,",he said .

Blank memory,amnesia and then it all returned? What could this mean?

"I came here,because I want you to come away with me .But now I realize how selfish it was",he said .

"To where?",I asked .

"You'd be willing to leave all this behind?",he said .

"Maybe",I said .

Truth is,if I could drop everything with no regrets to be with James,I'd do it in a heartbeat .

But I have obligations,people to look after . . .

Fox .

Fox ,who I was so sure I loved more than anything .Who I was so sure could love me too .

All this time he's stayed with me when I was down,there's a man that cares inside him and I can't break him any more than he already has been .

"I don't want to force anything on you",he said,and he was sitting closer .

That face,eyes ,muzzle,ears and everything,even his walk,so much like Fox that it's haunting .It gets hard to tell where he ends and Fox begins .

He's caressing my side and it feels right and wrong because I'm suppose to be with him,with Fox .And here I am ,with James,the first man I ever fell in love with .

We winded up climbing to the backseats, pushing the front seats forward,not as crowded and cramped this way . let him touch me,let him kiss me,I let him do all those things I know I shouldn't be doing because Fox is the one I love .

Don't I?

Maybe . . .maybe this is Fox,it can be Fox .He lifts my shirt up,cool hands make me shudder,strong hands push me back .His hands make me want to strip naked and let him do whatever he wants with me

"Make love to me . . .",I said,and I realized,I don't know who I'm talking to,Fox ,James?

Who do I want this to be?

It should be Fox,maybe . . .but then I think he'd be pinned under me instead .No . . .it's not always this way,usually it is though .

The same mischievous smirk,lustful eyes and the dark makes the color look the same to my one half fuzzy eye,the fur too,bushy tail .Rough hands,Fox is rough too .But his scars are in the wrong places . . .

"What was that?"

James,it's James .

"I,said want you to fuck me",I growled,pulling his hips into mine and we grinded into each other .

"You sound hot when you growl .Always knew you liked it rough . . .I'm gonna fuck you til you beg me to stop",he said between breathes .Then he yanked my pants down to my thighs,down my ankles .

Maybe it's because I'm just getting better,so it's been a while .Maybe it's because I want to get something back from that time before,when tough love,rough sex ,soft love making and arms always around me was normal and not something to wish for .

When I knew the one I was in bed with loved me unconditionally and I wasn't walking one hot coals to find the answer .

I'm warm and dizzy ,and eager,he is too .We're both hard,both warm and both trying to work our pants off and . . .he bumped his head on the glass and I laughed .

Nostalgia .

We fucked in the arwings like this all the time back in the day .Half dressed,slow desperation ,and fast want .And it'd only be us wanting each other .Pigma thought it was funny and Peppy was not amused

Falco was pissed,Slippy frowned and again,Peppy was not amused .

He was upon me again,a condom between his teeth,and we were back where we should be .

Then there was a tap on the window,startling both of us .

* * *

When I headed back to the hospital,trailing behind Leon,I didn't know how to feel .

"Do you really have to give him a reason?",Leon said .

"It was James",I said ,as if it was some sort of a justification of what I'd done .I think maybe it's these pain pills,narcotics,hat threw me off like that,lowered my inhibitions .Made me make this whole thing up in my head .

"Or a clone",Leon said .

I had forgotten about those .Now I feel even lower .Low,for what I did to Fox,low for giving in to a twisted fantasy of my own making .Low for being so damned weak .

And I bet Leon thinks I'm disgusting .Sick,warped ,disgusting for nearly whoring myself to that thing with the mirror shades wearing the mask of my burned out lover,the one who might be singing with angels or dancing with the devil,depending on what he did when I wasn't looking .

"You never got over him,did you?",he said,when we finally reached the hospital .

"I don't think I ever will",I said .

Leon said nothing .

Somehow,the slight limp I had was feeling so much heavier now that I'm near the hospital again .I feel sluggish,and exhausted,physically,mentally,emotionally .

"Agree we won't tell a soul about this?",he finally said .

"Yeah,yeah ,I know . . . .damn narcotics",I grumbled .

But I couldn't help but look back one more time .James leaned against the side of his car a moment before getting in and driving off .Leon turned back and I practically fell on him,leaning over his shoulders .

"Carry me",I said .

"Stop being such a puppy",he said and punched me in the side .

Back at the hospital,we checked in at the front desk and of course got in trouble with security .

"Realized I could actually walk ,so I made him take me outside ,get some air through this fur . . .sorry bout that",I said .

"He's taking heavy narcotics, so he needed a chaperone .I can sign in again if you need ",Leon said .

The next thing I know ,I felt somehow hugging me around my waist .

Fox , and this time ,I know it's him .

And I think for now, he loves me .

* * *

*I want you to look up a picture of an arctic fox,how they look in the summer . . . hey got white eyebrows like Fox !

Okay,okay,that was a fun chapter .Now ,in the next chapter,we shall see what Falco's been up to :)


	36. Broken Heart Smile

**The Broken Heart Smile**

* * *

**Falco**

* * *

Because of what happened,Krystal had all her things moved over to Panther's place .I ,for one ,was pissed about it because of the fact he was a know womanizer and always molesting Wolf .

"You need anything,my love?",Panther said to Krystal .I literally rolled my eyes at this,Slippy just bit his lip,trying not to laugh .

"I'm alright,I've got it",Krystal said .She looked at the kitchen and to my surprise, the fridge opened and a bottle of water floated with a faint touch of blue,over to her .She reached up and grabbed the bottle and the blue vanished .

"That was very good ,sister-Krystal",a soft voice said .A pretty,shapely woman with a cheerful face,and tentacles on her head that came up and formed together .

"Oh,shit,an Asari? And since when did you have biotics?!",I said .I don't know a damn thing about Cerinians to be honest and I ain't been outta the Lylat system since before Cerinia was dust .

I went back to that Asari girl,who seemed too curious about everything,from the way she was looking at all of us .She was tinted blue,with blue eyes,and dressed in a black and white suit that still showed that perfect figure .

'Katt would kick my ass',I thought to myself .Asari are known to be gorgeous,but man,this one was ,damn! She was a descent shade of blue too,my bias,I find I always thought light blue and mid-purple ones were the prettiest,but that's my bias .

She giggled at that (she has a nice laughs) and faced me .

"Oh,my apologies,Mr .Lombardi .I am Dr .Liara T'soni and I must say,I've never seen a Cornerian like you before",she said .

"Actually,I'm Zoness born",I said .

"Oh,I'm sorry,I haven't been here in so long . . .your colors are stunning and your eyes look amazing .But ,what type of avian are you? Your beak is like a falcons,but I can' place your color . . .a parrot ?",she said .

And that's when it came,the laughing .I facepalmed and waited for Panther,Krystal,and Slippy to calm down .Liara,looked confused and I was glaring at them,hoping they'd stop .And of course,it didn't work .

"He's half pheasant",Slippy said,and him and Krystal were still laughing .

"I consider myself a falcon",I said .

"Ah,well,the sharp features,you certainly look like one .Anyway ,I came recently in response to Krystal's distress signal .When she was . . ."

"When I was abducted,my powers unlocked .That's why I came out unharmed",Krystal said .I never knew the details of that ,but I won't press it if she didn't want to .

"Really? So ,uh,how much power are we speakin' here?",I asked,watching cautiously as random stuff started floating around the room .

"We are only just breaking the surface of her abilities .Her Cerinian roots allows for biotics to be extremely advanced .I can sense that she is very powerful",Liara said .

"Dr .T'soni also said that when Cerenia was destroyed most of them were rescued by random ships,and even by Quarian Flotilla ! As it turns out,most of Cerinia had evacuated in time .I'm really not the last of my kind",Krystal said hapilly .The cap automatically untwisted from the water and she took a drink .I've seen biotics before ,but the way she uses it so easily,so smoothly .The water itself was now spinning around like a transparent ring and she was laughing like a kid and her eyes have a look I haven't seen in forever .Pure happiness,if I've ever seen it ,looks like this .

Kruystal finally poked out her lips and sucked the water into her mouth .She giggled and we all joined in and she fell back in her seat,bare feet in the air before they hit the pillows .

"Hey,I'm happy for ya",I said .And I really was

"Yeah,I suppose"Krystal said .Her smile was dying down and she shifted in her seat .She frowned,looking away a moment,and I wonder what she's thinking

"My parents are on Ilium .I want to take a trip there,Dr .T'soni agreed to take me",she said .Panther looked at her and she looked back .

"Take us",she added,and Panther smiled .

"You better take good care of her,or else",I said ,pointing at him .

"Yeah,you'll regret it if you don't",Slippy added .

"My,such hostility! I'll take care of our blue fox mistress,that much I guarantee",he said .Krystal giggled again,Liara smiled and Slippy looked skeptical .

"But first,this has to be dealt with .Leon said that he will be coming by,that he needed me for something important .In the mean time,this thing with Fox . . ."

"Dr .T'soni,would you mind if we talked in private?"Slippy said more than asked .

"Well,of course .Do what you like .I'll be in your study if you don't mind .You have a very impressive collection of Cerenian wares",she said .

"Be my guest",Krystal said .I couldn't help it, threw a glance at Liara as she left the room .

"Panther?",Slippy said .Panther frowned,but Krystal looked at him and he gave in easily like he always does with her .

"I will go pick up something for lunch then",he said and grabbed his coat before heading out the door .

Slippy and Krystal looked at me expectantly .I hadn't told them everything,just that it had to do with why Fox was being questioned by not just the police as expected,but the Cornerian Military Investigation Unit,and why Bill's been hangin' around so much .

I was tryna find a way to say this,let them know somethin' before I showed the video .But how do you say 'hey guess what? our best bud here might be a homicidal maniac!' .Worse ,sayin' it to his childhood friend who probably knows him better than I do,and his ex-girlfriend who's still jumpy when he comes around,but won't tell us why .Slippy might not believe me,and Krystal might run off for good .

"Do you guys remember that whole mess on Titania a few years ago? The one with that burnt out lab?",I said .

"Yeah,what about it? I don't see what this has to-",Krystal cut Slippy off mid-sentence .

"Fox was on Titania at the time,wasn't he?",Krystal said,her eyes worried .I don't know if she's read my mind or not .Leon taught me a trick to avoid it . . .so far,my ears didn't tingle,her eyes didn't narrow,but what f she's strong enough to override it?

"Yeah,he was .Worse,he was in contact with some anti-Venom vigilantes ,the same guys who were goin' around,burning down those abandoned labs",I said and both of them were already looking low .

"Those people are being charged with terrorism .They'd be in jail for years! How did Fox get tangled in a mess like that?",Krystal said .

And I really,really wish it were that simple .

"I for one,know all those labs weren't all abandoned",Slippy said .

"Well,shit,you guys just know everything,don'tcha?",I said .

"Not everything .Just that my dad was part of the team of scientists but had to go back to Corneria to unveil the newest model of the Blue Marine the day before .He said when he got back,somebody jammed his communications channel,and radar so that he couldn't even find the lab .When he got there . . .everything and everyone was gone,there was only fire",Slippy said .

My God,old man Beltino was almost there for it,almost there for the massacre!Would Fox have killed him if he was? Is he that deranged . . . .but if he said his signals were jammed,maybe Fox knew,maybe he did it on purpose to spare him .Maybe Fox isn't too far gone . .

But I saw the video ,and-

"You okay ,Falco?",Krystal asked .

Shit! I slipped up in front of her! I have to tell them now,there's no backing out .

"Yeah man,you like ,literally spaced out for a moment",Slippy said .

I sighed,leaned forward,dropped my face in my hands,as if that was somehow gonna make this all better .

"I need to show you something .But you have to promise to never,ever tell a soul,you hear me?",I said harsher than I meant to .

I got up and locked the front door,I shut the blinds .And then after that,I went to the study .

I peeked in and ironically,Liara was asleep .From what I hear,using biotics makes you tired,so it would make since .I remember hanging out with a biotic from Earth a back in my teen years and he had a tendency to sleep in my feathers .We were on a ship headed toward a space station called The Citadel because we got into some shit on Omega (it's Omega,that's kinda what happens there) .

A biotic kid named Alen (won't give me his real name,smart) saved my ass and kinda forced me to give him a ride .Never seen him before and he was clearly runnin' from somethin' but fuck it,I said yeah .I always had a heart for stowaways,unless they were drug addicts .They tend to steal dumb shit sometimes and could potentially fuck up your ship .

I brought myslef back from my thoughts,,keyed in the code and locked the door .When Liara was ready to get up,she would probably hack it anyway .

I took my time walking back to them,took my time setting up Slippy's laptop,and took my time putting the video on .Why?

I was pulled between two things .

I could always let Krystal and Slippy,have . . .no Slippy .Krystal knew Fox McCloud was a needed help personally .

But then,if I showed them,how would they react?

It's too late now,they're both over the screen with headphones and I myself decided to get out of there because I can't bare to watch it again .I can't bare to see the Fox I knew,turn into a monster . I was tempted to go snooping for some alcohol,but now was not the time for that .I just grabbed some orange juice,leaned against the fridge and waited,my eyes on the floor .I heard the laptop slam down .

Here comes the storm .

"Fox is not a killer!",Slippy said,but Krystal shushed him .

"I have to get Liara,wait",she said .

And sure enough,Liara was now leaving the study,stretching her arms .

Liara didn't mind in the least going back to her ship,because she said Cornerian furniture is uncomfortable (no feathers and fur,I heard Leon complain about the same thing .At fist I though he lounged on Wolf all the time to be creepy,turns out I was wrong) .And she also had to record Krystal's power output ,or something like that .

Krystal texted Panther,sending him basically on a dick mission ,just to keep him away .And here we are now,sitting in a dark room,nobody knowing what to say,how to feel .I felt the weight of everything on me now,the weight of all those years of us together and letting Fox crash and burn .I thought for a while,it was my responsibility to save face for him,but look what it's gotten him?

"Bill told me to keep an eye on him . . .you know,to make sure . . .",I said .

Again,no answer from either,but Slippy looked the most petrified .

"My dad was there . . .he was on his way to Titania .He just missed it . .Fox wouldn't do this ",he said .

"Then who do you think did it,huh?!",I snapped ,surprising myself .

"I-I don't know! But Fox isn't like this" .Slippy said uneasy .

Even he isn't sure .

"We don't know that",Krystal finally said .

" We can't even tell who's there! They're in disguise with voice scramblers and all",Slippy said .And I know he's tryin' hard to convince himself .

"There is a possibility he did it",Krystal pressed on .

"You can't prove that",Slippy shouted .

"No . . .not in the court of law,we can't no solid evidence .But Bill said,Fox don't got no alibi neither .No real reason to think he innocent .If he's got any political enemies,they'll skin him alive,whether he did it or not .They'll pin something on him ,make an example .He's pretty damn high on the suspect list,in the top ten",I said .

"W-who are the others?",Slippy asked .

"Three of the ten dead,two more missing .One is in a coma and she ain't come out of it yet",I said .

"Who is she? If we can find her,Krystal can probe her mind and prove he's innocent,can't she?",Slippy was pleading .

"No,doesn't hold up in Cornerian law,only holds up in Krazoa planets like Thessia,Sauria and Ilium .Does no good",Krystal said .

"So all we have to do is find the killers",Slippy said,and he's looking desperate now .I don't know how much of this is Slippy's denial and how much of it is pure ignorance .But he's the only one tryna fight for him right now .

As we stand,Krystal's sure he did it,Slippy's sure he didn't and I don't know what to think .Bill said to me this 'My heart says he's innocent . . . .but my mind tells me not to play favorites .In my experience,listening to your heart alone always goes up in smoke ' .

"Slippy,listen to me .I know Fox is your best friend and all and-"

"He's your friend too,Falco",he said in that cold tone he almost never uses .I sighed and shook my head .

"Yeah,but . . ."

"So all this crap you use to always say about loyalty,it's a lie right?Just a front?",Slippy demanded .

"Damnit ,Slippy! This makes the difference between letting a madman roam the streets,and doing the world some 's sick in the mind,don't you wanna save him ?",Krystal shouted at Slippy .She was now looming over him .

"It's not just any madman,it's Fox .We knew him",Slippy said .

"No,we just saw the sides he wanted us to see",Krystal said,

"What did he ever do to you?! The way you were all over Panther,you're still bitter over him breaking up with you? I thought you were better than that!",Slippy said .

"For someone so smart,how can you be so stupid?!",Krystal shouted,and grabbed his collar .I can here it in her voice,she's on the verge of tears .I got up and wrapped my arms around her,sat her back down .I saw a few drops fall before they died down .She sat now,hunched over,her bottle of water between her thighs,the same way she looks when she's drinking .She sniffled once before slowly looking up .

If you've ever seen a pretty girl with the look of silent rage,the still faced kind that only women seem to get,you know that it's a frightening thing .She got that look on her face .

"He didn't tell you?",she said,her voice calm,passive aggressive and Slippy's looking confused .

"He didn't tell you what he did to me?",she said .She chuckled and it wasn't funny .Her lips got that dark twisted up smirk that she never had before getting with Fox .That look that again,only women do this,when they're bitter but for good reason .Usually because a man they gave so much to has stepped on her back and kicked her on the ground .

I always called it 'The Broken Heart Smile' .

"I bet he said it was a mutual break up,didn't he? Didn't tell anyone he'd lock me in closets and 'discipline' me like I was his child .Ran us into debt and got angry at me when I didn't know what was going on .And then he'd cry on me and want me ,say he was sorry,wanted me to be his mommy",she said .Slippy was frowning up even more and Krystal got that far away look,remembering .

"He's hit me on more than one occasion,even strangled me,though I don't think he did that on purpose .I was sick of it one night,so I ran naked through the streets to get away from him .I know better now,but back then,I thought he was going to kill me",she said .

"See,Fox McCloud,the hero of Lylat was a valiant ,noble man,one willing to protect . . . .least I thought until the Aparoids .He just had an over-inflated ego and was trying to live up to the name of a dead man .That shows what kind of friend he is,don't tell you jack shit about his life,does he?",she said .

"Look,we just grew apart because I'm a father now,but I know Fox as well as anybody",he said .Krystal brought one of her hands up to lean on the side of her face,and I have the distinct feeling that there should be a cigarette there,but I know she quit some time ago .

Smoking,was a habit she picked up from Fox too .He always bitched about her stealing his cigarettes .

"Then . That means,you know",she said,twisting her fingers in her hair .

"That means you know that when he get's angry,he lose's himsef .You know that he's a grown man ,who at times acts like a child .You know that he's possessive and he's got abandonment issues .You know that the Lylat wars is the thing that fucked up his mind more than anything .That he puts on that charming smile of his,while the world's burning behind him . . .will say 'I'm okay,everything will be fine',in the middle of Armageddon .You know Fox McCloud is a whirlwind typhoon with a gun in each hand,and doesn't know where to aim",Krystal said .

She worded it perfectly,beautifully,perfectly,got him down to a T .

Krystal sat back now,still eying Slippy before she drank her water .

"Now,somebody ,pray tell,why a man like that, of all people the leader of Star Fox?",she asked,he face going back impassive as she leaned back into her seat .Slippy was about to say something stupid,so I cut him off .

"He owned the mother ship .Daddy dearest left it in the will,along with a shit load of debt .Guess he just decided that Fox should follow in his footsteps",I said .

"Cruel man,didn't really give him a choice ,did he?",Krystal said and shockingly,she doesn't sound hateful,but genuinely sorry .She frowned,leaning back in her seat .

"My life was chosen for me too,back on Cerinia .And even though I know my parents are alive,it's the one thing that stopped me from taking off and ditching everyone else .I love you guys and all,but even I know the pain of losing everyone,and believe it or not,I know how he feels .I suppose we thought,'we can be lonely together' but that didn't work",Krystal said .And her face looks soft again .Slippy though,was lookin' more stressed by the minute and was currently gripping the couch arm .

"Fox said he always wanted to fly",Slippy said quietly .And for a while,everyone was quiet .

"I know .He loved it until the war came,Slippy .After that,he hated it for a while .Done saw him get behind the controls,his hands shaking and all .First mission after the war,remember that one with the space pirates and the blue prints and stuff on Kew? He got in that ship and cried .He told me that he was afraid of fighting .Told me not to tell anyone,but I have to now",I said .

And with each passing moment,I could see Slippy's guilt eating him alive .

"Look,I'm standing by Fox .We're his friends and look at us plotting against him",Slippy said .

"We are not plotting against him,Slippy",I said,but Slippy still looks helpless .

"Then why all this? We could just get rid of it . . . .",Slippy said .

"Slippy,now we know we can't do that",I said,and I just feel horrible for the poor guy .He sighed and sat back,looking like somebody's dad now .

"I knew it . . .I should've never left the team .It's my fault,I let him down,I let everybody down,I'm always letting people down",Slippy said .He got that blank look that I remember after failed missions .Missions that failed because of something he did .It's the reason why during the Saurian incident,that he spent most of the time on the Great Fox .

"No you didn't,how could you have known?",I said .Slippy's hands were on his face and he was sinking into the couch .I leaned in toward him,tried to calm him down .

"I was suppose to know this . I'm suppose be there for him,and I just left him alone because I was too weak and pathetic to stop him from doing anything that could be bad for him .What are we gonna do now?",Slippy said .And he was shrinking into himself,turning into that scared kid he was back in the day .

"Listen,Fox wanted to know what Vic Reinard's next job was,but since he was hospitalized,I hadn't told him .Besides,he was too busy,huggin' up on Wolf",I said .

"And how long will that last? I have a feeling Fox clings to him because he thinks it's all he has left",she said ,sadly .

"Then we need to show him that we're here,for him",Slippy said hopefully .

That's what he needs more than anything,for us to aim his guns in the right direction .I get the whole 'kill the clones' thing .I'm just scared he'll hurt someone else along the way .

Again .

"I say you just tell him the truth,he might admit to it .Slippy,what do you think?",Krystal said .

"You outta your gotdamned mind? He'll just get paranoid and think we're after him",I said .

"We're doin' this for Fox's own good,right? As much as I want to tell him everything,I think we should hold out until we can confirm it was him,Slippy said .Krystal sighed .

"Which it might be",Krystal said .

"Or ,maybe a clone .It can always be a clone",Slippy said .

"I'd believe you if it wasn't for the fact that those clones were gunnin' for us this entire time,with a vendetta against Fox .I mean,motive,no solid alibi ,not to mention the guy walks and acts like Fox .You know it's true,the way he smoked his cigarette,the way he loaded his gun . . ."

"Okay,okay,so what if he did do it,I don't know .There had to be a reason,right? I mean,those tank monsters were kinda creepy,not to mention somebody said something about bioweapons",Slippy said .

"Yes,that's true,but whatever the reason,he helped murder over a hundred people and hid the corpses,Slippy .There's something fishy going on here .I say we need to take a trip to Titania on our own,without Fox's nose in it",Krystal said .

"And do that how? We can't do anything with the Cornerian Defense Force swarming the place",Slippy said .

"We can't,not all of us .Someone has to stay behind ",Krystal said .

"Fine,what's the plan?",I asked .I admit,I spent this whole time unsure,panicking about the situation .

"On my end,I can try to get my hands on anything surveillance related from Titania,see if I can get something to get Fox off the hook",Slippy said .

"I think the best thing I can do is come up with our own contract ,a fake one ",Krystal said .

"Or ,a copy of a real one .I need to go hang out at Sargasso lounge a bit",I said .

"Alright .Just hope our cover isn't blown .I still think you should stay behind the scenes ,Slippy .He needs somebody to trust,and I think it has to be you",she said .

I don't know if Krystal realizes the weight she just placed on Slippy's shoulders just now,what she did to him .

She made Slippy his keeper .

* * *

It was about an hour later that Panther showed up and with him that creepy lizard with a fear fetish .Panther practically dropped a bag of groceries on the coffee table,and I can tell by how quiet the are,they were talking .

"I know how to put a stop to this madness .Take the clone's biggest weapon from him",Leon finally said,looking straight ahead as he went to the kitchen .Panther locked the doors and I heard the kitchen sink,dishes,before Leon was leaning in the doorway .

"How's that?",I said .

" There is but one man in this galaxy who knows everything about this little horror story .Knows about Andross's research,the location of the labs,any and everything that happened .And now,I know where he lies his head",Leon said before finishing his glass .

"And who would that be?",I asked,standing .

"Andrew Oikonny",he said .

And it all makes sense .Of course he would know,he would know everything,wouldn't he?

Was here,at the beginning of all of it,before this nightmare began .

"He's being watched by Dash Bowman and his people .Taking refuge on Katina",Leon said .

"Dumbass!Isn't that where we found him during the Aparoid run?",Slippy asked .

"Let me let you in on a little secret .Andross was so smart he was dumb .And ,Andrew so dumb,he's smart .We'd never think he'd stay in the same place,now would we? ",Leon said .

He's got a point .as much as I hate to admit .

"What good is it gonna do if we know he won't talk?",Slippy said .Leon let out that sadistic chuckle of his,finished his glass and predictably fished a switch blade from his pockets .

"Oh,we'll just have to make him,won't we?",Leon said,running the blade across his claws .

"And you,dear Krystal,you'll use that beautiful mind of yours to help",Leon said,invading her personal space,earning a glare from Leon .

And that wasn't a request,a demand .Krystal was pretty much backed into a corner and had no choice but to say yes .

* * *

"Wish me luck",Wolf said,as he finished signing the paper work needed before he could be operated on to receive his new eye .

"Don't have to,I know you'll be fine,babe",Fox said,kissing his forehead .Wolf smiled,but it never reached his eye .Just before the nurses came for Wolf,Fox took his hand .

"I love you,Wolf",Fox said and kissed his hand .

"You're not mad?",Wolf asked .

"Why should I be?",Fox said .

"The whole thing with James and-"

"It's in the past",Fox said,but Wolf didn't believe him .He released his hand before he was carted away,out of the room and Fox was left sitting on the bed alone .As the bed was taken away,Fox heard a ,clanking sound .A ring rolled up to his foot,brushed against his big toe .Curiously,Fox reached down and grabbed the silver metal from the ground .It was engraved with with patters around it and inside of it words .

'From James ,with Love',it said .

He looked at it,stared,wondered what Wolf felt about it,having kept it so long .

"How the hell can I compete with him?",Fox thought dejectedly .Sighing,he tossed the ring somewhere where he couldn't see it,turning his back to the door .

_Go on,ask him how James died! He was right there,holding the gun,pulling the trigger!_

The words burned Fox's mind and for a moment,he wondered .

'No,no! I won't let him ruin this for us! Wolf didn't kill my father ,it was Pigma!Everyone knows it was him,he even admitted it! ',Fox thought .

Just then,his door opened startling him from his thoughts .

"Your lunch is here ,Mr .McCloud",the cheerful rabbit said .He wheeled in a cart,took the food off of the tray and sat it on his table .

"Thanks,this looks great",he said,and he was serious too .No health problems meant he could essentially eat whatever he wanted and he ordered a steak and mushrooms with potatoes and broccoli,his (and his dad's) favorite meal .

"Hey um,sir?",the nurse said unsure .

"Yeah?",Fox said .

"Are you Fox McCloud as in The Fox McCLoud ,hero of Lylat?",he said .Fox flasehd his distinctive grin and the rabbit knew .

"Wow,it's you!",he said .

"Yeah,but don't tell the world now",Fox said .

"Wow .Can I get your autograph?",he asked .

"Hey,I'm not a celebrity",Fox said,humbly .

"In the military,you are man! They even got you on recruit posters,see? My brother's in the air force",the rabbit explained .

As the rabbit left,he kicked the ring and it rolled across the floor to the hallway,bumping someone's boot .The red fox with white arms stared down curiously,before he knelt down and picked it up .

Slowly,he inched his way into Fox's room,watching him with his back turned .When Fox looked his way,he hid .

He couldn't bring himself to face his son,not now

.Squeezing the ring in the palm of his hand,the fox pocketed the ring,still holding it and walked away .

* * *

:)


	37. Wedding Night

Author's note:even though it's a fun chapter,there is some very important info in this ,so do try to remember anything significant .

**Wedding Night**

* * *

_"It's madness James,he's just a kid!",Peppy said adamantly_

_"He's old enough to make his own decisions,Peppy .Besides,the war's coming!Who's to say we'll survive?",James said ._

_"And if you do? Then what?",Peppy said ._

_"Don't you see,Peppy? He loves me,I love him and-"_

_"He's to young to know what love is! Twenty years old,he's not even old enough to drink",Peppy said .James frowned and sat back in his seat ._

_"Pigma didn't see a problem with it",James said ._

_"I'm not him ,now am I? Don't be delusional",Peppy snapped .James for one was shocked by the sheer conviction in Peppy's voice and the look in his eyes .James immediately backed off ._

_"Guess you're right . . .I mean what was I thinking? ",James said,a bitter smile on his face ._

_"Not like he'll say yes anyway",James said ._

_"Say yes about what?",Wolf asked ._

_"Nothin' .So what's the damage report on the ships?",James asked ._

_"Few scratches and I had to tighten the screws on the,Thanks for helping me,you lazy bastards",Wolf said,crossing his arms ._

_"No problem . . .Wolf ",James said .He nearly said kid ,but that didn't feel right anymore ._

* * *

_It was later that night when James and Wolf were having a pillow fight in the older man's room .James smacked Wolf so hard,he flew off the bed .Somehow,he miraculously broke the fall,rolled ,and got back up ._

_James threw his pillow and Wolf grabbed it and threw it back,sending James falling back on the bed .Before he could get up,Wolf dove on the bed and crawled on top of James ._

_"I win,old man",he said .James,no longer wearing his shades frowned ._

_"You really think I'm old?",he said seriously ._

_"No,you don't look a day over twenty-eight and you don't act a day over eight",Wolf said .James smiled and started tickling the wolf's sides .He burst out laughing,trying to squirm away from him,finally rolling away from James and falling on the floor .He whimpered when he hit the carpet,legs still up on the mattress ._

_James chuckled and looked over the edge at the pouting wolf .Wolf was wedged between a wall and the bed and was struggling to get up .James just watched him amused,seeing what he would do .Annoyed,Wolf twisted his body over,grabbed the sheet ,and threw himself back on the bed ._

_"You suck,James",Wolf said ._

_"Stop being a puppy,you .I knew you could get up on your own",James said .Wolf just pinched his side,making him pull away and fell off the bed himself ._

_"Ha! Gotcha back",Wolf said ._

_"Okay,that's it,we need a bigger bed",James said,climbing back up ._

_"Only if we actually shared a room,but we don't",Wolf said,lying on his stomach ._

_"We could",James said ._

_"How? Peppy's gonna bitch about it",Wolf said ._

_"Like he does everything?",James said ._

_"Yeah,pretty much",Wolf said ._

_James looked at Wolf and he snuggled against Jame's side,making him hiss .He had bumped up against some stitches in his side where he was cut on their latest mission ._

_"Sorry",Wolf said ,guiltily ._

_"Wolfus?",James said .Wolf looked up _

_"You know,you never told me how you found out who I really was ",Wolf said ._

_"I met a man named Wolfen a while ago on Corneria while I was with Fox .Said he had a son about his age too and showed me a picture .All these years,he's still looking for you",James said ._

_"No . . .no that's not true .He told me he never wanted to see me again after what I did" Wolf said ._

_"What happened?",James asked ._

_"Why does it matter? It's just us,here,now .Live and let die,right?",Wolf said .He began running a hand up James's chest,but James stopped him ._

_"No .Wolfus,I wanna actually know about you,your past .I know I love you,but I want to know more about the man I want to marry",James said,looking away ._

_Wolf stared in shock before he smiled ._

_"Hope you got me some bling,I'm not wearin' a cheap ring",Wolf said ._

* * *

_They were outside now,standing in a park ,near a forest on a winter night in Zoness .  
_

_"You're turning white again,it's on your arms" .Wolf said,pinching James's hand .James looked down and noticed the white is runnig down his arm ._

_"Yeah,suppose I am,aren't I ? I should dye it again .Makes me feel dirty",James said ._

_:"You're perfect the way you are .The fur on your arms looks like the moon",Wolf said ._

_"Cute,but unoriginal",James said ._

_"I'm serious,look at it",Wolf said .James took a look up at the moon,as did Wolf .Though James admitted,the full moon was beautiful from where they stood,he wasn't nearly as transfixed as Wolf ._

_"Hey Wolf",James said,nudging him .Wolf jumped,startled .James just took his hand in his ._

_"Is it true that when a wolf howls,another always calls back?",James asked ._

_"Yeah,if there's another wolf around,they always respond .But It's against the law for us to howl like that",Wolf said ._

_"Why?",James asked,confused ._

_"Inciting riots and disturbing the peace .Unlike everyone else,we still do the pack thing from time to time .But I stopped going to pack meets because I never heard any familiar voices"Wolf said ._

_"When was the last time you tried?",James asked,looking at the younger man ._

_"A year ago .And nobody answered",Wolf said ._

_"I think you should try it again",James said .Wolf frowned up ._

_"Why? You get off on it or somethin'?",Wolf said ._

_"No .Because I only here you howl during sex and from what I hear ,it don't sound the same as when you call someone",James said .Wolf playfully punched James in the gut ,catching him off guard ._

_"You really are a dirty old man",Wolf said ._

_"You started it .Asked me what gets me off",James pointed out,a smirk on his face ._

_"I'll howl on only one condition",Wolf said ._

_"What's that?"James said ._

_"I'm choosing the place where we get married",Wolf said ._

_"Fair enough",James said ._

_Wolf smiled at James .He took a few steps back,took in a breath and let a howl rip from his throat .It was a loud,dramatic sound,a slight echoe to it,not like how the wild wolves sound,but carried a tune like a song ._

_Two wolves responded in the distance,but none he recognized .Wolf tilted his head back and did it again,only longer ._

_This time though,he put his all into it ,let it our from his soul,from his being .He finally stopped,breathless ._

_"What was that? I swear for a moment,I was . . .hearing voices",James said ._

_"That's the secret of the wolves .You heard voices,but you had no idea what we were saying .Only other wolves can know . . . .it's the real reason everyone's afraid of us .Ever wondered why there aren't too many in the Lylat system?",Wolf said ._

_Wolf waited for the call,but no one responded .Slightly disheartened,he sighed,and latched onto James,throwing the man's arm over his shoulder ._

_"Alright,show's over .Let's get back before Peppy bitches about it again",Wolf said ._

_Just as they turned away from the woods,a loud howling sound echoed through the forest,pass the trees,a howl so strong that it bounced off of everything and seemed everywhere at once .James pressed his ears to his skull,but Wolf just stood there in utter shock ._

_Without a second thought,Wolf took off into the woods .He ran as fast as his legs would carry him,humping over fallen branches,brushing away trees ._

_He finally stopped at the edge of the lake,a wolf man stood, eyes boring into his own .He was an older man,who was the exact mirror image of Wolf,only his white hair was long,sitting on his back and and his eyes were blue .Across his left eye was a scar ._

_"Wolfus! Wolfus,where are you?!",James called in the distance .Wolf looked back a moment,then back at the man,uncertainty in his eyes ._

_The man opened his arms,watching Wolf,becoming him to come forward .Wolf took one step,than another ._

_"I'm sorry,Wolfus .I'm sorry he said"quietly .His voice sounded like he was trying to hide an accent ,much like Wolf's own at times ._

_"You said you hated me!Told me not to come back,why are you here?!",Wolf demanded ._

_"I missed you so much .Don't do this to me",the older wolf said .Wolf could honestly say,he'd never seen anyone look so sad in his life .He looked like his eyes were red from crying,mouth twisted in a permanent frown,his ears pressed to his head ._

_"You don't hate me anymore?",Wolf finally choked out ._

_"I never did,son",he said_

_Wolf smiled,feeling tears brimming his eyes and practically tackled the man down .By the time James arrived,Wolf was crying into his dad's shoulder,both of them in a tight embrace ._

_"I sat out every night,waiting for you to come back home .Me,and your sister,your mom",Wolfen said ._

_"When everybody else gave up,I still searched for you,looked everywhere on Corneria .I knew you were out there,just not where .Then one day,I got a call from an old friend of mine,you remember Sal,right? Mr Lombardi?",he said ._

_"Yeah,I remember him",Wolf said softly ._

_"Said his son knew you,said Miss Valentine knew you .I admit,I was mad at that point .But I didn't care no more,just wanted my boy back .Stayed on that trail for a while now,an' I met this fox man at the bar,Jimmy .Started talkin' bout his son,I brought up you,asked my sir name,said I looked familiar .Then he said to me ,he'd help me find my son .No pay or nothin',just cuz he had a boy too and he couldn't bare losin' him ._

_I'm sorry for what happened,boy .I ain't mean it when I told you ta get out my site .Thought you was gonna come back like ya' sister always do .Ain't know you was gonna stay gone for good .I'd do anything to make it up to you,I swear it .You can come back home an' everything .We left your room just like you had it",Wolfen said .He gave Wolf a hopeful look,eyes begging him to say yes ._

_"I'd come back,but I can't do that now dad",he said .Just then,James broke through the clearing,slightly breathless ._

_"Well,why not?",Wolfen said,confused ._

_"I done got myself in trouble there .Jimmy talked to some people,said I can work it off with community service .Than I'll be clean",Wolf said .Wolfen looked up at James,who was leaning against a tree ._

_"Eh,Wolfe",he said ._

_"Jimmy? Shit,you look like James McCloud!",he said ._

_"Yours truly",he said,lifting his shades .Wolfen's eyes literally widened in shock ._

_"Didn't recognize you without the glasses,and drunk at a bar",Wolfen said,his arm around his son ._

_"Nobody ever does really .Why I go out without em'",he said .He put his hands in his pocket,sauntered over to where the two identical wolves were ._

_"I guess that makes sense an' all,you bein' at the top of your class at the flight academy .I'm just glad somebody good got ahold of you",Wolfen said ._

_"Yeah . . .your kid's got talent",James said ._

_"Got it from his daddy .Shit ,I still beat you at your score all them years back",Wolfen said with a grin ._

_"Whatever,I had a hangover that day",James said ._

_"Still a bullshiter as always,Jim .Whadya' say we swing by a bar or somethin' .I wanna get reacquainted with the both of you .And my buddy Pigma .Heard he flies with you now",Wolfen said ._

_"I got a better idea",James said ._

_"Like what?",Wolf said ._

_"To the Great Fox!",James said dramatically .He pointed back to the ship,body stiff,face in the same direction .Teh two wolves were cracking up,and James eventually started laughing too ._

_"Hey,why not?Always wanted to see what that thing looked like",Wolfen said excited ._

_Wolf practically dragged his dad with him,but he seethed,grabbing Wolf's shoulders ._

_"Dad!What's wrong?",Wolf said,grabbing him around his waist ._

_"It's the reason I don't fly no more,why I lost my job",he said ._

_"I ain't never wanna tell ya'll,thought you'd be scared",he said,shamefully .Wolfen leaned down and pulled the lleft leg of his pants,revealing a discolored limb ._

_"Tried to match it with my fur color,but my insurance ain't all that .They said it can't handle re-entry an' all that,plus,it's not like they gonna keep replacin' it .So ,I had to sit my ass down somewhere an' well . . .the rest is history",he said ._

_"Dad . . ."_

_"It wasn't this bad before,but I don't exactly have money growin' outta my tail,so I can't get it replaced yet",he said ._

_"Hey,you know what? I'm best buds with Beltino Toad .How about I have him come over and get a look at it,huh?",James said ._

_"You mean, 'the Beltino Toad' as in Space dynamics?",Wolfen said ._

_"Who do you think was the one who built the ship?",James said .Wolfen grinned,and rubbed Wolf's head ._

_"Why do you know all the famous people,you brat? I always knew you were gonna be somebody,but this is ridiculous",he said .Wolf smiled ._

_Back on the ship,Peppy ,Pigma and James were sitting a the bar .James had given Wolfen a tour of the ship and he was in love ._

_"How the hell do you afford this?!",he finally said ._

_"Still payin' for it",James said ._

_"Please,you'll be dust before this thing gets paid off",Pigma said,and laughed ._

_"An' aint that gonna pass onto to ya' son?",Wolfen said ._

_"Shit,he said it himself,he'd do anything for the ship .I took it literally",James said ._

_"Besides,we rent it out and that helps,not to mention all the favors,knocks off a bit at a time",James said .He gulped down his beer,eying Wolf who looked a bit uneasy ._

_Wolfen noticed this and slid a bottle at Wolf ._

_"Don't act like a pussy in front of me,boy .I knew you was in my stash at sixteen .You always been a little badass,don't change up on me",Wolfen said ._

_"Really Wolfen? Isn't that bad parenting?",Peppy said ._

_"No,it's keepin' it real .You kids gonna drink,they drink .Kids wanna smoke,they smoke .The wanna fuck,they fuck .Just no druggies,whores or alcholics or else I disown you .But my kids ain't that fuckin' stupid",Wolfen said ._

_"I got the same doctrine .Tell my boy do what you want,just don't over do it",James said ._

_"Okay,ya'll too lenient .I'd put my foot in my daghter's ass ,if she turened out like your sons",Peppy said ._

_"Shit,I ain't got not daughter .My girl Lyca might as well have a dick .Act like it ,buzz cut and boxin' lessons .An' she likes it that way",Wolfen said smilin' ._

_"You not conerned about that?",Peppy said ._

_"Why should I be? Makes my job easier .Just teach her what I taught my boy here .I just think I taught him a lil' too well",he said ._

_"So what,she's a lesbian or somethin'? Not to be rude or nothin',just gran kids an' all ",Peppy said ._

_"Hey,she likes cute things,don't matter what it is .I'm not mad though,I got turned out 'round her age .You really wanna know how I met Salvatore Lombardi? Don't believe what he said .He tell people it's from bein' in prison,but that's bullshit",Wolfen said .Wolf nearly choked on his drink,and Pigma reached over and pat his back roughly ._

_"Dad,what the hell?! ",Wolf said ._

_"Yeah,your old man's a faggot,but I still love your mama,so don't get it twisted .Love that crazy bitch .Wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't a biotic",Wolfen said ._

_"Well ,shit! I couldn't deal if Viv did that !",Peppy said .James gave a slight smile,Pigma frowned ._

_"I don't got that problem,least not anymore .My both my kids grown and my ex-wife took me for everything .Least she took the headaches with 'er ",Pigma said ._

_"I hear ya' . . .so Wolfus,you been awfully quiet .Anything you wanna share? Like why you're wearin' an engagement ring and I don't know nothin' about who that special girl is?",Wolfen said ._

_"Uh . . .well . . ."_

_Suddenly,everyone else was tense .James,Peppy and Pigma looked between one another for a moment .Pigma suddenly yawned,stretching his arms ._

_"Right . . .listen,I'm gonna go hit the sack,you comin' Peppy?",Pigma said ._

_"In minute,lemme finish this",Peppy said,gulping down his beer .Wolf looked at James,unsure,but James nodded ._

_"Night,ya'll ",Peppy said ._

_"Okay,I'm not an idiot .What's goin' on here?",Wolfen said ,sitting back ._

_"Well,dad-"_

_"I want to marry your son",James said .Wolfen looked at the man like he had grown two heads ._

_"I know,it's crazy,age difference and all and . . . .just hear me out .With all the speculation of Venom, and Dr .Andross ,we might be at war .God knows what crazy shit he's got and I know I'm gonna have to fight in this war . . .",James said .He sighed,Wolf had his eyes on the table,his feet on the bottom of the bar stool ._

_"Andross and I have a history,he never forgave me from marrying his assistant,Vixy and I just know he's got a vendetta against me .I am in love with Wolfus,and he loves me .I just thought that he needed to see his family again,you know? I was really lucky to run into you and as a father and as a person,I couldn't let you waste away in a bar,wondering about how you fucked up as a parent,what happened to your son .So,here he is now .I also wanted to give him the option of leaving me if things didn't work out,and I wasn't about to turn him to the streets .Not especially if he has a family that loves him somewhere ._

_I haven't been the best father to my son,and I don't know what I can do .But at least you got this chance right now,to be here for Wolfus,Mr .O'Donnelly",James said ._

_Wolfen sat there silent,thinking,wondering how to take this ._

_"I just met you,and you're being snatched right from my arms again . . .",he sad to himself ._

_"Dad-"_

_"But you know what? I'm happy for ya'!",Wolfen suddenly said,shocking both of them ._

_"Congratulations,you little bastard,you're really becoming a man!"he said,pulling Wolf into a hug ._

_"Y-you're not mad?",Wolf said unsure ._

_"No! I mean I was at first,but that's because I thought you saw him as a father figure or somethin' .Shit,glad that's not the case,thought I was gonna lose my boy forever .Worse thing that can happen to a parent is getting replace .Granted I was like 'what the fuck' when you told me,but he's legally grown,so what can I do?Of course if you told me this last year,I would've killed you with my bare hands",Wolfen said ._

_"Yup,same old Wolfen we all know and love",James said,grinning .Wolfen chuckled,James did too,and Wolf was relieved ._

_"Just one thing,McCloud .If you try to pray on and or manipulate my boy ,turn him against the family or any other weird shit,I'll go through with the killing part",Wolfen said,pointing at James ._

_"And you .You brought this on yourself,so whatver happens,don't come cry on me . . .unless he threatened your life,we can both handle that . . .but you have to remember that this is your decision,your life,you take responsibility .You deprived yourself of thirty years worth of good sex,and when this old bastard checks out it's on you ._

_Now,along with that,I don't care how you did it but I want YOU to bring me some grand kids,I don't care if you have to pay a hooker for it,I want grand-babies by the time you're thirty .I wanna live long enough to see em' .I'm glad I'm only thirty-seven years old-"_

_"Seriously?! Don't you think you had him kinda young?",James said ._

_"Why the hell you think I joined the air force? Planes are awesome and I had a family to feed .I got started early,you geezer .I wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna be no old man gettin' heart attacks off teenagers .I mean,I wanted to wait like two more years,but fuck it,Lyca didn't want to .Now,he's your heart attack ",Wolfen said,pointing at Wolfus ._

_"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!",he said .Wolfen crossed his arms ,leaning back against the bar ._

_"You know what I mean .You got kicked out because you put your dirty paws on me .I wasn't doin' shit to your mom,but stopping her from using biotics during one of her fits",Wolfen said ._

_"I thought you were hurting her",Wolf said ._

_"No,crazy bitch done had her headaches again .Got that old L2 implant bfore they got outlawed biotics in Lylat .I fought to keep your mom home,but they gave me hell and she gave me just as much hell . . .but I remember who she use to be,who she still is . . .love makes you do crazy shit,that's why I married your mom . . .just wish she inherited some of that Cerinian blood,wouldna been so bad for her",Wolfen said ._

_"Well damn,I just got the whole family history in one day!So you guys gonna come to the wedding?"James asked eagerly ._

_"Ain't gonna be no weddin' if I'm not there,but I'll try to bust your mom outta the joint again .Probably be on the run again,but fuck it .She's gonna wanna be here for your special day .Wolfen said ._

_Wolf threw himself into his dad,nearly knockin' him out of his seat ._

_"Argh! Damnit! You're as heavy as me now! Don't do that!",Wolfen said ._

* * *

_It was dead winter when the wedding took place, everyone there was inside of the Great Fox .They decided to have it outside of a Zonessian forest,the same one where Wolf found his father after all these years ._

_It was night now abd everyone was piling off of the ship .Vivian Hare gathered her friends,Jody Phoenix,a red fox with green eyes who had a daughter named Fara who looked nothing like her barring her eyes ,Selena Toad ,wife of Beltino Toad who was a nice shade of gold,and a blue fox named Kristine .Much to the protest of the males of the party,they went and decorated the trees so it'd look like an actual wedding ._

_This included a beautiful white gazebo with roses wrapped around it ._

_"This shit is gay,I'm not standing under that thing",Wolf said annoyed .He blatantly glared at the gazebo and Peppy laughed ._

_"Comin' from you of all people?",Pigma said,lingering near the cake .The cake which like everything James buys,has to be either over the top or just plain cheap .The cake was over the top .A huge chocolate cake and white cake with white icing that looked like a set of stairs climbing up to the entrance of the a min sized Great Fox ._

_"It's so cute! And the flowers match your eyes!",Vivian said,smiling ._

_"It is ,don;t be so emotional over it",Selena said ._

_"By the way,I'm sorry Beltino couldn't make it,he's on Aquas",she said ._

_"I really like the flowers",Kristine said ,frowning ._

_"I'll be taking the flowers then,if you don't mind",a familiar voice said ._

_"Leon!How did-"_

_"James told me that he was stealing you away from me .So,I might as well see you off .Besides,I am a priest and legally licensed to marry couples on Zoness,Macbaeth and Kew . . . .except that I can't go back to Macbeth",Leon Powalski said ._

_"Oh,Leonidas! It's been ages ,what are you up to now ,you adorable thing!",Jody said,springing seemingly from nowhere .Leon hid behind Wolf,frightened ._

_"You didn't bring that child did you?",he said defensively ._

_"No,Lara isn't here,silly .I'm not bringing a whiny four year old on a trip to another planet .You're safe,Leon",she said ._

_Wolf laughed at Leon,who slunk back from behind him ._

_"The Great Leon is scared of baby foxes_

_"She bites my tail .It is justified",he said ._

_"Whatever .Somebody go find James",Wolf said ._

_"I have arrived!",James said .Unlike Wolf,who wore an all black tuxedo with a dark red tie,James was dressed from head to toe in white and as always,he wore his signature black shades ._

_"James!Can't you get those things off for a single day?You'll ruin the wedding pictures!",Vivian said ._

_"Silence! It is an integral part of my swagger ,these here shades,you know this .And as for pictures . . .",James said .He looked at Vivian with the most serious,impassive face he could muster ._

_"There can only be one",he said ._

_"You idiot ! Get over here so we can get this over with!",Wolf said,throwing a balled napkin at James and hitting him in the muzzle ._

_"That was just bad manners,but I expect it from you",James said ._

_"Hey!",Wolf said,but before he could do anything about it,James grabbed him and led him to the gazebo ._

_"Everyone,take your seats,please",James said ._

_"Wait,we can't do that yet,we have to wait for-'_

_Suddenly a hover car pulled up to the secluded park where they were .Wolfen stepped out of the car, with,Lyca dressed,for once like a girl with a poofy white dress and a pink ribbon on her head .With her,a chubby but very pretty silver wolf with a white stripe from her muzzle to her forehead,like Lyca,long jet black hair and violet eyes stood up but almost fell over .Wolfen caught her and she was now,leaning onher husband's shoulder_

_"Don't pay Kimi any mind,she's on her medicine",Wolfen said ._

_"When did she-"_

_"He got mom out again"Lyca,said ._

_"Dad!You're gonna get busted for this",Wolf said flatly ._

_"So what? I said we were all gonna be here! We're here .Now let's get this show on the road .I'm gonna have to drop Kimi off eventually"Wolfen said .Peppy shook his head and went and sat next to Vivian in one of the cheap plastic chairs ._

_"Do you love each other?"Leon asked ._

_"Yes", they said in unison ._

_"Will you promise to love and cherish each other,in sickness and health,ti'll death do you part?"Leon asked ._

_"Rings ,please",Leon said .Wolf and James exchanged rings ._

_"Okay,your husbands now .Kiss and be merry",Leon said .James finally removed his shades,and flashed Wolf a smile before pulling him into his arms and kissing him on the mouth .They kissed passionately under the full moon,as flecks of snow began to fall ._

_"That's it? Well what the fuck kinda weddin' was that?",Wolfen said ._

_"James said make it short because he wanted to show you something that he claimed was oh so amazing",Leon said ._

_"Now,to carry you through the thresh hold",James said,scooping Wolf into his arms ._

_"I'm not your bride,damnit!Put me down!",Wolf growled ._

_"That's right son,don't let him bitch you!"Wolfen said .Wolf finally managed to wiggle his way out and fell on the ground,landing on hishands and toes ._

_"Oh,you are so flexible,you cutey",James said .Wolf smirked at James and pinched his tail .  
_

_"What was this so called surprise?",Peppy said to James suspicious .James grinned and pulled out a remote ._

_"This! Watch and be amazed",James said ._

_James aimed the remote at the Great Fox and pressed the switch ._

_"'ROB64,launch fireworks!",James said ._

_"Fireworks?! James!How much did this cost?!",Peppy demanded ._

_"The cost of love",James said ._

_"I'm serious-"_

_"Don't ruin it Peppy!",Pigma said ._

_Everyone looked up into the sky and as the fire works exploded,the words 'Just Married',appeared in the sky ._

_"And it's got like nine more rounds too .I know,I'm amazing ",James said ._

_"You are James",Wolf said .  
_

_Wolf leaned his head on James's shoulder and he knew today was the happiest day of his life ._

_"Okay people,not a part without hard liquor ! Come help me get it !",Wolfen called ._

_"You got champagne? I wanna pop some champagne,and I forgot to buy it! I just got champagne in some of the cake layers!",James said ._

_"Right here! "Wolfen said ,holding a bottle while Kimi was drooling on his shoulder .He kissed her on the mouth,drool and all and rolled the bottle across the ground to James .  
_

_"Eh,thanks !",James said .He pulled Wolf down from the gazebo and joined everybody else at the cake .  
_

* * *

_That night,James and Wolf slept in a new king sized bed in James's room .When Wolf awoke the next morning in only his underwear,there was fur all over the bed .Wolf groaned and spit furn out of his mouth .Worse,the slight hangover from last night's party .Annoyed ,Wolf flipped the sheet over to the other side .  
_

_James though,was lying in the bed, drooling and didn't even stir .That's when Wolf noticed it and was amazed .James looked completely different .  
_

_His fur was as white as snow ._

_Wolf lifted the sheet to see how much it was and from what he could see,it was on his whole body .The sun from the window made him seem to glow and he looked fluffier than usual .Wolf reached over and touched James's chest,startling the man from his sleep .His blue green eyes reflected in the light and white fur made him look ethereal .  
_

_"What?",James said ,sluggishly ._

_"Your fur's all white now",Wolf said .  
_

_"Damn,I look like a like I'm trapped inside this week ",James said ._

_"No,you're beautiful .I think we should go outside at some point this week ",Wolf said ._

_"Whatever,I think about it",James said .He pulled Wolf back down to the bed .And with hazy eyes,he looked at his ring and matched it up to Wolf's ._

_"I love you,Wolfus O'Donnelly McCloud",James said ._

_"I love you too ,James McCloud O'Donnelly",Wolf said .They both chuckled and huddled under their gave each other a quick kiss,before lying down for good .Wolf though,was stroking possessively at James's new,lavish coat of fur .  
_


	38. Leaving

**Through the Night**

* * *

**Leon**

It took me long enough,but I finally managed to kill my contractor .I can now clean my hands of this profession,killing for higher ,at least that's what I tell myself .

I know when money comes up short,it would be so easy to go back,wouldn't it ?

As with all the others,I cover his face,dropped a pillow on it .

I believe I should at least get rid of the body .the evidence…does his little girl really need to know what happened to her father ?

I could always burn the place,but no,that would take everything away from this woman and her daughter .So I had decided on chopping up his body and ,stuffing it in a case and burning said case .When I'm done with that,I'll have to bury his bones .

God,it's going to be a long night .

Worse,I'm not getting paid for this .I'm suppose to be 'doing the right thing',and getting rid of somebody who runs an organization of killers for higher falls under this .I don't like organizations because that's too much familiarity and the kills are the usual .Wicked things like killing a spouse for money,killing a lover so you can be with another .I did it once,never again .I actually got so bothered by it that I killed the woman who hired me to do it . I always prefer to do things,like killing business partners, and the like,it's easier on my conscience .But of course I have to taunt the person who hired me…in fact,the only reason I even get hired because they know I always get away with it .Always .

Someone arrogant would think that getting away with it by mortal standards ,makes you immune to the wrath of other forces,makes one think your soul isn't up for judgement .I've been told I'm narcissistic,but I never get a big head when I'm at 'work' .(Speaking of work,I have to get those other assignments from my class and tell everyone I'm taking a vacation) .

I finally got up off of the desk of the study,get a closer look at the area .I had enough sense not to leave a lot of blood this time .I'm guilty of doing that because I'd get so mad at my targets,I'm usually doing karma's job ,the type of people I do kill .I love that most of the time,the clean up isn't my problem, I hate how meticulous it has to be .I don't see how Fox managed to kill all those damn people and hide the bodies,it seems impossible .

Actually,it IS impossible .

Great,another piece of the puzzle .I saw the video and apparently,the silly fox had accomplices,looked to be at least ten ,counting him .But what happened to them?

Fox was the last one left leaving the building,no one else was seen .Did they leav him behind? Or did he kill them too .Slippy said that maybe a close did it,but is it possible?

I don't know what Fox was doing on Titania,or what he did to get arrested in the first place .I admit,I stabbed up a man in the alleyway in New Tatooine ,a dome city .But he tried to rob me so I retaliated .And in some strange twist of fate,Fox was my cell mate .

They must've thought we'd tear each other apart,not become best friends .

From that one experience alone,I'm more inclined to thing Fox is guilty than a clone .He made it his business to raise hell in there .It was really because he called General Pepper to see if someone would help him out but got some bullshit explanation about it being out of their hands .

I told him he should've called Panther ,who is surprisingly a master of disguise when he wants to be .He showed up as a prison guard and sabotaged the security systems (and here I thought he only used computers to lurk around like a pervert) .After that,he gave me the system reset code so McCloud and I could bust out .All we had to do was start a riot,which was easy because a lot of people wanted a piece of Fox .Only two things saved his ass,me ,who everyone feared and I loved every minute of it .And Salvatore Lombardi,Falco's quite literal jail bird of a father,who ran the place

Man looks just like Falco,same beak ,only black ,same eyes,only rimmed with yellow .He also had the same,tall ,skinny frame ,same shade of blue as Falco ,only with white chest and neck and body with specs of black .He was a rarely seen perigrine falcon,which really should've made him rethink being a criminal in the first place .

He also shared a lot of things in common with the bird (things I don't like) .Same annoying accent that sounds vaguely like something I heard in earthlings from a particular city somewhere in the western hemisphere (everyone in New Brook ,Yorkstate *,small country in the upper north region of North Amretis,Zoness, and Lyn countu in New Vesper on Corneria talks like this .Don't know why, they just do) .And beside that,they even both walk with that same weird posture,and got a smart ass mouth .

Even if he helped us out,he heard about me 'terrorizing' his son and wanted to teach me a lesson .So for the good of me and that damn fox,I had to sit still while he punched me right in the nose .It took everything in me not to lunge at him and take his life .

Now oddly I realized after the all this time,that I never knew what Fox was in prison for .And that is the final piece of the puzzle,the final piece .Find out what that was ,and that will sort this whole thing out .Maybe,I should have Panther to follow Falco to Titania and check what's left of the systems,or whatever it is he does .

And if all else fails,I'll just dope him up with truth serum and beat he truth out of him .I doubt he and the others would forgive me for such an act,but there is enough at stake thatI'm willing to risk it .Besides,I never liked the silly fox much,he always seemed to have a darkness lurking beneath that bright surface of his .He certainly isn't good for Wolfus,never could be .James was better,but that's in the past now .

In my thinking , I nearly made the fatal mistake of rubbing my eyes,a habit I sometimes have .

I know now that I must focus on the task at hand .I took out a lazer blade and started cutting off one of his legs,careful to avoid arteries so as to not make more of a mess .After I finished my work,I slept in all day .In just a day,we make our trip to Katina,we find out the truth .

* * *

Mr .Lombardi told me about his plan on what to do about Titania and I helped him out .Slipped him a contract to switch out the one Vic gave him,give a legitimate excuse to get away from that silly fox .I went to see Wolfus today ,but he was in surgery .I wanted to get out incognito but Fox was actually walking around the place now,a clear sign that he'll be released not too long from now .I winded up coming back to his room while he used his laptop .

"So,how do you feel?",I asked,leaning against the door .

"Pretty well actually .Said I'll be out in just four days,the muscle is healing up pretty well .I was lucky for those smoke grenades,made sure they didn't get any good shots off us",he said .I nodded and checked the tome on my communicator .

Just as I was about to take my leave,Fox called me .

"Leon?",he asked me,still looking at his laptop .

"What is it",I said,not even bothering to look at him .

"How did my dad die?",he said,finally turning away from the machine .

Now,if I lie,I'd be shooting myself in the foot .There's a probability that this twisted sonofabitch out for us would just show him a video .There was no video of what happened,just an audio feed because James shot out all the cameras .

Unless there were droids .

Better give him a vague answer then .

"James's death was an accident .Wolfus ,myself and other devised an escape plan,but it failed .While trying to get a gun from a Venomian soldier,it went off and killed him",I said .

He looked at me confused .

"But Pigma—"

Suddenly ,the door opened and Bill Grey himself was there .

"Oh hey Fox,lookin' good ,man .I'll be in in a second .Leon,could you come out here a moment?",he asked .Sounding harmless as usual ,but if the Major of the CDF is talking to you on duty,it's never a good thing .

We were outside and I was relieved to get away from Fox before he asked too many questions .Bill did his usual lazing and leaned up against the wall .He wasn't wearing his helmet,just his black shades and long coat .I envied him because I was dressed in layers and still felt chilled .

"General Pepper wants to offer you a deal",he said .

This thing has all kinds of suspicious written all over it and could potentially interfere with our personal mission .

"General Pepper? Isn't he-"

"Yeah,he's pretty sick,that's why he's offering now .He said that you can get your records clean and your name cleared if you take back your position of Commander of Black Ops team,Rainbow Delta"he said .

"You mean the team I created myself?",I said .He paused for a moment before answering .

"Yes",he said .

He stayed quiet as he lead me down the street to a black CDF van that I could see blocks away .

Team Rainbow Delta was the last of a no longer functioning and secret branch called 'The Rain Makers',called this for never completely failing a mission not once in our careers .We were the ones that did what the others couldn't do,and literally do whatever it took to get the job done .Since they couldn't have literal assassins everywhere ,they had us on payroll as mercenaries ,which is where I started my career .

Rainbow Delta got started when my team and I were out there,just watching a base on Katina .We heard them torturing Cornerian soldiers,but the higher ups refused to give us the order to engage in combat .

It was three days,three days of it,watching dead bodies getting thrown out to the fire .Finally,I couldn't take it and neither could we .I stole cloaking devices from the supply truck for my team and under the cover of night,we snuck into that Venomian base on Katina and murdered everyone there .By the time the rest of the soldiers got there,there was no one to fight .The soldiers were dead ,either poisoned or by other stealth means .The security system was down,all their computers crashed .And there wasn't a single bullet or blaster beam fired,meaning they didn't even get a chance to defend themselves .

We left not a piece of evidence and even the security drones didn't even see us . (it wasn't completely the cloaking device,it was the fact that we knew what the hell we were doing) .There was only one bit of evidence,a bloody combat knife I dropped on General Pepper's desk, when I took the heat for the entire squad .But,they were loyal,wouldn't let me go down,so they gave themselves up .

And the General was so impressed that we all got promoted,and I called the team 'Rainbow Delta' .But after the war,there were people who wanted to use the team for other purposes .When it blew up in the Cornerian governments' faces,they killed off the rest of Rainbow Delta and I took the fall for it .They branded me 'The Kaleidoscope Killer' in headlines,they ruined my life .But here's how I retaliated;

I named my ship Rainbow Delta as a reminder , a way to taunt the Corneria Defense force .They know who I am and what they did .So in reality,the thought of joining the CDF disgusts me .But,I won't tell anyone that,lest the CDF finish what they started .

"See,officer James Brunswick,that lion due who was hanging around here .he was up for the position next month because Commander Bates stepped down due to old age last week .He's frickin' ancient,you know the turtle with gray eyes",he said .

They know about Brunswick or maybe a bluff .I know no one found the body,because there is no body to find,I made sure of that .

"You mean the one that falls asleep during speeches and takes forever to get to the podium",I said,trying not to laugh .Bill himself didn't hold back and blatantly laughed at it .

"Yeah,that guy",he said .

"I'll think about it,but why me of all people?Couldn't you go and grab anyone else ? I mean,it's been a decade since I was on the force and my record is pretty bad",I said .

"Knew you were gonna ask,so here it goes .There's been suspicious activity going on at Venom .Someone or something is transmitting signals between satellites ,sending it from Titania ,Papetoon ,and Venom .You're the only known military personnel in the Lylat system still alive who knows the knows Venom", he said .

When I left,I left him with a 'I'll think about it' .Can't seem too eager,nor would it be so wise to decline .I now realize whatever happens,I have to move fast,get what we need done .I called Falco and told him he needs to leave for Titania ,right now .I don't know how long I can stall my decision on what to do .

This is why I'm at Krystal's place in the middle of the night .

She answered the door ,wearing nothing but a t-shirt that showed off her lovely curves . .but enough of that,the task at hand is more important .

I practically barged in and locked the door .

"What are you doing here?",she asked ,rubbing sleep from her eyes .

"We leave for Katina tonight",I said .

"But you said tomorrow morning",she said yawning .

"No,it must be done now .I was approached by Bill today .They want me to take up my former military tittle",I said .

"You're ex-military?",she asked .

"Oh,so I just came out my mother shooting sniper rifles?",I said dryly .

"Whatever .I've got my tickets,you have yours?",she asked .

"Yes,everything I need .Come ,let's go .It'll take a day in warp speed to get there .Bring nothing but what you have on,I will give you weapons…how well can you use your biotics?",I asked .

"Pretty well,I can lift and throw things and generate shields",she said .

"I didn't know we were leaving tonight,what about my fur?",she asked .

"I'll go buy something now,",I said and left .

I practically ran down the street to the convenience store to get Krystal's fur spray,and dye,don't know which one she'll use .

I quickly paid for the items and ran back to her place .By the time I got back,Krystal was already in the bathroom ,waiting .I checked the time again .

"How long do you normally take to apply this stuff?",I asked through the door .

"An hour our so ,but it's worth it",she said .I sighed .

"We do not have an hour or so ",I said .

"Nothing we can do about that",she said .I thought for a moment .I know what to do,but she'd probably be pretty angry .

"Let me help you!",I called .

"What?! Are you out of your mind,you can't-"

I threw the door open and saw Krystal in the tub .She stood in all he naked glory,her hands in her hair .The brown ,near black ran up her arms to the shoulder,halfway up her thighs ,like stockings and covered her neck .The rest of her naked body was completely exposed,including her lovely breast coupled with her tail courled forward ,has to be one of the most erotic things I've ever seen .

And I think I stared too long because now she's furious .She hit me with a biotic blast ,knocking the wind out of me .I hit the door,then the floor and thank the Gods ,there was a carpet there .

"You of all people ,Leon! I thought you were a gentlemen!",she said .

"I had no idea you intended to dye your entire body,dear Krystal .M-my sincerest apologies",I said .Slowly,I sat up,my head and back in pain but not too much to function .I seethed and Krystal rushed in,now wearing a towel .

"Oh my gosh,I'm so sorry!",she reached for me but I pulled back .

"The dye'll get on my clothes,I'm fine",I said .

"I didn't mean it,really",she said .

"It's alright .Just hurry with the dye",I said .

"Alright",she said .

At least I got a lovely image out of it . . .of course I would never admit that .

Ironically,she called me in ,just five minutes later to do her back anyway .I would say no,but there is no tim for such games .And like a respectable man,I kept my hands above that nice fluffy tail of hers and kept my eyes on her neck,despite how absolutely near impossible it was with such a nice curves and lovely fur .

And if I didn't know any better,I swear she was tempting me .

"I'm done .You can wash now",I said .

"Thanks",she said in that lovely voice of hers .Her accent reminds me of Wolf and I back in our days in the in the Union Kingdom when I first found him .Of course when we came to New Vesper,we literally changed our tune real quick .Speaking of which,I need to ask her if she can mask her accent as well .

"Now,your voice,have you any experience at doing something about that?",I asked .

"Enough .A trick I picked up after I ditched Fox a while back",she said,sounding like any other Vesperian natives .

"Good .I'll get our id cards and interplanetary passports"I said .

* * *

The Krystal I walked into the slightly crowded Orloe County Spaceport with was nothing like the girl we always knew,well,somewhat .Instead of dressing skank-sexy ,wearing heavy eye-liner and acting naughty and nice at the same time,with just the right amount of class to make it all work,she's just casual,plain ,ordinary .She smartly chose to wear forgettable colors,forgettable clothes and carry a rather unattractive travel bag .I myself was a different shade of green with violet contacts (that same lovely color that's natural to Wolf) and hid my yellow markings under my eyes .I too was dressed rather casual and carried a duffel bag of clothes I know I won't be wearing .

"Hey,baby,our flight's leaving ",she said .

"Comin' Julia ,just let me get us some drinks",I said,going to the soda machine .I got two cans of cola and slipped a small disk into the chute with the soda's; it was a transmitter that would alert us would neutralize any and all attempts to track our location .As long as we have the transmitters on our person,all surveillance devices in the area will be disturbed .I plan on planting them all along the way .

We made our way to the ship and as expected,I saw Dash Bowman making his way to first class with a rather attractive hamster girl with large brown eyes .By the time we got to the Bella Donna ,it was full and we made our way to the middle class section .Once we sat down,I took her hand in my own and she looked at me startled .

"We're suppose to be a couple . . .remember?",I whispered .

"Oh yes,that",she said,but she looked a bit disheartened .And somehow,I felt compelled to smile at her,and she smiled back .

I take it since the Fox incident I'd bet she hasn't been with a decent man in a while ,,or maybe any man at all .Explains why she would even look in Panther's direction .I'd known that to happen to people,myself included .After something serious,something traumatic,it'd be hard to get back on your feet .

Oddly enough,I don't think I'd have any qualms with helping her at all .As she fell asleep on my shoulder,I watched the night sky of Corneria ,skyscrapers and starships abound become starry night .We were leaving the clouds ,green grass and void blue ocean,and reaching the stars ,silence and perpetual night .

* * *

_Fox McCloud couldn't for a moment keep his eyes off of the ape girl sitting on the bench with long white hair and blue eyes .The Titania Dome City of New Tatooine was practically empty under the hazardous night sky .Most of the residents have gone either home or somewhere to drink ._

_Yet .all day,that girl had been there and all day ,he watched her ._

_Finally,a man,an ape-man in a cloak much like the red one the young girl wore appered .She smiled and he took her hand and led her away ._

_"They're moving again",Fox said through his com-link ._

_"Follow them",a voice said back ._

_Fox got up and walked in the opposite direction pass the temple-like buildings,his cloak obscuring most of his face and body and concealing the blaster in his hand .The whole time,he kept his ears open ._

_He slide through the crowds,blending in ,as they got on a bus .He got on as well and kept his eyes on the girl .When they finally got off at their stop,an old bus station,Fox blended into the crowd of leaving pasengers as well ._

_The man and the girl brok off .and he took her to an old building,a run down stone apartment on the edge of town ._

_"I found them,I found the orphanage they'd been keeping the test subjects in",Fox said through his headset ._

_"Good .We'll move in on your location and lie low .Don't kill anyone until we arrive",the voice said ._

_So with that,Fox wandered to a nearby abandoned building .The whole place looked as though it was lived in and everyone left abruptly .The chairs and tables and things were out of place and any fooud that was there was now dust,crumb,stains from maybe centuries if being there .The whole place had a dankness,and oldness and a sense of mystery to it .On the wall,was a krazoa mask ._

_"Mister,mister,are you homeless? I am too", a voice said .Fox looked up,startled that the girl from earlier was in the building with him ._

_"What are you doing here?!",he demanded ._

_"I like to go away sometimes .I go away from the other kids,because they say I'm scary,they say I'm a freak",she said,her eyes on the ground ._

_"Oh,come on,why would they say a thing like that?",he asked,smiling at the litttled girl ._

_She looked up at him with eyes that glowed like lava and madness ._

_"This,this is what they're afraid of",she said in an unnatural sounding voice .A set of skeletal hands krept from her hair ,floating on either side of her face ._

_Fox literally froze,horrified at what he was seeing ._

_'No . . .he's dead,he;s dead!',Fox thought ._

_The girl took a step forward,her hair floating about her head as well ._

_"Are you afraid of me,Fox McCloud?",she asked ._

_"What . .how did you-"_

_"My memories tell me that you are Fox McCloud .They also told me that you are a good man,a kind soul .Be my friend",she said softly ._

_Fox was torn between horror and sympathy for the child ._

_"What's your name?",Fox asked ._

_"Andria ",she said .One of the floating hands reached out toward Fox and he immediately pulled his blaster and shot the hand .The girl let out a demonic whine,shrinking back in fear .Before she could recover,Fox slammed her into a wall and put his blaster to her skull and pulled the trigger .She tried to scream but he grabbed her throat and shot her in the head continuously until there was nothing but a mess of brains and blood ,staining his hands and arms .Hands shaking,heart pounding,Fox let what was left of the body drop to the ground . For a long time,he was afraid to move ,afraid it would move too .He kept his gun trained on the dead body .Finally,he pulled out a laser blade,approached the body .He stabbed it in the heart ,in the chest .He stabbed it continuously until he was sure from the mutilated chest that she was absolutely dead .And yet those glowing eyes still remain .He brought his knife down to her eyes .  
_

* * *

Fox nearly fell out of his hospital bed,his fur damp with sweat,his heart beating too hard too fast .Fox looked around and realized he was in a hospital,not a dessert .He was wearing only his underwear and a flimsy gown ,no cloak ,boots and he was completely unarmed,which made him uneasy . But the realization that those glowing eyes,those evil glowing eyes,the ones that haunted him from time to time were gone . And yet despite this,Fox could not sleep . He forced himself to lie in the bed and stare a the snow falling outside his window .

okay,i will post another one shortly .


	39. Identity (repost)

**Identity  
**

* * *

**Wolf**

"You know boy, I didn't know you was that fuckin' stupid",is what my daddy said when he came to my room .I was still only three quarters way through the surgery .They said they could be me a mechanical eye,a biological one or go cybernetic,meaning mechanical with biological override,in case some crazy shit happened like losing my eye again or someone hacking it .So obviously,I went with decision number three .

And he could be talking about anything .He could be talking about everything .Any and everything I'd done since the last time I saw him .

"James was a good man .Saved your ass ,saved your life .Was gonna fix all your problems,give you a clean slate .Then he just died on you .Knew the old bastard was gonna kick the bucket way before you,but this was just ridiculous",he said .

"Then,after all that's said and done,you go turn around and go fuck his boy .Your own step son",he said to me .

"James told me to take care of him",I said .

And how badly I failed this just speaks volumes .

"If I told you to take care of the dishes,said 'take care of the dishes',are you gonna go fuck a spoon?",he said .

"How the hell does that even work?",I said,leaning back i my bed .

"Dunno,you'll figure it out though .You fucked everything else you got your hands on",he said .

"It was a mistake",I said .

"Yeah?Well,I think fubar* sums up what happened with that pretty well",he said .I can smell the alcohol on him,and he's tipsy enough that he ain't even botherin' to hide is accent now .Don't know now what drove him to that point,mom's fits,me not having kids,Lyca and his falling out or the revelation that his only son turned out exactly what he didn't want him to be .

I admit,I was always glad to see my dad,really .That is until he opens his fuckin' mouth .He keeps rehashin' it ,it's why I don't see em' much .

"When was the last time you went to see mom?",I said,trying to change the subject .

"See her as in talk to her,or communal visits .Got my baby so doped up now,I just go an' lie up i her rolls .The medicine made her gain weight to,she gone got big as a house .Least her titties got bigger too,can hide my face in em now",he said laughing' .It's a drunks laugh,nothin' happy 'bout it .

"She come see me lookin' dippy an' all,hollowed out shell now .Miss the crazy bitch now,wanna get er' back .Fuckin' Sal ain't never gonna be the same as bein' wit ma wife .Both them fuckers out they mind,but she make a better pillow and she can actually cook .Not to mention er' hair,loved that hair an them eyes ,Lyca got her ma's eyes",he said,rambling on,he always does this when he drinks .

"I miss mom too",I said .

"She wants to see you just as much .Keeps on cryin' an askin' me where her son is .You know,I had to lie to her for years,pretend like her son wasn't one of the most notorious fuckin' outlaws in all of history",he said .

"Dad,when was the last time you talked to Peppy?",I asked .

"Been awhile now .He's not the same since Vivian passed on .That and plus,I could never bring myself to talk to Jimmy's boy .He's so much like him,it's scary .Sometimes,I wonder if James died and when Fox went out to war,he came back with his dad's spirit .They went out together,and when James left,Fox came back as him",my dad said .As what the fuck as that is,it makes me wonder at times .At those times when he's in his right mind and attempts to impress me,and then that one tome he wore those shades . . . .I think when I met him the first time,on ground,out his ship by accident,I thought I saw a ghost .

But no,that's just stupid .

"Haha! You really was thinkin' about it ! Don't pay me no mind though .That's that superstitious Cerinian shit your mom's people put in my head .You know how them space ninjas get with their mysticism an' all .I wouldn't believe none of that shit if I hadn't been to Cerinia myself ",he said,with his drunk laugh .

I smiled and shifted in the bed,before that silence sat in .

"But seriously Wolfus,you need to fix this .Does he know?That's not somethin' you sweep under the rug .I mean when were you gonna tell him?",he said .,

"Good question ,Wolf .When were you gonna tell me that you married my fucking dad?",Fox said,startling both of us .For a moment,everybody was still,none of us knew how to react .My dad was the first though .

"Well,looks like my visit's up .Don't wear him out too much,McCloud .He's still in surgery you know",my dad said .Fox only glared at him on the way out .

"I'm serious boy .I hear a fuss,I might have to step in ",he warned .Fox wanted to say somethin' smart,I just know it but he held his tongue,shut the door hard behind him .

"I found a ring from my dad .Said 'From James ,with love' .It was an engagement ring",he said .

I had been looking fro the ring for the past few days,the only thing besides the scarf I have left to remind me of my husband .

Who I should've forgotten so long ago,but I didn't .I hated him for the longest for taking my eye,I used it as a way to vent my pain,vent on the fact that I loved him and he was gone . I never stopped thinking about him and I had to use something as a vehicle for it,something to bury it away .I knew it was an accident when he shot me down,I had an arwing the last time he saw me,so if he saw an enemy ship,naturally he would fire .I didn't think I was gonna be flyin' for Andross so fast,took me by surprise .

"I checked the Lylat system databases to see if my dad remarried .He married you Wolfus .Lyca .O'donnelly .McCloud . On Zoness .I am your step son",Fox said .

"It's only valid on Zoness ",I said .

"That's not the point! It still happened Wolf,it still fucking happened!",he snapped .

I said nothing .

All I could do was lay there staring at the ceiling .

It's all coming apart now .

"Are you even listening to me? You married my father .MARRIED . You're his fucking leftovers",he said in that cold voice that makes me feel ashamed of whatever I did to earn it .He's closer now,I feel it .

I wonder if that's what he really thinks of me?

"It was in the past .Another life time ago ,Fox",I said .

"I don't believe you",he said .

"I kissed you,touched you ,slept with you ,all those dates,all the tome we spent together ,Wolfus .The sheer amount of fuckery,the hell we went through together ,was it a lie?Did I ever mean anything to you? What,was I a substitute for him? Did you ever love me in the first place? Was it ever me? Or was it him you were seeing? ",he said .

Million dollar question .

Was it ever you or was it always James?

Who did I really fall in love with first?

I met Fox first at Valentine's under the dim lights,cigarette smoke,hard liquor and desperation .And I wanted him to want me the moment I saw him .That wide eyed kid amazed with my every move ,like he didn't know a man could move his body like liquid make a man who'd never looked at a man before take notice .When I danced for him ,our eyes locked on one another,we spoke without words .

I met James there too .

And at that time,I felt nothing for James ,absolutely nothing .

When I said 'Live and let die' ,a year later,after he saved my life,broke me down and pulled me back together,did I love him .

I loved James hard,I did,but Fox was who I wanted from the start .It's always been Fox .

"Do you still love me?",I said ,cutting off whatever he was going to say .

"No . . ."

"I don't believe you",I said .

"What does it matter? ",he said .

"It's all that matters",I said .And he looks conflicted .

"It's just so wrong,isn't it? But you want it ,don't you?",i said to him .He said nothing .I finally sat up in my bed,but I didn't look at him .He stepped back as if I was a monster out to get him,a psychopath .

And maybe I am .

Maybe I'm a sick,twisted son of a bitch for doing this to him .Making him mine,making them mine .

"Wolfus,you're a madman",he said .

"And you're not?",I said .

"Stay away from me",he growled .

"You don't want that .You don't want me to go away .You still love me ",I said softly .I slid off of the bed and he literally pressed his ears down,glaring .

"No . . . ",he said .

"Yes you do .You wanted me the moment you saw me,why stop now ?You didn't stop between the gunfights and dog fights .You didn't stop in the middle of missions .You didn't stop me when I You didn't Because it's forbidden? What are you afraid of?",I said,finally looking into his eyes .And as I thought,he was losing composure .

"You're sick,Wolfus",he said .

"You're not much better,McCloud",I said .

"I'm not like you",Fox said .

"Yes you are .You're just like me,you got fuckin' problems .You're an insane,obsessive,violent ,sometimes alcoholic ,with abandonment issues .You already know what my problems are already,don't need to reiterate that",I said .

"I said ,I can get better .I can! But you . . .",he said .I hear the desperation in his voice as he pointed at me .

"You're a delusional ,lying,manipulative bastard,Wolf .I don't see you making any moves to change ",he said .

"I admit,sometimes my perception is off sometimes,but I'm not outright delusional .But I never lied to you .If you ask the right questions,you'll get the right answers .I never manipulated you into this,I responded to you . .You wanted me first,remember?",I said .Fox didn't have a defense because it's true .

"I didn't realize that I was in love with my father's husband ",he said .

"You mean a dead man's lover",I corrected .

"The same thing",he said .

"So what?Do you want him back that badly? So bad that you wormed your way into my life,thinking you can make me into him? Make me apart of your own sick fantasy?! Huh?",he shouted .

Yes,I suppose I did,didn't I ?

The way he loomed over me now,was like a divine punishment .But still ,I glared back,not because  
I was angry but because it's my default expression ,the unreadable one .

"I wanted to forget about him",I said,rising from the floor ,watching him cautiously .

"Forget about him by fucking his son? What kinda fucked up logic is that?! Really,I gotta here this one,because I'm not understanding it at all",Fox said .

What was the reason for that? For any of this?

Looking back now,I don't even know myself .

"Back when I was with James,I hardly knew you,you didn't exist .When he was gone,and I was with you,he ceased to exist",I said,and it was the truth .

Even he didn't know what to say about this .

"When you don't see someone in forever,they stop being part of your reality .I stopped going to Corneria Defense Force Memorials,stopped seeing him .So then ,he stopped being real .You know,the same thing happened with your Anut Milia .Do you even remember her face?",I said .The anger on his face isn't as strong .

"You never would've told me,would you? You didn't give me a choice .What if I thought you could be my father?",he said .

"I'm the same age as you,just a few months older,not to mention that we were clearly attracted to each other -"

"Wolf .The first time I saw you ,not Lycus,but Wolf O'Donnell,I was going to kill you ",he said .

And I knew .I knew he wanted to kill me .I spent a good amount of my time hiding from his ass .It was only just before that Sauria shit did he cool down .He cooled down because he knew he couldn't beat me .

"I remember it perfectly .It was at that bar on Papetoon .And as you can see,you didn't ",I said .

Yeah,I remember well .I knew someone was following me the whole while too .It was scary and annoying .Annoying because the stalker was sloppy and scary because whoever it was was damn desperate .

"Sometimes,you make me think I was a fool not to",he ground out ,looking at me again .His claws were actually digging into the wall neat where he stood .

"Why does it matter so much? You said it your self that you hated your father . . .why the change of heart?",I asked .Fox closed his eyes,burrying his face in his hands for a moment before he finally pulled up the chair nearby and placed it in front of the door .He was too far away to touch me,but our eyes were saying everything .

"Do you know that all my life,I've been trying to run away from this .I've been running from being my father .I look like him,I walk like him,said I kinda talk like him,act like him,everyone says .Everybody wants me to be him .I was always James McCloud's son ,always .Even in the flight academy,pushed me harder to be like my dad .I took control of Star Fox,to live out his memory ",he said .

I've heard Fox talk about it so many times,but not like this .I never knew how bad it was for him .Fox sat back in his seat,sighed .

He needs this more than anything .

"When I was a little kid,it was cute .I liked being a fun sized version of my dad,as my mom put it . But when I saw what he did,saw the medals,I was so afraid I couldn't do it .I was a shit pilot when I started out .I use to be so ashamed and so crippled by it too .When I wasn't the top of the class,it was like shaming the McCloud name and I'd be so depressed and I'd do anything to make that feeling go away . I remember there was a time that I wanted to be a G-Zero racer,a time I wanted to draw,and a time I wanted to be a singer .But I gave it up because if I ever wanted to do anything other than be 'just like my father',people looked at me sideways .So you see,I just did what everybody said,because they were proud of me .Like you said Wolf,I'm a toy soldier ",he said .

I won't tell him how James use to sing to me,or how he use to stash drawings .How we use to work on new ship designs and things with Beltino .It'd hurt too much .

"The whole thing got so bad,as soon as I turned eighteen,I went out and changed my name to Fox .My mom called me that and so did everyone else,because if you said James,no one knew which one of us you were talking to ",he said .

I never saw that one coming .I was never so tempted as to do a background check,never cared to check old medical records or anything,I thought I would be invading his life and disrespecting his father .I know he saw the way I tensed up,the way I shifted in my seat .He chuckled but it wasn't funny .

"James McCloud,or James McCloud . My birth name was James Fox McCloud Jr,not that I ever use it . ",he said .

I wanted to tell him that,as shallow and fucked up as it is,if I knew his name was James,I would've run in the other direction .Like that would somehow make this less messed up than it already .I would've just sat there and watched him become less of a man than his father was instead of giving him those little pushes in the right direction .I know it's selfish,and it's crazy that a name would make that much of a difference to me,but it does .

"My dad was angry,hurt and hurt of course .We got into a fight about it and I said to him 'Dad,I will never be like you,and I never want to be ' .And he said 'I didn't know I was that much of a fuck-up',and so I did it .The last time I saw my father,was then .The last time we met ,we argued ,we fought over that silly name,James . It's not even special,it's some generic ass ,overused name .Last time he saw me ,he called me 'Fox' even though when we had our talks he called me Jr .",he said,and he was now on the verge of tears .I sw him wipe his eyes quickly and leaned forward .

"I got so ate up over somethin's so little and we last saw eachother ,we practically hated each other .It was at a diner,here in Corneria City and it was the worst .Cold ,awkward . . .it was like I had violated something sacred .So ,when my dad went off to die ,he went off to die believing his only son,hated him more than anything .He went to die,thinking he was a failure of a husband because he could protect mom,and thinking he failed as a father because our relationship was so messed up .And now,it's like I'm doing everything to make it up to him,even if he's dead ",he said .

All I could do was nod ,because I really didn't know what to say .I remember asking about Fox all the time,and James changed the subject .There was small part of James that was insecure about our ages and thought that me and Fox getting to know each other,would make me run to his son instead .I always thought that's why he kept Fox and I away ,never took me to see his son .There's also the fact that Peppy told me that Fox turned on James whenever he started dating .

I was so immersed in James,that I never thought of Fox .I was stealing his dad from him ,all this time .I always anticipated coming home from the war,James and I sharing an Arwing together and seeing Fox on the great Fox and the two of us could be the bset of friends,like brothers .But when James died,that went out the window,and I made it so that in my mind,he no longer existed .

"I'm condemned to it forever,Wolfus .I can't stop because I wasn't the best son I could've been to him ,even if he was a shit father .Runnin' off to go have fun with some stripper .He told me he was in love with a stripper ,but I sure as hell didn't know it was you .Didn't know you were the one stealing him away ",he said .

I feel more guilty than everything,the weight of it just crushes my shoulders .Now I can't help but wonder,did I ruin what that wedge between them and drove them apart?

I waited for him to continue,waited for something,I don't really know what .

"Wolfus . . . I said I would change, and I will .But there's some stuff you have to let out ,things you keep to yourself .I want to trust you,and I want you to trust me,but there' so many new things I'm learning about you and it's like I knew you almost a decade and look how long it's taken .No more secrets ,you agreed to me,Wolfus .You said there'd be no more secrets ",he said .But his eyes look scared ,like there's something he wants to say,but can't .

"I can forgive you,I will .But you need to do one thing for me ",he said,sliding his chair forward .

"What is it ?",I said .I think at this point I'm willing to do anything to win him back .Before,,it was just another one of those episodes of Fox and his shit . . .but the way he dragged his battered body to see me ,all this time . I think ,I think this time he really is serious,he really won't turn on me,we can put all this mess behind us,put all these pieces together,fix it all .

"Say my name .Call me James .Just this once and again,and again if you want to .It's who I am .I'm James McCloud",he said .

My throat tiightened,my body tensed ,even my tail was rigid .

Just then,the door opened and a doctor came in ,holding a chart in his hand .He was a gray eyed dalmatian man with glasses .

"Okay ,Mr . O'Donnelly,you'll be going through with the procedure soon .I'll be checking your vitals and prepping you for the next phase .Mr . McCloud,if you don't mind,you'll have to return to your room ",he said .

"Okay,Doc .I'll see you later",he said .As the doctor walked from the room leaving it wide open, Fox . . .no James came over and kissed me on my bandaged eye .

"Good luck,babe ",he said before squeezing my shoulder .He grinned at me and I forced a smile and he was gone .  
-

* * *

**Falco**

The whole entire way to Titania,I couldn't sleep at all, and it wasn't from being cramped in an arwing .My whole equilibrium was off to the point I had the shakes,and was having nervous attacks,like there was something I should be afraid of .Flying through old space junk and nearly getting hit by a creepy ,supersized robot arm * with nightmares attached to it didn't help .

Andross really was a monster .It's no wonder Fox is completely fucked in the head .

Re-entry was the worst part,always is .Leaves me sick in the stomach, dizzy for a bit too with a headache afterwards .As I'm descending from the atmosphere,sand storms throwing off my ship's flight pattern,I'm bothered by this feeling that I will absolutely find something I don't like .I flew pass the bones of several Goras* ,that giant skeletal bug and I was gripped by horror ,hoping another one would jump out .

Fox said that in prison,sometimes the Goras would slam against the prison walls,and everyone would have to go inside .He said he literally pissed himself the first time it peeked through an inpenatrable window .Eventually ,the sounds of it became normal,but it still put him on edge and he would try his damndest not to come out and pray whatever chore he got,didn't require him to be outside .

I guided my ship carefully through the massive buildings froma civilization before ,through post-apocolyptica,it's what Leon calls it .Odd that I would think something like that,something he said .I can see the dome cities from here and the giant ,metallic cubes that were the prisons .

Ironside,the prison my dad was in ,is nearby .

Lucky for me,Panther gave me some of those security-destabilizer disks that he,Wolf and Slippy worked on and put all over my ship .

"Hey Panther,you found any information on this place,anything from the databases?",I asked over a com-channel .Panther was deployed first to make sure the security disks could effectively throw off Cornerian Defense Fighters and jammed radars .He came by and set the path and the mark .

"I'm afraid not much .The database reset system is sophisticated .I assume a lot of criminals here had friends higher up .All I've got is damaged data",he said .

"Anything on Fox?", asked .

"You'll have to give me awhile to get these pieces together",he said .

And I almost don't wanna know what he's come up with .

It was nearly an hour later when I caught up to Panther's shipp and stashed it within an abandoned city .

"I don't think you'll like this much",Panther said through my com-channell .

"Like,what's wrong? Where are ya'?" ,I asked .

"Local police station,abandoned after Aparoid invasion",he siad and I still get the chills thinking about it .

"What you got there?",I asked .

"Fox McCloud's police arrest records",he said .

So he really was behind bars . . . .

"What's in it?",I asked .

For awhile ,Panther said nothing .

"An arrest for drug possession ",he said .

I had no words then .

* * *

Next one soon


	40. The Lady Titania

**The Lady Titania**

* * *

**Falco**

* * *

"Wait . . .run that by me again?",I said,trying to remain calm .

I can't .

There's no way Fox could be a druggy,or a dealer that's bullshit .He must've gotten set up,framed .Fox McCloud would never do that .Especially after seein' the life I lived as a dealer and being around addicts .

"Okay,that's just plain outta character,gimme details",I said .

"It was something petty .The drug possession charge was two narcotic pain killers and suspected to be under influence while driving .He had two blasters ,a laser blade and two combat knives .He was also shot and wouldn't tell anybody who did it and according to him,trying to drive himself to a hospital .He got to the hospital ,but they still got him for driving under influence",Panther said .

"Sounds to me like somebody was being a dick .He coulda been jailed,bailed and been outta there",I said .

"Maybe,but there was an investigation going on here .The laws concerning carrying weapons in New Tatooine are really strict ,no more than one gun .That's because of all the space pirates in the area,trying to get whatever they can from the temples .They figure if you're over armed,you must be fighting the hostile native creatures .I'm guessing the two guns were able to pass and somebody was having a bad day",Panther said .

"Is that so? Remind me not to come back here .Never hung out in Titania space anyway if I can help it,shit gives me the creeps",I said .

"I understand,I tried to avoid stealing from here myself",Panther said .

"You really are that shameless",I said and chuckled .

"I heard about your exploits on Papetoon .You could've been space pirates yourselves",he said .*

"Ah,it was more of a 'save the people' thing back then . We weren't as cynical then",I said .

"I don't think any of us were",he answered .

"True,but that's what happens when you grow up .Alright Katz,any where safe to land?",I said through my com-channel .

"Yes,turn left ,go two miles,the derelict temple with the star on the roof .I landed my ship behind it,as it's only a short walk from there to the relocated New Tatooine City .Do you want me to send co-ordinates?",Panther asked .

"Yeah,send em' in",I said .

* * *

I made sure everything was good on my suit and helmet,checked the temperatures and all,made sure I scanned for anything hostile .For now,everything was clear .Panther had wondered into a dome city where the dome was cracked,and the sand and everything else swept through it .

As I walked pass some admittedly impressive stone buildings,I can tell the place was just lived in .Now,it's a complete ghost town and I can see evidence of where the Aparoids left their mark .I know,because the machine scars,the lines that ran through flesh and bone were still visible on buildings and on the ground .For a moment ,I was scared to step on the path in front of me .But the cactus nearby was safe so I trusted it .

The fact that there was absolutely no life around was horrifying .I keep checking he scanners,keep looking around and there's absolutely nothing .I felt something nudge my foot and I looked down to see a skeletal arm,the arm of a child .I jumped back,stumbled on a rock and hit the sandy ,cobblestone ground .

"Shit!",I said ,I fell flat on my ass .

"Lombardi,are you alright?",Panther said,more automatic than actual concern .Not surprising .

"Yeah,yeah,fine .Just a corpse ",I said .

"You know,in some places,the dead can walk",he said .

"Stop bein' creepy,Panther",I said .

I looked back at the corpse to make sure it didn't move .

* * *

After sifting around in the old police station a while,we took anything of use,weapons ,recordings,reports and all .We then made our way over to New Tatooine by nightfall .

Like Panther said,the cops around here are ridiculously corrupt,so payin' them to let us in wasn't a problem .What surprised me about New Tatooine though,was two things;one,it's named after some other planet called Tatooine somewhere out there .That explained why I saw damn near every species I could think of .Saw a good amount of humans,asari and then some other shit I couldn't even recognize .

"Well shit,this place is more mixed up than than the Terminus Systems * ",I said .

"It is .And look at all the lovely ladies around",he said .I face palmed and Panther just grinned .New Tatooine's streets were all either dirt road or cobblestone,reminding me of my days back on Papetoon .Same low tech,high tech feel too,only there seems to be that air of mysticism here,maybe it's the asari presence doing it .

We came to a place called 'The Masani Inn',a name I know saw somewhere before .The place was okay,but had an old world feel to it,like really old world .The floor was dirt,the walls were brick and stone and everybody here was lookin' at us like we didn't belong here .Wisely,I kept my mouth shut and let Panther do all the talking .He brought us some cloaks from the lady at the door so we can actually blend in .He tossed me a brown one,his was beige .

As I slid my cloak on ,I peeked pass the main entrance .For the gun laws to be so strict,a hell of a lot of the customers are packin heat,a lot of people flashin' guns ,blaster type and other wise .I also noticed a bunch of small sacks hanging from the ceiling near the windows,surrounding all the tables,letting me know exactly what kinda place this really was .An asari waitress in the tightest dress I ever saw in my life led us to an empty table .

"She said we could have a room on the house,Of course,I'll be out so you can have it yourself",he said .

"Do ou always do this?",I asked annoyed .

"What,go around on espionage,asking questions to locals? Yes,I do ",he said .

"Oh,my bad",I said .

"Use to it .I do do more than stalk the ladies and the occasional gentlemen .I have a personality and hobbies,contrary to popular belief .I just find flirting highly entertaining,I like people's reaction to it .Besides,sometimes a compliment can go a long way,and make someone's day",he said .

"I never thought of it that way",I said .

"Unlike alot of others,I prefer to see people smile than their misery .The universe is miserable enough,don't you think?",he said .

"Hm . . .I guess you're right",I said .

Just then,two bottles were sat at our table by the same waitress .I picked up mine and sniffed it,it was beer .

"We didnt-"

"She did",the waitress said .

We looked over at to the corner where she pointed and there at a two seater steel table made into the floor,I saw a familiar face .Long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail with side swept bangs,pretty blue eyes and that cocky smirk that only few women seem to be able to pull off,and even less men can was none other than Samus Aran .She was dressed in a cloak,like almost everyone else in New Tatooine,only hers was dust brown and that along with her hair brought out her eyes .

"Well,who's the lovely lady?",Panther said and for once,I could tell he was actually interested .

"She'll cut your balls off,don't do it man",I warned .

Samus got up from her table ,grabbing that heavy chair in one arm,her beer in the other hand ,she came over .When she dropped the chair,I swear I felt it in the floor .But being taller than even me with a strong build,it's kinda expected .

"Long time,no see Fly-boy .Who's the kitty?",she said pointing a thumb at Panther .

"My man Panther here",I said .

"That cut on your face . . .you're from team Star Wolf .What a surprise seeing you two together,thought you hated each other's guts",she said,gulping her beverage .

"We did,but we were being kids .We have more pressing matters",Panther said .I saw him discreetly run a hand over his face,pushing fur over his normally visible scar,hiding it .

"Really? Got anything to do with McCloud hitting me up like a month ago to meet him here?",she asked .

Damn,I knew this was gonna come up eventually .I wasn't planning on runnin' into Samus here,neither of us were counting on this .But we could really use her expertise,but the emotional cost . . .is it worth it? How would she think of Fox? After all,she use to be a space cop herself .

"Well,Fox is in some hot water now .We'll talk to you bout' it somewhere more private",I said .

She narrowed her eyes and nodded,sitting back in her chair .

"Well,in that case,who's up for target practice?",she asked .

"I'm in",I said .

"Sure,why not?"Panther said .Smiling ,Samus turned in her seat,raised her blaster and aimed for one of the sandbags .She rabid procession shot at six of them at different parts of the room .I could tell who was who by who flinched and who didn't . Bounty hunters,assassins and pirates usually just glanced up to check it out and admired the skill quietly .The mercs would do one of two things,look around waiting for more gunfire,or toy with their guns,deciding or not if they should try their hand .The clients though,always flinched,because this wasn't their world,they came here to get someone to do the things they were afraid of .

A cornerian girl,a fluffy white cat hit a switch and the four bags lowered so that she could examine them .She smiled and gave Samus a thumbs up .Immediately,somebody came over to check the bags,a client .They'd leave a card there,let anybody who wanted a job,contact them .

Samus though,didn't seem interested and just stayed in her seat .

"Okay,okay,you think you got somethin'? Watch this",I said .

-

By the time we left the place,it was in full swing,they were takin' out the sandbags like it was nothin' .There weren't that many pro's there but enough there for us to know we have to watch our asses in this city .

We were at Samus's place,right across from ours,ironically .It's just that,like Panther said,they don't like servin' new comers much .Goin' there would raise questions .Our cloaks up,we went up to Samus's bed room,which was better than ours .She locked her door with the key card,her windows were always shut,that much I know about her .We sat down on her somewhat cluttered bed and she sat the laptop between us .We let our cloaks drop down behind us .Panther himself was shocked when Samus revealed under that cloak a smokin' hot body .Alot of that height was incredibly long ,shapely legs,her hips were reasonably wide,a small waist and ample chest .But make no mistake,the muscle tone on her body was clearly visible and I've seen her beat down grown men with her bare hands before and hold her own against a Krogan * .

"Okay,here it goes . . .",I said .She nodded,listening attentively .I looked at Panther for courage and he nodded .I sighed and prepared myself .

"Alright,I don't know what Fox told you,but we have a serious problem on our hands .First off,Fox hooked up with Wolf .Again",I said .

"Wow,why am I not surprised",she said flatly .

"Yeah,I know,crazy,right?",I said .

"Yeah .Last I knew,Fox was fuming over his name alone",she said .

"Exactly .Now,for like the past year,Wolf was in the slammer",I said .

"And he didn't break out?",she said,raising her eyebrows .

"They kept him in space this time .Everybody knows what happened on Zoness",I said .

"He did the same thing on Mars .I kinda had him on my hit list too at some point .Don't know how,but he managed to get away,but then again,it's hard to track stowaways .He never uses the Wolfen unless he's on the job . I swear,this guy's a ninja",she said .

"He said the money for fuel cells could be money for other purposes .He always kept it locked away,but since he's been in prison,his ship was confiscated",Panther said .

"Oh man,that suck .Couldn't let that happen to me .Anyway,continue",she said .

"Alright .Now,get this; Fox was in prison too,only here on Titania",I said .Now Samus frowned .

"Really? Since when did Fox end up in prison?",she asked .

"In Ironside at that",Panther added .

"That's a maximum security prison .They keep it away from the cities where all those Goras are wandering around so prisoners don't escape", she said .

"Well,Fox was so badass that he and Panther's buddy Leon Powalski blew the place down and got out",I said .

"Courtesy of me,thank you very much",Panther said .

"Oh,so the kitty can scratch,huh? Impressive",she said .

"Before the Aparoids .He said he came here following a distress signal,but it turned out to be false and his ship got damaged so he ended up stuck here .I don't know how,but he got caught up in some crazy shit .He was in prison for drug charges",I said .She looked shocked and was about to say something but Panther cut in .

"It was only pain pills .He was injured and took them so he could drive himself to the hospital .He was arrested for driving under influence .Mind you,people do this all the time here,they were just piking on him in my opinion",Panther said .

"Oh,thank god .I almost had a heart attack",she said grabbing her chest .

"Yeah,anyway,they sent him to prison for it because he clearly brought em' off the street like everyone else .We know he ain't got no lawyer,he never needed one,so he just got put behind bars .We got the old police reports and his statement or at least what was left of it from the old half of the city after the Aparoid Invasion",I said .

"Okay .I can still access police databases even though I don't wear the uniform anymore",she said .

"Good .Now ,that was the background info,here's what's now",I said .

"For the past few months,since Wolf got let outta prison for seemingly no reason,shit benn crazy",I said .

"How bad?",she said .

"Like some shit outta a fuckin' thriller movie .First,it was stalkin',then threatenin' calls,fucked up emails .People tryna kill us and all . . . .turns out we up against clones .Specifically clones of us,really a fucked up clone of Fox .Now,I don't know,WHY, they're on our ass,but theyr'e on our ass . They done turned Fox and Wolf against each other an' all",I said .

"They even took it too far,kidnapped Krystal .We got her back,but it's like he,I mean the main clone,Fox said they call him Zero,he playin' games with us .They had a video of James McCloud getting tortured . . .Fox ain't been right since then,or maybe he was always like this . . .",I said .I wanted to tell Samus everything but I don't know if that's my place .I swallowed,I was tryin to force myself to go on,but I couldn't .I felt Panther's hand on my shoulder .

"It's okay,take it easy,I've got it . . .",he said .I nodded,tryna force the lump out of my throat,Samus just looked concerned,confused .

"Fox McCloud is in trouble with the law back on Corneria .You know about the incident where those labs were burned down around the Lylat System,the remnants of Andross's Empire .There are groups out there of people,vigilantes ,devoted to destroying any and everything to do with Andross .They burned out a lab with Cornerian ,Zonessian and other scientists in there .It's not out yet,the public doesn't know,but those people were murdered,slaughtered in a lab here on Titania .

Fox was here at the time and has no alibi to account for his innocence .He stowed-away from Titania,so no one can tell when he left the planet .Accoring to the law,the lack of alibi,and the presence of motive puts him on the suspect list .After doing some under cover work,we came across something . . .here ",Panther said,handing her the USB .

"It's a video of the massacre",I said .Samus put the USB in her laptop plugged in her headphones and watched the video .I was tempted to leave,but the way Panther was holding my arm,subconsciously probably,I couldn't go anywhere .Samus's face went from looks of shock,looks of horror,to frowns of disgust .

She finally shut the screen and removed her headphones .For a while,none of us could speak .

"I'm guessing Fox doesn't know this thing exists,does he? ",she said .

"No .I worked under cover for Vic Reinard,he gave me a bounty,told me to find all the killers,well what's left of em' .He said that three of those people are dead .I couldn't tell Fox ,I just couldn't .So I swapped this contract with one from Papetoon,he thinks I'm on Papetoon now ",I said .

"Fox himself wants to come here with Bill Gray and a friend of ours ,Bill Gray ,and Officer Miyu Lynx",Panther said .

"You wouldn't by any chance be talking about Commander Bill Gray ,would you?",she asked .

"Yeah,that's him",I said .

"Does he know about this?",she asked .

"No,he don't either .Just me ,Krystal ,Slippy,Leon Powalski,Panther here",I said .Samus frowned ,sitting on her knees .

" I'll be honest,this looks bad,really bad",she said .

"I know",I said .Samus shifted again,her head was bowed,eyes closed .

"This is Fox,he's not that kinda guy,we all know this ,Falco",she said .

But she doesn't know what I know,about Wolf,Krystal . . .

" The only chance we have is to find this lab,find evidence that proves that what Fox did ,if it was even him, he had no choice .Even if he did help with the killing,which I am not justifying,there has to be a reason behind that .Not only that,but I'm sure Fox is suffering just as much over this",she said .

"Yeah,I know ",I said .

I hope,not that I want him to suffer,I would never want him too .I just want him to still have a soul .

"So,I'm guessing what we need to find is physical evidence of bio weapons, and of the level of danger they present,there's a chance he wouldn't be wrongly persecuted .The truth is,he'll probably go down for something,but this way,they won't vilify him ",she said .

"Makes sense",I said,Panther agreed .

"Also in light of this,did ANYONE,get a psychological evaluation on him ? After the Lylat wars,did anyone get checked out for that at all?",she demanded .

"I had to go see a shrink,but I dropped out",I said .

"Right,I expect you to do that Falco .But Fox saw things that everyone else didn't see,fought Andross on his own ,on his own,he faced a monster .Not a born monster,but a madman who turned himself into a monster,murdered both of his parents .Who knows what he said to him? Who knows what other twisted things he saw? . . .Gods,did anyone even think of what he felt ? Or was everyone so busy with the whole hero worship thing .From what Fox tells me,he has never been able to be himself .And from what he tells me,Wolf is the only person in his life who allowed him to be Fox,not Fox McCloud,not Star Fox . That's why he keeps going back ",she said .

I never thought of that,not in the least at least not until recently .Fox having the weight of the world on his shoulders .Now that I think about it,I don't know if he finished his sessions . . .

"Damnit .I know Fox,always tryna shoulder the world .And I just let him do it .I let him do it cuz I was scared to watch him hurt himself .Thought if I wasn't around that-",

"It's not your fault ,Falco,it's nobody's fault .This is all a mistake,a misunderstanding .Just . . .just let me look into it and we'll see what we can do,okay?",she said,hand on my shoulder .

"Thanks,Sam .You really don't know how much this means to us",I said .

"No problem,Fly-boy .We can use my equipment,and I have clearance to basically go where ever I want,so there's no legal trouble . . .just a shit load of paper work ",she said annoyed .

I was confident at that point that everything would be alright,that everything would be cool .The blood on Fox's hands couldn't be washed away,but at least rinsed,we could understand why .I think I really need to talk to him soon,but I can't email him because the servers would show my location if he wanted to look .

It was when we were on our way out that Samus called me aside .

"Falco,just one thing",she said .

"Yeah?",I said .Standing up straight ,we were practically eye to eye .

"I've heard about the use of pain pills in the military during combat .I know Fox has seen more combat than you have . . .were you guys using pain pills while you were at war?",she asked .

"Yeah,everyone does,why?",I asked .

"There's a probability that . . . .I don't think he is,he seemed fine . . . .but if he's used them before,he might still be using them .He magically just knew where to find a dealer when he got here? Only if he sought out said person .I know he's our friend,but the next time you go to his place,look around,see if you find any .That could be the source of some of his problems and his so called 'erratic behavior' as Panther calls it .I don't want to believe it,but if what you say about Fox not being himself is true,I think that's where you had better start",she said .

"Alright,thanks",I said .

"Welcome,Falco",she said smiling .

"Now ,if you'll excuse me,I've got some stuff to look in .You can come by any time,just call me first,okay?",she said .

"Okay,see you Sammy,and seriously,thank you",I said .She grinned and waved at me from behind the door,before I went down the steps with Panther .

As soon as I got down stairs,he was grabbing me by my arm .

"Listen,I heard something about vigilante groups around these parts .I suggest keeping your ears open,see what we can come across .Listen for the name 'Dean Schultz' a jackal",he said .

"Alright,gotcha",I said .

We were pulling up our hoods as we headed out of the inn and it was already nightfall .The Titanian sky was stained purple,the moon huge because of how close it was ,compared to Corneria's moon . As we walked down the dusty ,cobblestone street,I started piecing things together ,bit by bit .Panther was silent,so I assumed he was doing the same thing .

The more I thought about it,the better I felt,because now,there was hope .There was hope that Fox wasn't a deranged psychopath and if he was,damnit,it was because he was strung out on something .Not that that's a good thing,that just means he's not too far gone,at least not yet .I mean,it makes sense . . he's told me about some fucked up dreams,like this one really trippy one about an evil slot machine and being lost in space ,like outta this dimension or some weird shit like that ,not to mention those times he woke up talkin' about space whales and stuff * .But then again,that depends on what he's doing now .

I just hope him and Wolf are okay .I know the last time I saw them,they were all over each other like a new couple .But then,there's always some secret,some lie,something that keeps coming up and stopping everything in it's tracks .I don't know why,but I realize now that we have to talk to Peppy .I know that he knows all about Wolf's past and honestly,he's not saying a word .I don't know how I'm gonna do it,but I'm gonna pry it out of the damn rabbit if it's the last thing I do .

In the mean time though,I was getting hungry and I guess Panther was too .He was gesturing me to follow him down by the stands where I could smell all sorts of familiar and unfamiliar smells,food .

"So,what do you think of New Tatooine?",he finally asked .

"I could get use to this",I said over a sandwich .I don't know what the hell's in it but it sure is good .

* * *

Okay peeps,here's another chapter .There will be more soon .

**Note:** is anyone here familiar with the term 'unreliable narotor'? for those who thought this thing with the pills came out of nowhere,reading closely and paying attention to what other people,like the talk with peppy back in 'lifting spirits ' and the recent chapter 'interrogation' as well as some others,like fox 'seeing' zero-fox in the mirror and earlier on . . . fox is an unreliable narator,so pay attention to what he says and what others say ,it will be very important to the story .also,wolf is on recovering from hospital drugs ,so if he or fox seem ooc compared to the rest of the story ,it's that .

Also , A Krogan is a strong and not so cute creature from mass effect .Also,according to old sources (comics),Samus is intended to be a huge ,strong woman .Since she's in that husky ass power suit ,I'm gonna go with it . Also ,everyone knows pills make you think and dream about weird shit ,hence the referennce to the starfox 1 alternate end 'out of this dimension '.Also,the space wale is from the nintendo power comics . . .where james is speaking through a space whale ,not just random fuckery on my part . Also, the Papetoon references are from starfox 1 .


	41. Outlaw Lovers

**Warining:**

This chapter contains a very brief lime and between two male characters .if you don't like ,you may skip it .

* * *

**Outlaw Lovers**

* * *

_As Fox walked through Sargasso hide out,he couldn't help but think it was like Omega . .Full of shifty characters ,either straight up criminals,refugees,runaways,or people with nowhere else to go .It's the only place besides Titania,Kew and parts of Katina and Papetoon where non-Lylatians could be found .Wolf O'Donnell was a reject and an outlaw,so it made sense for this to be a house of rejects and outlaws ._

_As Fox and Falco walked through the fluorescent light,steal light hallways,eyes were on them,some familiar,others not .They tried to look menacing,some passed and other failed ._

_When they reached one of the main gates,a turian* woman with an assault rifle stood at the entrance ._

_"McCloud .I'm here for O'Donnell",Fox said .The woman looked at him a moment,checking him out .She pressed something on her scouter,scanning them before she looked down at her omni-tool* and she saw the holographic images on both of their faces .She looked up with a smirk .And pressed her communicator ._

_"Eh,Felix,tell Lord O'Donnell his bitch is here!",she said .Fox looked at her shocked and Falco was tryin not to laugh ._

_"Tell O'Donnell to stop bein' a dick",Fox said ._

_"Pup said stop bein' a dick",she said .Wolf replied back and she laughed,_

_"What'd he say?",Fox demanded ._

_"He's comin' down here to see you personally",she said suggestively ._

_"What?Why?",Fox said nervously .Falco raised his brows,and Fox looked away ._

_"Haha!Oh,you already know the answer to that .Now let me see your callin' cards",she said .Fox and Falco handed her a credit each and she scanned them ._

_"Okay you two,try not to get killed,you look pretty distinctive",she said and Fox couldn't tell if she was joking or serious .As they entered the main area of the Central District the station,the various gates to the several areas were visible .The slums,the barracks,the medical center,the red-light district,market place and docking area .There were even plants and trees lined against the walls and a clear view of the night sky through glass . . .or maybe it was a hologram,they couldn't really tell .One thing that was constant though,was the speakers and the fact that there were at least four large monitors around ._

_They went over to one of the large elevators full of people ,most of them carrying handgun blasters on their person .The smell of electricity,plastic and cigarette smoke was apart of the place now and stuck to them ._

_Fox focused on keeping his eyes forward with military style stiffness,Falco was giving half the elevator the evil eye ._

_When they finally got off,they were in greeted by the site of people hovering about,going to shops and kiosks,just conversating,or doing whatever .He even saw a little Zonessian chick ,an owl with her mother,begging her to buy a pink balloon for her .Low reaching sky scrapers were abound along with hover-cars floating over concrete street,even street lights lined the sidewalks .Sargasso was literally a small city in space ._

_The last time he came to Sargasso,the place might as well have been a shooting range with live targets .Now ,it was quite literally a community…granted,some of the people were still crooks,but everybody seemed to make it work and it seemed so natural ._

_"Well shit,the last time I was here,I got shot at just for bein' born .What the hell did O'Donnell do to the place?",Falco said ._

_"Eh kid,don't underestimate any of this .I'll still shoot you in the face if I have to",a white tiger man with green eyes said, .He was dressed in all black,with three purple bands on his shoulder and a scouter over his eye,just as the turian woman at front ._

_"What ,are you some kinda super cops or something?"Falco asked ._

_"Yes,actually ,we are some kinda super cops or something .Lord O'Donnell's Royal guard .We protect the people here from outsiders ",Fox rolled his eyes at this and the cat continued "Of course ,we deal with trouble makers too,anyone who wants to upset the balance .Usually ,via sendin' them out of the air lock .So,are you a trouble maker?",the cat said ._

_"That depends . . .do you want trouble?",Falco said,leaning in ._

_"That's enough Falco,we're just here to get some supplies .Where's the best Armory in this place?",Fox asked ._

_"Ah,yes,here's a map to Sargasso .Just keep in mind that it only works wherever you're standing,as in it won't work outside of Sargasso and the range of it is only whatever room you're in .Also,be warned that any attempt to hack it,or photograph it,it will self destruct in your hands,take a picture of you and send it directly to Lord O'Donnell",the cat said,handing fox a translucent tablet from his coat ._

_"Are you fuckin' serious?",Falco said ._

_"Yeah,security precaution I'm afraid .But don't worry,as long as you don't try anything funny,you'll enjoy yourselves here .I suggest you stop by the 'Sargasso Lounge',you're likely to find Lord O'Donnell himself there tonight,not to mention,the drinks are nice and worth the price",the cat said ._

_"Alright,thanks Officer… ."_

_"Officer 096 .We all go by numbers .Lord O'Donnell said that it's to ensure that everyone maintains a certain level of equality",He said ._

_"Okay…well,c'ya",Fox said and grabbed Falco by his arm,leading him away ._

_"The only thing that could really make this any more ridiculous is if this guy starts having public announcements an' shit",Falco said ._

_And as soon as he said that,they heard a loud 'bing' and the speakers came on .Almost immediately,many of the people stopped what they were doing to focus on the speakers ._

_"People of Sargasso ,I have an announcement that I would personally like to make",Wolf O'Donnell's voice said through the speaker .Fox raised his eyebrows and Falco was literally slack-jawed .Fox looked at him with a smirk on his face,trying not to laugh and Falco shook his head ._

_"Because of some of you are fuckin' hardheaded,I need to re-iterate this .If there are any major complaints,please go to the 'Resource center and submit a formal complaint to Commander Powalski,stop calling my damn phone .Also ,do not endanger the public or call on your superiors for dumb shit,I cannot stress this enough .It is of great inconvenience for me to have to come down there for no reason,as I am constantly trying to keep everything up to speed .When you call me or my close associates Commander Caruso or Commander Powalski to deal with petty shit,it makes it bad for everyone,especially yourself as I will not be held accountable for what happens because of your fuckery . O'Donnell,out",he ended and the speakers went off ._

_"Okay…what the hell? Creepy dictator much?",Fox said .Falco was laughing ._

_"Did he really just say 'I will not be held accountable for what happens because of your fuckery?' Man,why can't those speeches from the Cornerian Defense Force be like that?"Falco said ._

_"Because the point of the military is discipline",Fox said ._

_"You mean being hardasses",Falco said ._

_They approached a hall filled with people who were heavily armed and or checking weapons .There were several kiosks with people with different weaponry ,tech and other wares .Fox and Falco were pacing slowly looking around,ignoring the many curious eyes on them ._

_"This place a weapon's emporium!",Falco said ._

_"And look at the prices!",Fox said,eyes big ._

_"And they all have to go through me and give me a cut to be here,not to mention discounts and free shit",Wolf said,walking up behind Fox .Fox couldn't help but take in the site of_

_"Oh hey W- I mean Lord O'Donnell . . .whoa! You look different .When's you get so . . .",Fox said ._

_"I looked like this the last time, you saw me .Pup,I just kept it covered .Don't pay it any mind,I had to go check something with air vents involved",Wolf said .Wolf was wearing a formfitting black tank top,gloves,black pants that showed off everything,and a pair of combat boots .What caught Fox's eye though was the spiked collar around his neck .In his hands,he had gray long coat that he was shaking the dust out of ._

_"Right,um . . .anyway ,this place is great",Fox said smiling nervously,eyes still on Wolf ._

_"Yeah,it is .This is what real fuckin' power is .",Wolf said ._

_"So this is what you've been doin' all these years",Fox said ._

_"Building my own world ,my own society,a place for people with nowhere to go can stay,people like me .I meant it when I said everyone's welcome in Sargasso",Wolf said,looking him in the eye .Fox already knew what Wolf meant by it ._

_"Eh,listen! Give these guys a ten percent discount on everything they buy!",he called,leaving Fox and Falco to attend to their needs ._

_Wolf went over to one of the stands,an ape was cleaning off a shotgun with a twisted look on his face ._

_"Okay Ricky,what's eatin' yah this time?",Wolf said ,annoyed .Ricky Ryker was in charge of that sector of Sargasso .He handed the weapon over to a pitbull girl who only just looked old enough to have her first gun .Rick charged her for the weapon before leaving the register ._

_"Jonah,take over for me",he said and the darker ape went over to the register .Rick followed Wolf out of the kiosk ._

_"I see you're showin' an awful lot of favortism to Team Star Fox,the team who always seems to kick your ass",Rick said ._

_"Not always,though I admit that they're good at what they do .Now they've got an incentive to stay out of our business .I don't wanna get the whole place shut down"Wolf saiid ._

_"Or,that Fox has got you caught up",Rick said ._

_"Not really ",Wolf said ._

_"Yeah really .There are people here,who don't like it",Rick said ._

_"There are people here,who better mind their fuckin' buisness or they'll be on their way out of the air lock",Wolf said lowly before marching off ._

_'It's the only thing about this . . . .always watch my back,always,always . . . .',Wolf thought as he left the Arms dealers ._

* * *

_"Hey,O'Donnell!",Fox called out to Wolf,following him back to the elevator,He reached forward and pushed the door open before it shut,squeezing himself in .The door shut and just the two of them were there,under dimming blue light .Wolf almost seemed to blend into the shadows,his violet eye and the bionic one glowing in the dark .Fox's eyes held a tint of blue green glow too,a color too familiar .And Wolf was bothered by it ._

_They both looked at each other's for that split second longer,captivated before they broke contact,Fox leaned his back against the old metal,inches away ._

_"So,you like the service?",Wolf said ._

_"Yeah,it was awesome .They're loading the stuff up now .Thanks",Fox said .He felt Wolf's eyes on him and averted his own ._

_"No problem,Pup",Wolf said ,smiling .Fox smiled back,but was more uncertain .He fished around his jacket for a pack of cigarettes,lit one up ,let it hang from his mouth,blowing out smoke .Wolf inhaled it ._

_"You know Fox . . .I could give you everything you'd ever want or need .Set you up in high places in Sargasso",Wolf said .He broke a hand from his pocket,traced a single finger against Fox's arm .Even just a small touch sent shivers up Fox's spine ._

_"Maybe . . .",Fox said,not looking at Wolf ._

_"The two of us,ruling an entire colony together . . . .all of this'd be ours",Wolf said,turning his head away .He slid his hand down and grasped Fox's in his own .Fox returned ,it ,squeezing Wolf's hand ._

_"I don't know . . .",Fox said ._

_Wolf said nothing for a while,his heart beating in his chest .He glanced at Fox a moment before turning back away to avoid his gaze ._

_"It's lonely at the top,Fox .I thought you of all people would know this",Wolf said ._

_"What makes you think I'm on top ? You said it yourself,I'm a toy soldier",Fox said,sounding hurt ._

_"You don't have to be-"_

_"I don't know how not to be",Fox said finally ._

_"I'd think the Hero of Lylat would be better off",Wolf said_

_"Not really .War heroes only get prompts when the war's goin' on .Other wise,we become anyone else .Least I know I fought for the right side",Fox said ._

_"But I got paid more than you did .Not to mention all the free shit left behind,and my own personal army",Wolf said ._

_"Yeah . . .",Fox said ._

_"Is it really that hard to say no to em'? Instead of lettin' them use you like that?",Wolf asked ._

_"They want me to join the Cornerian Defense Force really",Fox said ._

_"And?",Wolf said ._

_"I can't do it",Fox answered ._

_"Why?",Wolf asked .Fox frowned up,thought for a moment .He took his cigarette out,letting the ashes fall .Then he chuckled ._

_"An illusion,it's an illusion .The illusion that I'm free,that I can do what I want on my own terms,that I'm free .But it's not true,I know it's not .I'm only free when I'm with you",Fox finally admitted .Wolf slid closer and Fox didn't stop him ._

_"Then stay with me .I'd be better for both of us",his voice was soft .Fox frowned,pushed himself off the wall .His eyes were shifting around as if looking for someone,even ._

_"Why?",Fox said ._

_"Because",Wolf shifted,putting his foot against the wall "I fancy you more than you think,McCloud .When we went for a ride in the Wolfen almost a year ago and I said I was in love with you,I was serious .I only hope you were too",Wolf said ._

_Fox had been standing there,letting the cigarette in his hand turn to ashes as he listened to Wolf .Fox finally flicked the cigarette away and hugged Wolf .He burried his face in Wolf's neck,clinging to him ._

_"When you called me and video-monitored me for the past few months,you were acting so cold .I though maybe I was dreaming when you told me you loved me,that you were fucking with my mind,like you do almost everyone else",Fox said,slumping his shoulders ._

_"That's because I was hiding it .Alot of folks here in Sargasso are here because they tangled with StarFox and lost .As much as I care,it's dangerous for me to love you like this,when you're right under the General's nuts ,Fox .If you let go,it'd be easier for both of us,safer",Wolf said ._

_"I know,I just . . ."_

_"Your dad .Everyone knows about that .But let me tell you about this .James wasn't that goody two shoes that they want you to believe .He wasn't no toy soldier for the army,like they try to make him out to be .No,a merc won't make his way like this .Their putting stuff in your head ,and using your father against you to make you theirs .James only got the honors after he died .But all of us,the outlaws,the rejects,most of us knew him,knew the real James,not the headlines .He went by his own rules,did things on his own terms .The only loyalty he owed was to his buddy,Sergeant Pepper* . . .well General now",Wolf said ._

_"So I heard",Fox said .He pulled back a bit,letting his hands slide down Wolf's muscular arms,to his wrists,to his hands ._

_"Wolf? How well did you know my father?",Fox asked .Wolf paused for a moment,debating on what to say .Fox's eyes locked on his own,expectantly ._

_"I flew with him,did jobs with him and got drunk with him .Knew em' enough to know almost everybody you done spoke to,don't know shit about him outside his ship",Wolf said ._

_"Was he good?",Fox asked ._

_"You're his own son and don't even know . . .that puts him in the gray",Wolf said .Fox nodded,looking away ._

_"C'mon,don't be sad ,Pup .I got somethin' to show you', ",Wolf said .The elevator beeped ,startling Fox and making him jump away from Wolf .Even though he knew it was comig,it still hurt .Looking around though,Fox realized that there were no people around .It was a vast hallway,full of what looked like rooms in a high-tech hotel ._

_"It's where the Commanders of this station stay .As of now,there are three of us,but there are six rooms .I'm always going through numbers,going through the ranks to see who can make Sargasso a better place for everybody .While there are some shady folks here,this is the idea .Nobody wants to go through an asteroid belt,risk is too high,so of course,law enforcement normally won't come knocking on our door ._

_Mercenaries,thieves,hackers,killers,all of em stay here,but the catch is this;charge em the hell up for rent,and collect taxes to maintain the place provide for the general population .They have their own sector ._

_We have civilians too,religious exiles,victims of racism and imperialism or outside forces colonizing their world,genocide survivors and people who couldn't find work else where .There are jobs at Sargasso .Floors don't clean themselves,lights need to be fixed, somebody needs to provide food and other things,and maintain the computer systems .Everybody in Sargasso has a purpose,and they understand this .We are all part of a cycle,Fox McCloud .Nobody in Sargasso is useless .Even the so called beggars are spies,not that I go around telling people this ",Wolf said ._

_Wolf led Fox the room at the far end of the hall on the left side ._

_"This is where I stay .Notice that it's not any different than the other rooms on the floor .Keep everyone up here on equal standing and it decreases the chances of envy,jealousy and shit like that .Don't have to tell anyone I'm the boss,they already know this,because they chose me,the people .Believe it or not,when I first came to Sargasso,I was still that scrawny ,half-blind brat you were street fighting and having experimental sex in public bathrooms with",Wolf said .In a quick motion,Wolf slid his scouter off ,revealing a scarred,violet eye that Fox knew to be a false one enabling him to see ;the permanently constricted pupil was a dead giveaway .But Fox knew how Wolf felt about it so he paid it no mind ._

_Fox felt himself blushing at Wolf's words .Images of sometimes sober,sometimes drunken ,sometimes high as a kite moments ,bodies together whenever they could find time filled his mind .Granted,not every meeting was sexual,but the ones that were ,were pretty intense,at least Fox thought so .Fox glanced at Wolf's gloved hands and remembered those hands on his body ._

_"You know it was fun",Fox said,coyly,stroking Wolf's tail .Wolf stiffened a bit,flicking his tail .He didn't realize it,but he accidentally brushed Fox's inner thigh making him freeze up ._

_"It was . . .still is ",Wolf said He turned around,facing Fox,hands on his hips .Fox stepped closer and Wolf pulled him close .Fox though,was the one to lean upward,kissing Wolf .Wolf kissed him back,wrapping his arms around his waist ._

_"You wanna have some fun now?",Fox said into Wolf's chest ._

_"You sure 'bout that,Pup? Ain't tweety bird gonna get worried?",Wolf said ._

_"I don't have anything else to call my own,let me have you at least",Fox said,sliding a hand up Wolf's shirt .He reached his chest,caressed it,stroked his already hard nipple ._

_"How long you gonna be here ,Pup?"Wolf asked ._

_"Just a few hours,or else Peppy will bitch",Fox said ._

_"And you're sure this is what you want?",Wolf said .Fox was had his hand on Wolf's ass and was now stroking his other nipple ._

_"God,it's been so long Wolf,months .Let's live and let die for a little,Wolf .We might not see each other ever again",Fox said,now lifting his shirt .He planted kisses on Wolf's pecks,making his breath hitch ._

_"Where'd you hear that ?"Wolf said grabbing his shoulders ._

_"My dad . . .use to say sometimes when he did whatever the fuck he wanted,usually something that might normally be foolish but he still wanted to",Fox said .Wolf smiled ._

_"Only if you come back so I can give you a personal tour of the place",Wolf said,eyes on Fox ._

_"Deal",he said and undid Wolf's belt ._

_"Alright then . . .live and let die",Wolf said .Fox smiled at him and pushed Wolf against the wall and pressed their bodies together .Fox was already getting hard ,to Wolf's surprise .He wondered what it was that spurned it,but he suspected that it was the fact that he'd been toning up sense the last time they met .Fox was trailing kisses down his torso,down to his stomach,slid his tongue in his naval,making him gasp .A smirk on his face,Fox stood up,running his hands up Wolf's torso ._

_"Damnit,Fox .Don't tease me like that",Wolf growled ._

_"Come on,let's get naked",Fox said,leaning into him_

_Fox and Wolf left their clothes in the living room .Now they were in Wolf's bed,sweating breathing hard .Fox gripped the sheets as Wolf held his thigh and pounded him into the matress .Fox came first,digging his claws into Wolf's fur .He instinctively tightened his legs around his waist .After a few more thrusts,Wolf came to,digging his claws into the sheets .When Wolf pulled out,Fox was still dazed,his body too sensitive to touch .Wolf dropped over on the bed beside him ._

_"Shit,Pup,you got it all over my fur ",Wolf said ._

_"Calm down,we'll take a shower soon",Fox said .He slid over next to Wolf and they dozed off,inches apart ._

* * *

_Fox awoke to the feeling of hands in his fur and a communicator going off in the distance,along with the soft sound of Wolf's tail hitting the mattress ._

_"Hey,Wolf,what time is it?",Fox asked ._

_"Meteo time,or Corneria time?",Wolf asked .Fox sighed ._

_"How long have we been here?,Fox asked ._

_"Since you got on board,six hours .Since we been here,it's been about three",Wolf said,looking at looking at a holographic clock that he pulled up on the night stand ._

_"Damn,we're gonna pack up in an hour or so",Fox said ._

_"Damn,I want you to stay longer",Wolf said .He wrapped his arms around Fox and pulled him over to him,making him fall backward .Fox smiled at Wolf and kissed his cheek ._

_"I wanna stay longer too",Fox said .He got up,glanicing around and frowned ._

_"What happened to our clothes?",Fox asked ._

_"Uh . . .I think we left them somewhere",Wolf said ._

_"Shit! Where?!",Fox said ._

_"I know we left them in the room .It's not like that time on Aquas",Wolf said .Fox frowned,recalling a time when he and Wolf thought it was a good idea to strip naked and go skinny dipping on aquas for a few hours .They swam around a lake,had sex on the beach and attempted to outswim eachother,staying naked the whole time ._

_And in the whole mess,they forgot what they did with their clothes and had to sneak back to their cabin and break into their own cabin late a night as everyone else slept ._

_"That was pretty funny",Fox said ._

_"No,it wasn;t .Nothin' wrong with feelin' the breeze between your knees but not when you're freezing wet,cold and in the middle of the fucking night",Wolf said,heading to the bathroom .Fox heard the shower on and went to go join his lover ._

_After a half ass attempt at getting dry,Wolf went to the livingroom .Fox folowed him and was hit in the face wit a pair of black boxers .Wolf laughed as he pulled on his navy blue boxer breifs ._

_The communicator was still going off ._

_Again,Fox ignored it ._

_"Listen babe,I gotta head out now,okay?",Fox said ._

_"I wish you didn't have to .Trust me when I tell you,Sargasso is awesome,as long as you keep away from the Hide Out",Wolf said,getting dress ._

_"I guess",Fox said,pulling his sleeveless flight suit on .That's when he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist ._

_"I want you to be by my side,always",Wolf said softly into his ear before nipping it ._

_"I want to be with you too . . .but I can't,not here",Fox said,his hands now on Wolf's chest pushing at him .Wolf shoved Fox off of him,frustrated ._

_"Well ,why not? What are you afraid of? We've been havin' this talk since forever",Wolf said ,annoyed ._

_"I . . .I'm not afraid ,Wolf ,I just-"_

_"You think you're better than me,don't you? You still think I'm just some crook,an outlaw and a psychopath .Let me tell you something ,McCloud .There is not a single criminal in the streets or among the stars who decided that they wanted to be a criminal when the were kids .Nobody said,'I wanna grow up and be an outlaw,nobody said 'when I grow up,I wanna break the law' .It's called ,survival,Fox,it's how we live ",Wolf growled ._

_"Since I was a boy,I wanted to fly,I wanted to be a pilot,But I was out on the streets and I couldn't afford to get into flight school like you,so I had to do qquestionable shit to pay for flight school,it was suppose to be a way out for me ,but everything went to hell ._

_I'm free,Fox,free from society,but I'm trapped outside of it! One mistake puts you on the fringe of society,nevermind who you use to be,it's what you gotta be! It's why I took Sargasso,so people like me have somewhere to go . I'd think that after all that time you spent with Lombardi,you'd know this! He's with Starfox ,workin' off a gotdamn prison sentence ,bet he didn't tell ya' that ,did he? Why do you think he always take off whenever he wants? .Be just like his jailbird daddy if it wasn't for that .I was doin' the same thing he was back in the day,but it's all gone now,because somebody else fucked up!",Wolf practically shouted,pointing at Fox ._

_"I did what I was suppose to do,I played the part of a toy soldier to clean my hands for a bit ,but somebody else fucked it up for me! I did it because I had to,you do this shit because you want to,it makes you feel so fuckin' safe,don't you?",Wolf said ._

_"Wolf,stop this .Now .We don't have to fight ! I never thought any less of you because of the life you live,I never will!",Fox said .Wolf was seething .Yet slowly,but surely,he began to calm ._

_"Your dad was helpin' me get back on my feet,he was gonna help me fix my mess . . .it all fell apart when the war came .And this war is the fault of those stupid fucks in the government,particularly the Cornerian Government",Wolf said,marching off .He went over to the full sized window and threw it open ._

_"Alotthose people out there,like me,got fucked over because the criminal justice system ain't the same as true justice .Others are victims of circumstance .They thought crime was the only way to better their situation and it turns out it they were wrong .I do background checks on anyone who wants to stay permanantly .The cut throats and psychopaths got a high price and a time-limit and they stay in 'Sargasso Hideout' because their money's just as good .But those people down there . . .look at them! They're just normal fuckin' people,man,normal fuckin' people !",Wolf said ._

_Fox stared out of the window,watching Sargasso bellow .Between the skyscrapers,streets and monitors,as well as a few hover cars,it looked like an office building and a city run into one .The lights dimmed,making it look night,something Wolf said that not only saved power,but helped the people keep their sanity ._

_"You call me a common crook,but I don't have a choice! You got the choice,you can do what you want but you choose to be a military dog,McCloud .I'm offering to give you all that I have,offering all of what I stand for .And here you are,throwing it back in my face",Wolf said bitterly_

_"Wolf,it's not like that",Fox said ._

_"It is,it's exactly like that .Am I ever gonna be good enough for you?",Wolf demanded .,punching the sleek wall,strtling Fox .Before Fox could say anything,Wolf was already grabbing his gray coat and leaving his room,Fox following after him ._

_"Wolf,wait!",Fox called,chasing after him .Wolf looked back ,at Fox and almost stopped before he let his pain consume him .Wolf put his scouter back on and walked as fast as he could,forcing Fox to jog to catch up to him .He stepped into the elevator,just as Fox was approaching .Wolf glared at Fox and spoke .  
_

_"We're done here,McCloud .Pack your things,leave this place .I highly suggest not coming back for a while ",Wolf said .Just as Fox tried to get to the levator,it shut in his face .Sighing,he leaned his back against the wall,his eyes on the ground ._

_"Why do I always fuck everything up between us?",Fox mumbled to himself ._

* * *

Next chapter,we will be checking in on Krystal and Leon


	42. Snowing

**Author's Note:** had to finish the rest of my school crap up and I got into an argument as well as writer's block :( .However, I have recovered and will be back to quick posting .I also started reorganizing the chapter notes as of this chapter,so I don't confuse people .There are end notes for everything in the chapter that is needed .

**Warning:** This chapter contains , extreme violence and drug use . . . if you don't feel safe,you can back away .

* * *

**Snowing**

* * *

**Fox**

* * *

They told me that I'm being released today,so I'm getting dressed .I have to take pain pills,again,for as long as needed .Lucky I got so much of the stuff at home,so I'm always prepared .

Just then,a doctor came in,a tablet in his hand and shut the door .The old bird of a man,who I think is a seagull gave me a look like a parent disappointed in their child .

"I'm Dr .Bryant,I'm sure you've heard of me from some of the others .I had been supervising many other patients so we have yet to meet in person .I need to have an important discussion with you",the aging bird said .

"Alright doc,what's up?",I asked,trying to keep positive .

This is one of those things I've always failed at .

"Well,I'm gonna be straight with you .Our blood tests show elevated levels of narcotics in your blood stream",he said with an accusing gaze .For the longest,I couldn't speak,neither of us could .I dropped my face in my hands and let the tension build .The doctor continued to stand there and stare as if he had all the time in the world .

"I've been taking pain pills .I mean,in my kinda work,sometimes I get banged up pretty badly so you know . . ."

"I understand",he said .But to me,it doesn't sound like we're on the same page .He looked down at the tablet in his hand and wrote something down .'

"Do you have a prescription for it?",he asked .

"Yeah,actually I do ",I said .

"Alright,we'll check the system .Primary's name ?",he said .I had to think a moment before I remembered .

"Dr .Kwan",I said .He looked at the tablet a bit and frowned .

"Says here you haven't seen Dr .Kwan in three years",he said .

"Hey,I don't spend much time on Corneria,so I never get around to it",I said .He nodded .

And he still has that accusing stare .

"Alright,we've prescribed some anti-biotics and as for pain,there's a low dose of Oxydrian* .Please take only the prescribed dose",he said .

"Alright,gotcha",I said and gave him a smile .

He didn't buy it though,just sighed and wrote me a prescription .

"Let me tell you something,young man,I was a soldier once .And I know what kinds of stuff goes on .If you need help ,you can come to me,okay? ",he said and gave me his card with the prescription .

I almost tore the card up when he left but something made me stop .Instead,I tucked it away .

* * *

After the paperwork,I was fully discharged .I left the hospital,left behind the smell of sickness,but my feet just wouldn't step over the thresh hold,wouldn't carry me out .There was something keeping me here and I knew what it was,it was Wolf .

But now,I'm stuck on what to do about Wolf .On one point,I feel like I can't lose him,and I just made a promise,opened my heart to him .And again,another fucked up secret pops up .

Wolf O'Donnell married my father .

He fucking married my father .

In all reality,I'm more creeps out than anything about the fact he married my dad and now he wants to sink his teeth into me .It makes me think he has some sick obsession with my dad and wants to live it out through me .But Wolf always tells me, 'You're really not your father' . .

I don't know if I should be proud or offended because I hardly knew him .Only what Peppy tells me .

Which according to Wolf,is fiction .

And I realize throughout all of this,Wolf has been dropping hints about everything . . .all these things that are happening,that I'm finding out . . . .Wolf never lied .

.Especially when we were in our 'dating' phase';if constant taunting ,dog fighting,weird philosophical conversations,going out for drinks ,sparring matches and fucking at unorthodox times and places and makeshift bondage is what you call dating .

I'm thinking back on this and all these things that Zero's been saying to me,Wolf already did .I remember him once saying 'James and I were closer than people thought we should've been',but I never asked him about it .It was so many years ago .

He also said my dad 'wanted to die like a real soldier .He wouldn't want his enemies to get him . . .he wanted to remain undefeated . . .and I think in the end ,that's what he did '

Wolf knows .Go on,ask him how James died! He was right there,holding the gun,pulling the trigger

That's what the imposter . . .Zero,that's what they call him .It's what he said .So far every thing he's been doing has been purely to fuck with my head . . .but it wasn't a lie .

Did Wolf really kill my dad?

Why? How? It's not possible,there's no way Wolf would do that,if he loved my father as much as he did,he still had his wedding ring .But then,how much does he love me? Am I an extension of him? Am I?

I'm Fox,not James . . . .Fox ,not James .

I am James .I'm James McCloud .

James McCloud Jr .

But when I look in the mirror,it's who I see my dad .I'm old enough to really look like he did,and my voice has changed to be closer to his .

I got his same everything,except Peppy said my eyes are the wrong color .Wolf said to me once my eyes are in the right lighting,they're the same color as my dad's .

"Mr .McCloud,are you ready to go?",a nurse said .

I finished tying my boots,put on my cap and got up from my bed .

* * *

After I signed a bunch of stuff,and got lectured about my pain pills , anti-biotics and my smoking habits,drinking habits and whatever ,they told me Wolf would be done surgery later today .Even so,I stopped by his room a moment .I could just catch a glimpse of what people in their scrubs and nothing more ,before I was told to leave .

People don't know about what we have,what Wolf and I had .He pulled me out of the gutter,he led me when I was completely lost .

It was in a beat up hotel on Papetoon ,I was lower than I had ever been .*(1)

And I was gonna kill him .

Somewhere along the line,it didn't turn out that way, instead,he changed me .He made me better . . .he fixed me,like he said he would .He was kind and cruel at the same time,but it changed me .

I knew then,that he was the only person in the universe who truly cared about me so much .He put his life on hold just to get me together . After what he did,I had an epiphany and I started being real with myself for once .had kicked out those wannabe principals I had ,started saying no to the CDF every once in a while,and did what the hell I wanted on my terms .I noticed more money coming in,we had less enemies and it was easier to work .We got connections,it was easier to acquire things,weapons ans stuff,the jobs paid better .

And it was easier to stop killing people when I realized I was doing it .The government always hired me for jobs that entailed killing people .So when I broke away,like he told me too,things came out better .I did a hell of a lot of high security jobs,escort missions with so many benefits it wasn't funny and I winded up winning a lot of allies .

But at the same time though,I was following Wolf . . .no Lord O'Donnell ,that's who he was then,following him through the galaxy .I never forgot about him ,ever .I fell under his spell like all those people at Sargasso because he kept me grounded .

_What's your vice,Fox McCloud?_

He'd asked me this for no reason, when we were stuck in that hotel .That's what when everything started to fall together .He always asked people this,like it was the most important question in the world .He did it to make a point .That was what he said before he stripped you naked .

And that's why that convoluted mess we had fell into place and we fell in love .When we were spending time together,when he was in my life,I wasn't lost .When he left,I felt . . .I felt empty .Like there was something missing from my life .

_'So you said you're in love with me? But do you love me?'_

"Yes . . .I love you ,Wolfus",I said to myself and to him if only he was here to hear it .As I touch the glass window in the bus,I felt the distance growing between us as the bus drove off .And I feel like I could never leave him,ever .

After all the fighting,all these secrets,things I found out about him,it was that I almost lost him that made me think it through .That and plus when he's better,if I don't take him now,he'd probably dissapear again .I had spent years,chasing him across the galaxy .And even after he had Sargasso,there were often times when he had gone off on missions with his team and then I'd be standing in a sea of strangers,waiting for eternity and he'd never come .

I would stare out into the stars,keep thinking I'll see his ship,keep checking messages for him .I even tried seeing other people . . .namely Krystal,to try to push him away . .But I couldn't I can't,he's a part of me,I'm a part of him too .When I forced myself to fight it,to fight him because I was clinging to that illusion of being a saint a 'good guy',when I really was just a toy soldier .Every moment,every second with him,it made me feel free,I feel like for those few precious moments,time stopped and then it's just us .

And I fought it because I was afraid,afraid to let go of that image they created for me .I wanted to become that image,that hero,but that's not me .They can have their myths .

It's because of me leaving him,that all this happened .Without my Wolf ,I was felt incomplete and I let other things take over .I stopped being Fox and turned back into 'Fox McCloud' .

And that's what happened with Titania .I was contacted by a sergeant for the job,all of of the jobs .The Military wanted to stomp out all Venomian support,they used mercenaries to do it .I only did it because I knew what I was doing was right,saving the Lylat System .But I never knew . . .

No one told me there were scientists there! I was lied to . I never would've taken that contract,if I knew,if I only knew . . .

It would've been easy to just tell Bill the truth,except that I'd have to expose the officers who hired us and then it'd be their word against mine .I'm just some bum ass mercenary and then my military records . . .they'll use the dishonorable discharge against me .And then they'd deny the existence of the whole thing,cover it up like they did with Andross .And then the clones will rise up,stronger,like he did and destroy everything .

That's why I have to do this ,it's why I can't say a word, to anyone,not a word,not a word ,nat a word,no-

"Last stop,Serazine Terminal",

A lady's mechanical voice .I get up from my seat and make my way off he bus .

Again,I'm the only person there,but really,I'm use to being alone .

The walk home though,made me uneasy .I kept having this feeling that someone or something was following me .After rounding a corbner,I got sick of it and made my way down an alleyway to lure him out .I hid behind a dumpster,forcing him to come down here and look around to find me .

It was a fox and he was as white as snow .I hadn't known any white foxes,at least not male ones .

Except my dad .

In the winter,he turned white for a week and hid in his room .I never knew why it bothered him so much until he told me that he looked like that when him and mom was on their honeymoon . . . .

"Stop right there!",I said .I slid from behind the dumpster and aimed the blaster at him an he aimed back .I was staring down the barrel at a man who looked exactly like me with white fur,age marks only slightly visible on his face .His black shades were hooked to the collar of his shirt .

It can't be .

"Fox? It's me,put the gun down,son",he said .

"No . . .you're not my father! You fucking imposter!",I said .

All I felt was rage then .How dare they? How dare they clone my fucking father of all people?

"Fox . . .don't do this,it's really me . . ."he said and he lowered his weapon .

That voice,he even has my dad's voice .

"My dad .Is dead .And you dare have the balls to do this . . .walk around parading as him? ",I said .

My hands were shaking so much I couldn't aim straight .

"I can explain .Listen to me . . ."

I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled the trigger . A blaster shot grazed his arm and he stared at me like he was surprised .I tried to shoot again,but my hands were shaking too much to even aim right .

"I'll go . . .I'm sorry for failing you ,son",he said .And he sounded do genuine,so real so true . . .I finally lowered my gun .

Was it really him?

No,no . . .I'm losing it again,I'm really losing it . . .

"Dad?",I choked out .He stared me down,and he stared back .Then I did the unthinkable .I willed myself to walk toward him,toward this apparition,this thing in my father's skin .And As I drew near,he waited patiently .I could see his breath in the cold air as I got closer and closer .

This might just be the death of me .

I finally all out ran to him and clung to him with dear life .And he didn't attack me,didn't hurt me .He hugged me back .So much nostalgia, and it didn't feel wrong at all .Wrong that we were defying the laws of the universe .

"James . . .I fucked up real bad,and I'm sorry",he said .I felt something wet on my fur and it wasn't the slowly falling snow,it was too warm .

Tears .

"How can you be here?",I said .

"I was never gone . . .I just needed a vessel .But that's not important .What's important is that we can fix this,I can fix this . . .I can be the father I was suppose to be all those years ago",he said .

"I'm a man now,dad",I said and I didn't want to say it to him because then he'd feel . . .

"It doesn't matter,Jamie .You'll always be my son,you hear me?",he said .

"A dream . . .it has to be",I said more to myself .

"No,it's not .I'm-

The sound of a gunshot rang in my ears and I swear my dad felt heavier .His body was falling onto mine and we both hit the cold ground .

"Dad?",I said,shaking him .

Nothing .

"Dad . . .wake up",I said .

"Dad!",I shook him hard .

"He's not real",a half familiar voice said .I looked up and saw that cat I'd seen with Falco before with the blue fur and green eyes,blond hair brushed back .For a moment,my mind went on overload,trying to process it .the shot went clean through his head .

And that's when it happened .His white fur peeled off in layers in my hand,blood ran from his nose and eyes,spilling over me .

I threw that thing off of me in disgust .

The sound of sirens were nearby and the cat,I heard them call him 'Cool' (2) ran up to me and pulled me from the ground,but i was hard fro me to stand .We got in the car and I sat next to Katt who was in the backseat .

"Fox,are you okay?",she asked .

"I'm fine", I lied .

I wasn't .

He was right there,holding the gun,pulling the trigger

Pulling the trigger

"Fox?",Katt said,startling me .

"I'm fine really . . . ."

"Come on man,talk to me she said .

For a moment ,I debated should I say anything at all .

"He spoke to me",I finally said .Katt frowned up .

"What did he say?",she asked .

"He said he was sorry",I said .

"He said he wanted to make it up to me and that he wanted to fix things and . . .",I could see from the look in Katt's eyes that she didn't beleive me .

"Those clones from the Captain Shears incident *(3) ,they take on your memories,or at least they're suppose to ,but I doubt they get anything but fragments",Cool said .

"Maybe",I said .

I was itching for a cigarette,but i didn't have any with me .

* * *

When I got home Katt and Cool stayed on my ass .

"Listen,if you need anything,we're here",Cool said .I nodded .

"Thanks guys .See if you can get in contact with Falco ,or Leon when you get a chance",I said .

"Will do .We'll let you know what's up then,okay? You sure you don't wanna go out and eat?",Katt asked .

"I'm fine,I don't feel up for any food .Thanks anyway",I said and I tried to smile but I think I failed .Cool and Katt gave each other a knowing look before he stepped forward .

"Look . . .I'm sorry you had to see that .We were worried that he was gonna attack .Like I said,if you need anything at all-"

"Okay,okay,I get it .I just need to sleep this medicine off",I said .

"Alright,you heard him Cool,let's kick rocks .Be back soon ,McCloud",Katt said .

"Right,I'll be seeing you",I said entering my apartment .They lingered by the door a bit before reluctantly turning away .I shut the door,leaned against it until I could hear them going down the steps .As soon as they were gone,I went straight to my room in search for some cigarettes .

Really,I had tried to quit,but sometimes things get really bad and you just need something . . .

I couldn't find them .

"Shit",I cursed as I dug through my dressers and looked under mattress .I didn't see the cigarettes ,but instead a bunch of crap ,including a small plastic bag .I dropped the mattress back down and left .

I needed to get this prescription filled anyway so I went to the pharmacy .That stern looking rabbit woman with old brown eyes was back behind the counter and I automatically frowned when I saw her .She did the same .

"Here,I need this filled",I said .

"I won't be seeing you again in like a week,will I ?",she said .I glared at her .

"I don't do that anymore",I said .

"Alright,Mr .McCloud",she said sighing .

When she came back with the pills,she acted like she didn't wanna give it to me even though she did .I was glad to be away from her judgmental looks .

The store right next the pharmacy was a convenience store .I came in,kept my head down ,adjusted my cap,I don't like people to recognize me .I rather not people know that 'The Heroe of Lylat',is down on his luck .Sometimes I wonder if maybe I should've just fled the Lylat system when he showed up ,maybe went to the Terminus systems .The Alliance* (4) or any of the other forces they have there could've easily put Andross down instead of getting decimated .

Sad truth is,I never did it for the people,no matter what the commercials tell people,or the history books (that only mention like one paragraph in my honor,or whatever) .I was driven by rage to kill Andross and that's the damn truth .I never thought I could kill Andross,I thought we were all doomed .Watching him die at my hands was the most surreal thing in my life .And even now,I sometimes think he's still out there . . .like with Sauria

"Here,just this and four packs of Verona blues ",I said,pulling out some credits .

"That's twenty-six credits",the cat man behind the counter said .

"The fuck . . ." .I muttered,the price went up again .I shelled out the credits for the sandwich I grabbed from the freezer ,a cheap lighter and the cigarettes and was gone .

I also realize I got shit pay for all my 'heroism' .I should be swimming in credits,not worrying about the price of cigarettes .

I was already digging into the pack and lighting up when I got outside .Luckily the snow's light,or else I'd be shit out of luck now .My communicator beeped and I didn't want to answer it .It wasn't until it beeped a third time did I pick it up .

"Yeah,who's this?",I said .

"It's me,Fox",a familiar voice said .It was Fara Phoenix,my first relationship fuck-up ,and the only one of the bunch who's probably gotten over it .

"Oh,hey",I said,taking the cigarette from my mouth .

"I checked in to see if you're still alive,Fox .Fay finally dropped the load last night .Two puppies ,a boy and a girl",she said .I smiled at that thought . . .I wanted kids at some point ,but I'm afraid that I would make a really shitty dad .And that's one of my worst fears .

"I'm happy for her",I said .I walked faster now .

"She'd naming them now,too .She was thinking maybe James-"

"No! ",I said harsher than I meant .

"You okay Fox?",she asked .

I looked around now,noticing I was back at my place .

"Yeah,I'm fine .It's just it'd be weird havin' somebody's kid named after me,after I was named after my dad . . .I think two James's are enough",I said,tryna laugh it off .

"I get it . . .I know you're still messed up about it,but you have to move on",she said .And again,silence .

"I'll talk to later",I said and hung up before she could answer me .

"So,you're all alone again,Fox .What is it about you that drives everyone away?",he said .I spun around and came face to face to my reflection in the flesh .For a moment,I stood,I stared,so did he .

Then I tackled him to the ground .

"You cowardly,son of a bitch! ",I said as I gripped his throat .He clawed at mine too and we were rolling around on the ground .He bit me,I kicked him off of me and I came down on him with my knife .He caught my hand before I could stab him and pushed it to the snow and threw me off of him .He drew his own knife and we were staring each other down,watching to see who would attack first .

"Why don't you just kill me already,or die your gotdmand self?",I ground out .

"Because,I want you to suffer",he said .I was the first to attack,stabbing him in his side .He cut my shoulder and threw me back .

"You can kill me all you want,but we'll keep coming Fox,we'll keep coming!",he shouted .I dove at him again and this time stabbed him right in the chest .He coughed up blood,choking .I shoved him on the ground .

"It's so fucking easy for you . . .you murderer",he said .

"How can I be killing something that was never alive in the first place",I said,kneeling down beside him .

"Just keep on killing . . .it's what you like to do most",he said .

"What I'd like,is for you to die",I said and brought the blade back to his chest again .His body stopped moving as he choked on his own blood and died .Those eyes,the wrong shade of green looked back at me .

And then they turned bright red,glowing orange,tinged yellow .

It was his eyes .

And in that instant,so many images,the nightmare from all those years ago,Venom,Titania,Sauria,was looking back at me and I had to make it stop .

I didn't see myself stabbing the body ,only those eyes looking back and I wanted them to go away .When I stopped,the hot glow was still there so I went for the eyes .

I didn't really bother with doing much to hide the body,just threw it in a dumpster .The clones break down really fast and it'll be completely untraceable in maybe four hours or so .

When I came home,I took off my boots and gloves and went straight for the kitchen .I dug around for a glass for some water .I drank an entire glass before I finally decided to take my medicine .I went to the fridge ,but then shut it immediately .I'm gonna go assume being gone about a month means the fridge went bad and I'm just too lazy to do anything about it now .I sat the bottles of pills on the counter .I looked at the instructions on the container,but I ignored them,dumping a bunch in my hand .I was really in pain after moving that damn clone ,the equivalent of carrying myself ,about 160 lbs .I definitely wasn't suppose to be doing that yet,but it was necessary .I stared at the pills and decided to try to wait it out,let the pain ease up .

I took a shower,cleaned the bathroom,got rid of the evidence of what I'd done .I'm sickened by the fact that I'm so good at this .

I had always seen my father's ghost when I was in trouble .But he had never spoken to me like that,so directly,never stood there as if he was a part of this world .

And scared me .

And then those eyes .

Why couldn't Andross stay dead like everyone else?Even my dad . . . What kinda monster brings back the dead?

For the past hour,I found myself lying in bed,prompt up on pillows,listening to music anything to clear my mind,and get comfortable because I was feeling hell now .

I wasn't working .

I finally turned the stereo up and went t omy room,grabbing the plastic bag from under my mattress .After that,I went to the kitchen .

Soon after,I started feeling the stuff working like it should .Dazed,I literally sat down on the floor as I started feeling it .

I hardly felt myself dragging back to the living room couch where I collapsed .It's soft . . .an' warm . . .and the purple pillow near the side closest to the door smells like Wolfus and I immediately grabbed onto it,keeping it close . .Just me and my Wolf-pillow .

I sniffed into the pillow and I caught a similar scent but it was in the air .

Wolf?

No . . .it was my room .His clothes are there and there are more Wolf-pillows .At some point I took off my shirt because I'm feeling too warm and starting to sweat .I dropped down on the bed face first . smiling about how awesome these sheets are and . . . .I don't know .

And laughin' a little at everything cuz I just can't help myself .

Me an' my Wolf-pillows .

"Hey Wolfy",I think I said ,I rubbed my hand on something fuzzy .It was another Wolf-pillow,there's three . . .I think maybe ,but whatever .I rolled on my back, threw my pants somewhere,and I don't quite know if I had on underwear or did they go with the pants .

What I do know is that I'm alright,I'm good,an I got my Wolf-pillows and I'm happy and everything's perfect .

* * *

What was left of J's* body was now covered in snow .A female fox,a brown fennec,rushed down the alley,following the scent .She saw the ring on his bony finger protruding from the snow A single tear,than another,fell from her eyes .More,until they streamed down her face .

"James",she said his name softly .She closed her eyes,gathered her strength,and began dragging his body out of the alley under the cover of night .

* * *

**End Notes:**

*Oxydrian is clearly a cheap cover for oxycodone .  
*1 reference to the breaking game prequel ,'Shadowplay'  
*Cool is from the comic 'farewell,beloved falco',as is Captain Shears  
*The Alliance is the human military force in 'Mass Effect'


	43. Ressurection

**Author's note**: last chapter,Fox was as high as a kite ,unfortunately .He's tryna get himself together but this whole situation's kinda heavy now .

* * *

**Resurrection  
**

* * *

_"That one right there,he's not like the others",the mouse woman with a tablet in her hand said .Her white lab coat swayed as she walked closer to the glass ._

_"Ah,this one .He's the first fully mind-linked clone we have .Though we don't know what caused this .The others like him have fragmented memories .He seems completely sure of himself",the chimpanzee man beside her said ._

_"Really? How fragmented,Dr .Strauss?",the mouse woman said ._

_"Hm . . .well ,first off Dr .Shiba, the order of importance and order in which events occurred .Key example,all five of them remember marrying Vixy Reinhardt .But this one here, J-three ,seems to have an attachment to someone named, Lycus,more specifically 'Lycus Kane'",Dr .Strauss said ._

_"You mean 'The Silver Tailed Executioner?' That's not abnormal,there's a rumor bouncing around the military that the kid did work with StarFox . Said he died ejecting himself from his arwing with a jet pack and ran out of fuel .Apparently,he had a heavy laser cannon, and helped Sergeant Pepper and his team take out a squad of ten Venomian fighters before he drowned in the Cornerian sea",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"Right . . .they also said that was first hand account from James himself as well as crew of privates ,I'm going to call bullshit on this entire thing,including the existence of Lycus Kane",Dr .Strauss said annoyed ._

_"They also said that General Pepper has the only confirmed photograph of him,not to mention there was someone from Papetoon enrolled in the flight Academy there .Had the only perfect score in thirty years . . .besides General Pepper himself",Dr .Shiba said .Dr .Strauss face palmed ._

_"Why is this relevant again?",he said losing his patience ._

_"Because,every single one of these clones remember Lycus .And one remembers Lycus ,but not Vixy,another,she's only vaguely recognized",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"That would make since,being that she passed nearly a decade before this 'Lycus Kane' foolishness took place",Dr .Strauss said ._

_"Essentially,the ones who remember Vixy, like Zero J here, have better memories and the ones that don't are too defective",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"Yes,except one problem .When we gave him the questionnaire,Zero J insists that Pigma Dengar was a friend and that Dr .Andross was once Vixy's lover .We know what happened to her and that Andross was responsible and that fat bastard Pigma betrayed James McCloud and murdered him",Dr .Strauss said ._

_"Zero J insists that he killed himself and that Andross had a daughter,which is completely false .Peppy himself said he saw Pigma shoot James down and his body got incinerated",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"Hmm . . .give him the questionnaire again,see how he does .He seems more sure of his thoughts than the rest of the clones,maybe that's something .Not only that,but his personality and habits mirror James with one hundred percent accuracy as according to military personal who knew him .The others score only ninety-eight percent .We need him perfect,we need the perfect soldier .We are suppose to continue where the others failed,continue after Professor Hojo ,after Dr .Okeer ,Dr . Solus and after all the other great minds in the universe .Their cloning and genetic experiments fell short,we will not fail .Captain Shears and Dr .Andross have left their tools for us to continue Project Regenises ",Dr .Strauss said,slamming his hand into the glass,startling Dr .Shiba ._  
_Zero J merely glanced up,before lowering his head back on the steel table in front of him ._

_"You mean the very project that turned my uncle Andross into a monster?",another voice said .The two scientists turned to see none other than Andrew Oikonny pulling up in a wheel chair behind them .His eyes were cold and hard and placed in a condescending glare that held secrets ._

_"We realize Andross's mistake was that he did not have any test subjects for his program,and that he used all of his experiments on himself",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"First,you will adress him as Dr .Andross .Second,he didn't have other test subject because the Cornerian government gave him very little funding and were more worried about covering their asses than getting the work done! Don't you ever accuse his work of being faulty ,ever .Again .He made the Lylat System! Your space travel,your holograms,your medicine,all Uncle Andross,Dr .Reinhardt and Beltino Toad .The only help he got was from outsiders from the Terminus Systems .You ,all of you would be breaking beakers and petri dishes in a low tech lab if it wasn't for him",Andrew said,his hands clutching the handles of his wheel chair in rage ._

_Dr .Strauss glared back before turning his head and rolling his eyes ._

_"Our apologies, Dr .Oikonny .We will think before we speak from now on,won't we,Dr .Shiba?",he said annoyed ._

_"Yes,yes you will or you won't be part of this project anymore .You're not the most brilliant minds in the universe,this is other people's shit that you're using and recycling .Now,what were you saying about the clones again?",Andrew said ._

_"Right .General Shear's old work proved very useful .We believe we have made a perfect clone of James McCloud, Zero J",Dr .Strauss said ._

_"Really? Well,test them and kill them so that we can dissect them for analysis",Andrew said,before rolling his mechanical chair away ._

_Dr .Strauss and Dr .Shiba were silent until they were sure he was gone .Dr .Shiba looked down at her tablet with saddened eyes and Dr .Strauss was shaking with rage ._

_"Damn him! This was suppose to be our ticket to freedom! I'll be damned if-"_

_"We still need to test them before we can present them",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"Fine,let's do it .If we can show them what we've done,they can lift the ban on bio genetic and genetic engineering in the Lylat system",Dr .Strauss said ._

_"What if they don't?",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"Then we shut down everything,wipe their minds and send them out into the world .We created life here,even if they are in a tank .It's the humane thing to do",Dr .Strauss said ._

_"Fine,but Zero J . . . he's different . . .he's not a regular clone",she said .The silence hung in the air a bit ._

_"I know . . .Zero J was the original James McCloud",he said .Dr .Shiba looked at Dr .Strauss expectantly ._

_"If the mind wipe doesn't work,kill him",he said as if the very words hurt his soul .Dr .Shiba looked visibly distressed ._

_"We don't have a choice",he said firmly ._

_"Y-yes sir",she said .Dr .Shiba bowed her head,hiding her eyes behind her bangs ._

_When Dr .Shiba finally made her way into the room with the glass window,Zero J glared at her .In his drug induced daze,he leaned back in his seat ._

_'We're counting on you . . .please be right . . .',she thought ._

_"Hello,it's good to see you",Dr .Shiba smiled warmly at Zero J_

_"Can't say the same .Know you drugged me up with somethin' ",he said,his voice slightly slurred ._

_"Okay,we'll be starting with a few questions",she said ._

_"Fine .But I might say some shit you won't like,just warnin' ya' ",Zero J said ._

_"I'm fine with that .First,what is your name?",she asked ._

_"James Fox McCloud Sr",he said ._

_"Were you ever married?",Dr .Shiba asked ._

_"Yeah",he said ._

_"How many times?",Dr .Shiba asked ._

_"Twice",he said .Dr .Shiba sighed and scribbled something on her tablet ._

_"Who were your wives?",the mouse woman asked ._

_"Just one ,Vixy Reinhardt",he said ._

_"Then how did you marry twice?",she said frustrated ._

_"Married a man",he said a dopey smile on his face .The doctor groaned ._

_"That is not true",she said ._

_"Yes it is ",he said lowly,_

_"Moving on .Any children?"_

_"Yes .My son Jame- Fox McCloud ",he said ,but hie eyes cast down,he was frowning ._

_"James Fox McCloud Jr?", the woman said ._

_"He took the James part off ",Zero J said bitterly ._

_"Were you captured by Andross?",she asked ._

_"Yes",he said ._

_"Tortured?",she asked .James winced at the cold clinical sound of her voice over something so serious ._

_"I went to hell ,saw an angel but I burned anyway",he said .Dr .Shiba raised her eyebrow at this and quickly scribbled something on her tablet ._

_"You are aware that you were nearly dead . . . .but we healed you .Who did it,it was Pigma Dengar,correct?",she said ._

_"I committed suicide .I didn't want Andross to get me,didn't wanna break the spirits of all those knew soldiers out there .They believe in those stories about me",Zero J said .Dr .Shiba nodded ._

_"Tell me what happened",she said ._

_"Alright . . .so I took Wolf O' Donnell hostage and planned on leaving with him .But the soldiers caught up,I killed myself with his blaster .Pigma was helping me the whole time ,so was Leon Powalski .Pigma was in charge of all the double agents and spies in Androsse's camp",James said .Dr .Shiba was genuinely interested in this though .She shut the folder with the questionnaire ._

_"This is between me and you now .Tell me the truth .Who was Lycus Kane?",she asked ._

_"Wolf O'Donnell ",he said .Dr .Shiba was shocked for a moment before she recovered ._

_"It's true .Has anybody else noticed they got the same hair,fur an' eye color? It's just he grew it out back then an' there wasn't no eye patch .Had lovely set of violet gems,and that black eyeliner . . .",James said,a smile on his face as he had fond memories of Wolf ._

_"Who was Wolf O'Donnell to you?",she asked ._

_"He was my husband",he said .Dr .Shiba stared in shock again ._

_"There is no record of you being married",she said ._

_"It's classified",he said ._

_"Why?",she asked _

_"There's no place for an old soldier with a taste for men and women Lylat,it's why I got discharged .Cerinia, and the Terminus Systems are more accepting of that kind of thing"James said .Dr .Shiba frowned and Zero J laughed ._

_"World's one huge fuckin' closet and the lights are out .You really can't tell who's moving around in there til' they start groping you and whispering in your ear",he said ._

_"You seem rather lucid now,how do you feel?",Dr .Shiba asked ._

_"High as a fuckin' kite ",he said .Dr .Shiba got up from her seat,walked over to him and peered into his eyes ._

_The medicine was still in his system ._

_"Tell me about Wolf O'Donnell",she said ._

_"There's too much to say",James said ._

_Suddenly,Dr .Shiba's com-link beeped and she rose from her seat .She stepped outside of the glass ,J Zero's gaze following her .Once safely behind the soundproof glass,she answered ._

_"Yes?",she said ._

_"Dr .Truman here,how are the results?",a man's voice said ._

_"Still the same",she said ._

_"Fine,mark him on the failed list .We'll use his genetic material to try again",Dr .Truman said ._

_"Alright .I'm just going to try one more time",Dr .Shiba answered ._

_"Fine ,whatever .Just make it quick,"Dr .Truman replied .Dr .Shiba hung up and sighed in relief .She rushed back to J Zero ._

_"Yeah? Whadaya want now ?",James said ,his face in the table ._

_"To save you .They said they want to put down you and the other J models ",she said ._

_"What's the use? Everyone else I know and cared about is either dead or moved on .I don't belong here",J Zero said ._

_It was then that Dr .Shiba saw Dr .Truman approaching from the hall .She reached into her pocket,slid him her shades and left J Zero alone ._

_For the next week,Dr .Shiba tried to convince J Zero to do something,but the man was a shadow of his former self .She began to wonder if it was a product of the cloning process ._

_"Fox cares,and since you've been gone,Peppy hasn't been himself .You have too go back",she said ._

_"How? Too many people know about 'the legendary James McCloud' .They made me into this image . . .and I can't live up to it .I'm not goin back",he said as she slid a tray of food in front of him .He turned his head away as usual .He hadn't eaten not once since he left the tank and had to be force fed ._

_"Just eat then",she said quietly ._

_"You already know I won't do it",he said .Dr .Shiba sighed ,rose from her seat .Several guards marched in ,shoving the doctor aside .J Zero didn't resist ._

* * *

_The next time he saw Dr .Shiba,she was distraught and covered in blood,a blaster in hand .J Zero got up from his seat immediately ._

_"We have to go! They're coming!",she said ._

_"Who?!",J Zero said ._

_"Mercenaries and I know they're from Corneria,got the CDF m.o all over em' .she said ._

_Just as she was about to speak,several people dressed in black came in and shot through the glass .Time seemed to pass slow as the shots struck the glass several times before it shattered .The sound of the alarms made the red lights seem more urgent and a shot nearly struck J Zero in the head .Dr .Shiba shoved him aside and started firing through what was left of the glass back at them,killing one of the attackers .They jumped back,shocked ,but pushed on .They started firing again and Dr .Shiba took a blast to her shoulder ,dropping her blaster .J Zero grabbed it before it hit the ground ._

_"Stay behind me!",he said .He took the shades she left on the table for him and put them on before aiming his blaster ._

_"Wait you're-", J Zero took out the first man,shooting him in the head . Just as he went down the other aimed for J Zero and the doctor .J Zero kicked the table at them ,surprising them and .He pulled a plasma knife from the fallen soldier and immediately threw it,making the others disperse .He grabbed the plasma rifle from the nearest soldier,kicked him in the chest and shot him down with the others ._

_"Can you use one of these?", J Zero asked ._

_"Yeah,I was a CDF Captain before I had to dissapear",Dr .Shiba said ._

_"Good,are you alright ,Dr .Shiba?",J Zero said ,tossing her the rifle .They climbed through broken glass ._

_"My name's Miharu and after today I'm not a doctor anymore",she said,fixing her wound .She had taken off her tie and used it to stop the wound from bleeding .She stood up straight with her rifle and checked the ammo gauge ._

_"Gotcha .And for the record,J Zero,sounds so impersonal .Call me James",he said .Miharu smiled and he returned .After checking the fallen soldiers,they were running down the halls,Miharu leading the way ._

_"According to this,there's fifteen total,including the ones we took care of back there .Nine more to go"she said ._

_"Two to nine? I like those odds",James said .They ran pass a set of double doors and James glanced up before he stopped ._

_"Wait,that was the exit!"James said ._

_"We'll leave soon,there's something I have to do!",she said .Miharu made her way down the hall,jumping over dead bodies of the staff members ,gaurds and scientists,James close behind .She swiped her card at the door and it beeped ._

_"SYSTEM LOCKDOWN ENGAGED .ACESS DENIED",it said ._

_"Shit!" .Miharu said .She swiped the card several more times but it didn't work .Just then,the sound of footsteps got louder .Angrily ,Miharu slammed the door hard ._

_"Fuck it,let's go",she said ._

_"What was in there?",James asked .She sighed ._

_"There's no time,we need to move out!",she said .James complied and both of them pushed on .Just as they rounded the corner .Three soldiers fired at them,forcing them to take cover ._

_"Gotdamnit! Is the back up here yet?",a salamander with black shades said ._

_"Yeah,they're outside now .They were fuckin' serious when they said we were killing super soldiers,these guys won't fucking die ",the beaver man said ._

_"Listen,James .What was behind that door is really dangerous .I need to get to the main control center and blow this place sky high,so I need you to do something for me",Miharu said ._

_"I'm listenin'",he said .He peered around the corner and shot at their enemies,but they dipped back behind the crates ._

_"I need to get to the basement now .You need to cover me until I get to that door up ahead",she said ._

_"I can do that .Where do we meet up?",he asked ._

_"We don't",she said,letting her rifle cool for a bit .James frowned,but nodded ._

_"I understand",he said ._

_"Take care of your son James .He needs you",she said .James sighed,then nodded ._

_"You're right . . .there's still time .Thank you",he said solemnly ._

_"No problem .If I had another chance with my son,I'd take it too .But it's far too late for that .Don't make my mistake .Here",she said .She tossed him a set of keys obviously made for a starship ._

_"I won't ",he asked ._

_"Good .Get off of Venom while you still can and when you get a chance,get the hell out of Lylat",she said ._

_"I've been considering that for a while now .Are we ready?",James said ._

_"Ready .When I throw these smoke bombs,we run through ,gunnin' at those soldiers,then I break left and you get outta here,you understand James?",she said .James didn't bother looking at the woman,just faced ahead ._

_"Yeah,I got you .On three",James said .He readied his gun and Miharu grabbed the bombs .She ran pass the open hall and threw three smoke bombs .They exploded before smoke emitted from them .James pulled his scarf up over his face and Miharu tried her best to hold her breath .The charged at the soldiers,gunning them down .Through his augmented really shades,he could easily lock on to the soldiers .As they drew closer,James gave Miharu one last look .She cracked one of the mercenaries in the jaw with her gun before taking off for good ._

_James charged his way through the distracted soldiers .He pushed through them before spinning around to take pot shots at them,making them go for cover .James ran for the exit and just as he got outside, a jeep pulled up .James sprayed shots at the jeep and ran for cover .He took the grenades that Miharu gave him and threw two of them at the jeep and it exploded,the occupants screaming .For a moment,James had flashes of horror from a forgotten war . But the feeling of heat far too close and a tire flying in his direction snapped him back to reality .James dove out of the way,tumbling in the Venomian dust that stuck to his fur and burned him .He ran down a nearby hill,but stopped .The base was still standing so maybe he could go back .But just as James ran back up the hill,the place started exploding ,first one wing,then the other,than the center .James felt his heart sink immediately,and dropped to the ground ._

_Miharu had been the only person kind to him the whole time while he faced invasive experiments and abuse from everyone else .From behind a rock,he looked back and saw a burning figure through the fire before it collapsed ._

_Miharu,James was sure it was her,that is until he heard a voice in his head ._

_'James . . . I'll always be with you',she said .He was relieved it wasn't Miharu as burning to death would be a horrible fate .  
_

_"Vixy!",he said in shock ._

_James stumbled from his hiding spot,coughing from the smoke .Blue green light in the form of foxen woman materialized several feet from the ruins of the Venomian lab ._

_Immediately,James ran up to her and pulled her into his arms .Just as he held her,her warmth spread over him and she was gone ._

_'Go find our son',were her final words ._

_James looked to the nearby hangars and coughing from the smoke and polluted air,he made his way to safety with only one thought in his mind ._

* * *

It had taken a while,but J-Zero or James,had managed to get himself situated enough to not bring to much attention .A new identity,a new life and a new look,it was all too easy for him really,thanks to some old contactss .His fur was a shade darker,which he wasn't particularly fond of and withhis hair grown out and brushed back and brown contacts,nobody even looked twice .As he got off of the bus arriving in Corneria City,he had to say he was annoyed with how easily it was for him to blend in .Then again,a soldier's face was forgettable,people only remember what you did and what uniform you were wearing .Ironically,he was a complete nobody until news got out that he got killed going to investigate the Venom situation .

'I guess it's for the better really',he thought .

He looked around a bit,seeing if things changed so much that he wouldn't remember his way .Even if he didn't know where Fox lived,he knew where he worked and where he ate and that was his first clue .

He made his way over to another bus ,one that ran to Serazine Terminal .When he finally got off,he stretched and lounged on one of the benches .It was late afternoon and he realized now,he had no idea what Fox would be doing now .Frowning,he decided that he would go check out one of the bars he frequented .But just as he got up,something caught his eye,something that shined .Got up and curiously looked down at the ground to see it a ring; a familiar looking one .He picked up the silver ring and looked at it's swirls and patterns .Inside of the ring it read 'From Wolfus with love .

James felt his heart skip a beat and as if by supernatural means,memories of him and Wolfus flooded his mind,assaulted him,taking over his being *(5) .He dropped the ring ,hands shaking .James left the terminal immediately and headed to the nearest bar, adjusting his cap and shifting his bag over his shoulder .  
-


	44. The Truth

**Author's note**: Okay,sorry it took so long to update ,again .I will try not to make that a habit .I believe this story has probably turned into a novella .Things are starting to come together more clearly . . . or at least will shortly .Meanwhile,that last chapter of 'Shadowplay' will be edited for grammar ,my work isn't usually that bad,but it was a rush post,I didn't get to edit .I will be updating that again this weekend and starting an elder scrolls fic that will last ' ? ' .

Now ,on an interesting note ,I never thought this was gonna turn into a whole universe,unexpected on my part .But Starr-Fox is a series that leaves more questions than answers and here is my head-canon fuckery (now ,I know the series canon damn well,it's just . . .lacking) . There is so much potential for Star Fox,yet it sits in a dusty corner . . .okay,long winded .

**The Truth**

* * *

-  
The was a heavy knock on the door and Fox literally fell out of his bed .

"C'mon ,open this door or I'm gonna break in myself!",Katt called .Fox jumped frantically from his bed .

"Wait . . .when the hell did I get naked?",Fox said to himself .His body had a slight ached and he was still groggy .

The pills .

Fox turned on the bathroom shower .

"I'm about to get the shower ! ",Fox called,now in the living room .

"Fine,I'm goin' to the store .Need anything while I'm out?",Katt called .

"Yeah! Get me some food,the fridge went bad while we were gone",Fox said .

"Ha! You too,huh? Wolf was complaining about that too .Said when he get's back he's tossin' the whole fridge!",Katt called .

"I was thinking of that! Hey,do you mind grabbin some groceries for me?",Fox called .

"Sure! Be back later!",Katt said .

Fox felt relief now,but also shame .And as he walked around his apartment,shame turned to rage .He grabbed a trash bag and started tossing out his pills .

Just when he was headed to the door,his communicator beeped .Fox dropped the bag by the door and groaned; he really didn't want to see anybody yet,especially not in the state he was in .

"Yeah,who is this?",he asked ,not even bothering to check the number .

"You don't sound too happy to hear from me,Pup",Wolfus said,leaning back in a stretcher .

"Wolfus,you know I'm always glad to hear from you . . .I'm just kinda stressed out,that's all",Fox said,flopping onto his couch .

"Like everyone else?",Wolf said .Fox chuckled a bit .

"Yeah,but it's justified",Fox said,sinking into the couch .

"You're right about that much",Wolf answered .

"So,how did it go?"Fox asked .

"As good as it ever could .Got an upgrade courtesy of Beltino Toad .Saved his ass a few times back in my Lycus Kane days and he never forgot about it",Wolf said .

"So uh,what kinda upgrades are we talkin' here?",Fox asked .

"What kinda upgrades? You thought I was badass before,I can assure you that the shit I can pull now will blow your mind",Wolf said .

"Why don't you come and give me a demonstration some time then?",Fox said .

"Soon and maybe you'd loosin' up",Wolf said .

"I know,I'll loosen up a bit,okay? It's just . . .Wolfus I had the strangest dream . . .I had a dream that I saw my father again",Fox said .

"Thought you buried that old hatchet already",Wolf said .

"I did,mostly . . .it's just that I had a dream that my dad was here and that he was talking to me . . .he said sorry",Fox said .

"Hm . . .maybe it was him talking to you from the other side,he has a habit of doing that",Wolf said .

"You too?"Fox said surprised .

"On the risk of making this awkward . . .James was my husband,in case you forgot",Wolf said .

"Yeah . . . that",Fox said slowly .Wolf sighed .

"I know . . .that was a pretty bad one,right? You have to understand,Fox I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you .I don't know what image of you parents you had,but everyone else had you guys as like the picture perfect family .Your dad marrying the twenty year old stripper dude you use to stare at in a bar is kinda strange Fox, and honestly,I was a bit unsure about it .More than anything,it was the war,the fear we'd never see each other again . I mean,I saw the articles and all,hot mom,hot dad,hot son-"'

"Wolf! ",Fox said and Wolf just laughed .

"No disrespect but I saw old pictures of your mom and damn .She was gorgeous . . .actually ,Fara Phoenix and her have this uncanny resemblance . . .you sure you not related? I mean,that's some serious money",Wolf said .

"I wish! And for the most part,that's why Fara and I didn't cut it .I found this old ,old picture of my mom one day and that shit scared me .Okay,so I was seventeen and a bit immature,but that's creepy being with someone who looks like a relative .It's not that I didn;t like her,hell Fara was awesome .It's just I couldn't have sex with her after that picture and I had some seriously mental shit after that .God . .I thought I had an Oedipus Complex or something",Fox said .

"That might be not be too off",Wolf siad .

"Hey!",Fox shot back .Wolf chuckled .

"And your dad . . .yeah,I experienced that first person",Wolf said jokingly .

"Change the subject ,Wolfus",Fox said annoyed .

"Fine,I was fuckin' around .You know I love you",Wolf said .

"I love you too .But Wolf,can I ask you somethin'?",Fox said .

"Yeah,go ahead Pup",Wolf said .

"If you had to choose between me or my dad,who would it be?",Fox said .

"James is long gone,so you already know the answer",Wolf said,one of his legs dangling from his bed .Fox frowned,leaning forward in the seat .

"No,I mean if he was alive-"

"He's not ",Wolf said .

"Damnit Wolf,why can't you answer the fucking question?!",Fox snapped .Wolf raised his eyeborws ,the frowned up .

"You feelin' okay Fox?",Wolf said .Silence .Wolf waited for Fox to answer .

"Yes .I'm fine .I just . . .if he came back for you,would you leave me behind?",Fox asked .

"He's not coming back",Wolf said .Fox sighed .

"I know",Fox said .

"Listen Wolf,I know we've been through some things,but I want you know that I forgive you for everything ,including things you haven't even done yet .I want you to know,that I love you more than anything ,I mean it always,Fox said .

Wolf sighed,swallowed,eyes stared at the bed sheets .

"Anything?",Wolf said .

"Yes",Fox answered .

"Thank you",Wolf said .

"No Wolf,thank you .I would've never made it this far if it wasn't for you .I owe you my everything",Fox said .

"Alright .Listen,there's one last thing I need you to know",Wolf said .

"Yeah?",Fox said .

"I . . .I'll be by later,okay? The nurse is in my face with papers",Wolf said .Before Fox could do anything,Wolf hung up the phone by his bed .

Wolf signed off his release papers ,he took his time getting dressed ,took his time leaving the hospital .He looked over every face that passed .And not once did he see James appear .

'Maybe it was all in my mind',he thought to himself .

'But Leon . . .'

Instinctively ,Wolf went for his communicator,but remembered Leon wasn't even on Corneria,and he didn't know what ship he boarded,he doubted he brought his Rainbow Delta,Leon was smarter than that .Wolf put his communicator away and walked over to the bus stop .

Again Fox was annoyed,because someone was knocking on the wasn't Katt,she already brought the food .He put his game controller down and went to answer it .

Wolf's finger brushed over the ring on his finger,gold with engravings on it .

'From Fox ,with love ',it said on the inside .Wolf's heart fluttered when he touched it .

He wanted to snatch it off because he didn't deserve .

Fox opened the door, saw Wolf standing there,eying the ring that matched Fox's .Fox immediately threw his arms around him and the two of them embraced for what seemed like forever ,neither wanting to let go .They broke the hug only for a passionate kiss to come after .Their foreheads pressed together,they stared into one another's gaze ,Wolf's single amethyst eye ,to Fox's emerald gaze .

"About earlier . . ."

"No,it's alright,I was being an ass ",Fox said .Wolf frowned for a split second .

"So was I .I chose you a long time ago ,Fox",Wolf said .Fox sighed,wrapped his arms around Wolf's waist,burried his face in his chest .

'It's why this is so hard for me'

"Wolf?",Fox said into Wolf's chest .

"Yeah?",he answered .

"Stay with me tonight",Fox said .

"I will",Wolf said . Fox smiled,looking up at Wolf .He held his hands as he lead him inside,Wolf kicking the door shut behind him .Leaning against the door,Wolf pulled Fox's body back to him,kissing him deeply .It was only when Wolf's waigging tail hit the door,did Fox remember to lock it .

"Oh,right . . . ",Fox said nervously,his bushy tail swishing as well .

"Could you ,uh,not look?",Fox said .

"I could hack the whole security grid just from looking at that thing you know ",Wolf said .Fox looked at him skeptical .

"The keypads are all part of the same network and there is an override code to put the place on lockdown if only the master code was entered ",Wolf said .

"Hm,I'm gonna want to see that one of these days . .but for now,you can just look at me",Fox said as he keyed in the security code ,locking the door .

"I've got no problem at all with that ",Wolf said ,pulling Fox back into him .He kissed and muzzled Fox's neck,pressing him into the door .Fox's tail brushed Wolf's stomach,tickling him .He chuckled and started grinding against Fox's bakside .

"Geeze,we've been together less than an hour and you already wanna bang me,huh?",Fox said .He felt that Wolf had a slight erection .

"It was damn near a month since we last got together . . . think it was that night at the party ",Wolf said,grabbing Fox's crotch,making him gasp .

"I think it was,wasn't it?",Fox said as he used one hand to unbutton his pants and unzip them .Wolf reached his hand in Fox's pants ,rubbing his growing erection .Fox leaned into Wolf's touch ,his eyes fluttering .

"Been too long",Wolf said . he was now trailing butterfly kisses on Fox's neck,shoulder,arm and back .

"Careful, I still feel pain from the injuries ",Fox said .

"We've done worse ,Pup .You remember that time we were stuck in a trench on Fortuna after some idiot tried to start a rebellion in Orom City?",Wolf said .

"Yeah,yeah . . .that was pretty bad .I'm glad we didn't get caught ,there were other mercs there . . . ah! Damnit !",Fox breathed out .Wolf was stroking him ,biting into his shoulder at the same time .

"Hey,I-I told you 'bout biting ",Fox manage dto breath out .

"Love bites . . .turn around ",Wolf said .Fox did as he was told and Wolf pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and Fox stepped out of them before removing his shirt too .Wolf pinned Fox against the wall ,squeezed one of his nipples before trailing down his side ,sliding a hand to cup his ass .

"Now I just need something to get you ready . . .",Wolf said .

"Check under the . .ah,damnit! That hurts ,that hurts !Shit!",Fox ground out .Wolf had grabbed hold of Fox's leg,accidently brushing one of his recovering blaster burns .

"Sorry ,pup . . .you didn't take -"

"No . . .I was scared I'd go back to how I use to be . . .after you worked so hard to get me back on track",Fox said,eyes on the floor .Wolf sighed ,released his leg .

"Sorry",Fox said .

"No,it's my fault for being so eager ",Wolf said .

"You're not upset ,are you?",Fox asked .

"No ,I'm not that much of a bastard",Wolf said chuckling .Realizing he was still completely dressed,Wolf took off his shirt and jacket,tossing them in the couch .He got down on his knees in front of Fox ,parted his legs .

"Just know that you're gonna return the favor eventually ",he said .

It was late night when Fox saw Wolf sitting on the edge of the bed alone,his jacket on his lap .A moment and his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see Wolf clearly .His head was down and Fox was sure he heard sniffling .

"Fox . . listen to me .I . .I can't go on doing this anymore ",Wolf said .

"What do you mean?",Fox said,whiping sleep from his eyes .He could see now Wolf was fully dressed .Fox quickly grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt from his drawer .

"You know the reason I never told you about my past was because when I met you . . .those nights we spent on Papetoon ,I was ready to leave it all behind .That night,when we kissed,not the first time,but the last time,when I thought Id never see you again,I felt like I made the biggest mistake of my life .So ,I let you in,let you know a me that you could love .I honestly thought I could wash it all away with you .And Sargasso,and become a new person .It was like a baptims,or somethin ' .Then,then these things . . . I don't know what you did to piss those clones off,but I know what's comin' next .I know what's comin' " ,Wolf said .

"Here,take this .Make what you wnat of it",Wolf said .Herefused to look Fox in the eye .He instead tossed an envelope back to him and got up from the bed .

"What's this?",Fox asked ,following him to the living room ,then to the front door .

"Seriously?! We got everything back on track and now ,you're gonna walk out one me?!",Fox snapped .

"Just read the gotdamn letter",Wolf said ,frustrated .Fox looked at Wolf and he had never seen anyone look so guilty in his life .Fox more curious than ever before in his life ,turned to the letter .

"You said no more secrets .That's the last one",Wolf said .

"What's this about?",Fox said,frowning,unsure .Just hours ago he was on top of the world and now this .

"Read it ",Wolf said .

As Fox read the letter,Wolf watched his expressions carefully and was slowly inching away from him .First a frown,then a deeper frown,glaring ,shock,disgust .Fox looked up at Wolf folding the letter .

"I'm sorry",he choked out .He was now several feet away,claws digging into the banister .

"Don't forgive me for it,I haven't even forgiven myself .I never told you because I never wanted to loose you ,Fox .I love you so much and I . . .",he said .

Fox was speechless,he didn't know what to say .

Wolf saw Fox's wounded look and took off quickly .He left Fox standing paralyzed in the hall as he descended the stairs,his heart pounding in his chest .

"Wolfus! Wolfus! ",Fox called him .He folded the letter up and ran down the steps .

Wolf though ,felt only a bit more relieved,but at a heavy price .It's not like he thought everything would turn out perfect,but he didn't know it would hurt this much .

'He deserves to know . . .he does',Wolf thought .He took his time walking ,hoping Fox would come down there,come after him ,but he never did .

"So I guess it's over then",he murmured to himself .He dragged his feet to the bus stop,looking depressed,eyes on the ground,the sadness could be seen in his entire body .From the way he walked to the way he stood,his entire being was filled with sorrow .

And everyone could see it .It was only the sight of the bus pulling up that made him pick up his pace .He ran for the bus,ran away from Fox,who was no longer his .

As the bus pulled away,he didn't see Fox running down the block,he didn't see Fox trying desperately to catch the bus ,didn't here him shouting over the noisy traffic .

He didn't see how devastated Fox was, standing bare footed on the cold ,snowy ground .Fox searched his pockets for his communicator,but it was low on power .

Fox still called Wolf anyway .He called him until his device went dead .And even if he wanted to so badly,Wolf wouldn't answer ,he turned his communicator off .

When the his communicator hit critical .Fox was angry,he nearly threw it,but realized he could hardly afford a new one .

Instead,he wandered back to the stairs of his apartment ,sat down on the cold ground and cried .

* * *

**Falco**

"And that's the story of how I almost fell in love with Wolf O'donnell,and he almost fell in love with me",Panther said .

And I was speechless .Here I though it was fun and games .

"So that's why he doesn't kick your ass for all that flirtin' you do",I said .

"Yes,pretty much .He knows what we had,but we've since moved on",Panther said .I sipped my tea,something sweet and aromatic and Titania,I think from the floren cactus's ,not really sure .

"Hm . . .so what happened?",Samus asked,her eyes still on her computer .

"We both had other people in our hearts,bad timing,many of things .The main one being that we both cared for Leon too much .Something like that within the circle would effect judgement and Leon was just as much apart of Star wolf as us too .In fact,I'd say he made Star Wolf,as if he didn't scoop Wolfus off the street that autumn night,he would've died .He found him with hypothermia and found out that he was staying in an abandoned house .

And if he never made it,neither would I ",Panther said,sipping his tea .

We're all gathered in Samus's room now,and she was making copies of Fox's arrest record from Titania,It was difficult to obtain,but she pulled through in the end .She considers Fox to be a good friend,I'm glad for that much;guess all those team matches in the super smash brothers melee tournament paid off .

"And the serial killer thing doesn't bother you ?",Samus said jokingly,but Panther didn't think it was funny .

"I'd be one to talk .didn't earn the title 'Thee Red Rose Assassin' by not having blood on my hands .Besides,contrary to popular belief,Leon is merely a hitman who started out way too young and is way too use to it .He was a child soldier on Papetoon,that's why it's so easy for him .You'll have to ask him about the gory details,but I warn you",Panther said .He sipped his tea and gave that creepy smirk ,creepy because it's playful looking and I'd seen too many times .

The first time I saw it he slit somebody's throat and stole a helicopter like it was easy .But being trained to kill people like it's nothin' does that to a guy .

"But I warn you . . .it's not for the feint of heart",Panther said .

"That has too many shades of creepy to it .Remind me not to ever bring it up",I said .

"Good,that means I'll just go ahead and ask him anyway",Samus said .

"Yeah,you go ahead and do that,I'm stayin' out of it",I said .Panther grinned and finished up his tea .

"Hey,I like to hear horror stories,why not? Gives me a better perspective of things",she said .

"And often ,the horrors themselves are victims .Like myself .

Leon and I knew each other from our days in the military .He was my commanding officer *(1 )really,saw potential in me and was the one who recommended I be a sniper, and told about my technical skills .He saw what all of our talents were and promptly suggested to superior officers to place us where we were best suited .Of course,those skills were the tools I was going to use to my advantage when I was left to become an outlaw .It was only a matter of time before I met up with him again and he brought me to Sargasso,brought me to Wolf .It seemed sureal that there would be somewhere out there where I could be accepted,where I didn't have to be paranoid at every corner .

It was somewhere where you could start over new .Wolf didn't care what you did in your past life,he question was what will you do now? It was like . . .how do I say . . .? It was like ascending to a higher plane of existence .When you set foot on Sargasso,you were absolved of your sins .You were a new person . . .but not everyone was worthy of Sargasso ,at least not the city levels .Some people only were allowed temporary stay and the worst of the bunch,the trouble makers were in Sargasso hide out before the Royal Guard did 'clean up' ",he said .

And clean up was them getting rid of the worst crooks by making them ,get out or fight for their right to stay .Those who chose the fight had to swear to fight for Sargasso and not harm a citizen for personal gain and no space piracy unless they were stealing from the tech planets like Katina,Zoness and Corneria .If they did that or cause any trouble,they were literally sent out of an air lock,but Wolf had mercy and gave them space suits,or he would call Bill to come pick em' up .

Most people had the since to leave because sometimes Wolf would be jumping in the ring himself (Fox got into a couple of fights ,so did I) .Of course being savvy as they were,they charged for these fights,'Arena Matches' and people came from all over the galaxy to watch and it was recorded and uploaded on a paysite .

They were the ones that got lucky .

The worse of the worst got to spend a day with Leon Powalski and that basically meant you weren't coming back .I've seen the body bags being carried from his 'personal chambers' .I get the chills just thinking about it .

"Well,I never spent too much time in the hideout,lucky for me",I answered .

"Nor did I .They said I stood out because of the fact that I blew someone's head off when I set foot in the place before turning my weapons over to the Royal Guard .Apparently,that was sufficient enough to get 'Lord O'Donnell's 'attention .I went the Royal Guard route and rose through ranks pretty fast",Panther said .

"Interesting .So what happened to Sargasso?",Samus asked,somewhat distracted .

"Wolf contacted some old friends from the Terminus systems and other places .Had the Sanctum evacuated and shut down,and tried to do the same forn Sargasso Hideout .The Ruffians had nowhere else to go and stayed,so Wolf put them to work .He said if they could defend Sargasso from Aparoids,then the surviving members could apply for re-evaluation and be allowed back in the main city .Then you guys showed up,and they acted like dicks,so that was that .Wolf set it up where as as long as two members of Star Wolf was still alive,only then can Sargasso be re-opened .The only bypass is if we all die,in which case the system completely erases and goes into sleep mode until someone can hack the main system .

Wolf said it took him almost a year and that was with the help of his cybernetic eye and taking daily strolls through the halls .He took over the security bots one at a time,and got the job as a janitor .I suggest you ask him about the story,or if you meet an old timer from Sargasso,they'll tell you all about 'Lord O'Donnell' back when he was . . .fresh meat ",Panther said with a predatory sounding purr .Just as I was about to speak Samus stopped typing and we both looked in her direction .

"Okay,so here's the details .Fox's medical records indicate heavy drug use at the time he was hospitalized .He was hospitalized a few days after the Titania lab incident,was grazed by a bullet and had scratches from something un-identified on him .He left the hospital immediately after ,stole his weapons too .He was found hitch-hiking in the Anora desert and jailed for the drug and weapon's possession charges"she said .

"The lab is several miles deep in the Anora desert .Looks like we'll be checking that out too",Panther said .

"Yeah,about that .Bill and Miyu suppose to be bringing Foxy out here tomorrow to,it'll take like two days to get here,so we don't got much time",I said .

"Fine then,we split up .We'll start at the lab,do an intermediate sweep,then you guys head to the desert .My suit will be completely safe against whatever fucked up chemicals and other crap we find in the lab .Panther,you hack the main data-base,see what info you can get your hands on ,Falco and I'll look around the actual lab .After that we retire back,gather data,and we hit the desert tomorrow,how's that?",Samus said .

"Geez, you sound like Fox ",I said .She giggled and flipped her hair,Panther's eyes wandered .

"I use to call shots back on the force,something we have in common",she said .

"I myself have always been a loner,even in my special forces days,I was merely a sniper .Star Wolf was the only exception,however,I'll be more than willing to work with a lovely lady such as yourself ,Ms .Aran",he said .

"And Krystal will put her foot in your ass",I said .

"Really? And I thought you were on on the market",Samus said frowning .

"You're joking ,right?",I said to Samus .

"What? I like kitties",she said,scratching Panther's ears .I face palmed .

"Really though,I wouldn't do that to Krystal . . .while I am most charmed by you Ms .Aran,I had my eyes on Krystal first . . .it;s just I don't know if she really likes me or is she just using me to get over . . .him",he said .

And by him,we mean Fox .

"So how about we head out soon,I'll get us ice cream on the way",Samus said,ruffling my feathers .

"Okay,okay ,just ease up on the feathers ,Sammy ",I said .She giggled and Panther hid his laugh and we were on our way .

Samus actually did get us ice cream,not that weird protein shit but the real stuff . . .Panther enjoyed it way too much,but being a cat , I guess it's normal .Katt does the same thing .

We were back in our bio-hazard suits (which lucky for us fold into back packs to not look suspicious) and headed out to the site in Samus's ship .She's got clearance to do almost anything she wants in this galaxies (because of what she did in the Lylat Wars * (2) ) as long as she's got a valid reason for it .So she's had to stand before a few judges,but being an ex-cop ,she knows the law and gets away with almost anything .

"I wish I'd met you years before,it would've saved me a lot of trouble",Panther said ,his voice kinda muffled by his space suit before he turned in the speakers .

"Yeah,well back then,I kinda looked at you guys as hostile alien life forms .Haven't seen many Lylatians in other parts of the Galaxy",Samus said through her com-channel .She's got her suit on too and Damn! She grew like six inches taller with the thing .Now she just looks like a damn Titan .

"You know,I've seen something like this before ,the humans were field testing it in a distant galaxy .They were called Spartans* (3),if I'm right",Panther said .

"Yeah,it's a good thing you don't live in that galaxy,cuz you really don't wanna know what happened with that",Samus said .

"I'm gonna go ahead and take your word for it",I said .

We landed about a three miles off from the place and road our motor bikes the rest of the way .Thanks to Panther being a techy (who would've guessed),we went completely undetected,our suits were chipped to scramble radar systems .

It was late at night and the site of Goras bones looks even scarier than it normally does .I decided to just keep my eyes ahead and not worry about .Though I swear I saw the sand shifting a couple of times .

"Alright,we're here",Samus said through her com-channel .She was ahead of us by several meters,Panther in the middle and I was taking up the back,watching for cops .This because Panther would have the hardest time explaining what the hell he was doing in the middle of the desert .I mean,my track record is pretty bad,but I was not wanted for terrorism among other things like this guy .

I find it strange,but even though he was a pain in the ass when I first met him (sometimes he still is) I find myself actually getting along with . . .liking Panther .I admit that he's fun,charismatic and sure as hell knows how to cheer people up,probably exactly what Star Wolf needed what with the other two members being a killer with too many secrets and Wolf being . . .I question his emotional state sometimes .He seems right in the head,but both him and Leon have been goin' through heavy shit since child hood .

Makes all my problems seem small in comparison .

So Panther being with Star Wolf seems a bit off .He told me about the whole killing off public officials thing (we all saw it on the news,at the time I thought it was gay . . . .seriously,roses?) and said fuck it,less feds the better .But what would make somebody (as much as I really,really hate to admit and never will) as cool as this cat turn psycho?

When Samus stopped ,then Panther,I put it out of my mind and focused on what was in front of us .And it was a mess .I mean,this place didn't even look like shit,it looked worse .It was burnt out with a damn sinking crater around it,sand and rocks fallin' back in it .I hope that was an underground lab because I really don't wanna know what the fuck leveled a whole building .

Then again,I think I know . . . .

"Whoa,that place is fucked",I said .

"Not really .My experience with explosives tells me it was an underground lab,meant to be concealed .The sinking sand was from an explosion inside .You can see here that the place is still relatively in tact",Panther said .

"Good .I'd have a heart attack if we had to fight somethin' that did shit like this",I said,and I was serious .

"Hm . . .the stairs are crumbled derelict .Looks like I'm gonna have to drop a layer off this suit,it's too heavy",Samus said .And in the next few minutes,I watched her key in co-ordinates and the suit opened up on it's own .I couldn't help but smirk when I saw it lined with expensive cushions,so like Samus to do that .

When she stepped out ,she was wearing her zero suit which showed off that amazing body .But she still had the gloves,and helmet,and a pair of black thigh high boots along with the armor boots riding up her thighs .She took the gun off of her arm and pulled out a handle and trigger,before the rest of the suit morphed into a ball and began floating,a camera and light from the front of it .

Both Panther and I were staring in shock,but he was more excited .

"That was one of the most cutting edge pieces of technology I have ever seen! I'm guessing the central core unit is the helmet and the rest of it processes signals that responds to your commands?",he said .

"Yup! Took me forever to modify it but after a mission on a planet with glass sheets everywhere,I realized that I should probably do something about that .Now ,I'm looking for a strong alloy that's near weightless",she said .

"I might know some people who could help you with that",Panther said .

Once we were inside the place,it looked as bad as parts of cities lost during the aparoid invasion,minus the aparoid digital marks that they left everywhere as a reminder that we almost lost everything .The halls are dead dark except for some hanging florescent lights and a few computer minitors .The place is probably on power saver mode too,as the temperature is reading pretty low now .I'm damn glad I came with a suit on .

We stepped through more glass,more glass,broken machines and sticky stuff that's already become part of the floor in the halls .Ironically,there's not a trace of blood here,not at all and I doubt my scanners are glitched .

Somebody cleaned this place up .

We walk pass the halls to huge steel doors,permanently locked from the red light beside the keypads .

"You finish uploading that map yet,Sammy?",I asked .

"Yeah,gotcha .Sending it to your channels now",she said .We paused in the middle of a literally lifeless hallway,and lifelessness was everywhere .I was wondering if there was something wrong with mys scanner at this point .

"Anybody else getting dead readings all over the place?",I said .

"Yeah,me too",Samus said sounding frustrated .

"I am as well .I think we should focus on getting information from the main database ",Panther said .

"And trash the system when we're done just to be safe",Samus said .

"Alright,let's get movin' then",I said .

Panther was currently running into a hell of a lot of empty folders and non-existent files,when I actually detected something on the monitor .We all stopped what we were doing,eyes shifting around before we could speak .

"I'll go check it out .You guys stay here",I said .

"I'm sending the Ophanim with you",she said,Ophanim being the name of her armor drone .

"Okay,anything I need to know about this thing before I head out?",I said .

"It considers you a friend,so don't fuck it up .Try not to friendly fire",she said .

I was wandering down the halls with the drone a few paces ahead of me .I tried my damnedest to be quiet ,as I wasn't sure what it was that we found on the radar .As I got closer,I could see that there were in fact two of these things here,whatever they were .I readied my blaster rifle,adjusted the scope and got up against the wall .

I crouched down so that I could make as little noise as possible .And as I drew near ,I could here the sounds of foot steps that sounded like someone I knew .I motioned for the droid to hide and it stuck to the cieling .

"Shit",I said,there's nowhere for me to hide and . . . .

I felt something grab my,shoulders,the droid,and it dragged me up to the cieling,shoving me in a hole that was in the ceiling .It followed me up there and from where we were,we were invisible .

"Send me a feed of what's goin' on down there",I said .The droid obeyed,and a small,silver disk detached from it and left .On the base,the round ball in front of me,a holographic video projected back at me .

And I saw something I never thought I'd see .

There were tanks in there , and they were brand new,not like all the busted up,beat down ones we've been seein' all over the place .

These were just made and whatever was in it wasn't complete yet .I could see in there ,the head of a female ape,her spine from it and a set of skeletal hands floating by it .Then,the eyes snapped open ,red orange like fire and I literally jumped .

That thing has eyes like Andross .

No,god no,didn't we go through this already? Haven't we had enough hell for this?!

I felt angry,scared,so many things at once .

I understand now,I understand why Fox did it,I know why he murdered those people (if it was him and it's starting to look a hell a like it was) .I know what he was doing here,getting involved with those vigilantes .He was trying to stop them from bringing back a monster,a tyrant,the source of so many old nightmares,or use to be .I think the Aparoids now take place as the most horrifying thing in the universe .

And that's when I saw somebody walking over to the tank,a frog .He was adjusting something on the dials .He finished and walked into the hall .I saw Slippy ,leaving out of a lab and behind him another .

'Gotdamnit',I thought to myself .

They say that clones mind link,which is basically them sharing thoughts with one another,and some inherit memories .So that means they inherited Slippy's brains and tech brilliance .This could be the driving force for so many things,this could be the thing to make everything come crashing down .

I wondered how more clones kept showing up,how more clones were always,always there .Now I know .And if I can just get a better shot . . .

I readied my rifle and took aim .

* * *

I can say now that we're all running for our lives through the base being chased by a bunch of sentry-bots that this was one of the worst ideas I've ever had .That and the fact that I know I'll never be able to live with killing 'Slippy',even if he wasn't real .We were barely dodging blaster shots,jumping over them,stumbling over debris everywhere .Samus is now fully suited and shoot energy bolts at the machines,five of them,but when they get close enough,they generate energy fields and it's absorbing the shots .

"What the hell,Lombardi?!",Samus shouted angrily .

"I'm sorry,okay? I just thought tha-oh shit! Get down!",I shouted,Samus ducked as an energy beam from one of the droids and nearly decapitated us .Samus though,spun around and fired a missile at the ceiling,making it come crashing down on the machines .We barely got away from the explosion and the force of it combined with energy kick back from dying droids had us flyin' through the air and skidding across the floor .I was the unlucky one to hit the wall .

I felt myself being roughly dragged up,my screen was slightly fuzzy .Before I could recover,Samus was hoisting me over her shoulder and running down the hall .I wanted her to put me down but my head hurt like hell .

We practically slammed into Panther ,whe just left the main lab .

"What happened,there was an explosion!",Panther said .

"No time,we need to go,fast! Do you have everything?",Samus asked .

"Yes ,right here .Let's leave this place",Panther said .

Apparently ,I passed out and I woke up in a huge round bed in a room with sleek walls .I didn't want to move,but I had to see where the hell I was .

It was the small white cat on the bed and a constant low,near invisible hum that let me know exactly where I was .I forced myself to sit up against the many pillows .

'Okay,so everything's fuzzy,what the hell was I doing .I shifted my weight and felt a horrible pain in my wrist .

"Damnit,I sprained it",I said .Not only that ,but I can feel some tolerable pains in other places .

That's when steel double doors opened and Samus came in wearing only a t-shirt and socks that came up to her thighs,a laptop tucked under her arm .

He hair was sown and she was not wearing a bra . . .

Okay,so now's not the time for that .

"How are you feeling? We got hit by a kinetic blast ,both of us .But my suit was strong enough to take the impact .Yours? Not so much .No offense,but that's why Cornerian Defense Force soldiers got wiped out so easily during wars,your armour grade in Lylat sucks * (4) .You should check out the stuff they've got in the terminus systems,it's much better",she said .

"Right . . .thanks for reminding me",I groaned .She gave a small smile and jumped on the bed .

"Aww . . .you'll be fine Lombardi,cheer up! We did get the mission done,at least part one",she said .

Right,the mission!And the tanks,the tanks and the Slippy's .And they were making clones and other fucked up shit i n there .

"Shit! Samus,did you look at the video that Ophanim got?",I asked urgently .

"Yeah,yeah,I saw it,that's why I'm here .I sealed off the place for now,but it's just a matter of time .They know we're here ,so we have to move fast .I'll use my ship to scan the desert for anything else we might need .Meanwhile,Panther finally cracked some of the files . . .I'll hand you off a copy when you're feeling up to it",she said .

"No,I wanna get a look now .I've had worse,trust me"I said .

"Fine ,you asked for it",Samus answered .She slide the laptop my way,handed me a flash drive .It was black and shaped like the head of a cat .

Only Panther .

Samus was on the side of the bed with her cat,and I plugged in the flash drive ,let the files load which took seconds .

"They're mostly audio files",I said .

"I know .Walls of this place are sound proof so you can start it up",she said . I clicked on the first file .

_"I don't know what the future will hold for me,or my collegues .Everything's moving so fast and . . .and I wonder if what we're doing is the right thing .This thing we're doing,I think it's a testament of what can be achieved by all of existance . I am Dr .Lucrecia Crescent and this is Project Regenises ._

_For years ,one of the goals of intelligent life was to create life itself .For the longest time,we have only been able to make faulty copies,overpowered super soldiers,with limited life spans . . .but we have failed the imitation of life ._

_But now that changes .I and my partner ,Professor Hojo were personally invited to the Galactic Science convention on the Citadel,a space station in a distant place called 'The Terminus Systems' .People who hailed from another world were introduced to us by President Shinra .Our planet Gaia is lacking in space faring technology *(5)and blue women,or organisms resembling females called asari visited us,having heard of our experiments .In exchange for their space technology,they wanted to study the life stream,our planet's energy source primarily used by Shinra Electric company and study Materia ._

_In light of this,we were told to gather all of our research and allowed to leave,asari staying in our place on Gaia .As much as President Shinra was angry,the power these off worlders hold makes us look pathetic in comparison .And I'm shocked and amazed and . . .they actually see us as worthy .I always knew there were others out there,there was a larger world out there .But never this . . ._

* * *

Fox l was lying on the bed ,motionless .He had been like that so long he couldn't remember,the letter just inches away .

No matter how many times he read it,he wouldn't believe it,couldn't believe it ,his Wolf would never do something so horrible .

_'But it was an accident '_

And it really was .All a horrible mistake .

_'But it's the mistake I grieved my whole life over,the mistake that brought me to the lowest I've ever been '_

And this was true,so very true .Yet at the same time . . .

_'Wolf pulled me out of it '_

And at that time,all those years ago when they first met after the war,they were strangers .Wolf could've just moved on,but he didn't .He stayed for Fox,put his life on hold to 'fix him ' .

In the corner of his eye,he saw a bottle of pills,on his desk .

'It would be so easy,wouldn't it?',he thought .

Wiping tears of anger from his eyes,Fox dragged over to the desk,grabbed the pill bottle . . .

. . .and slammed it into a nearby wall,leaving a faint crack .He was breathing hard,angry at the pills ,despite the pain in his body from injuries .He wasn't gonna slip up again,start the cycle .

Fox instead grabbed the pack of cigarettes that was next to the pills,searched his drawer for a lighter,but found none .Understandable,Fox decided he would quit smoking but it was harder than he believed it would be .Sighing,he grabbed the letter,came to the kitchen and lit the stale cigarette on the stove .After that,he grabbed some random credits lying around and headed out .As he was walking down the hall ,he heard footsteps,and stopped midway down the stairs,looking around .He came back up the steps,his blaster in hand and looked around the upper area .

Nothing .

After that,he turned to the stairs and-

"Shit!",Fox cursed when somebody kicked him and he came toppling down the long flight of stairs,dropping his blaster .Before he could recover,he was snatched up by his collar .Fox tried to fight back the intruder ,biting his wrist and was punched in the face for it .Pulling his knife,Fox tried to take a stab at the masked figure but he caught Fox's wrists .Fox tried to break the grip,but they were both equal strength .The two of them tussled with the knife,Fox managing to break away and cut the man a few times .Fox kicked him and he fell back .But when Fox tried to run up the stairs but was snatched by his leg and yanked back down,making him fall face first on the steps .Fox was grabbed by his tail and dragged,bringing him closer to his attacker .Something stabbed the back of his neck,a syringe . Fox dug his claws in gloved hands and kicked the man back,making him stumble down a few steps .Fox got up and went for the masked man with his knife .He bit Fox's wrist and he dropped the knife . Fox's vision started to blur .

Fox was finally overpowered and forced to the ground .He kicked and thrashed at his attacker but it was no use .The sedative took affect and Fox was feeling out of it .

The assailant got on top of Fox and punched him repeatedly until his muzzle was bleeding .When he was finished,he tugged Fox's feet roughly down the hall .A canary women opened her door upon hearing the noise,looked and saw nothing .But she knew what she heard and she stepped into the hallway .Suddenly,a masked woman sprang up behind her,stabbed her with a flash syringe and she hit the ground .The woman dragged the canary back to her apartment and shut the door .She went to Fox's door ,slid an envelope under the door and was gone

* * *

1) *I'm gonna start a fic part of the breaking game/shadowplay universe called 'Pantera' about how Panther 'Pantera Coluroso' became the 'Red Rose Assassin ' in the first place .  
2)*and Samus's services to Lylat will be touched on eventually  
3)*Guess what game this came from ! (I'll give you a cookie if you do XD )  
4)* they don't got the hardcore stuff like gears of war and other games  
5)*everyone who knows final fantasy 7 ,knows the space tech ain't shit . . .hence,the rocket town situation


	45. Delving

**Delving**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I am so sorry for taking so long to update this,it is out of character . Anyway,I will be doing 'shadowplay' again soon,and I have to get the lost files for 'lovers at arms' .I also plan on looking into working on 'Escape' a sequel to 'Love Transcend',it's just that I need to edit it .Also,a FF7 story . 'Street Wise' was kinda a practice exercise .I'm re-posting,but I might call it something else .it was rushed and by my standards ,sloppy . Also,before the summer is out,you will see parts for 'Pantera' .'Descend' ,unfortunately is on a hiatus . I will continue it,just not any time soon,maybe in the fall . . .I lost the plot . . .

* * *

**Krystal**

I have to say that I applaud Leon on how well and how quickly he set up our mission .Andrew Oikonny was scheduled to be interviewed by a journalist in his home .And ,said journalist is none other than myself,Leon acting as my camera man . I am rather curious about all of this .The Lylat Wars is something that has been obscured to me,talked about rarely,the people want to push it away .Yet it is something in the other Galaxies that identifies the Lylat system; Andross's reign is what the galaxy is known for .But Dr .Andross is the one that helped revolutionize Lylat .And according to Dr .T'soni,she and other Asari as well as even Quarians worked closely with him before .And he was one of the kindest,gentlest souls she had ever met .

He was not a bad man,Peppy attested to this .Back when they were young,it was James,Peppy,Pepper, best friends .Pigma when they first hit the mercenary scene .

And as children,Andross and Pepper were close friends .

But as Wolfus O'Donnelly said,Andross the man died long ago .A monster inhabiting his body is what we were fighting .

The former members of Star Wolf tell me tales of corruption too .How Panther or Pantera Coluroso was the sole survivor of a Black Ops team KATZ ,the only feline squad in the Cornerian Defense Force and were subjected to racism .They were left abandoned when a mission went awry due to sloppy intel on the military's end .He never gave me details,but Panther said that he had taken his revenge and was satisfied with that .It's how he became known as the 'Red Rose Assassin* (2) .

Leon,formerly Commander Leonidas Powalski,took the fall for team 'Rainbow Delta' .They were the ultimate stealth team,but when the war ended,Leon was framed for the murders of his own squad and government sanctioned hits .Now known as 'The Kaleidoscope Killer' .

Wolf O'Donnell,formerly Lycus Kane 'The Silver Tailed Executioner' .He was guilty of stealing a military freighter full of weapons;that he built himself .He was conned by the Director of Defense,and made him pay for it personally .And while he was working with Star Fox to pay off his crimes (that was certainly a surprise to say the least! Imagine that,Wolfus was part of the original Star Fox team) he ran into more trouble .Needless to say,that fell apart and he had to live as an outlaw with the rest of his team .

In reality,these truths,these things ,they sicken me to my core .And the way Fox was used up and tossed out,and how Slippy is only allowed to make weapons and sell his technology only in the Lylat Systems . . .I see perfectly well why Andross wanted to take over,why he wanted to control Lylat .There were always things that didn't add up,like why Kew was a criminal enterprise of a planet,or why Corneria ,Aquas,Katina and Zoness have all the technology .

Titania's another criminal hide out too and Sauria and Papetoon are practically deprived of technology ,to the point where holograms are damn near impossible to find and internet connections actually go out at times .Katina is a military planet,Macbeth shouldn't even be inhabited in the first place (according to Leon,the people living there are leftovers from failed colonizations .Most of the people live in aero-cities .There are other problems too,but here's the big one . . .

Why is Corneria the only Planet with an Aeronautic Defense Force?Why are they the only military presence in the Lylat System?

'History is 'his-story',but I am not he and neither are we', Leon once said to me,said this when I was at Sargasso years ago .At the time,I don't believe he knew it was me,(I had bleached my fur white .By the time I got to Sauria,it had grown out and I had no money or means to hide it)but I remember him well,and I remember Wolfus and Panther during the reign of Sargasso .

"Krystal? Are you alright? You quite nearly cracked the screen on your tablet",Leon said,bringing me back from my thoughts .We were sitting in the back of a dusty old tour bus,so cheap it actually had wheels .There were only a few people besides us here .And even then,we both spoke in Saurian .When I asked Leon about it,he said all reptiles can speak it,it's just that it's not something that the rest of society needs to know .

"Oh . . .well,I'm sorry .I just . . .just so many things about the Lylat System,the corruption . . .is it wrong that it bothers me?",I said .

"Not at all,there are many that feel that way .Why do you think so many people have chosen to live on Kew,Titania,Papetoon and Sargasso? There are things that don't fit together,like the fact that neither of those populations are counted as citizens of Lylat,and therefore,cannot vote",he said .Another nail in the coffin .

"It's disgusting,all of it",I said ,lowly .

"They say that they are 'migrant worlds',where people only stay temporarily,and there aren't enough established colonies .While it's true that there are many ports,lots of trade and traveling there,I know people personally who have spent their entire lives on Papetoon,Kew and Titania",Leon said .

"Why can't anyone do anything about this?Why don't they stop it?",I said,almost helplessly,becaus that's just how I feel about it .

"Andross tried,but he used the wrong method . . .as for him,let me let you in on a secret .Prior to the 'Environmental clean-up of Venom,there was evidence to support that the gas in the atmosphere was known to cause brain damage .My people are immune to it,but mammals are not .Let that one bounce around in your head a bit while we're on our way",he said .

I know Leon could tell what I was thinking .I bet he feels the same way,especially what they did to him .I find it hard to believe such a peaceful man could do a complete three-sixty at times .It was like an angel ,with devil's wings . . .i had read a book about them,gone to the sermons on Macbeth .I see that as a valid comparison to him .

The bus finally stopped and we gathered our things .Leon made sure to adjust his tinted shades,an hat .I pushed my augmented reality glasses against my nose,put in a shy smile a fake smile .I am not shy and never have been .

My heart though is pounding .It's not because of the fact that I'm undercover; on Cerinia ,I was a spy for the wealthy,I've seduced men to cripple armies,bring governors to their knees .This is easy .

It's just that it's the same fear I always have; I'm afraid of the truth .I'm afraid because the things I discover are always that much worse than the rose tinted shades cast over the general public,the ignorant minority .And it;s knowing things like this that drove me to across the universe in search of the truth about Cerinia .

Because there are always secrets,always .And there's always a trail too .You just have to follow while it's still fresh .

"Your Identification please",the tall,black bear man said to ,me .I smiled and handed him my card .

"Julia Vance,up and coming reporter .I'm here for an interview with Andrew Oikonny",I said .

"Julia Vance . . . .oh yeah,right! You're from that blog 'After Lylat' .Been followin' you since forever",he said .

"Oh really? What's your screen name?",I asked .

"ItsRealoutThere ,I'm that guy",he said .

"Wow,it's great to meet one of my fans in person",I said .

"Here,come on in .You're prettier in person",he said .

"Thanks",I said ,smiling back even if I was mentally frowning .I hoped to tone down my looks quite a bit,as to not bring attention .Hopefully,it worked .

Leon showed his id to the guard as well and he scanned it before we went in .

"Ah,hello,Ms .Vance ! Pleasure meeting you and your assistant",a voice said .A tall,strong,pit bull woman with blue eyes and a stern face that I could see was once beautiful approached .She was dressed in the red and gold,the colors of Cornerian Generals .

"I'm General Kruznich, head of the Katina federal prison here in the nation of West Vanderas .It's to my understanding that you are here for an interview with Andrew Oikonny",she said .She held out a stiff hand that I shook before she resumed her previous stance,one that only a member of the military could manage .

"Yes,only a bit of questioning,nothing big .Just a brief inside look at the mind of someone from Andross's camp .Why terrorize and harm so many innocents? Even after all these years,no one has ever gotten anything out of him",I said .

"Well,good luck with that one .No one can get him to speak and no one ever will ",she said .

It seemed for a moment that those words were written in gospel .Leon though gave me a quick look and I was assured that we would find what we're looking for .

The route they took us too,brought us straight to the higher security ward,where the worst of the worst was lept .

Leon said that this was the very prison that he willingly went to to find Panther and bust him out .

When we finally arrived,we stood in front of a heavy steel door .The two guards swiped several cards,did a retina scan each and put in their finger prints before entering a pass code .Onl;y after all this were we allowed to enter .

-

Really,there was no reason to keep Andrew Oikonny in such a largely secure facility .He was a shit pilot and having lost his legs * in an accident,he really wasn't going anywhere .This was all for show,that much I knew .And according to Leon,he was usually kept somewhere not so . . .safe looking,for lack of a better word .

The concrete halls of the huge prison complex were suspiciously clean,we were followed by two heavily armed guards .Leon had deployed the camera droid to get a look at the place,make it look legitimate .The droid itself was a gray dome shaped machine that hovered in front of us .

What they didn't know was that it was transmitting a map of the entire complex .A map that we would use for our escape .

* * *

"Why am I not surprised . . .fine then,we'll let you in alone .We will respect your privacy ,but we need to send in drones to monitor the siuation .The security drones will ensure that nothing happens to you .The security drones will alert us of any danger,is that clear?",the Warden said .

"Clear as a whistle ma'am",I said,smiling,but I was cringing on the inside .

"Then go right on ahead",the Warden said and was let in .

The first thing I saw was a room that was completely and utterly dull,dulled gray and brown besides the sterille white sheet on a bed that looked uncomfortable .The room looked as though that in itself would drive one insane .

It was later that I noticed Oikonny .

He was parked in a corner,in a wheel chair ,his wrists bound together,his feet too .The droids hovered to either side of him,watching him more so than us .

In the year and a half since I had seen him last being pitifully defeated by that Aparoid,he seemed to age several .His eyes were tired,he was skinnier than he usually was,and he had worse posture than usual .But that one thing remained,that condescending gaze he gave the world,that look I wanted to slap off of his face an the always suspicious gaze he held .

I just smiled cheerfully,and pulled out my pad and tape recorder .

* * *

"Did you get the key?",Leon said as we waited in our hotel . I drew a keycard and smiled .

* * *

**Leon**

I was correct when I picked Krystal to be with me for this .Not only is it her special abilities,but I pulled up a dossier on her,courtesy of The Shadow Broker .She was a treasure back on Cerinia and the Cernian Embassy could definitely make use of her on the Citadel .

So here we are now inside Oikonny's cell,this time,under the cover of darkness .

"W-who's there?",he said .He sounded more hostile than afraid,like an animal ready to attack .

If only he knew who was watching him .

"Who is your worst fear?Your greatest nightmare? Who is it that use to keep you up at night time,cause terrors unimaginable to creep into your pitiful soul?

Who is it . . .that you fear the most?",I murmured,just inches from his hair .

At the sound of my voice,he instantly panicked .He wheeled his chair away from me so fast it nearly fell .

His eyes shifted around the darkness and I laughed .

Try as he might,he could never see me,not while I camouflaged .He finally had the presence of mind to sniff,to listen,to see if I was real .

"So,you're finally coming to kill me,huh?",he said loudly,maybe hoping for a savior when such a being does not exist for him .

"This room is completely sound proofed .I have surrounded it with a very mild mass effect field,trapping all within in it away from the world beyond",Krystal's lovely voice rang into the dark .The air was littered with black beads surounded by blue tinted light .And as if on cue,Krystal herself appeared as she should,that pretty ,ethereal shade of blue,the tight black body suit she wore hugged her curves .Even I was distracted for a moment,but I learned to focus on something about her that wasn't alluring and that would be her nose .It was the only thing tha wasn't deadly beautiful about her .

She stood there,her arms crossed,hip shifted and eyes glowing quite dangerously .

"You?! What game is this? You are weak,you are not in my league,you-"

Before he finished the sentence,she hit him with a round house kick,sending him and his wheel chair slamming into the floor and sliding against the wall .

"I can do things you can't imagine .And I do not exist in your continuum .I am something far beyond a sad creature as yourself .I wield the universe at the tips of my fingers and I will expel you from it if I deem it necessary",She said ,approaching him with that slight swing to her hips .

"Do I make myself clear?",she said,kneeling next to the fallen man .

He said nothing .

I sighed,pulled one of my favorite combat knives from my trench coat,the very same coat I wore when Oikonny and I flew together so many years before .

"So I see that you don't quite understand,do you? We came for your help",I said .And the little shit had the audacity to laugh .

"And why should I help you?",he asked .I paused,looked him in the eye,while dragging gloved fingers across the blade .

"Why should you help? Well,I don't need your help .Wolfus does",I said .

Andrew was quiet as Krystal made his chair stand once more,with just a flick of her wrist .

He was afraid of her now .

"I have some questions for you .Should you fail to answer,said information will be extracted by more painful means .The choice is yours really and we can .and will .do this all night",I said .Krystal gave a him a dark look,one that for a moment startled even me .

"I have nothing to say to you .Leave me be",he said .

In the next instant,I burst out laughing and Krystal did as well .I saw Andrew clench his jaw ,but he wisely shit his mouth .

"Do you honestly think that you have some sort of control over this?",Krystal asked,pacing around him .

"You really don't .We are the masters of your fate,you have forfeited your right to decide",Krystal said and it was beautiful .Beautiful that such darkness came from something so lovely .She is a dangerous woman .How did Fox end up with her,I have no idea .

Maybe she was desperate .

"Wolfus took you under,tried to protect what was left of your innocence .He was the one who also woke you up,showed you the monster Andross had become .You remember,don't you? You remember that day that they had you kill that woman? The day when Wolf covered your eyes for you and aimed your gun,absolved you from the pain?

Do you remember how he helped you escape from hell? Do you remember ,huh?"I said,leaning in toward him with my knife drawn .

"Do you remember how he put up with your shit?!",I said and I slashed him across his cheek .He cried out and winced .

"No one's going to save you",Krystal taunted just in time before stepping over him .

"W-what is this about?",he demanded .

"The Clones",I said .

Andrew was eerily quiet .

"We want the truth too,Andrew .Becaus you can't lie to me . . .I can just take it from you",she said,her voice stoic .A ghost of blue at her finger tips,and she ghosted it hust between his eyes .

He stared at her,fearless .

Not surprising,Andrew was never easy to scare .

He chuckled .

"I'm going to rot in here .I guess I might as well tell my story then . . . .I'll tell the truth .I'll tell you everything about everything .It's what you're after,I can see it .There is no reason for you to care about this,about Lylat . You aren't one of us,so you have nothing to lose .I always knew something was differenct about you Krystal,always knew,but I couldn't tell",Andrew said .He finally turned to me .

"Will you keep your end of the bargain?",Andrew asked .

He looked desperate,like this was all he had left,this release .

"Yes ,I will",I said .

"Where is it? Where was he burried?",Andrew asked .

"What was left of him is burried on Venom",I said .

"Good,good",he said ,releived .He closed his eyes,sunk into the seat like he was tired of living .He wheeled the chair backward,backed into that corner wedged between the wall and the bed he always stays in .I know this because I have visited many times before,as had Wolfus . Even though he had done some things,terrible things,he wans't the worst person I've met .No,no, he was just delusional .

Delusional because he has yet to learn that in the end,justice does not prevail .Delusional because he thought that he could really ,honestly fight Corneria and win .And worst of all,his excessive clinging to the past .

Fighting the Cornerian defense force is essentially a lowly demon trying to fight God's army and getting smited infinity times over . Not that they were ritious .

But then again,the are Gods with no virtues,so the old tales say .

The only one who came close was the King of Sargasso ,his Advisor,his Knight,and the Royal gaurd .There was no violence needed,no,not at all .It's just that the more Sargasso grew,the worse it made them look is all .

I turned my attention to Andrew again,drumming my fingers against the knife .

"Do you know about the Jenova project? ",he asks slowly .

"Yes,I am familiar with it",I answered .

"How familiar?",he asked .

"Enough to know that it was an utter failure",I answered .

"Yes . . . .it was,wasn't it?",he said .

Neither Krystal or I spoke .

"Long ago,back when Corneria was conquering Lylat,they started project Regenisis,in order to create the perfect soldier .Turns out,they weren't the only ones intending to do it .In the terminus systems,there was Cerberus . In the Fabula Nova system* ,there was Shinra, for the Milkyway Galaxy,they had the Spartans .Each had their own ideas on how to do it,create life .

How to play God . . .to yell out to the deities that they still believe in that they don't need them any more . .all technology advanced civiliazations have done it",Andrew said,pausing .

"And every single one of them have failed .Some worse than other .As penance for tampering with creation,the planet Gaia paid dearly" .he said and the look in his eyes held a dread that I'd only seen once .

He sat there,just like this,staring into nothing as Andross lost the Lylat wars .Andrew wanted to stay,stay and die,but Wolfus left him a ship,told him to make amends .

He never did .

He looked at us,gauged our reaction and then continued .

'But understand,my Uncle was never interested in such things .He was a doctor,a doctor because he wanted to help,wanted to heal,Andross never with his own hands created a thing meant to destroy .Especially since his wife was so ill . . . .all he wanted was to heal ",Andrew said .

"He had a wife?",Krystal asked .

"Yes . Vixy Reinhardt Bowman ",he said .

Even I couldn't hide my shock .I stared him down .tried to catch a lie,but Krystal . . . .

"Liar! Fox's mother was-"

"My aunt .She was,which is why she had James by at least five years .It was a dark secret a very dark secret,and Andross protected her during his descent,sent her away .

Vixy was dveloped an auto-immune disease that she passed on to her daughter,Andrea .My Uncle merely saught to save his family! But he didn't have the money,begged for government funding .They shot him down so he worked a s street doctor to pay for the things he needed . And he cured her . . . but not his daughter,my cousin .It was more agressive because she was born with it .Then she died . . .my baby cousin,died and I only held her once ",Andrew said .

There were quite literally tears in his eyes as he spoke,he had to calm himself

_'We are on a time limit'_,Krystal's voice spoke telepathically .

_'I know,but he needs this_',I responded back .I at least pity him ,if anything .

"Shortly after,I winded up like this .See,I idolized Star Fox like all those other kids who knew nothing about the real world .James was a hero only twice; once,he saved Corneria city from being crushed by an astroid .The next was when he died and was declared a hero,which was outright blasphemy .James was a pervert and a drunk,you met him personally,so you know,Leon",Andrew said .

"James was flawed,like everyone else",I answered .

"James was dishonoring Aunt Vixy's memory by fucking an underaged stripper",Andrew ground out .

"And that stripper became a better man than you ever were ever will be"I ground out .Andrew narrowed his eyes,smirked .

"Guess he did,didn't he? He moved past the pain, made something of it .I . . . .I can't,I'll never move on .Not when I know,not when I know what they did,when I know everything . At least,James's death was beffiting .Killed by his own husband,the one he tried to replace her with",Andrew said .

"You were there Leon",he said, his smirk now a full on grin .

"Does she know? Does he know? Does Fox McCloud truly know what happened to his father?",Andrew asked .

"He knows enough",I said .

"But does he know the truth?",Andrew asked .

"I didn't come for games,Oikonny,I ask the questions,not you",I said .

"So he doesn't?",

"Again,I ask the questions .Not you",I repeated .And he just laughed .

"Krystal?",I said .

"Yes,Leon?",she answered .

"Put him in his place",I said .

"It'll be my pleasure",she said,stepping forward .

"What can you do to me? Huh? What can you do?!",he said,gripping the edges of his seat .

"I've been starved,beaten,tortured! What can you do?! What can you fucking do?!",he demanded .

"I can take you to a place beyond this,Oikonny",she said .He tried to look brave,tried to be fearless .But when her eyes became eerie blue and her finger tips ,I could see Oikonny falter .

"We gave you a chance,to be co-operative,but you waste our time with games .I grow tired of it",I said .In reality,I knew what time the guards did their rounds .Letting her do this from the start would be quicker,but 'melding',can cause catastrophic effects on the recipient .But now,I have no time for mercy .The lives of my friends,allies . . Wolus's life . . all are at stake and he's getting in our way .

"What will you do?!",he demanded .

"I will rip the information I need from your very being",she said,hands gripping either side of his chair .She leaned forward,looked him directly in the eyes .

"And I will enjoy,every second of it",she said .

"I have nothing left,what more can you do?",he said .

"Embrace Eternity ",she uttered .

In the next few moments,I watched Andrew suffer and as I did,I myself felt my pulse quicken,I stepped back .And a smile crossed my face .

It was beautiful .

'Be part of this,Leon', she said .

And I embraced .

* * *

_Krystal and Leon were stadnding in a desert now .Red sands told them it was the deserts of Venom .As the wind blew,there stood nothing but ruin .Burnt out tanks,dead ships,and the skeletal remains of soldiers who perished .Leon and Krystal appeared translucent,divorced from the scenery before them .Krystal's heart skipped a beat and she froze .Leon though,took her hand,squeezed it ._

_"It is only memories",a voice said ._

_Liara ._

_"Dr .T'Soni?",Krystal called ._

_'I will guide you through this,sister .You are here for a purpose .Do not loose your resolve'_

_"Yes,Liara",Krystal answered ._

_"Let us go now",Leon said .Krystal nodded,and followed Leon up to the desolate building nearby ._

_"What is this place?",she asked,eyes scanning the world around her . _

_"It's the beginning of the end",Leon said ._

_For a moment Leon stopped,for he too did not want to relive the tragedy .But there was no choice now,what was done was done and now . . .now they will move forward ._

* * *

Okay,I finally got this done ! The next chapter will be Leon and Krystal again,but don't worry,I'll be getting back to Foxy . \


	46. Shadows of a Broken Mind

**Shadows of a Broken Mind**

* * *

**Author's note:** so ,my laptop charger cracked,so I had t dissapear until I could get some electrical tape for it .Of course I'll need a new one soon,but I will write what I can before something weird happens with it . Anyway,the next chapter of 'the breaking game ' is here .I ind that writing this,I thought about Krystal alot and her perspective .So ,in light of that,after I start working on 'Pantera',there will be Krystal story called 'Visions' in the near future,as in starting sometime in the summer.'Visions' is Krystal pre-starfox . I also might actually get to doing the original Star Fox lineup story (including Lycus Kane) 'Cracked' this summer,as well as Leon's story 'Rainbow Delta' .There's also 'Streetlamp Blare ' lurking around,maybe the fall,a Falco story based on his time as a crook,wandering between Lylat and the Terminus systems,even spending time in Sargasso and working for Wolf .Finally,there's 'Sargasso Blues',which I will start shortly .A series of one shots about stuff that happens in Sargasso .This is from any POV,including Samus,Krystal and just about anybody who happens in on Sargasso .

* * *

_Leon instantly recognized the place as Andross's hidden base .He walked through the empty halls,the sound of boots marching startled Krystal ._

_"Ghosts .Those soldiers are long gone",Leon answered ._

_A piercing scream,and Krystal jumped again ._

_"Memories,fragmented ones",Leon said ._

_The sound of Venomian Commando troops walking on grated metal reached their ears . . .the constant 'drip,drip,drip' sound of drops falling,brushed Krsytal's fur,Leon's skin ._

_Leon's pulse quickened ._

_He remembered all of this too well ._

_There were rooms,cells,were Cornerians sat beaten and filthy ._

_Most of them were foxes ._

_One caught Krystal's eyes ._

_It was a dusty brown fox,one of his eye swollen nearly shut and a bloody scar down his face to his muzzle as he sat in a corner .His arms were restrained,he was sitting on a floor filthy,and beaten ,completely broken ._

_There was something familiar about him . . . ._

_That's when a lizard walked down the hall,through Krystal and Leon like they weren't real .In here,they weren't ._

_"I-I don't know anything ",a familiar voice cried ._

_"Fox!",Krystal spun around just in time to see the reptile kicking him viciously in the corner,stomping on him ._

_"No! No! No!",Krystal grabbed the lizard but fell through him and fell to the ground .She was forced to watch Fox being beaten before being ,hear his cries of pain ._

_Leon quickly grabbed Krystal away .She fought at him and he dragged her away,out of the door and slammed it shut,leaving them in an empty hall way ._

_Krystal,stoo,traumatized ._

_"Krystal . . ."_

_"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me any of this?!",Krystal demanded .She was sobbing into her hands now ._

_"If I had known,if I'd known . . .I could understand . . . .I could've helped him .I deemed him a monster for what he did to me,but this was so much worse,so much worse than anything I'd ever had . . . .they broke him",she said ._

_Leon allowed Krystal to cry on his shoulder a moment before they continued ._

_'No! We can fight them off we-'_

_"Wolf?",Krystal said,hearing the familiar voice .It was him,she was sure .Sure because that familiar accent was a voice he only used when severely drunk or when the two of them talked in private or when he and Leon spoke a language she couldn't understand ._

_'Are severely outnumbered! There's no chance we can survive this .Here',another voice said ._

_"Who's that?",Krystal said ._

_'No,no,I won't take it . . .don't do this James',Wolf pleaded ._

_Krystal looked about ,but saw no one,jus shadows against the wall ._

_'You can't do anything!Don't you see,Wolfus? It's the end of the line for me and if I don't do this,you , and Pigma and Leon ,all of you are gonna die,you hear me? You want their blood on your hands?', James's voice echoed off the walls ._

_'No,but damnit James! I'm not killing you! Do you know what you're asking me to do?'_

_Though Leon tried to pull her away,Krystal stood ,transfixed in the hall ._

_'Do it for me,do it for everyone in the Lylat system',James said ._

_"We have to go",Leon said grabbing Krystal away .As they left the sounds of scuffles,feet running down the hall ._

_The apariition of Venomian soldiers passsed by them .Just then,Krystal turend back,went back to the wall .She saw the shadows scuffling still,fighting .And that's when it happened ._

_More shuffling feet,a shooing sound of a blaster,body crumpled to the ground ._

_But James was the one to pull the trigger ._

_Now it was Leon's turn to be shocked ._

_Just after James hit the floor,they heard sobs,cries,a stagger and the blaster hitting water .They froze in front of Wolf's passed out body in the younger Leon's arms,James's dead one a few feet away .A keycard fell in the water,drifted right into James's hand ._

_And Pigma's eyes were teary ._

_The sound of boots,Pigma cleaned his face up ._

_The rough feeling of Leon pulling away and taking off alerted Krystal and she followed him ._

_Leon stumbled against the wall,grabbing his chest ._

_"After all this time . . .it still hurts",he murmurred ._

_Footsteps again,and he looked right into the cold,unfeeling eyes of a young Andrew Oikonny .Leon felt his blood boil,lunged for him,but he fell right through him ._

_Moments later,Andrew was rushed,slammed into the wall, knife to his throat ._

_Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski stood trapped him,blood lust in their eyes like madmen .Wolf had him by the throat,a rage Krystal had never seen before in his eyes,and Leon had a knife drawn ._

_"Where were you slinkin' off to,huh?",Wolf said .Leon was,licking his blade .Andrew was hyperventilating ._

_"N-nowhere!",he said ._

_"Surely,you weren't going to see Dr .Andross,were you?",Leon asked ._

_"You better not been,or you'd be one dead monkey",Pigma's voice said in the distance .He stood a little distance away ,almost blending with the shadows .Leon and Wolf regarded him with a nodd,before going back to Andrew .Wolf slammed Andrew into the wall,let him fall on the floor ._

_"See? You've got no allies,so you'd better do what we say",Wolf said ._

_"Fuck you!",Andrew said ._

_"I'd rather not,but since you wanna be a smart ass . . . ."_

_Wolf kicked Andrew against the wall .Kicked him again,again .Andrew cried ._

_"You little fuckin' pussy! Bet you never got your ass kicked before,have you?"Wolf said ._

_"See,you're just a spoiled brat .We're real soldiers .We're killers,do you understand?",Leon said ._

_Pigma's laughe was heard in the distance .Andrew was shaking .Wolf kneeled down and gripped him by his collar ._

_"Now,here's what we want .You be a good little boy and keep quiet",Wolf said ._

_"And if you don't . . .",Pigma said ._

_A cut across the flesh and Andrew cried in horror .The other three laughed .Krystal was aboslutely chilled by the sceen before her ._

_"It's not lethal,kid you'll live .At least this time .If you ever get out of line,Powalksi's gonna give you a new one .A knew slash for every time you fuck up",Wolf said .Leon licked the blood from the blade ,twirled it around his finger through a hole in the handle ._

_"And if you try to tell your 'Uncle Andross',we'll makee sure you never get off this god forsaken planet;unless we launch your corpse into space",Pigma said,leaning against a wall ._

_"So,what's it gonna be,monkey boy? You gonna play nice?",Wolf said,digging his nails into his arm ._

_"Y-yes,I will,I promies",Andrew pleaded ._

_"Good .And just so you know .I'll be watching you",Wolf said ._

_"And so will I",Leon said ._

_"For here on out,the shadow'll never be safe again .I suggest you get a night light ,punk",Pigma said ._

_As the three of them left,Leon realized Krystal was there,breathless ._

_"This is too close .We need to go even further than this I think or . . ."_

_'Sister Krystal . . .'_

_"Liara?"_

_'I am sorry for this,but I have heard of your troubles,Fox's troubles and Wolf's sorrow .I admit,my curiousity had gotten thebetter of me ,so I took a look around .I just had to show you what I saw,so I pulled these memories forth .My hope is that it will strengthen your resolve so that you will not hesitate when the time comes',_

_Krystal's eyes shut,she nodded solemnly ._

_"Alright .Thank you",Krystal said ._

_'I leave this in your control now .All you have to do is think of a word,a phrase and the images you need will come to you .Be as specific as possible though,for you can get lost in another's mind'_

_"Okay",Krystal said .She looked to Leon,he took her hand ._

_"Show me 'Project Regenises ",Krystal said ._

_Suddenly,Krystal and Leon fet their pulse quicken .The world around them was spinning,spinning faster and faster unil everything faded black ._

_In the distance,they could see a light,a square shaped light .They were standing on a hard wood floor,they looked around the emptiness ._

_"Where are we?",Krystal said to herself ._

_'You have reached the center of Andrew Oikony's mind .You have the choice to read these memories now,or you may take them for later use .I warn you though,to find what you need,may take hours of searching .Now that you have acessed his mind,by taking a sample of his DNA,you may recreate the memories that are needed .Though I warn you,memories change,it is the nature of he mind .I suggest you work quickly',Liara said ._

_"Alright,we will",Krystal said ._

_"The light",Leon said and they headed over to it .As they walked the seemingly aimless darkness,the light grew into a screen,a monitor .And now they were in a room .The room looked like a surveilance room,only in the middle was a huge,comfy looking red chair .In the chair,Andrew was sitting with his eyes transfixed on the screen .He looked as though he hadn't slept in ages,bloodshot baggy eyes .His fur too,was unkempt ,and the constant squeaking of his mechanical legs moved back and forth .Shaking hands held a glass of steamless cofee as he watched ._

_"We don't exist to him now",Leon said,Krystal nodded .She walked past Andrew,walked to the desk in front of him,where a file folder lay .Cautiously ,she glanced back at Andrew,who still was watching the screen .Krystal and Leon's eyes watched as well ._

_There was a man in a white lab coat ,busying himself with the several glass tanks in the room,different things,creatures contained within them .The one thing that they all had in common was one or more eyes,aglow with blue green and snake like pupils .The man with the coat,glasses and long dark hair,had blood stains on his coat .On one of the tables ,several marble like gems of different colors lie there ._

_Suddenly,the man took off his gloves ,went upstairs to see a child with silver hair,pale skin and those same aglow eyes standing on the steps .The child spoke silently,the man gave a nervous smile and quickly scooped him up in his arms,leaving the lab ._

_The person with the camera went over to the table,zoomed in at the gems ._

_"Materia? That's what those gems are .We had materia on Cerenia,there was materia on Sauria as well",Krystal said ._

_"Materia . . . .yes,I've heard of that before .Stones with certain properties,though,I don't know exactly the purpose .On Sargasso,we had some people ,humans who spoke of materia .But they spoke of it as though it no longer exists",Leon said ._

_"I'll tell you all about it later,but for now,these files . . .can I take them with me I wonder?",Krystal said ._

_"Alright,I'll do that now .How do I do that?",Krystal asked ._

Suddenly,there was a slamming sound on the door,startling Leon awake .He sat up,looked around cautiously,Krystal was still in a meditative state,hands holding onto Andrew .She quite literally looked as though she were in a coma and in all honesty,Leon didn't know if he could wake her up .It was lucky that he was able to allow Krystal to amplify his camouflage abilities around the room,but Andrew being gone was still too suspicious looking .

_"Leon,where are you?"_,Krystal asked .

_"We have to leave . Someone slipped a tray under the door,which that they will be checking in on him soon"_,Leon said .

_"Fine,I'll be there soon "_,she answered .

Krystal grabbed the manilla folders in her arms .

_'How do I leave?'_,Krystal asked .

_'Wake up'_,Liara said .

Moment's later,Krystal's eyes shot open ,along with Andrews and she fell back .The black and blue spheres all vanished and the tree of them were visible again .Leon wa able to save Krystal's head from impact,but the sound of her body hitting the floor alerted a nearby guard .

"What the hell was that?",the armored gray hound said suspiciously .

"Nothing,it's always nothing",the beagle beside him said .

"I don't trust it",he said suspiciously and retreated back down the hall towards Oikonny's cell .

"Damnit! I think they heard us!",Krystal said .Andrew was still feeling groggy .His eyes shifted around and he saw Leon and Krystal on the floor .Fearful,he rolled his chair away and let out a loud ,shrieking call like only a monkey could .Leon sat Krystal against a wall and tried to cover Andrew's mouth but it was too late .A guard opened the slot,looked in .

All he saw was Andrew howling .

"Somebody shut that guy up already! ",the Warden said as she marched down the hall holding her ears .

"On it,Warden",the grayhound said .

He opened up he cell and another gaurd quickly shut it behind him .He pulled out a syringe ,approache Andrew who hissed violently at him .Meanwhile,Krystal held Leon's hand as they stood practically invisible against the wall .

The guard left Andrew doped up in his chair,nearly incapcitated .Drool slid from his mouth,he was leaning against the wall .A small smile crossed his lips,the only happiness he had left coursing through his veins .

* * *

Poor Andrew . . .


	47. Gone

**Author's Note :** Finally! Another chapter of 'The Breaking Game' .I will do Shadowplay soon too and tonight I will be posting a FF7 oneshot .Obviously the whole charger situation has put everything on hold :( .but no worries,I will prceed as planned it will just take longer .

* * *

**Gone**

* * *

**Wolf**

I finally did the right thing,told Fox the truth about his dad,I told him that I killed him .They say when you tell the truth,it will set you free,but it didn't happen that way .No,everything that Fox and I had together,everything that we were came toppling down like dominos and this is what's left .I have to ask myself now,was it all an illusion? No,it was real,,something real and something fake .Real because everything I felt from him,the anger the frustration,the headaches ,the humiliation of constantly being defeated .Watching him ride off like a hero into the sunset while I'm the outlaw .Then he'd come slinking back to me,bury his face in my chest because he knows that its all bullshit and I'm the only thing that was ever real to him .

He keeps telling me and telling me and that's why m it hurt so much more to hide this from him .I really want to start over fresh and new .Because in reality because of all of the shit we've been through,we have a bond stronger than anything .There's this understanding between us that Fox and I have ,this thing I can't explain .We are part of each other's history ,each other's lives .

Fox was a part of me .

But the truth is I'd be damned if I let that damn monster ruin what we had,I'd rather fuck it up myself .I was wrong for using Fox to get over James,wrong for turning right around and falling in love with him too .But it felt right ,feels right . . .except it doesn't anymore .

The whole situation,all this shit with James,I was running from it .In fact ,I'd been running all my life ,running and fighting .

I ran away from home because I thought my parents didn't want me and I was afraid to face my dad .

Turns out,I was wrong .

Then,I ended up in trouble with the law .Ran from the law,ran away from my family again .I fought for Star Fox ,ran from them too .Didn't wanna do the time for shit I know I did and shit I didn't do and I didn't want them to take the brunt for what I did because I was afraid .

I ended up in hell,or the Venomian Army,I think both are synonymous at this point .Fought for them ,then got seriously fucked up,physically,mentally and emotionally .I had to face James there,had to answer for everything .

And I never did,I never let him in the way I should've,the way he wanted me to .

And he died .

And after that ,I ran AGAIN .I fought my way out,ran away from Andross and the Venomian Army because I was afraid that my soul was tainted,I saw the blood on my hands and so did all of Corneria .

So then there was Papetoon,where I thought I was safe .

And I was wrong again .

I ran to Fox,fought for Fox and I thought through him,I was safe from . . . .what was it then,myself? I don't know,but needless to say,more running ,more fighting and then I found Sargasso .

I made Sargasso into my own domain,my own world that I governed how I saw fit .Sargasso was my saving grace because I repented through there .Made a place for all the runners,fighters without a cause (like Fox)all the exiles and the lost ones like me .

Then the Aparoids came and I stopped running .

All that was left was to fight .

In all honesty,I thought,I hoped I was gonna die,facin' em' .But I guess I just ain't that lucky .Course Corneria was hostile and threw me under the jail when they got the chance (wasn't even no hard evidence against me,just a lack of alibi and some fucked up 'motive' that they thought of themselves .Your welcome for savin' your fuckin' ass Corneria) .After that,I hid ,because there was nowhere to run and I was done .I thought a regular life,with a new face,everything would work out .

Then Fox showed up and that was the end of that .

This is the last time I run from anything .I told Fox the truth,now I have to confront him .

And potentially have fight him too .

But he don't return my calls,who could blame him .So here I am ,sitting in the back of a bar ,hiding again and preparing to drink myself under the table,something I vowed never to do again .

It was when I was on my third beer when somebody decided to be a wise ass and wander over to my booth .I didn't bother looking to see who it was because I didn't give a shit .The waitress who was starting to look hotter with every gulp of alcohol came over with two more beers and the other person said 'Thanks,doll' in a voice all to familiar .

Everything in me told me to run,because I knew who it was .But I'm done running away .

* * *

**James**

Of all the stories I heard of Wolfus through the years,finding him tryna drink himself under at the bar wasn't what I expected .Back when he was a brat ,he wasn't much a drinker,was the same when we were together .

But that was another life time ago,wasn't it?

Right now,I don't know where we stand,what to do .I don't know if this is the same man I fell in love with so many years ago ,or the shell of a used up,run down man at the end of his ropes .

He kinda looks like both .

"Well ,shit, babe,you actually look your age for once .Last I saw you,you were still getting carded",I said ,starting with something casual .

"Well,what the fuck . . .I'm guessing I have to be drunk by now,seein' as you're here .I knew I shouldn't be drinkin' alcohol with painkillers",he said .The moment he said that,I snatched the bottle from his hand .

"You're not killing yourself in front of me,Wolfus",I said .

"Give me my fuckin' drink",he said .

I stood my ground ,stared him down .He glared back and I dont know what he's thinking .

"No",I said .

In the next instant,he was swinging a bottle at me,and almost cracked it over my skull .I grabbed his arm ,squeezed and he dropped the bottle .He tried to fend me off but I managed to wrestle him to the table and pin his hands behind his back .

He's definitely heavier and stronger than he use to be .

"What the hell is wrong with you ?!",I said as he tried to get out of the hold,but he couldn't .After tussling with him,we winded up getting thrown out .Out in the cold alleway,Wolf was intent on getting away ,but I wouldn't let him .I tackled him to a wall ,held him there at knife point .

"I just want to talk to you,Wolfus",I said .He looked at me with the coldest stare I'd ever seen from him .He shoved me away and made a run for it and I chased after him .

"Wolfus! Wolfus!",I called him as he retreated down the snowy street and I had to run to catch up to him .

By the time I got down the street,he rounded a corner .I finally caught up to him ,he had a gun to my face .

"I don't know or care who you are,but you will never be the real James ,got it? You either tell me who you're working for or catch a bullet between the eyes",he said .

I smell the alcohol on his breath,his aim's off,his judgement's off ,my heart is beating too fast .

"Wolfus,you know as well as I do that you could never kill me .You did it once and it broke you . Can you really do it again ?",I said ,looking him in the eye .I know it was wrong to play on his emotions,but what choice do I have now?

His hand is shaking ,so I know he won't do it .Instead I took a pistol whip to the muzzle ,kicked me on the ground .And I couldn't find it in myself to fight him back .I tasted blood in my mouth,felt the pain,but it didn't stop me .I stumbled a bit before I followed the sound of his footsteps,obscured by too much back noise .

I sniffed the air,tried to catch a scent,but the smell of electricity,tobacco and liquor together ,a distinctive blend of Corneria City lingered far too hard .I had lost him .

"Gotdamnit",I cursed,kicked a can into the street .I came here looking for my son,and looking for . . .what? I don't know .What I k now is this is all I know,this is what's left .Fox and Wolf . . .

_And Vixy . . ._

I stared into the blank nothing a moment,thinking .And from my wallet I pulled that picture,the only one with both Fox and Vixy in it .

And Wolfus looks like he doesn't belong here .

I know that I can't have them both,there was something in me that told me that much .I heard rumors about Fox and Wolf hooking up when I . . .when I departed,let's call it that .This means that choosing one would mean losing the other .

It shouldn't be this hard,should it?

And Wolfus . . . .did he choose Fox because it reminded him of me,or .

"Excuse me,sorry about-"

A young woman,a cat . . .a lynx? I remember her face,her eyes,very pretty eyes,she bumped into me .And for a moment,our eyes met,before she sped past me,got away,like she saw a ghost .

She did .

"Miyu,wait!",I called,but she was already tryna get away from me,the same way Wolf did,like Peppyy did when I came to visit .

Only one person didn't run,if you wanna call it a peson at this point .

My communicator went off and I answered immediately .

"Hey ,boss",his familiar voice said to me,the voice of one of my closest friends .

"Hey Pigma",I said .

Between us was that awkward silence that was only there when we first me .I shifted my feet in the snow,kicked up a bit of white cold .

"So,how's the search going?",he said and I only sighed .

"Not good?",he asked .

"Hardly .I met Wolf,he tried to kick my ass and Miyu ran like the plague .Think she's gonna go tell Fox,but I doubt she'd go see him face to face . . . .I checked his listed adress but the place was empty . . .well,almost",I said as I began walking down the street .

"What do you mean almost empty?",hje asked .

"Looked like a safehouse,not a living place",I said .

"Damnit . . . .okay,I'll try to see what else I can come up with,okay? I'm sorry about that",and he sounds embarassed like when he would disobey a direct order during a crucial mission .

"It's fine,don't beat yourself up,you did good .Least now,I'm in the general area .Thanks",I said .

And I can feel his smile throughthe other line .

"No problem . . .James",he said .

When I hung up the phone,I made my way through the empying sidewalk in search of a place to stay for the night .The way Wolf came at me tells me that I'm gonna have one hell of a day the next time I see him which will likely be soon .

* * *

When Wolf got to Fox's apartment place,he was greeted with Miyu was glaring back at him .

"What the hell is going on here?",Wolf said .

Miyu pulled Wolf aside,to a corner in the hall,and slapped him hard across the face and he growled at her .

"The fuck did you do that for?!",Wolf demanded

"Fox is gone .He texted Katt about what happened between you two .And she and Fara came to check on him the next day .While you were busy avoiding Fox,apparently,he got kidnapped .Everyone thinks you did it and if it wasn't for your new hair do and that false eye,you'd be under the jail now",she hissed .

"Are you fucking kidding me? How?How could this happen? I was just there,I . . .",Wolf paced down the street,anger boiling in his blood .When he was far enough away,he punched the brick wall .

"Damnit! Why now? I can't believe I let this happen to him!",Wolf said quietly .Miyu was jogging to meet him when he pulled back .Miyu's anger melted when she saw the pure look of despair on his face .

"I just wanted to do the right thing and I . . .fuck! I fucked up! I should've been here,like I always was,I should've been here",Wolf said .

"Look Wolf-"

"He was hurt,vulnerable .We only just got back from the hospital less than a month ago and I just left him because . . .ugh! I can't beleive I was that stupid!",Wolf said .He took a deep breath,tried to fight back tears .

"Wolf-"

"There's no telling what their gonna do to him,those things!",Wolf said .

"Damnit Wolf! Katt told me everything!",she said .Wolf paused .He looked back at her skeptically .

"Everything . . . .about what?",Wolf asked .

"The clones,the fire at that apartment,the weird calls and stuff . . .she told me the truth about Titania",she said .

"Bill . . .does he know?",Wolf asked .

"No,no he doesn't and I won't let him .Word will get out what happened to Fox,but we're gonna try to keep the case low profile or else shit's gonna hit the fan and too many people are gonna go down in it .I'm gonna get Bill to go with me to Titania to get him away from here in a few days and-"

"What made you so willing to believe? You were skeptical before",Wolf said .

"Yeah,that was before I saw James McCloud walking down Veld street around an hour ago .I want you to be careful,Wolf .We don't know how powerful these clones are or what they know .Whatever you do,don't answer your door if he comes knocking,got it?",Miyu said .

"Yeah,yeah,I got it,but Fox is out there and I can't just sit on my ass and let them do what they want with him",Wolf said .

"You also can't run out there like a suicidal dumbass and get killed .Beleive me Wolf,I know how you feel-"

"No you don't! ",Wolf snapped,making Miyu jump .

"Well shit,I'm sorry for givin' a fuck",she said,folding her arms and ready to turn away .His eyes shifted around before he caught Miyu's shoulder .

"Look,I'm sorry about that,okay? Just,just let me go home and calm down .I was drinking and stuff,so I'm kinda . . .oh god who am I kidding I've been going through so much shit sense forever,Miyu .And I was thinkin' about how much I fucked up in life and this is the gotdamn icing on the cake .Please,if there's anything I can do to help get him back,just let me know ",Wolf pleaded .Miyu frowned then sighed,giving in .

"Here .This is the only clue,Katt was smart enough to grip it up before she called me in .While it's suppose to go into evidence,I'm gonna give it to you .Also,Falco and Panther are at the spaceport now and Krystal and Leon just got back this morning .Leon said he called and you didn't answer,now I know why .You were kicking your self over whatever it was that happened between you and Fox",Miyu said ,handing Wolf an envelope .

"Fox and I got a history and I was going over it and all .So do they know about Fox?",Wolf asked .

_"Detective Lynx,I think we've found something"_,Miyu's walky talkie went off and she picked it up .

"Repeat that to me?",she said .

_"We found something strange .There's not a trace of foreign DNA in here,except for Wolf O'Donnell's .Permission to make an arrest?_",the voice asked .

"That's a negative .Wait for me to arrive and we'll make a decision",she said .

Miyu looked at Wolf who was frowning .

"Look,in the event that you have to leave-"

"I know where to go,okay?",Wolf said .

"Alright,just be careful .I wouldn't recomend you going back to your place for a while to be safe .I'm really sorry",Miyu said .

"No,I'm fine .Just dug the hugest fucking grave ,I might as well lye in it .Anyhow,I better duck out before I get busted",Wolf said and before Miyu could say anything else,Wolf was pulling up his hood and rounding a corner .Miyu's heart was pounding in her chest as she watched him go .When she was sure he was safe,she headed back over to Fox's .

* * *

Wolf knocked on Panther's door and was surprised to see Liara T'soni there .

"House sitting .Panther doesn't exactly have a license to have a lot of the things he's keeping",she answered .

"I can already tell by the look on your face that you know all about our little problem,am I correct?",Leon said from his spot on the couch .

"That obvious,huh? That's bad for business",Wolf said .

"Not really .I've known you for over a decade now and Krystal . . .she can sense you",he said .Krystal looked at him smuggly before sipping her tea .

"I can also find Fox,provided that you give me something of his",Krystal said .

"You mean,just like that,you can find him?",Wolf said,looking skeptical .

"Yes and know .Yes,as I can see exactly where he is,sense the general direction,and no as in I can't stand up and say eighty miles west or something .But I am confident that I can get to him .The more I have ,the more I know",Krystal said .

"Hm,and how is that even possible?",Wolf asked,sitting down in the reclining chair that was resting in front of two love seats that surrounded a hologram projector in the center of the living room that looked to nice to be in a run down apartment .

For a moment,Krystal hesitated .

"Soul binding .It is a practice,much like the melding that the Asari do .Only this link is permanent .Cerinians only link with those we love and cherish and only the ultimate betrayal can withdraw the bind",she said,her eyes on the floor .

"Fox and I . . .our bond severed so long ago .But when they took me away and I nearly died,I saw it again,felt it again .It was what pulled me from the other side,and helped Liara track me down",she confessed .A smile across her lips and sad eyes,Krystal looked up .

"Fox had taught me what it was to truly hate someone,but he taught me how to love again as well,if that makes any sense",she said .

"Believe it or not,it makes perfect sense .I know exactly how you feel",Wolf said .

"Well,that's good to know I guess",she said .

Wolf shifted in his seat,trying to stop his tail from wagging,but he failed .

"You're certainly one happy puppy now .We have even more good news too .Our dear Krystal delved into the mind of Andrew Oikonny and we found exactly what we needed",Leon said,lounging in his chair .

"Seriously? Wow,you're one useful vixen .I wish you'd joined Star Wolf when I had the offer on the table",Wolf said .

"I was still finding myself then,and I had grown attached .That and I wasn't familiar with Cornerian law,along with the fact that I was afraid to color my fur .It was really Katt that taught me how to use the stuff .I had no idea her natural color was white,but then again,the hair should've clued me in",she said .

"Yeah .Well unlike Cernians,most Cornerians actually have white hair,so it's not anything special .Blue eyes though? Not so common,enough to notice,but we got more greens walkin' around",Wolf said .

"Well,yours are violet,what's your excuse?",Liara said playfully .

"My mom's family .My dad 's are blue",Wolf said .

"I know,he looks just like Wolfus with blue eyes and longer hair .It's actually a bit disturbing"Leon said .

"Yeah,well,you look like your mother!",Wolf said to Leon .

"A little,she has curves,I obviously don't",Leon said .Krystal chuckled .

"Don't be bothered by it,Leon .I look exacly like my father",Krystal said .Everyone in the room stared .

"What? He's androgynous looking .Acually,I use to be depressed when I was younger because they said he was prettier than me",she said .

"Really? This ,I have to see .Androgyny isn't something that occurs in us Asari",Liara said .

"Shit,don't happen much with us either",Wolf said .

"What about Lyca?",Leon asked .

"Okay,you got that one .My sister's a butch and loves every second of it .So do I ",Wolf said with a smirk on his face .

"Nothing wrong with that at all .A close friend of mine is just like her" Liara said .

Within a few hours,Panther and Falco were back at Panther's place along with Wolf,Krystal,Leon and Liara .

All of them were gathered in the living room,with Liara standing front and center .

"I can't believe this! You were suppose to be keeping an eye on Fox!",Falco shouted ,pointing at Wolf .Wolf stood up defensively,eying the taller man .

"You don't even know what happened! I had to leave!",Wolf said .

"Why?! Because you were a coward?! What the hell did you tell him that was so bad that you'd run off like that?!",Falco .

"I told him the truth,I told him everything .I told him . . .I told him about James",Wolf said .

Silence .

"What about James?",Katt asked .

"I told him . . . .I told him that I . . . we got in an argument,the gun went off and-",Wolf said .Falco stared in shock .

"So you're telling me you killed his father,and then hooked up with him?! And how the hell did you think that was okay?! That's low,even for you Wolf .Fuck,Leon wouldn't even do something like that!",Falco said .

"It's not what you think it is,Falco .I saw it all,I saw the truth! ",Krystal said,jumping from her seat .

"Wolfus,you never killed James,he killed himself .The gun didn't even go off,he pulled the trigger!",she said .

Liara looked distressed,Leon's eyes were elsewhere and Panther and Katt were shocked .Wolf froze .

"You mean . . . after all these years .Gods,I told Fox that I killed him and that's why I left him alone .Damnit!",Wolf said,pacing away from Falco .

"How do I know it's true .Did Leon tell you?",Falco sneered .Leon glared back at Falco before turning to Wolf .

"No,I found out through her myself .I saw through her eyes .I watched James pull the trigger on himself .Wolfus,I'm sorry for thinking that for all these years . . .",Leon said .But Falco looked skeptical .

"I can show it to you ,Falco",Krystal said .Falco looked between her and Liara .He sighed .

"Fine . . .I beleive you .Sorry",Falco said,sitting back in his seat .

"It's alright .We just need to focus on getting him back"Wolf said .

"And looking at the information we found,thanks to a friend of ours",Panther said .

"Oh,that's right,we found the cloning facility",Falco said .

"You mean one .What we gathered from Andrew is that there are at least three of them",Krystal said .

"And to acess and sort all this information,it is advisable that we have several people involved ,that or some type of machine .Mind linking is very intense and will require everyone to be at one hundred percent, have to be able to completely trust each other",Liara said .

"We trust each other,at least I trust everyone here",Krystal said .

"As do I ",Panther replied .

"Good ,that's a start then .Tomorrow,I want to show everyone some mind exercises and all,okay?",Liara said .

"Alright ,that would be fine .I suggest we all turn in then,agreed?",Leon said .

"Yeah,sleep definitely sounds like a good idea,though I wonder if I could even sleep through this mess",Wolf mumbled .

"I could always help with that",Krystal said .

"Woman,is there anything you can't do?",Wolf asked .

"I'd ask you the same thing .I heard about that new eye of yours",she said .

"And I have the fucked up feeling that I'll be using it soon,but not for practice",Wolf said .

* * *

It was late at night when Krystal wandered to the kitchen ,past sleeping bodies to get a drink of water .Hearing the sound of a creaking chair,she wasn't even a little surprised;she already knew Falco was awake .

Her feet padded soundlessly to the kitchen,and he looked up at her weary .

"You should get to bed soon",Krystal said .

Falco sighed,stood up from the chair .

"I'm sorry,it's just that the last time Fox got kidnapped . . .some pretty bad stuff happened to him",Falco said .

The words were on the tip of Krystal's tounge as she approached,bu she couldn't speak .She got herself a glass of water from the automatic faucetamd leaned back against it .A swish of a tail,her eyes down .

"Was it that time when he was tortured?",she said quietly .Falco's turned to face Krystal,his face solemn .

"You saw it? All of it?",he asked .

"Yes .I saw it,I felt it and I understand who Fox is .And I can not stay angry at him after this,after what has happened to him .He has had a hard life",she said .

"I know",Falco said .Krystal though,she could feel the unsaid words from Falco .

"Do you . . .do you want to see it?",Krystal asked reluctantly .

"Yeah,yeah I wanna see",Falco said .Krystal finished her water,sat the glass in the sink and a blue black glow touched her eyes .

"Fine then,be be aware .It may be more than you bargained for",she asked .

"Hey,you know me .I'm ready for anything ",Falco said .

"Okay then .I need you to hold still",Krystal said softly .

"Alright,good .That's good .Now close your eyes and relax",Krystal said ,a glow to her hands .

"Embrace eternity",she said softly,only mere inches from Falco .She reached up and touched his temple .

_All at once,sounds,sights smells,it assaulted Falco all at once ._

_Fox was chained up in a dark room with a grated cieling .The sound ofVenomian soldiers stomping past reached Falco's ears .Fox's arms were chained together so tightly it dug into his flesh .Across the room,a lion was chained to the pipe like Fox was .Falco was sure the guy next to Fox was dead .Fox just stared at the floor,abysmally,wondering how long it would take for him to die from his injuries ._

_'No . . .the pill . . ."_,Falco heard his thoughts,and he felt a chill up his spine .

_"I'm going to break your mind,your body and your spirit",a voice said said ._

_"I'm already broken",Fox whispered and started laughing ._

_"I'm fucking broken . . .already broken",he said laughter getting louder ._

_"Break me harder,come on,come on,come on . . . .haha!Give me more!",Fox's voice shouted ._

Falco's eyes snapped open and he stumbled back ,hyperventilating .Grabbing his chest ,he leaned against the wall .

"Oh God! I'm sorry,I'm so sorry!",Krystal said in horror,rushing to Falco's side .

"No,no . . .I needed that .I needed to remember why we're doing this .Thank you",he said softly .

"I my,I didn't mean to make it so intense,I lost control and I-"

"Krystal,you can calm down .I'm alright,honest",Falco said,giving her a reassuring smile .He made sure his hands weren't shaking anymore before he grabbed a panicking Krystal .

"I . . .I know you're not .I'm sorry about that,really .Please,go see Liara before bed",Krystal pleaded .

"But I don't need it",he said .

"Just do it!",Krystal snapped,startling Falco .

"Okay,okay",he said .

"Falco . . .what happened back there ,what happened to him .He's strong to have made it this far .Please,just please go see her .I cried when I saw,and you knew him longer,so I know it hurts .Do it for me,Falco",she said .Falco took Krystal's wrist and nodded .

"Alright,alright .I'll see her "Falco said .

"Thank you" .Krystal said .

Falco left Krystal in the kitchen alone and she dropped into the chair,holding her ears .All she could hear were Fox's cries for help .

It was the sound of footsteps that brought her back .

"You couldn't sleep either?",a familiar voice said .

"Yeah . . . I'm worried about Fox",Krystal said .

"I can tell,I heard you crying", Panther said .

"I didn't even know I was crying ",she answered .

"Listen,if it get's too roughe for you Krystal-"

"I'm not backing down!",she said,louder than she meant .

"I'm just concerned,I didn't mean to offend you",he said sheepishly .

"I understand that I play an important role .I could never live with myself ,leaving this behind .I have to do this,not just for him and the rest of you,but for me",Krystal said .

"Fine then .You're a strong woman ,Krystal",Panther said ,running a finger through her hair .Krystal smiled back .

"Thank you ,Panther",she said .

"Anything for you",Panther answered .He kissed her on the forehead and she leaned into his chest .

* * *

Will update again soon :) !


End file.
